


A Vision of Shadows - Thunder and Shadow

by Dasharoodledoo



Series: Warriors— Vision of Shadows [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Book Series: A Vision of Shadows, RiverClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan, StarClan, ThunderClan, WC, Warrior Cats, WindClan, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 102,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasharoodledoo/pseuds/Dasharoodledoo
Summary: “Why can’t you just say what you mean?” A hiss edged her voice. “Is this about my Clan?” Hope soared in her chest. “Are they alive? Are Billystorm and Leafstar okay? What about Frecklewish?” She scored the earth with her claws when the tom didn’t answer, giving into her anger. “Answer me already!”The gray tom only lifted his gaze to stare up at the oak canopy above them. The leaves broke from their branches and danced to the ground; one fell near Echosong’s paws. But this wasn’t an oak leaf. It had five points, like a star. It looked more like a maple than an oak leaf.“Your Clan is nothing more than leaves, drifting in the wind, Echosong,” he told her, putting his paw on the five-pointed leaf. He then looked her in the eye. “Your Clan will be safe if you return to the tree where you grew.”------The second book in my AVoS rewriteMy tumblr (where I put some headcanons and stuff) is A-Vision-Of-Shadows-Rewrite





	1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 

**ThunderClan**

  
**Leader** Bramblestar — dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy** Squirrelflight — dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

 **Medicine cat(s)** Leafpool — light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest

Apprentice, Alderpaw (dark ginger tom with amber eyes)

 **Warriors** Whitewing — white she-cat with a ginger patch on her head and tail

Berrynose — cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

Hazeltail — small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker — gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart — gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze — golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Jayflight — gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Rosepetal — dark cream she-cat

Apprentice, Sparkpaw (orange tabby she-cat)

Toadstep — black-and-white tom

Briarlight — dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters

Blossomfall — tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

Bumblestripe—very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool — silver–and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Dovewing — pale gray she-cat with odd eyes green and blue

Snowbush — white, fluffy tom

Ambersky — cream-colored tabby she-cat

Dewnose — gray-and-white tom

Stormcloud (formerly Frankie) — gray tabby tom

Hollytuft — black she-cat

Fernsong — yellow tabby she-cat

Sorrelstripe — smoky-gray tabby she-cat

 **Queens** Daisy — cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Lilyheart — calico she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Leafkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit with white splotches, Larkkit, a brown tom-kit, and Honeykit, a white she-kit with calico patches; fostering Twigkit, a gray she-kit with folded ears)

 **Elders** Purdy — plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner

Graystripe — long-haired gray tom

Millie — striped tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Brackenfur — golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudtail — long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes

Brightheart — white she-cat with ginger patches

**ShadowClan**

**Leader** Russetstar — dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy**  Rowanclaw  — ginger tom

 **Medicine cat** Littlecloud — very small tabby tom

 **Warriors** Tawnypelt — tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Needlepaw (silver she-cat with a pointed tail)

Goldenheart — golden tabby tom

Apprentice, Sleekpaw (sleek tortoiseshell she-cat)

Stonewing — white tom

Apprentice, Juniperpaw (black tom)

Spikefur — dark yellowish tabby tom with tufty fur on his head

Apprentice, Yarrowpaw (ginger she-cat)

Wasptail — yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Strikepaw (black tom with a white chest and stomach)

Dawnpelt — dilute tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Beepaw (plump white she-cat with black ears)

Ferretclaw — white-cream tom with black legs and face

Snowbird — sleek, pure white she-cat with green eyes

Scorchfur — dark gray tom with slashed ears, one of which is torn

Berryheart — mainly black and white calicoshe-cat

Cloverfoot — gray torbie she-cat

Rippletail — white tom

Sparrowtail —  large silver tom

Mistcloud — spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat

 **Queens** Grassheart — pale brown tabby she-cat

Pinenose — black she-cat (mother to Birchkit, a very dark gray tom-kit, Lionkit, a yellow she-kit with amber eyes, Puddlekit, a brown calico tom with blue eyes, and Slatekit, a sleek, gray tom-kit; fostering Violetkit, a black-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes)

 **Elders** Oakfur — small brown tom

Kinkfur — silver she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar — brown tom with a long scar across his back

 

**WindClan**

  
**Leader** Mudstar — mottled dark brown tom with amber eyes  
 **Deputy** Ashfoot — gray she-cat with green eyes  
 **Medicine cat** Kestrelflight — mottled brownish-gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers

  
 **Warriors** Nightcloud — black she-cat  
  
Gorsetail — pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

 

Harespring — brown-and-white tom  
  
Crowclaw — dark gray tom  
  
Leaftail — dark ginger tabby tom, amber eyes  
  
Emberfoot — gray tom with two dark paws  
  
Breezepelt — black tom with amber eyes  
  
Furzepelt — gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentice, Larkpaw (pale brown tabby she-cat)  
  
Sedgewhisker — light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Fernpaw (dark brown she-cat)  
  
Flashheart — black tom with white flash on his chest  
  
Oatclaw — pale brown tabby tom  
  
Featherpelt — gray tabby she-cat  
  
Hootwhisker — dark gray tom

  
 **Queens** Heathertail — light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Smokekit, a dark gray she-kit, and Brindlekit, a mottled brown tabby she-kit)

  
 **Elders** Onewhisker — brown tabby tom with a graying muzzle

 

Whitetail — small white she-cat

 

**RiverClan**

  
**Leader** Mistystar — gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy** Primrosefoot — pale gray she-cat with creamy legs

 **Medicine cat(s)** Mothwing — dappled white and golden she-cat

Willowshine — gray tabby she-cat

 **Warriors** Reedwhisker — black tom

Mintfur — light gray tabby tom

Duskfur — brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Shadepaw (dark brown she-cat)

Minnowtail — dark gray she-cat

Petalfur — white she-cat

Curlfeather — pale brown she-cat

Poollight — gray and white she-cat

Heronwing — dark gray-and-black tom

Shimmerpelt — silver she-cat

Lizardtail — light brown tom

Apprentice, Foxpaw (russet tabby tom)

Mallownose — light brown tabby tom

Ploverheart — gray and white she-cat

Sneezecloud — gray-and-white tom

Meadowpelt — black-and-white she-cat

Perchwing — gray-and-white she-cat

Brackenpelt — tortoiseshell she-cat

Jayclaw — gray tom

Owlnose — brown tabby tom

 **Queens** Lakeheart — gray tabby she-cat (mother to Harekit, a brown tom,  Dapplekit, a gray and white tom, Gorsekit, a white tom with gray ears, and Softkit a dark gray she-cat)

 Icewing — white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Nightkit, gray she-cat with blue eyes, Breezekit, gray tabby and white she-cat, Cypresskit, a gray-tabby-and-white she-cat, and Wavekit, a gray-and-white cat)

 **Elders** Mosspelt — tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 


	2. Prologue

Sunlight split the branches over Echosong’s head and sliced through the shadows dappling the forest floor. Echosong relished in the rays that warmed her back fur. She swished her feather-like tail happily as a soft, warm wind rustled the leaves. Overhead, birds chattered, and she chattered back, licking her lips. She would hunt for Billystorm and Leafstar before the sun sets.

She paused.

_ Before the sun sets? _

Hadn’t it already set today? And hadn’t rain been lashing the juniper branches where she’d made her solitary nest, probably forests away from her mates?

_ This is a dream. _

Yet it felt too real to be a dream.  _ A vision? _ Her heart lifted. It had been so long since she’d had a vision. She was beginning to think that StarClan had forgotten about SkyClan, just like the other Clans had forgotten them countless moons ago.

Ahead she heard fur brush the undergrowth. Paw steps were stalking toward her.  _ Danger? _ Echosong froze, fear clutching her belly.  _ No. _ She calmed herself.  _ This is a vision. I am safe here. _ And yet, she couldn’t move. Instead she waited, her paws prickling with expectation.

A broad-shouldered tom slid from between the ferns and stopped a few tail-lengths ahead. Hazy stars sparkled around his ears and paws, and his blue eyes shone like the sky.

“Who are you?” Recognition itched in Echosong’s paws. His thick, gray pelt was familiar, and he gave her a soft, kind blink, as though they were old friends. She’d seen him before in another vision!

Echosong was about to ask what he needed from her, when his eyes suddenly turned dark, hazy stars still sparkling in them, imitating a night sky. “ _ The shadows will bow to the son of the sun, _ ” he murmured, his voice echoing in the forest.

Frustration rushed through Echosong and she blinked rapidly. “Shadows?” she asked, shaking her head. “What does that mean? Who is the son of the sun?” She glared at the StarClan warrior. Hunger had already made her irrational and angry enough. This was only making it worse. “Why can’t you just tell me what this means?”

But the tom didn’t respond. He only stared at her with his hazy blue eyes.

Echosong twitched her whiskers thoughtfully. Then she finally remembered where she’d seen this cat before. He had given her a prophecy once before, a long while ago.  _ Beware what remains where the fire has burned out? _ It had baffled her. “Why can’t you just say what you mean?” A hiss edged her voice, but she told herself not to raise her voice to the StarClan warrior. “Is this about my Clan?” Hope soared in her chest. “Are they alive? Are Billystorm and Leafstar okay? What about Frecklewish?” She scored the earth with her claws when the tom didn’t answer, giving into her anger. “Answer me already!”

The gray tom only lifted his gaze to stare up at the oak canopy above them. The leaves broke from their branches and danced to the ground; one fell near Echosong’s paws. But this wasn’t an oak leaf. It had five points, like a star. It looked more like a maple than an oak leaf.

“Your Clan is nothing more than leaves, drifting in the wind, Echosong,” he told her, putting his paw on the five-pointed leaf. He then looked her in the eye. “Your Clan will be safe if you return to the tree where your Clan grew.”

Echosong screwed up her face in annoyance. “The tree? You mean the gorge?” She tried desperately to understand what the tom was trying to tell her.

The tom blinked at her. “You are maple leaves,” he explained, “yet you live in an oak tree.” He looked up at the trees. “You must return to your maple tree, Echosong.”

“What?” Echosong hissed. “What in StarClan’s name are you talking about?”

But before he answered her desperate questions, his shape began to fade, the stars around him were gone in moments.

“No!” she cried, rushing toward him. “Don’t leave me, please! I don’t understand!”

It was too late. The tom was gone. The vision was blurring and darkness clouded her sight.

“Please, tell me more!” She looked up at the clear sky above, but it melted into the roof of her soaked den. “Mouse-dung!” She glared at her makeshift den. Hunger clawed at her belly and she sighed. She couldn’t hunt now. She needed to figure out what the StarClan cat meant.  _ Maple leaves? Oak trees? Return to the tree where my Clan grew? _ She hissed.  _ I have to understand this!  _ If only she could figure it out, then maybe she could finally find her way home.


	3. Chapter One

Alderpaw shuddered as a cool breeze drifted through the entrance of the leader’s den. He couldn’t believe leafbare was already here, so soon. Not long ago, he had been trekking beneath warm, blue skies, almost home from his quest. He sighed.

 

“So?” Snowbush’s mew snapped Alderpaw out of his thoughts. He turned back to the white-and-ginger tom, whose tail was twitching. He sat next to his mate, Lilyheart. Her pelt was rising as she stared at Bramblestar. “Are we going to get Violetkit back?”

 

Alderpaw cringed. He’d been wanting to avoid any conversation about Violetkit lately. The thought of the young kit made his belly churn and his chest ache. He didn’t know if she was okay or not, like Twigkit was here, in ThunderClan.

 

Bramblestar sighed and shared a glance with Leafpool, then Squirrelflight. The deputy’s eyes were cold. “Snowbush, Lilyheart,” he began, blinking at the two cats. “I understand how much you care about Violetkit and Twigkit’s well-beings, but . . .” He paused, as though he needed to choose his words carefully. “Bringing Violetkit back to ThunderClan wouldn’t be worth the trouble.” Lilyheart’s pelt rose and Squirrelflight scoffed. Bramblestar knew he had made a mistake.

 

“ _ All _ kits are worth it, Bramblestar,” Lilyheart hissed. Alderpaw’s heart ached for the she-cat.  _ She might be thinking of Seedpaw. _ Her sister had died in the flood, trying to find the Stick of Fallen Warriors. He wasn’t alive at the time, but Squirrelflight told him how distraught Lilyheart was after her sister’s death. “Violetkit and Twigkit  _ need _ each other!” Her voice broke.

 

“Lilyheart, there is nothing we can do now,” her leader sighed. “I am sorry. I cannot cause a war between ThunderClan and ShadowClan.”

 

Lilyheart hissed and rushed out of the den, her eyes glassy with emotion. Alderpaw’s pelt prickled.

 

Snowbush let out a long sigh. “I’ll take care of her,” he meowed. “She’s grieving, Bramblestar.”

 

“I understand.” Bramblestar dipped his head to the younger warrior. “If there is anything else I can do to help, please, don’t hesitate to ask.”

 

“How are the other kits?” Alderpaw spoke up, getting to his paws. They were close to Violetkit, just like Lilyheart was.

 

“They’re grieving as well,” Snowbush murmured. His eyes were beginning to glass over with tears. “I’ll go check on them. Thank you for speaking with Lilyheart, Bramblestar.” Alderpaw watched him slink out of the den, his tail dragging in the dirt.

 

“Let’s return to the medicine den, Alderpaw,” Leafpool meowed, exiting the den behind Snowbush.

 

Alderpaw looked at Bramblestar, who was staring at his paws with a dull look in his eyes. Alderpaw wished he could speak to his father about Violetkit, but he decided against it. It seemed that Squirrelflight wanted to speak to him anyway.

 

Alderpaw took a long, deep breath through his nose when he left the den, taking in the crisp, leaffall air. Half of him longed for greenleaf back, but the other half enjoyed the cool air and the changing of the leaves. The ones that already fell crackled under his paws.

 

Twigkit was sitting outside the medicine den, playing with an orange leaf in her tiny paws. Alderpaw felt guilt rush through him when he saw her.  _ I wish we could bring Violetkit back, _ he wanted to tell her.

 

Leafpool pressed against her apprentice, as if she read his mind. “She still has Leafkit, Honeykit, and Larkkit,” she murmured to him as they slipped into the den.

 

“But they’re nearly five moons old,” Alderpaw reminded her. “They’re far too boisterous for Twigkit.” He sighed and shook his head. “Violetkit and Twigkit  _ need _ each other.” Anger rushed through him. “Bramblestar could at least do  _ something _ .”

 

Leafpool sighed as she began to sort through thyme. “Bramblestar just wants peace.” She blinked at him. “I’m sure that Violetkit is okay in ShadowClan.”

 

Alderpaw’s heart ached as he thought of Needlepaw ripping Violetkit away from her sister, completely ignoring the kits’ cries. He remembered Tawnypelt’s cold demeanor toward Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Anger overpowered Alderpaw’s sadness as he thought of Needlepaw.  _ How dare she hurt the kits this way. _ He growled to himself.

 

Twigkit’s squeal of excitement caught Alderpaw’s attention. The gray kitten batted the leaf into the air, then leaped, her short tail whipping to balance her as she spun in the air. Nimbly, she caught the leaf between her forepaws.

 

“She’s agile. I think one day she’ll be able to jump higher than anyone in ThunderClan.” Leafpool watched with approval sparking in her eyes. “Her ears haven’t opened yet. I wonder if they ever will.”

 

Alderpaw nodded, looking at her folded ears. They were cute. He watched as she tumbled into the medicine den, knocking into a pile of borage. She jumped to her paws and shuffled them. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

 

Alderpaw sighed. “Don’t worry about it dear,” he mewed. “Why don’t you play with Briarlight for a bit?” He turned to the brown she-cat, who brightened at the idea of playing with the kit.

 

“Yes!” Briarlight purred, getting herself up on her front paws. “Come on, Twiggy, let’s head outside and play with a moss ball.”

 

Twigkit squeaked in excitement as she rushed out of the den. Briarlight followed close behind. She blinked when Graystripe nearly ran into her. “Hey, dad!” she purred, rubbing against him. “Are you here for your joints again?”

 

Graystripe sighed and shook his head. “Not mine,” he told her, “your mother’s.”

 

“Aw,” Briarlight mewed. “Tell her I hope she feels better.”

 

“I will,” her father promised. He watched her leave the den, his eyes sparkling at her with pride. “She’s doing so well.” His purr was so loud. Alderpaw was glad the elder was happy. “By the way, Leafpool and Alderpaw, Bramblestar wants to see you.”

 

Alderpaw blinked in surprise.  _ We were just there, _ he thought.  _ Why didn’t he ask us to stay? _

 

“You should probably hurry,” Graystripe pushed the rest of the way into the den, “Russetstar is with him.”

 

Alderpaw’s ears perked. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

“I just did.” The old gray tom purred and grabbed the comfrey he needed between his jaws, before leaving the den.

 

Alderpaw left the den behind Graystripe and glanced at Twigkit.  _ Did something happen to Violetkit? _ Anxiety grasped at his chest with two cold claws.  _ Was Needlepaw not able to keep her promise? _ He glanced at Twigkit, who seemed to want to follow him. “Stay here with Briarlight, okay?” he told her.

 

“Yeah,” Briarlight purred, nudging the kit. “Come on, little branch, I’ll race you to the fresh-kill pile.”

 

Twigkit brightened. “Okay!” she squeaked. The two cats dashed toward the fresh-kill pile. Briarlight lifted her legs to make it so that she could run faster, and Alderpaw could see the awe on Twigkit’s face.

 

“Come on, Alderpaw,” Leafpool meowed.

 

Alderpaw nodded. He noticed Lilyheart and Daisy stretched outside the nursery, soaking up the meager warmth. Leaffall left a chill in the air, but the cliff of the stone hollow sheltered the camp from the blustery breeze that was stirring the branches outside. Leafkit, Larkkit, and Honeykit were nosing around the fallen beech, poking their noses through the gaps in the woven walls of the apprentice’s den.

 

“There’s so much room inside!” Leafkit cried.

 

“I want a nest in the middle,” Larkkit announced.

 

“Sparkpaw’s nest is there already,” Honeykit sighed. “I can see it.”

 

Alderpaw missed his days in the apprentice den with an ache. He missed training with his sister, not that he didn’t enjoy being a medicine cat. Sparkpaw was his best friend, now that his journey was over, him and his sister barely spent time together.

 

Leafpool’s mew distracted Alderpaw from his thoughts. “I hope the patrols come back soon,” she mewed. “The fresh-kill pile is empty.”

 

Alderpaw glanced at the bare patch of earth. Ivypool, Whitewing, and Dovewing paced beside it. It seemed that one of them had given the last bit of prey to Briarlight and Twigkit. Hadn’t they brought prey back from their own patrol? Perhaps they’d met Russetstar before they had a chance to hunt. They gazed through narrowed eyes at the muscular ginger she-cat as she stood beside Bramblestar on the Highledge. Squirrelflight was there as well, not hiding her clear anger at the ShadowClan leader, and so was Jayflight, who sat next to his mother, shuffling his paws in impatience.

 

Alderpaw’s pelt prickled as he sat next to Bramblestar. He seemed distracted as he gazed at Russetstar. Alderpaw couldn’t tell if he was angry at the leader or if he was only thinking about Violetkit. A twinge of anger at his father flickered in Alderpaw’s chest for letting Violetkit go so easy.

 

Then he sighed and turned to them, his expression grave. “Littlecloud is dying.” He lowered his gaze from Leafpool. Alderpaw knew the two medicine cats were very close.

 

Leafpool’s eyes darkened with grief. “Is he suffering?”

 

“Snowbird is with him now,” Russetstar told her. “She’s given him poppy seeds to ease his pain, but she doesn’t know what else to do.” There was a flash of desperation in Russetstar’s eyes. Alderpaw suddenly felt bad for the leader. Littlecloud wasn’t just her medicine cat, he was her friend.  _ She must have lost a lot of friends already, depending on her age. _

 

Leafpool flicked her tail. “If only you’d chosen a medicine cat apprentice moons ago,” she fretted. “Littlecloud would have someone to care for him properly.”

 

“And ShadowClan would have a medicine cat after him,” Squirrelflight huffed.

 

Russetstar’s fur ruffled as she glared at the bold deputy. “I didn’t come here for your deputy to lecture me!”

 

Squirrelflight stepped toward her. “Yes, you came here to ask for help,” she spat. Bramblestar sent his mate a warning glance, but she didn’t back down. “After you took Violetkit, you expect us to help you?”

 

Russetstar sneered. “I would have gladly gone to any other Clan,” she growled, “but Leafpool is one of Littlecloud’s closest medicine cat friends. I decided ThunderClan would be the best to ask.”

 

Alderpaw looked at his mother, blinking at her. She had been nothing but kind to Twigkit since ShadowClan took Violetkit away. She seemed to want the black-and-white kitten back s much as Lilyheart and Snowbush. But, there was no use getting Russetstar all worked up. If she needed help, Alderpaw knew they should be kind and respectful. “Can  _ I  _ help?” he asked, his voice soft.

 

Jayflight spoke up from beside Squirrelflight for the first time. “You are  _ not _ borrowing the medicine cat apprentice,” he told Russetstar, his eyes narrowing. Alderpaw saw how unnerved the russet leader got as he stared at her with his unblinking, blind gaze. He remembered feeling that same way when Jayflight stared directly at him. But now, he was used to Jayflight’s eyes trained on him, especially since they spent a lot of time together, even before the journey to SkyClan.

 

Russetstar’s unnerved expression changed to a scowl. “I don’t want an  _ apprentice _ . Littlecloud needs proper care.”

 

Alderpaw twitched his tail in indignation.  _ I can care for Littlecloud just as well as Leafpool. _

 

“I’ll go then,” Leafpool announced.

 

“Thank you.” Russetstar let out a sigh of relief. “Grassheart’s kits are due any day. Dawnpelt and Snowbird will be able to help her when she’s kitting, but it’s her first litter. I’d prefer to have a medicine cat close by to help if there are any difficulties.”

 

Leafpool nodded while Alderpaw shifted his paws. It sounded strange to hear the ShadowClan leader speak with such concern about her Clanmates. After the night Russetstar invaded the camp, Alderpaw felt that the she-cat was only ruthless and cruel. Had he been wrong? Hope flared in his chest. Maybe Violetkit was as safe and loved in ShadowClan as Twigkit was in ThunderClan.

 

“I’ll fetch the herbs and come as soon as I am able to.” Leafpool turned toward Jayflight. She sighed and blinked at him. “Can you please take care of Alderpaw while I’m away?”

 

Alderpaw looked at his cousin with a smile. Jayflight’s whiskers twitched in what Alderpaw could guess was frustration. “Very well,” he huffed. “It’s not like I’ve spent half his life as a medicine cat training him, anyway.” Alderpaw laughed and pressed against Jayflight. “You better be on your best behavior, Alder.”

 

“Promise, big brother,” Alderpaw purred, nudging him with his shoulder.

 

“Alderpaw, why don’t you help me carry the herbs,” Leafpool mewed. “I won’t be able to carry them all myself.” She then glanced at Jayflight. “Can you care for the Clan while we’re gone?”

 

“Fine,” Jayflight huffed. “Just send Alderpaw straight back when you’re finished.” Alderpaw could tell that the gray tabby wasn’t angry at Alderpaw, but at Leafpool.  _ Being treated like a medicine cat when you’re a warrior must be frustrating. _ He nosed his way past Alderpaw and Leafpool. “Let’s see how well you know your herbs before you leave.”

 

Alderpaw began to follow, but he felt Bramblestar's tail run down his spine. “Wait.”

 

Alderpaw glanced back in surprised as Bramblestar dipped his head to Russetstar. “You should leave now. Your Clan must need you at a time like this. Leafpool will travel to your camp as soon as she can.”

 

Russetstar nodded. “Thank you for your help,” she mewed in a formal fashion. Alderpaw wondered what it had cost her to come to ThunderClan for their assistance. ShadowClan cats were not known for swallowing their pride. Chin high, Russetstar padded past Alderpaw and leaped down the tumble of rocks. She crossed the clearing, avoiding the curious of Whitewing, Ivypool, and Dovewing. She disappeared through the thorn tunnel.

 

Alderpaw faced Bramblestar expectantly. Why had he asked him to wait? Did he have news about Violetkit after all?

 

“We’re sending a patrol.” Bramblestar’s mew was soft. Squirrelflight’s eyes were scanning the clearing as if searching for twitching ears among her Clanmates. But Dovewing and Whitewing were talking to each other, heads close. Ivypool had followed Russetstar out of the camp. Lilyheart and Daisy were still dozing, Brackenfur now with them, while the kits clambered along the fallen beech. Twigkit and Briarlight were playing with the moss ball once more. Bramblestar went on: “To search for SkyClan.”

 

Alderpaw’s heart leapt. _ Thank StarClan! _ Anger clawed its way though Alderpaw as he remembered his failed journey to find SkyClan. The idea of Darktail’s vicious rogues driving out the long-lost Clan from their home in the gorge made him feel sick. He found one cat, Frecklewish, who he was sure died to Darktail’s claws.

 

StarClan’s prophecy had been hard to understand since the beginning:  _ Embrace what you find in the shadows, for only they can clear the sky. _ But it had led to the quest: Bramblestar and Sandstorm had been convinced that they must find SkyClan. Instead, Alderpaw and Needlepaw had found Twigkit and Violetkit, abandoned in a shadowy tunnel. Everyone believed now that the two motherless kits would “clear the sky”, but Alderpaw couldn’t help wondering if they needed to find SkyClan after all. He wanted to finish what he started. “Can I go?”

 

“We’re sending Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, and Rosepetal,” Bramblestar told him. “We need you here.”

 

Alderpaw blinked, disappointment replacing his excitement. Half of him felt sorry for Lionblaze and Rosepetal: they just got home from their journey, wouldn’t they want to rest? But he knew Bramblestar was only sending them because they knew the way to the gorge.

 

“As far as the rest of the Clan knows,” Squirrelflight continued for Bramblestar, “we’re searching for Twigkit and Violetkit’s parents.”

 

Alderpaw tensed. “Then Twigkit mustn’t hear about it. I don’t want her getting her hopes up.” When he’d found Twigkit and Violetkit, they were only a few days old. No queen would abandon kits so young unless she had no choice, was completely heartless, or she was dead.

 

Bramblestar shifted his paws. “The Clan will be as worried as you about getting Twigkit’s hopes up unnecessarily. No cat will want to tell her anything. All Twigkit will now is that a patrol is out . . . well, patrolling.”

 

Alderpaw glanced at the top of the hollow, remembering the long journey to the gorge. Then he looked at Squirrelflight. “Do you think you’ll find SkyClan.”

 

“Only StarClan knows.” Squirrelflight blinked at Alderpaw, then glanced behind him to the medicine den. “You’d better get back to your duties. It looks like some cats are waiting for you.”

 

Alderpaw glanced over his shoulder, following his mother’s gaze. He expected to see Jayflight beckoning to him in impatience. Instead, he saw little Twigkit, shifting her paws in impatience, at the edge of the clearing, her eyes fixed on him. How long had she been there? Had she overheard their conversation?

 

As Bramblestar and Squirrelflight turned toward their den, Alderpaw scrambled down the tumble of rocks.

 

Twigkit scampered across the clearing to meet him. “Leafpool says you’re going to ShadowClan.” Her eyes were bright with excitement. “Can I come?”

 

Alderpaw blinked at her, wishing she could. She hadn’t seen her sister since they’d been separated half a moon ago. He wondered for a moment whether to ask Leafpool or Bramblestar for permission. Then he imagined telling Twigkit they needed to leave ShadowClan, taking her sister away from her once more. His heart ached.

 

“Can I?”  Twigkit asked again, lifting her front paws hopefully.

 

“No,” Alderpaw told her, regret in his mew. “You’re too young to leave camp.”

 

Sadness glistened in Twigkit’s green eyes.

 

“I’m sorry—” he began. But before he could finish, Twigkit hared toward the nursery.

 

“Wait there!” she called to him. “I won’t be long!”

 

He watched her go, wondering what she was up to.

 

Beside the honeysuckle wall of the elder’s den, in a dip that caught the morning sun, Graystripe was washing comfrey pulp into Millie’s fur. Millie’s eyes were half-closed, satisfaction showing in the slits as she worked the herb into her spine. Alderpaw dipped his head as he caught Graystripe’s yellow gaze.

 

Graystripe lifted his muzzle, green pulp staining his jaws. “Let me know if you need help gathering more comfrey before the frosts comes,” he called. “I may not be fast enough for mice these days but I sure can stalk herbs.”

 

Millie purred. “You can hunt mice as well as any warrior, my dear,” she told him.

 

“Why bother,” Graystripe asked, “when I can let the youngsters catch them for me?”

 

Twigkit squeezed out of the narrow entrance of the bramble nursery. Alderpaw could see that she was carrying a red feather between her jaws.

 

She trotted toward him and laid it carefully at his paws. “Will you give this to Violetkit?”

 

“A feather?” Alderpaw looked at it, a pang in his heart. It seemed like a small offer, but Twigkit was staring at it with an excited spark in her eyes.

 

“Violetkit found one before they took her away,” she told Alderpaw. “She wore it behind her ear cause she thought it was pretty. It was smaller than this one, but Violetkit left hers behind and Lilyheart accidentally threw it away when she was cleaning out the old bedding. But I found this one at the edge of the camp the other day, and I knew Violetkit would love it.” She stared up at Alderpaw, eagerness glistening in her kitten-blue eyes. “You’ll take it to her, won’t you? And tell her it was from me?”

 

Guilt prickled through Alderpaw’s pelt. If it weren’t for the prophecy StarClan had shared with him, the Clans wouldn’t have squabbled over the kits. They’d still be together, not in different Clans. They could play together instead of sending feathers by messenger.  _ At least they’re alive. _ Alderpaw shook out his pelt. If it weren’t for the prophecy, he and Needlepaw might never have found them, and they’d have died, alone under the Thunderpath.

 

He licked Twigkit fondly on the head. “Of course I’ll give it to her. And I’ll tell her that you’re thinking of her.” As Twigkit nuzzled his cheek, purring, he picked up the feather and headed toward the medicine den.


	4. Chapter Two

ShadowClan scent, tinged with the sharp smell of pinesap, filled Alderpaw’s nose. The bundle of herbs between his jaws was making his tongue tingle.

 

A ShadowClan patrol led by Tawnypelt, met them as he and Leafpool crossed the border. Alderpaw remembered the night her, Needlepaw, and Russestar took Violetkit away, and how hostile Tawnypelt was toward Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. His pelt prickled. Bramblestar and Tawnypelt were a lot like Twigkit and Violetkit: separated by Clan but still siblings.

 

Tawnypelt greeted them warmly, which surprised Alderpaw. He guessed she was told to be kind. “Thank you for coming,” she meowed, signaling her tail to a white tom at her side. “Help them carry their herbs, Stonewing.”

 

Leafpool laid down the parcel of herbs she had been carrying and let him take it. “Thank you.”

 

Alderpaw recognized Sleekpaw standing beside them. He remembered the feisty she-cat from his first Gathering. Twigkit’s feather was tickling his nose, sticking out from the wad of rolled leaves he was carrying between his jaws, and he looked hopefully at the yellow apprentice, wondering if she might offer to help carry his bundle.

 

Sleekpaw gave him a haughty glance and headed away between the pines.

 

Alderpaw sneezed.

 

“Let me help.” Tawnypelt took the leaves from him gently, tugging them with her teeth. The feather fluttered to the ground, and Alderpaw snatched it up before it could fly away on the wind.

 

Tawnypelt and Stonewing followed Sleekpaw between the trunks. Alderpaw hesitated, glancing at the straight, evenly spaced pines. This was the first time he’d been in ShadowClan territory, and he was surprised how different it was from ThunderClan’s forest, where twisting trunks and low branches covered dips and rises, their leaves already browning and falling. In ShadowClan, the forest was smooth, dotted here and there with brambles and rutted occasionally with ditches, and there seemed to be no leaffall at all. Pines stretched into the distance, their thick canopy blocking out the sun. Countless moons’ worth of fallen needles made the ground feel springy beneath his paws.

 

Leafpool nudged him. “Stop staring and keep up,” she whispered. “I don’t want you getting lost.”

 

Alderpaw hurried forward, following Stonewing as he leaped over a fallen tree.He scrambled over the bark, landing clumsily as Leafpool dropped with grace beside him.

 

“I don’t see why we need to ask ThunderClan for help,” Sleekpaw meowed, her voice loud. Alderpaw rolled his eyes.

 

Tawnypelt flicked her tail but didn’t reply. Stonewing continued walking. Alderpaw guessed that the herb parcels between their jaws were keeping them silent. But he wondered if they felt the same way about leading ThunderClan cats to their camp.

 

Leafpool sniffed. “ _ Someone _ needs to take care of Littlecloud.”

 

“I don’t see why,” Sleekpaw retorted. “It’s not like you can cure him, he’s too old, he should have joined StarClan moons ago.”

 

Tawnypelt halted with a growl and dropped her herb parcel. “Carry this, Sleekpaw,” she meowed, her voice sharp. “It’ll help you hold your tongue.”

 

Sleekpaw glowered at the ShadowClan warrior, but she took the parcel and, lifting her tail, marched on through the woods.

 

Tawnypelt sent Leafpool an apologetic look. “Young cats don’t seem to have any respect these days.”

 

_ Young _ ShadowClan _ cats, _ Alderpaw thought crossly. He resented being lumped in with arrogant furballs like Sleekpaw. He remembered being shocked by how rude she and Needlepaw had been when they had mocked their elders at the Gathering. That just seemed to be the way ShadowClan was. Needlepaw had always enjoyed breaking the rules.  That was why she’d left her Clan to follow him on his quest.  _ Needlepaw. _ Thinking about the young she-cat made his fur tingle with a mix of anger and anxiety. He couldn’t help admiring her carefree self-assurance, no matter how angry he was at her. Would he see her in camp? His belly tightened more. He’d been sure that they had become friends on the quest, maybe even more, like siblings, but after the battle with ThunderClan, he knew that that friendship had been severed. Half of him didn’t want that friendship to end, but the other reminded him that Needlepaw took away Violetkit and that she doesn’t deserve his friendship.

 

He realized the others were pulling ahead, and he broke into a run, catching up as they neared a towering wall of bramble. Tawnypelt was already disappearing through the tunnel, Stonewing at her heels. Sleekpaw pushed past Leafpool and ducked in next. Alderpaw followed Leafpool, unnerved by the heavy stench of ShadowClan.

 

The tunnel opened into a clearing surrounded by thick brambles. Low branches hung over the camp, and large rock stood at one end. He scanned the camp, wondering where the medicine den was, hoping to see Needlepaw or Violetkit. He spotted neither, but warriors moved around the edges, where scrubby grass sprouted beneath the trailing brambles. Their eyes were narrow at the medicine cats, whispering into one another’s ears about them. Alderpaw’s pelt prickled. A white she-cat looked pleased to see them. “Thank StarClan you’re here,” she meowed with relief.

 

“Snowbird.” Leafpool met her gaze. “How’s Littlecloud.”

 

“He’s in pain, and I’ve run out of poppy seeds,” the queen told her.

 

“Don’t worry,” Leafpool told her. “We’ve brought plenty of herbs. I will ease his suffering the best I can.”

 

“This way.” Snowbird headed toward an opening in the brambles. Stonewing reached it first and dropped his bundle of herbs at the entrance.

 

Sleekpaw spat hers out with a snort. “These taste foul.”

 

Leafpool shoved her away and sniffed at the herbs, as though making sure none had been damaged. “It doesn’t matter what they taste like, it’s what they do that counts.”

 

Alderpaw sent Sleekpaw an angry glare. Why did she always have to be so rude?

 

“Leafpool!” A deep mew called across the clearing.

 

Alderpaw turned to see Crowfrost hurrying toward them, his black-and-white pelt rippling in the breeze. Alderpaw knew Crowfrost was a well-respected cat in ShadowClan: brave, well-rounded, smart. Alderpaw wondered if he was one of Russetstar’s choices for deputy before she picked Rowanclaw.

 

Speaking of the leader and her deputy, the two ginger warriors followed more slowly, their eyes dark with worry. “We need to speak with you,” Russetstar meowed.

 

Leafpool dipped her head respectfully to the ShadowClan leader. “I must check on Littlecloud.”

 

The leader halted. “Of course.” She sat down and curled her tail over her paws. “We will be waiting until you’re done.”

 

Leafpool nodded to Alderpaw. “Come with me.” She picked up an herb bundle and disappeared inside.

 

Relieved to escape the stares of ShadowClan, Alderpaw followed his mentor into the den, wrinkling his nose as the stench of sickness rolled over him.

 

Leafpool crouched beside Littlecloud, murmuring prayers to StarClan under her breath.

 

Alderpaw stared at the sick medicine cat, shock prickling at his paws. Littlecloud’s fur was matted, and he looked so small, curled in a nest that looked as though bedding hadn’t been changed in a moon. His nose was so pale and dry, his eyes half-closed and cloudy. He wheezed with every breath.

 

Carefully, Alderpaw laid the feather he’d been carrying on the needle-strewn floor of the den.

 

As he did, Dawnpelt padded in, her eyes shimmering with worry. Snowbird sat outside, as if guarding the den.

 

“Who’s been looking after him?” Leafpool turned on her; her eyes were blazing. “His nest is filthy, and he needs water.”

 

Dawnpelt flinched. “We’ve been doing our best.”   
  


“Couldn’t you have sent an apprentices for clean bedding or wet moss?” Leafpool demanded.

 

Dawnpelt dropped her gaze. Her eyes shined with a mix of dismay and anger. “I’m sorry.”

 

Alderpaw felt a wave of sympathy for the she-cat. Both her and Snowbird looked weary and anxious. He wouldn’t have liked to have to ask an apprentice like Sleekpaw to help with mundane duties like moss gathering.

 

Leafpool’s gaze softened. “I’m sure you’ve done your best. But we need to get him more comfortable.”

 

“Should I fetch moss now?” Dawnpelt offered.

 

“Not yet,” Leafpool straightened. “I need to speak with Russetstar and Rowanclaw, then check on Grassheart.” She looked worried, as though she feared the queen might be as poorly cared for as Littlecloud. Alderpaw hoped she wouldn’t overwork herself. “Stay here until I get back.” Deftly she unwrapped the bundle of herbs and pulled out a few stalks of tansy. “Chew this into a pulp and try to get Littlecloud to swallow it. It should ease his breathing.” She shoved the tansy toward Dawnpelt, then hurried out of the den.

 

Alderpaw paused, uncertain what to do.

 

“Alderpaw!” Leafpool’s call made him jump. He hurried after her, catching up as she reached Russetstar and Rowanclaw. He tried to ignore the harsh gazes of other ShadowClan cats, who were still watching from the edge of the clearing. Tawnypelt stood, looking anxious, beside Stonewing. A dark gray warrior with a torn ear was whispering to a calico she-cat. Two young toms were crouching beside the fresh-kill pile, a half-eaten frog lying between them.

 

“Make it quick.” Leafpool’s mew was brisk as she addressed the ShadowClan leader. Alderpaw’s ears twitched hotly. Were medicine cats allowed to speak to Clan leaders that way?

 

Russetstar seemed unruffled. Her solemn gaze rested on Leafpool. “I have something important to ask you.”

 

“Then ask,” Leafpool told him. “I need to check on Grassheart.”

 

Russetstar exchanged glances with Rowanclaw before speaking again. “We were hoping you would agree to stay with us for a while.”

 

“I’ll stay until Grassheart gives birth and her kits are checked over and healthy.”

 

Russetstar leaned closer. “We were hoping you’d stay long enough to train our apprentice medicine cat.”   
  


Leafpool blinked in surprise then turned to Alderpaw. His belly turned with anxiety. Jayflight wouldn’t be happy if he had to train Alderpaw any longer than he needed to.  “Who’s the apprentice then?” Leafpool scanned the camp, her eyes bright. “Where are they? Have you picked a tom or a she-cat? Or are they neither tom nor she-cat?” She blinked happily.

 

“Puddlekit’s a she-cat, and she hasn’t been apprenticed yet,” Rowanclaw explained.

 

“Puddle _ kit _ !” Leafpool stared at the deputy in disbelief. “You want to put a  _ kit _ in charge of your Clan’s medicine and sick Clanmates?”

 

“Puddlekit is six moons old and will be made an apprentice any day now, along with her littermates,” Russetstar told her, her tone sharp.

 

“Did Littlecloud choose her?” Leafpool asked.

 

“He said she showed interest in being a medicine cat,” Russetstar sniffed. Then she sighed. “But no.”

 

“Then you’ve had a sign from StarClan?” Leafpool pressed. “Or has Puddlekit had a vision?”

 

Rowanclaw exchanged a worried glance with Russetstar as his fur rippled along his spine. “We don’t know.”

 

“You  _ don’t know? _ ” Leafpool’s eyes widened, anger sparking in the amber. “Does this kit have any connection with StarClan at all?”

 

Russetstar lifted her chin, her gaze still hard. “ShadowClan must have a medicine cat. Puddlekit is willing to care for her Clan, and she’s interested in Littlecloud’s work. I am only asking you to train her.”

 

Alderpaw stared at Leafpool. He understood her shock. It seemed like madness to choose a random kit to take care of a whole Clan. Would she agree to help?

 

Leafpool closed her eyes for a moment as though gathering her thoughts. “I’m sorry, Russetstar,” she meowed. “I have an apprentice of my own I need to think of. I can’t put Jayflight in charge of him any longer.”

 

Russetstar sighed. “I was afraid you’d say that. Then we can ask Mothwing or Willowshine for help. Thank you for agreeing to look after Grassheart and Littlecloud.”

 

“Of course,” Leafpool mewed. “I’m always happy to help. How long are you planning to keep Mothwing or Willowshine?”

 

“We thought a couple of moons would be enough,” Rowanclaw answered.

 

“You think it’s that easy?” Leafpool stared at him in disbelief. In ThunderClan, medicine cats stayed apprentices for many more moons than warriors, and Alderpaw guessed it would be the same in ShadowClan. “They wouldn’t be training her to stalk birds! There’s a lot to learn. And even then a medicine cat needs experience—more experience than you can get in a couple moons.”

 

Russetstar held her gaze. “A starving cat can’t choose their prey.”

 

Leafpool glanced through at the canopy, as though trying to glimpse Silverpelt sparkling above. “StarClan help you.” Then, with a sigh, she faced Russetstar. “As soon as I’m finished with Littlecloud, I can go to RiverClan to ask Mothwing to tend to Puddlekit.”

 

“Thank you,” Russetstar meowed, a hint of a growl in her meow. “Puddlekit is a ShadowClan cat. She will learn quickly and perform her duties well.”

 

Leafpool stared at her. Alderpaw could sense the tension between them and wondered how Leafpool would react.

 

“Alderpaw.” Leafpool broke eye contact with the ShadowClan leader to turn to her apprentice. “While I check on Grassheart, find some moss and soak it in water. Littlecloud will be thirsty.” She glanced at Russetstar. “Is there an apprentice who can help?”

 

Russetstar turned her head. Scanning the shadows beneath the bramble wall. “Needlepaw!”

 

Alderpaw’s heart quickened. Two bold green eyes flashed beneath the trailing branches. Slowly, a sleek, silver she-cat with white chest fur slid out. Alderpaw straightened, forcing his ruffled fur to smooth along his spine.

 

Needlepaw caught his eyes and nodded a curt greeting before padding toward her leader. “What do you want?”

 

“Go with this ThunderClan cat and gather wet moss for Littlecloud to drink,” Russetstar told her.

 

Needlepaw glanced toward the medicine den. “Wouldn’t it be easier to carry Littlecloud to a ditch and let him drink there? He weighs hardly more than a mouse.”

 

Russetstar showed her teeth, her eyes flashing with anger. “Do as I tell you.”

 

Tawnypelt hurried toward them, her pelt prickling. “Are you being insolent again, Needlepaw?” She gave her apprentice a cross glare.

 

Needlepaw’s eyes rounded with fake innocence. “I was just making a suggestion.” Alderpaw tried not to giggle.

 

Leafpool shook out her fur and headed across the clearing. “I assume the nursery is still where it’s always been?”

 

“Yes.” Tawnypelt followed her. “Grassheart is resting. But she’s eating well and hasn’t complained of any pain.”

 

“Good.”

 

As the two old friends walked away, Alderpaw glanced at Needlepaw. “Where’s the best place to collect moss?”

 

“The whole forest is practically one big moss garden.” Needlepaw sighed and padded toward the camp entrance. “Hi, by the way.”

 

“H-hi.” Alderpaw followed, his pelt hot.  _ Is she pleased to see me? _ She was acting so casual it was hard to tell.  _ Am I pleased to see her? _ He was still split between hating her and just feeling anxious and uncomfortable about her. He searched for something interesting to say, but Needlepaw beat him to it.

 

“Every cat around here is really impressed with me,” she told him. Her voice echoed around the trees as they emerged from the bramble tunnel. “I brought back a special kit for the Clan. Now we’re part of the prophecy, too.”

 

Alderpaw felt a flash of sympathy for the she-cat. He remembered the talk they had all those sunrises ago.  _ She just wants to be part of their destiny. Their prophecy. _ His heart suddenly ached.  _ Is that why she wanted to take Violetkit so bad? She failed to be part of  _ my _ destiny, so now she wants to be part of Violetkit’s.  _ He shook his pelt, deciding to ignore her little speech. “How is Violetkit doing? Is she okay? Has she settled in?”

 

“I think she’s doing well,” Needlepaw told him. “She’s in the nursery most of the time with Pinenose and her kits. I don’t have much time to visit her.”

 

Anxiety prickled at Alderpaw’s belly. “Doesn’t she come out to play?”

 

“Of course she comes out to play.” Needlepaw stopped at a large pine and began scraping moss from between the roots. “She’s a kit. What else do kits do?”

 

“Do you play with her?” Alderpaw thought of the games he played with Twigkit: moss-ball, cat and mouse, hunt the acorn . . .

 

“I don’t have time.” Needlepaw pulled off a long strip of moss and flung it toward Alderpaw. “I spend too much time training. Besides, I don’t play kit games.”

 

“But you helped find her,” Alderpaw reminded her. “Doesn’t that make her special to you?”

 

Needlepaw glanced at him. “Do you play with Twigkit?”

 

“When I’m not busy with apprentice duties,” Alderpaw told her.

 

Needlepaw sat back and looked at the pile of moss she’d collected. “I’m training to be a warrior, not a medicine cat. It takes up a lot of my time. Are you going to help with the moss or what?”

 

“I think you’ve gathered enough,” Alderpaw told her. “We just need to soak it in water now.”

 

“There’s a pool over there.” Needlepaw nodded past the camp wall. “Follow me.”

 

As she marched away, Alderpaw grabbed the moss between his jaws and followed.

 

When they reached a small pool filled with rainwater, he dunked the moss. The cold made his nose ache. As he lifted it out, water dripped onto his chest.

 

Needlepaw stared at him, her bold green eyes sparkling with amusement. “You look like an otter.”

 

Alderpaw’s fur ruffled along his spine. He turned, self-conscious, and headed toward the camp entrance.

 

As he carried the sodden moss into the medicine den, Dawnpelt stood to greet him. Her jaws were green with tansy pulp; Alderpaw could smell the sharp tang of it even over the musty scent of the dripping moss. Needlepaw padded in and stopped beside the entrance, looking at the sick medicine cat with curious eyes. “He looks so small,” she commented.

 

“His fur needs washing.” Alderpaw piled the moss beside Littlecloud’s nest and lifted a clump of it to the tom’s mouth.

 

Littlecloud’s nose twitched, but he didn’t open his eyes. Turning his head, he lapped helplessly at the moss. Alderpaw pressed the soaked moss closer so that the moisture ran into his mouth.

 

Littlecloud swallowed with a gasp of relief.

 

Alderpaw turned to Dawnpelt. “You need to make sure he has water all the time.”

 

Dawnpelt nodded, looking guilty. “Okay.”

 

As she spoke, Leafpool padded in. “Grassheart seems well. She’s close to kitting.” She stopped beside Alderpaw and pressed her ear to Littlecloud’s chest. “The tansy eased his breathing,” she commented. “I’ll mix some herbs that will help his fever.”

 

“Can I help?” Alderpaw reached for the pile.

 

“You can fetch clean bedding with Needlepaw,” Leafpool told him.

 

Alderpaw felt a stab of disappointment. He wanted to show Needlepaw how much he’d learn about being a medicine cat. But he didn’t argue. He should be focusing on helping Littlecloud, not showing off to Needlepaw. Nodding, he headed for the entrance. “Do you know where there’s any bracken?” He asked as he brushed past her.

 

She followed him out of the den, ignoring his question. “Don’t you get bored of being bossed around?”

 

“I want to help my Clanmates.”

 

“Littlecloud isn’t your Clanmate; he’s mine.”

 

Alderpaw stopped to face her. “Do  _ you _ want to help him?”

 

Needlepaw shrugged. “I guess, but I thought that was why Leafpool came here.”

 

“She can’t do everything by herself,” Alderpaw pointed out, feeling a prickle of irritation. He had almost forgotten how frustrating the silver apprentice could be. “She’s not even going to stay long. Just until Grassheart gives birth and Littlecloud gets better.” _ Or joins StarClan. _ He shook the thought away.

 

Needlepaw gazed at him for a moment, then flicked her tail. “Do you want to see Violetkit?”

 

Alderpaw’s heart lifted. “Oh, yes, please.”

 

“She’s in the nursery.” Needlepaw’s mew was suddenly bright. “Come on—I’ll take you there.”

 

“Wait!” Alderpaw suddenly remembered Twigkit’s feather. He turned back toward the medicine den and darted inside, snatching it from the ground and speeding out again before Leafpool could speak. He raced back to Needlepaw, the feather fluttering against his nose.

 

Needlepaw purred and headed across the clearing. “This way.” As she reached a bulge in the bramble wall, she ducked.

 

Alderpaw watched Needlepaw squeeze through a narrow entrance among the prickles. He climbed after her, ignoring the thorns scraping his pelt.

 

Inside, he was surprised to see the entrance open into a warm, spacious den. A black she-cat lay in one nest, a pale brown queen in the other. The pale tabby was round with unborn kits. Alderpaw dropped his feather and stared at her. “Grassheart?” He’d never seen such a pregnant cat. He was amazed at her size and wondered how big her litter would be.

 

Grassheart lifted her head, looking weary. “Who are you?”

 

The black she-cat hissed, “Yes! Who  _ are  _ you?”

 

“It’s okay,” Needlepaw soothed. “He’s a medicine cat. He came with Leafpool.”

 

Alderpaw felt hot with embarrassment. “I’m just an apprentice,” he corrected. “I was hoping to see Violetkit.” He gazed hopefully at the black queen, guessing that she must be the cat who was nursing Violetkit.

 

“Oh, little Violet.” Pinenose sighed and relaxed back into her nest. “She’s a funny little thing. I keep trying to persuade her to go out and play with her brothers and sisters, but she insists on staying indoors and amusing herself.”

 

Alderpaw followed Pinenose’s amused gaze and saw a small black-and-white kit sitting on her haunches at the edge of the den, pawing at a tendril sticking out from the wall.

 

“Violetkit?” he called softly. Would she remember him? She’d been so young when Russetstar and Needlepaw took her away.

 

She turned her head and blinked at him, her eyes showing no emotion.

 

Alderpaw’s heart tightened. She looked even lonelier than Twigkit, playing by herself. “It’s me, Alderpaw. I’ve brought you a present from your sister.”

 

“My sister?” Violetkit blinked at him, confused. “You mean Lionkit?”

 

“No, little Violet,” Pinenose mewed. “Your other sister. Remember Twigkit, in ThunderClan?”

 

“Yes,” Alderpaw pushed the feather toward her.

 

Violetkit stared at it, her fluffy pelt spiking. “It’s a feather,” she mewed slowly, as if confused.

 

“Yes.” Alderpaw nudged it closer. “A red one, like the one you used to play with when you shared a nest with her.”

 

Violetkit’s eyes suddenly lit up. “I remember!” She pricked her ears and bounded forward. “Is it the same one?”

 

Alderpaw shook his head, then softened the story a bit for the young kit. “The old one got dirty, so Twigkit found a new one for you.”

 

“Just for me?” The kit’s mew cracked before she broke into a loud purr. She pounced on the feather, trapping the quill between her paws and grabbing it between her jaws. “Momma! Pinenose, look what Twigkit gave me!”

 

Pinenose blinked at her. “I saw it, Violet,” she meowed. She seemed like she was trying her best to sound interested in the feather. “It’s very pretty.”

 

“I love it!” the kitten squealed, tucking it behind her ear like Twigkit said she did before. Violetkit lifted her face and stared at Alderpaw. “Tell Twigkit I love it!” She sat up suddenly. “How is Twigkit? What’s she like? Has she got her own feather? Is her tail fluffy yet? She always wanted the fluffiest tail. Has she tried vole yet? I want to taste vole, but mom says I’m not ready ready.”

 

Her words tumbled out in excitement, leaving Alderpaw breathless. Which question should he answer first?

 

Suddenly he thought of Sparkpaw. She’d been a lively kit too. His heart ached to imagine how he could have grown up without her endless questions and new ideas for games. Losing Sparkpaw would be the worst thing that could happen to Alderpaw.

 

“Twigkit’s tail is getting fluffier every day, and she tasted her first vole two sunrises ago. She helps me out in the medicine den a lot and—”

 

“Is she going to become a medicine cat?” Violetkit asked, her eyes wide.

 

Alderpaw purred. “I don’t think ThunderClan needs three medicine cats.”

 

“Violetkit,” Pinenose called to her. “I think it’s time for your nap.”

 

“But I’m not tired!” Violetkit stared at the black she-cat with an upset gaze.

 

“Grassheart is tired, Violet,” Pinenose answered. “And she can’t sleep with you chattering.”

 

Alderpaw felt sympathy tug at his heart for Violetkit. “Perhaps she could leave the den for a while and play with her feather and her siblings?”

 

Pinenose sniffed at the ginger tom, eyeing him. “I’m her foster mother, so I can say when it’s time for her nap.”

 

Alderpaw could see it was pointless in arguing with the queen. He gave Violetkit a sad look. “You better rest,” he murmured. He glanced at Pinenose. The ShadowClan queen was settling down into her nest, her tail twitching. “Besides I have to get going.”

 

“Already?” Disappointment sparkled in Violetkit’s yellow eyes.

 

“My Clanmates will be expecting me.”

 

Violetkit stared up, hope sparking in her gaze. “Will you come visit again soon?”

 

Pity welled up in Alderpaw’s throat. She should be in ThunderClan, playing with her sister. Not here, where she was obviously lonely. “I’ll try.”

 

Violetkit gazed at him bleakly, as though she didn't believe he meant it. “I’d better go take my nap.” Tail drooping, she turned and climbed into the nest to settle in beside Pinenose. The feather dislodged from her ear and fluttered to the ground beside the nest.

 

Alderpaw lifted it between his teeth and set it down beside her. “Sleep well, Violetkit. I’ll tell Twigkit all about you.”

 

“Tell her I’m going to be the best warrior ever.”

 

“I will.” Regret filled Alderpaw’s belly. Trying not to show it, he headed for the entrance. “We’d better go find some bedding for Littlecloud,” he told Needlepaw.

 

“I guess.” Needlepaw squeezed out after him. “I never realized Violetkit was so talkative.”

 

“Perhaps you should try spending more time with her.”  _ After all, you did find her and name her.  _ Alderpaw padded across the camp.

 

“Maybe.” Needlepaw sounded thoughtful. “It could be cool to have a kit following me around.”

 

Alderpaw hardly heard her. He was so lost in his own thoughts. Violetkit seemed so lonely. If only there were something he could do to help . He pricked his ears as a thought struck him. At the camp entrance, he halted and stared at Needlepaw. “I have an idea.”

 

Needlepaw met his gaze, eagerness sparking in her eyes. “What?”

 

Alderpaw lowered his voice. “Why don’t we let the kits meet?”

 

“You mean Violetkit and Twigkit?” Needlepaw looked puzzled. “But how?”

 

“We can decide on a meeting place, then sneak them out one night and take them there.”

 

“You mean in secret?” Needlepaw’s eyes shone. “While everyone’s sleeping?”

 

Alderpaw nodded, ignoring the guilt worming through his belly. Surely Violetkit’s happiness was more important than Clan rules? Besides, Alderpaw still firmly believed that the Clans shouldn’t have separated the kits in the first place. He pushed away the thought that this would also be a chance to see Needlepaw again. He had to admit, he did miss her. She still felt like a close sister to him. But this wasn’t for him. It was for the kits.

 

Needlepaw was pacing. “There’s a great spot near the border. I can show you while we’re collecting bracken. It’ll be perfect. No one would ever know but us.” She flicked an ear toward her unseeing Clanmates, pleasure warming her gaze. Then she turned to Alderpaw. “Don’t you just love secrets?”


	5. Chapter Three

Violetkit shifted and snuggled closer to Pinenose, but she couldn’t get comfortable. Ratscar’s words ran around in her head.

 

_ She’s not really one of us, is she? _

 

It was late and the Clan was sleeping now, except for the cats sitting vigil beside Littlecloud’s body. He had died as the sun had set, two days after Leafpool had arrive. The ThunderClan medicine cat had been at his side, and the Clan had crouched at the edges of the clearing, avoiding one another’s eyes as they listened to the weakening moans of their medicine cat.

 

_ I should be sad that Littlecloud is dead. _ She knew that she was  _ supposed _ to be sad, but she’d hardly met Littlecloud. He’d checked her over once when she first arrived in ShadowClan, but he’d already been sickly-looking, and she had shuddered at his sour breath.

 

Besides, Ratscar’s words were still gnawing at Violetkit too sharply to allow her to concentrate on Littlecloud.  _ She’s not really one of us, is she? _ She had heard the skinny, dark brown elder’s meow as she passed the elder’s den that morning.  _ He was talking about me. _

 

Kinkfur had protested. “She must be one of us. StarClan sent Needlepaw to find her.”

 

Violetkit had paused, pricking her ears. Oakfur stayed silent for a long time before he let out a sigh. “I have to agree with Kinkfur,” he meowed. “StarClan sent us this kit, we must act like she is a real ShadowClan cat.”

 

But, Ratscar’s words still shook her. Oakfur’s did as well.  _ We must  _ act  _ like she is a real ShadowClan cat. _ Violetkit shook.  _ But . . . I’m  _ not _ ShadowClan born. _

 

“Pinenose?” She pressed against her mother’s belly with her paw. The queens older kits had moved into their own nests in the nursery, arguing that they were nearly apprentices and far too old to share their mother’s nest. Grassheart was asleep, her round belly moving in the dappled moonlight. From time to time she moaned, as though bad dreams kept waking her.

 

Pinenose was snoring. “Mom!” She poked the queen again.

 

“What is it?” Pinenose snorted as she woke. She looked at Violetkit, weary. “Are you ill?”

 

“No.” Violetkit blinked at the queen through darkness, wondering suddenly if she’d ever seen her real mother’s face. She couldn’t remember it. She wished she could. “I need to ask you something.”

 

Pinenose yawned, closing her eyes again. “Can’t it wait until morning?”

 

_ No. _ “Do I really belong in ShadowClan?”

 

“Of course you do, little flower.” Pinenose shifted, wrapping her tail around the black-and-white kitten. “You wouldn't rather be in ThunderClan would you?” Her voice was fading as if she was slowly falling back asleep. “They’re such’a bunch of know-it-alls.”

 

“But I wasn’t Clan born.”

 

Pinenose sighed and opened her green eyes again. “My father wasn’t Clan born,” she murmured, blinking at her. “I guess we have that in common.”

 

Violetkit felt comforted. “I thought your father was Blackstar?” she mewed, cuddling up into Pinenose’s belly fur.

 

“Other father,” Pinenose whispered, licking her head. “Sorry, dear, I’m just so tired. You belong here, with me and your brothers and sisters. . .” She closed her eyes and lay her head back down.

 

“Who was your other father?” Violetkit breathed the words, so quiet it sounded like the whisper of a breeze.

 

But Pinenose was asleep again, snoring once more. Violetkit lay her head against her foster mother’s black pelt, feeling her chest rise and fall against her. The soft vibrating of her snore comforted her a little. Across the nursery, Grassheart was still fidgeting and moaning. Birchkit was curled into a tight bundle, his muzzle buried under his paws. His limbs were quivering, as though he was dreaming of hunting. Puddlekit’s head lolled; her mouth was slightly open. Slatekit stirred, but the gray tom-kit didn’t wake. Violetkit wondered if  _ they _ thought she didn’t belong, too. Perhaps every cat in ShadowClan besides Pinenose thought she shouldn’t be here.  _ Then why did Russetstar and Needlepaw take me? _

 

She tried not to remember the night she was taken away when, without warning, ShadowClan warriors attacked ThunderClan and took her away from Alderpaw, Lilyheart, and Twigkit. It had felt like an awful dream, but it hadn’t been; the next morning she’d woken up here and not in Lilyheart’s nest with Twigkit, Honeykit, Larkkit, and Leafkit laying with her.

 

Suddenly she remembered her feather. She dug into the moss and pulled it out from where she’d hidden it for safekeeping. She buried her nose in its soft fringes and shut her eyes. Was that Twigkit’s scent she could smell? She breathed in deeply, feeling herself relax. Tiredness began to seep into her pelt. Imagining Twigkit beside her, Violetkit let herself drift into sleep.

 

“Puddlekit!” Pinenose’s alarmed mew woke her. “Go and fetch Leafpool! Grassheart is kitting!”

 

Violetkit blinked open her eyes, her heart pounding. Pinenose was crouching beside Grassheart, who was writhing in her nest. The pale tabby’s breath was fast and hard, a growl deep in her throat.

 

Puddlekit darted from the den.

 

“We’ll go with her.” Birchkit leaped from his nest, Lionkit at his heels. They disappeared through the entrance.

 

Violetkit blinked at Pinenose and Grassheart.  _ What should I do? _ Grassheart’s growl turned into a wail. Trembling, Violetkit squashed herself deeper into her nest, flattening her ears. A moment later, Leafpool burst into the den. In the moonlight filtering through the bramble walls, Violetkit watched her run a paw over Grassheart’s heaving belly.

 

“Everything’s just as it should be,” the ThunderClan medicine cat meowed, her voice calm. “For now she only needs some wet moss to drink from.”

 

“We can send an apprentice,” Pinenose meowed.

 

“I can get water,” Violetkit squeaked. She grabbed her feather and tucked it behind her ear.

 

Leafpool blinked at her. “Violetkit!” she mewed. “Go to the apprentice’s den. You can sleep there tonight.”

 

“What about the moss for Grassheart?” Violetkit stared at her, round-eyed.

 

“I’ve already sent Puddlekit to fetch some,” Leafpool told her. “She’s going to help me deliver these kits.

 

Pinenose bristled. “She’s not an apprentice yet!”

 

“She will be soon, and the quicker she starts training the better,” Leafpool meowed firmly. She flicked her tail toward Violetkit. “Go.”

 

Violetkit scrambled from her nest and headed for the entrance, relieved to get away from Grassheart’s frightening moans. She nosed her way out and froze.

 

Wasptail was right outside the den, pacing and muttering to herself. She glanced sharply at Violetkit, then sighed and shook her head, continuing her pacing. Violetkit walked past her to see Russetstar, Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, Strikepaw, Tawnypelt’s son, and Stonewing were still sitting vigil beside Littlecloud’s body. He lay like a stone in the center of camp. Ratscar, Oakfur, and Kinkfur were crouched nearby. Kinkfur’s nose was buried into Ratscar’s shoulder fur.

 

Her heart pounded and she swerved to avoid the vigil, but as she moved closer to the apprentice’s den, new worries invaded her mind. What would Sleekpaw and the other apprentices say when she told them that Leafpool had sent her to sleep with them?

 

A soft mew sounded behind. “Violetkit, I was just coming to find you.” Needlepaw padded from the shadows at the edge of the camp.

 

“Find me?” Violetkit spun around, alarmed. Had she done something wrong? Needlepaw had visited her in the nursery a few times, and every time she did, Violetkit felt unnerved and uncomfortable. The fuzzy memory of Needlepaw ripping her away from Alderpaw and Twigkit made her heart ache. Would Needlepaw take her away from Pinenose too?

 

“We have to go somewhere.” Needlepaw halted, her bold green eyes shining in the moonlight.

 

“But Leafpool told me to go to the apprentice’s den,” Violetkit told her. “Grassheart is having her kits.”

 

“So?” Needlepaw shrugged. “You can do that later.”

 

Beside Littlecloud’s body, Tawnypelt turned. Her eyes flashed with worry as she caught sight of Violetkit and her apprentice. The tortoiseshell hurried toward them. “Violetkit, why are you out of the nursery. It’s late.”

 

Needlepaw answered for her. “Grassheart is kitting.” She jerked her nose toward the nursery. “I’m supposed to take care of Violetkit.”

 

_ That’s a lie. _ Violetkit blinked at the apprentice, surprised.

 

“Make sure she gets a warm nest and some sleep.” Tawnypelt turned back toward the nursery.

 

Violetkit was impressed. Tawnypelt hadn’t doubted Needlepaw for a moment.  _ I wish I were like Needlepaw. She’s so sure of herself. _

 

Needlepaw glanced at her. “Are you ready?”

 

_ Ready for what? _ Violetkit stared at her. Tongue-tied, she could only nod.

 

“Then follow me and keep quiet.” Needlepaw headed for the camp wall, slipping into the shadows where the brambles swallowed the moonlight. “We mustn’t be seen.”

 

“Why not?” Violetkit whispered. Butterflies fluttered in her belly.

 

“We’re going on an  _ adventure. _ ” Needlepaw turned to her, her green eyes sparkling and the hint of a smile on her whiskers.

 

Violetkit’s eyes lit up. “Where?”

 

“Outside the camp.”

 

Violetkit hesitated. “ _ Outside _ ?”

 

Needlepaw thrust her muzzle close. “You're not scared, are you?”

 

“No,” Violetkit lied, puffing her chest out and trying to look brave. She didn’t want Needlepaw to think she was some kind of scaredy-mouse kit. “But I might get into trouble if I leave camp.”

 

“Not if you’re with me.” Needlepaw blinked at her.

 

Violetkit shuffled her paws. Was that true? Was she allowed to leave the camp if she was with Needlepaw? Perhaps it was a special mission. Something to do with Littlecloud dying, or Grassheart having kits. Everything had been strange all day. Perhaps leaving camp was okay now.

 

Needlepaw ran her tail along Violetkit’s spine. “Just stay close to me and you will be safe, I promise.”

 

Needlepaw’s tail felt soothing.  _ I will be safe. _ It sounded reassuring. Violetkit lifted her chin. “Okay. Let’s go.”

 

Needlepaw purred as she headed deeper into the shadows. As Violetkit trotted after her, she wondered where they were going. Then she smelled the familiar scent of the dirtplace and realized they were heading for the narrow tunnel that led out of the back of the camp.

 

She ducked through it after Needlepaw, blinking as darkness pressed in with the brambles. A moment later she was outside.

 

Needlepaw tasted the air. “Come on.” Her silver pelt shone as she padded through a strip of moonlight. “Follow me.”

 

Violetkit tried to stay close behind Needlepaw, peering up at the trees. Their great trunks disappeared into shadow overhead, and specks of starlight glinted through the gaps in the thick canopy. She tripped over a root and landed on her chin. “Oof!”

 

“Be careful.” Needlepaw turned to look at her, her eyes shining in the dark.

 

“I wasn’t watching were I was going,” Violetkit confessed, warming from embarrassment.

 

“You’d better start. The forest is a dangerous place at night. There could be foxes anywhere.”

 

_ Foxes? _ Fear sparked in Violetkit’s chest. She didn’t even know what a fox looked like, but from the nursery tales she’d heard, she knew they were fierce. She strained to see into the shadows. Sniffing for strange smells, she hurried to catch up to Needlepaw. She was used to the warm cat scents of the camp. Out here countless odors filled her nose, and everything was dank and strange. How would she know if a fox was nearby? She padded closer to Needlepaw, brushing her flank.

 

“Give me some space!” Needlepaw nudged her aside. “I don’t want to be tripping over you all the way there.”

 

“All the way  _ where _ ?” Violetkit glanced at her, anxious.

 

“It’s a surprise.” Needlepaw ducked beneath a low-hanging branch and jumped across a ditch.

 

Violetkit halted at the edge, wondering if she could clear the deep rut in the forest floor. She could see water glimmering at the bottom. It smelled rank. She didn’t want to fall in. Bunching up her muscles, she crouched and wiggled her haunches. Fixing her gaze on the far side, she leaped.

 

Her front paws reached the far side, but her back paws fell short. She hooked her claws into the needle-strewn earth and scrabbled desperately with her hind legs. Alarm flashing through her, she struggled to haul herself up.

 

Teeth clamped down on her scruff, and she felt herself being swung through the air. Needlepaw dropped her on the ground. “This journey will take forever if you can’t jump a simple ditch.”

 

Then something in the trees screeched. Violetkit ducked to the ground, her heart pounding. “What was that?”

 

Needlepaw let out a loud laugh, almost like a cackle. “An owl, toadbrain! Haven’t you heard one before?”

 

“Yes, but I didn’t know they could fly!” She’d heard Lionkit and Birchkit talking about owls, and Pinenose told her if she misbehaved, an owl would take her in the night. She thought, for a while, that they were nursery tales, and that Pinenose was just trying to scare them into behaving. But after she’d heard her first owl, she was horrified, staying in the den for half a moon. “I thought they were like foxes!” She fought the urge to duck under Needlepaw’s safe belly. What if it came back? It could scoop her up and take her to its nest like fresh-kill.

 

“Don’t worry,” Needlepaw told her, as though reading her thoughts. “I can fight off an owl. Here.” She crouched down beside Violetkit. “Climb onto my back or we’ll never get there in time.”

 

“In time for what?” What was this mysterious adventure about?

 

“Stop asking questions.”

 

Burning with curiosity, Violetkit forgot the owl and scrambled onto Needlepaw’s back. Clinging to the slender apprentice’s shoulders, she flattened herself against her spine. Needlepaw broke into a trot. “Is Pinenose feeding you enough?” Needlepaw teased. “A mouse would be heavier.”

 

“She feeds me plenty,” Violetkit defended herself, though she was secretly worried she was too small. What if she never grew as big as the Clan cats? Then they’d always think she didn’t belong.

 

Needlepaw was moving quickly now. Violetkit had to grip on hard as the apprentice leaped a fallen tree, picked up the speed as she ran down a slope, then cleared three ditches in a row. Watching the forest flash past, lit strips of moonlight, made Violetkit dizzy. She closed her eyes and clung on like a tick. Where were they going?

 

Needlepaw was heading farther and farther from camp. What if someone noticed they were gone? What if they got lost? As Violetkit’s thoughts whirled, the scents around her started to change. She opened her eyes and saw that the pines had been replaced by gnarled oaks and slender birch trees. The forest floor was littered with leaves, and their musty scent filled Violetkit’s nose. “Where are we?” she breathed.

 

“Can’t you tell by the stink?” Needlepaw slowed to a halt and sat down.

 

Violetkit slid from her shoulders, the leaves crunching beneath her paws as she landed. She took a deep breath. There was cat scent here, but it didn’t smell like ShadowClan scent. It was still familiar, though. She blinked, remembering.  _ ThunderClan scent! _ “Are we on ThunderClan land?” She glanced around nervously. “What if a patrol finds us? What if a ShadowClan cat sees us here? What if-?”

 

Needlepaw gave her a cuff around the ears. “You and your  _ what-ifs! _ Don’t worry, no one’s gonna see us. ThunderClan is sleeping, and our Clanmates are too busy mourning Littlecloud and worrying about Grassheart to patrol.”

 

“Why  _ are _ we here?” Violetkit gaped up at Needlepaw with round eyes, her ears twitching nervously.

 

Needlepaw was staring at a clump of ferns. Moonlight pooled around them. Leaves fluttered down as a breeze stirred the sleeping forest.

 

“Why—” Violetkit began to ask again but Needlepaw cut her off.

 

“Hush! They’re coming!”

 

“Who?” Violetkit was getting frustrated.

 

“Quick! Hide!”

 

Violetkit felt like her heart was going to burst as Needlepaw darted behind the arching roots of an oak. She scampered after her, panting as she ducked down beside the apprentice. She could hear paw steps.  _ You said they’d all be sleeping! _ Violetkit didn’t dare speak out loud. Blood roared in her ears. She wanted desperately to peer over the root, but she knew she mustn’t be seen. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice.

 

Violetkit frowned. She’d heard that meow before. She opened her mouth and let the scent was over her tongue. The scent was familiar—she’d met this cat a few days ago. “It’s Alderpaw!” she hissed at Needlepaw less alarmed now. “What’s he doing here?”

 

“He’s brought someone to see you.” Needlepaw leaped onto the root and swished her tail. “Hey, Alderpaw.” She laughed her squeaky, crackly laugh when Alder jumped, backing away with spiked fur.

 

“You made me jump!” he squeaked reproachfully.

 

“Did I?” Needlepaw tipped her head, an innocent twinkle in her eye. “Did you bring her?”

 

“Bring who?” Pelt prickling with anxiety, Violetkit scrambled up beside Needlepaw and stared at Alderpaw.

 

A small shape moved behind him. Two flat ears poked out beside him, then a muzzle.

 

“Violetkit?” A tiny mew sounded through the darkness.

 

Violetkit froze, her thoughts racing. Could it be? She jumped down from the root and sniffed the air. A strange scent touched her nose, both familiar and not familiar. “Twigkit?”

 

Green eyes blinked. Then a gray kit darted forward and slammed into Violetkit. Unbalanced, Violetkit tumbled backward.

 

“It’s you! Oh, it’s really you!” Twigkit thrust her nose against Violetkit’s cheek, purring as loud as Violetkit had ever heard before.

 

Surprised, Violetkit shook her off and leaped to her paws. She stared at Twigkit.

 

Twigkit stared back. “You remember me, right?”

 

“Of course I do!” Violetkit blinked at her, too overwhelmed to move.

 

Worry sparked in Twigkit’s gaze. “You are  _ pleased _ to see me, aren’t you?”

 

Violetkit hesitated, emotions swirling through her like storm clouds. She was more pleased than she could say. But what did Twigkit expect? How would she act? “Of course!” she repeated, stammering.

 

“You look different and not different all at the same time!” Twigkit blurted. She leaned forward and sniffed Violetkit. “And you smell weird.”

 

“So do you.” Violetkit was surprised that the smell of ThunderClan seemed so strange to her now. “You smell like cobwebs. Your ears never unfolded?”

 

“You smell like pine needles,” Twigkit purred, rubbing against her sister. “And I know.” She reached up to pat her ears. “I love them. I’ve never liked the look of regular cat ears.” She blinked. “Your tail is so much fluffier than it was before!” Violetkit smiled. “It’s so good to see you again. I’ve been learning to be a medicine cat. I want to be a medicine cat when I’m old, just like my dad, Alderpaw.” She glanced at Needlepaw. “Is that your mom?”

 

Violetkit followed her sister’s gaze, confused. Needlepaw wasn’t her mother. And Alderpaw wasn’t their father. What was Twigkit rambling about?  _ She must mean like how Pinenose is  _ my  _ mom. _ She blinked. “Not really.”

 

“What’s her name?” Twigkit blinked her round green eyes at Needlepaw.

 

“I’m Needlepaw.” The sleek silver she-cat jumped down from the root and padded around Alderpaw, who looked tense. “Did you manage to sneak out of camp without being seen?” Violetkit saw a glint in Needlepaw’s eyes. She sounded like she was teasing Alderpaw. She frowned. Were  _ they _ friends?

 

“Let’s play!” Twigkit’s mew took Violetkit by surprise. A paw thumped her flank. “Got you! You’re the warrior now and I’m the mouse.” Twigkit raced toward the root and scrambled behind Alderpaw, hiding behind him. His amber eyes twinkled.

 

Violetkit watched her go, wondering what to do. She glanced at Needlepaw for advice.

 

“It’s a game, toadbrain,” Needlepaw scoffed, smiling. “Go and chase her. Alderpaw and I can talk. Don’t go too far, though. There are owls around here too.”

 

_ Owls? _ Violetkit’s heart lurched.

 

Twigkit peeked around Alderpaw’s back, then caught Violetkit’s eyes and giggled. “Come on, Violet! Chase me!” Twigkit called.

 

Excitement tugged a Violetkit’s paws. In a moment she forgot owls, and, with a squeak of delight, leaped over the root and bowled into Twigkit, rolling them both through the leaf litter.

 

Twigkit struggled away. “Now  _ you’re  _ the mouse!” She raced for a patch of blackberry bushes.

 

Violetkit darted away, leaves brushing her face as she pushed through the blackberries. Ferns rustled behind her as Twigkit dived into a clump.

 

“I’m gonna catch you!” Twigkit called happily. Violetkit plunged through the ferns, squirming between the fronds until she felt soft paws touch the tip of her tail. Twigkit tugged. “I’m the mouse now!” she chirped. Turning, she squeezed her way out and hared across a stretch of open ground.

 

As Violetkit ran after Twigkit, her heart leaped. She’d been so lonely in ShadowClan. None of the other kits wanted to play like this. And Pinenose was too old and tired to play kit games. Now she was with her littermate again. And they were playing like she hadn’t played since they’d been parted. She felt like she might burst with joy.  _ Why did the Clans ever seperate them in the first place? _

 

They played until they were both out of breath. Twigkit told Violetkit all about Lilyheart and her kits, Snowbush, who acted like another father to her, and Briarlight, who was like a big sister. Violetkit explained that Pinenose was her foster mother and she was kind, trying her best to get her to play with Lionkit, Birchkit, Slatekit, and Puddlekit, even though they obviously weren’t interested. Violetkit felt a longing tug at her heart for Lilyheart and Snowbush and the kits and Briarlight.  _ What would life be like if Needlepaw hadn’t taken me away? _ They scrambled to a halt in front of Alderpaw and Needlepaw. The apprentices were talking, Alderpaw watching Needlepaw with wide, beseeching eyes, while Needlepaw paced back and forth, her tail high.

 

“I bet Tawnypelt is grumpier than Jayflight.”

 

“ _ No cat _ is grumpier than Jayflight.”

 

Violetkit interrupted them. “Why don’t  _ you _ play?”

 

Alderpaw blinked at her, as if surprised. “I’ve been training all day, unfortunately,” he told her. “I don’t have the energy to play.”

 

Needlepaw rolled her eyes. “ThunderClan cats are so dull.”

 

“That’s not true.” Alderpaw gasped, pretending to be offended. He nudged her shoulder with his nose in a teasing manner.

 

Needlepaw stepped away. “Come on.” She nodded at Violetkit. “We’d better head home.”

 

“Home?” Grief jabbed at Violetkit’s heart. Weren’t she and Twigkit meant to be together now? Wasn’t that why Needlepaw brought her here? She blinked desperately at the silver she-cat. “Is Twigkit coming with us?”

 

“Twigkit can’t come to ShadowClan.” Needlepaw sounded surprised.

 

“Then why’d you bring me here?” Violetkit asked. She wanted to wail.

 

“To visit your sister.” Needlepaw shrugged. “You’ve had fun, haven’t you? Now it’s time to go.”

 

Sorrow threatened to knock Violetkit off her paws Alderpaw glanced up through the branches. “Dawn will be coming soon. We should get home before the camps start to wake.”

 

“Ours is already awake,” Needlepaw sniffed. “Littlecloud died yesterday. The older cats, and Strikepaw, are sitting vigil.”

 

Alderpaw’s gaze darkened with sorrow. “I’m sad to hear that.”

 

Needlepaw shrugged. “It’s not exactly a surprise. He was like, one of the oldest cats in the forest.” Needlepaw headed upslope toward the pines. “Come on, Violetkit.”

 

Violetkit stared at her numbly, struggling to understand. Why would Needlepaw bring her here and then just take her away again?

 

Needlepaw flicked her tail. “We need to get back before Pinenose notices you’re gone.”

 

Violetkit’s throat tightened. She stared at Twigkit, desperate for her to beg Needlepaw and Alderpaw to let her stay. “Did you know we were just visiting?”

 

“Alderpaw explained.” Her sister touched her muzzle gently to her cheek. “He and Needlepaw wanted to cheer us up. This was the best way they could think of.” Her warm, sweet breath tickled Violetkit’s ear. Violetkit pressed against her, trembling. Suddenly, she remembered what it felt like to sleep beside her sister, curled tight against her soft fur.

 

“We’ll see each other again soon,” Twigkit promised.

 

Violetkit wasn’t convinced. “How do you know that?”

 

“Because we have to.” Twigkit pulled away, her eyes round and sparkling. “We’re kin!”

 

Alderpaw dipped his head toward Twigkit. “Come on. We’d better hurry.” Gently he nosed her away, up a leaf-strewn bank.

 

Violetkit’s belly grew hollow as she watched him guide her over the top. Leaves swished as they disappeared into the shadows of the woods.

 

“No!” The wail escaped before she could swallow it back. Sadness pressed around her like freezing water. She had to go back to ShadowClan, where no one wanted to play with her; where she couldn’t smell her sister’s warm scent. She’d be alone again.

 

A warm muzzle touched the top of her head. Violetkit’s heart lurched. She looked up, surprised to see Needlepaw gazing at her with soft, sympathetic eyes.

 

“Don’t worry, toadbrain,” Needlepaw mewed, her voice gentle.

 

“But I belong with  _ her _ ! Not ShadowClan.” Anger surged through Violetkit’s chest. “I’m not a ShadowClan cat, I’m not ShadowClan born. No one cares about me there. I’m so lonely.”

 

Needlepaw’s eyes glistened, as if tears were about to prick at he edges. She blinked and shook her head. “I know how that feels, kit.” She ran her spiky tail along Violetkit’s spine. Then she puffed out her chest as though she’d made an important decision. “But that’s going to change. From now on, I’m going to look out for you. You’re going to be fine.”

 

Violetkit blinked at her, a flicker of hope piercing her sorrow. It still hurt terribly that she didn’t have her sister in ShadowClan, and that so many of the cats there barely seemed to notice her. But she saw sincerity in Needlepaw’s eyes. Maybe now all that would change.

 

Maybe now she finally had a friend.


	6. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! I'm taking a quick break from this this week and next week, but I'm behind on chapters on here so I'll be uploading the ones I need throughout this week.

A half-moon after Alderpaw brought Twigkit to play with Violetkit, he was surprised when Dovewing nosed her way into the medicine den and asked him to report to the Highledge. He glanced at Briarlight, about to ask if she could watch Twigkit, but she was already curled up with the gray kit, telling her a story. He was happy to see Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, and Rosepetal had returned.

 

He followed Dovewing in excitement and left her at the foot of the rock tumble to join Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, and Rosepetal at the top. Sparkpaw was there too, chatting with their mother. She was happy to see her.

 

He bumped his head against Lionblaze, and his cousin purred. Then he turned to his mother and touched noses with her. “Twigkit missed you both,” he meowed. “She kept waiting for you to return.” Squirrelflight smiled, and Lionblaze looked as if he was itching to see the young kit. “Did you find anything?”

 

Then Squirrelflight’s eyes darkened. “The gorge was empty.”

 

“Empty?” Alderpaw could hardly believe his ears. “What about the rogues we met on our quest?” Lionblaze and Rosepetal knew about Darktail and his rogues, of course, but they had to warn Squirrelflight of them, telling her if anyone said they were a SkyClan cat, they were lying.

 

“There was no one there,” Lionblaze confirmed. “Not even Darktail.”

 

“A few stragglers,” Rosepetal chipped in. “But they were just loners or kittypets passing through. There was no sign of fresh nests. The dens were deserted.” She then blinked. “We did meet a kittypet, Ebonyclaw, that said she was a SkyClan warrior. She said she trained Frecklewish, that cat you met, before she became a medicine cat.”

 

Alderpaw’s thought swam. “But if the rogues are gone, SkyClan might return to the gorge. They might not have anyplace else to go. You said you met a SkyClan warrior, maybe she’s staying until the rogues are gone and she can bring back SkyClan!” _We might find what is in the shadows after all._ “We should send the patrol back to search again.”

 

“There’s no point,” Squirrelflight told him, pressing against him. “Ebonyclaw told us they were long gone. She said she hadn’t seen a SkyClan warrior since Frecklewish died.”

 

“No SkyClan warriors?” Sparkpaw asked. “They’re all gone? Where did they go?”

 

Lionblaze shrugged. “Maybe it was for the best that they got away,” he meowed. He then lowered his gaze. “ _If_ they were able to.” Alderpaw shuffled, his eyes darkening.

 

“In my opinion,” Rosepetal cut in, “they’d be mousebrained to go back there. The gorge is far too open to attack. It’s clear they can’t defend it.”

 

Sparkpaw nodded. “Darktail probably has more cats than them, and they were obviously stronger.”

 

Bramblestar was frowning, looking worried. “I wonder where they’ve gone.”

 

“Who?” Alderpaw blinked at him. “SkyClan?”

 

“The _rogues_.” Bramblestar’s expression was serious.

 

Alderpaw’s fur bristled and he glared at his father. “Don’t you care about SkyClan?”

 

“Keep your voice down!” Squirrelflight snapped, cuffing him over the head. She glanced at Dovewing and Briarlight at the bottom of the rocks. They were watching Twigkit play with a mossball, but now Dovewing’s wide, green and blue eyes were staring at them, curiosity gleaming in them. Ivypool, Blossomfall, and Fernsong were washing nearby, while Purdy, Millie, Graystripe, and Cloudtail lounged outside the elders’ den. Brackenfur was close by with Berrynose, Cinderheart, Lilyheart, and his sister, Brightheart, watching Larkkit, Leafkit, and Honeykit play.

 

Bramblestar turned his gaze toward Alderpaw. “What can we do?” He looked distressed and scared. Alderpaw blinked in surprise. His father looked so old. “SkyClan is lost to us.”

 

Squirrelflight eyed their Clanmates below, not able to look her mate in the eye. Sparkpaw was staring at her father, her eyes wide, as if confused. Lionblaze and Rosepetal shuffled their paws, uncomfortable.

 

“So you’re giving up?” Alderpaw demanded, holding eye contact with his father.

 

“We still have the kits, remember?” Lionblaze reminded him. “They were found in shadow. They might still have a part to play.”

 

“But one’s in ShadowClan,” Squirrelflight sniffed, glancing at Bramblestar.

 

Alderpaw shook his head, breaking eye contact with his father to stare at his paws. These kits were special, he was sure. They had been found in the shadows. But they couldn’t be all there was to StarClan’s prophecy. What about clearing the skies? Even though he felt a twinge of disloyalty toward Twigkit for thinking it, the prophecy _had_ to be about SkyClan. They were Clan cats, after all, and he couldn’t believe StarClan would let them disappear, without doing _something_.

 

He glared at his father before departing, but Bramblestar wouldn’t meet his gaze. Frustration surged through Alderpaw’s limbs as he excused himself and made his way back to the medicine den. He gave Twigkit a sad smile. She was now sitting in front of Dovewing and Briarlight, listening to their story. _Is she really part of the prophecy?_

 

* * *

 

“Excuse me.” Alderpaw nudged past Fernsong. The yellow tabby she-cat was blocking his view of Honeykit.

 

“Lilyheart asked me to bring her to you,” Fernsong explained again.

 

“I know. She has a bellyache.” Jayflight flicked his tail at Fernsong, obviously frustrated with her. “You already told us. _Three times._ ” He gave Alderpaw an exasperated look and the apprentice giggled.

 

Fernsong paced around the calico kit, her pelt prickling with worry. “Lilyheart was busy with the other kits, and Honeykit has been miserable all morning. I was going to go hunting with Ivypool and Blossomfall, but Lilyheart asked me—”

 

“Yes! To bring her here! We _know_!” Jayflight touched his nose to Honeykit’s head. “Alderpaw, come and check whether she has a fever.”

 

Alderpaw squeezed past Fernsong again, wishing the she-cat would give them more room. She was big, almost as big as Lionblaze, and her fluffy fur wasn’t helping in the cramped space.

 

As though reading his mind, Briarlight called from her nest, “Come over here, Fern, and let them examine her properly.”

 

Looking distracted, Fernsong padded to her side. “I just want to make sure she’s okay.”

 

“She’s a kit with a bellyache,” Jayflight grunted, rolling his eyes. “She’ll be fine.”

 

“But it huurts,” Honeykit whimpered as Alderpaw sniffed the top of her head.

 

Jayflight ignored her. “So?” he quizzed Alderpaw. “Does she have a fever?”

 

“No.” Alderpaw sniffed again, feeling the warmth of her fur. That was normal, right? That wasn’t a fever? He shook his doubt away. He knew what a fever felt like, he’s been training as a medicine cat for moons.

 

“Good,” Jayflight meowed. “A bellyache without a fever means that she probably ate something that disagreed with her, or too much of something she liked.” He ran a paw over Honeykit’s belly. “What have you eaten today?”

 

“I shared a rabbit with Leafkit and Larkkit,” Honeykit told him.

 

“Did Twigkit eat any?” Alderpaw asked. What if she had the same bellyache and she was afraid to bother anyone?

 

“She had a vole.”

 

Jayflight gave Alderpaw a look. “Focus on this patient,” he told him. “Twigkit will tell us if she has a bellyache. Feel her belly. Is it swollen?”

 

Alderpaw touched his paw to the kit’s round flank, wondering if the tightness there was normal. “It feels a bit swollen,” he told Jayflight, trying to sound confident.

 

Jayflight nodded. “Yes. How should we treat her bellyache?”

 

Alderpaw’s thoughts were racing. He felt Briarlight and Fernsong’s eyes on him. Honeykit blinked at him hopefully, pain flashing in her green eyes.

 

Jayflight’s blind stare was burning into his pelt. “Well?”

 

Alderpaw was grateful that Jayflight wasn’t as cranky as usual. He was usually furious when Leafpool left him to take care of him. _She should be home soon, though._ “Chervil,” he blurted finally.

 

“Good job,” Jayflight meowed, sounding satisfied. His eyes sparkled with pride. “Fetch some for me, will you?”

 

“Will it help?” Honeykit squeaked eagerly.

 

“Of course it will,” Jayflight told her, his voice gentler than Alderpaw had heard it since the quest.

 

Alderpaw reached the crack at the back of the den. It was well stocked. In the half-moon since he’d taken Twigkit to meet Violetkit, he had gathered all the herbs he could find. Each morning brought heavier dew and a colder chill in the air. It wouldn’t be long before the first frost would scorch the precious leaves they’d need through the long days of leafbare. His paw tips touched the soft leaves of the chervil bundle, and he hauled it out.

 

He began to untangle a few sprigs, his thoughts wandering to the morning he’d gathered it. The orange sun had shimmered above the horizon, its pale warmth hardly chasing the chill from his pelt. The forest had smelled heady. The scent of wilting ferns and decaying leaves had filled his nose.

 

“Alderpaw.” Jayflight’s meow snapped Alderpaw out of his thoughts. “What’s the matter with you? You’ve been distracted ever since mom’s patrol returned.”

 

 _Mom._ Alderpaw looked up in surprise. He hadn’t realized his concerns about what his mother hadn’t found were so obvious.

 

“Alderpaw!” Jayflight’s sharp mew once again jerked him back to the present. The medicine cat’s ears were pricked toward him. “What in StarClan’s name are you doing?”

 

“I’m ripping up leaves for Honeykit.” Alderpaw stared at his cousin, confused. “Chervil is for bellyaches.”

 

“The _roots_ not the leaves.” Jayflight snatched the bundle of chervil and snapped off the root. He rolled it toward Honeykit. “Eat this.”

 

Honeykit looked at it, wrinkling her nose. “What does it taste like?” She sounded nervous.

 

“It doesn’t matter what it tastes like,” Jayflight snapped, obviously fed up with Alderpaw’s mistake and the kit. “It only matters that it will help your stomach. Now eat it.”

 

Fur ruffled, Honeykit picked up the root between her teeth and began to chew. Alderpaw felt a wave of sympathy as she screwed up her face at the acrid tang. But she kept chewing, peeking at Jayflight as though she was scared of what he might say if she stopped. At last she swallowed.

 

“Well done.” Alderpaw hurried to her side and ran his tail along her spine. “You’ll feel better in no time.”

 

Paw steps pattered outside, and the brambles swished. Twigkit burst through, a mouse dangling from her jaws.

 

Jayflight sighed as the kit hurried across the medicine den and dropped the mouse beside Briarlight’s nest. “I brought you prey!”

 

Briarlight purred. “Thank you, little branch. But you didn’t need to. You know I can get to the fresh-kill pile by myself.”

 

“I know,” Twigkit squeaked, her eyes sparkling as she pushed the mouse closer. “But the hunting patrol just got back. It’s still warm.”

 

Fernsong smiled at the young kit. “That reminds me. Ivypool and Blossomfall are waiting for me.” She blinked at Honeykit. “Are you feeling better?”

 

Honeykit was washing her paws, licking them fiercely as though trying to clean the taste of the chervil from her tongue. She paused and looked at Fernsong. Then she burped.

 

“Yes, I think so.”

 

Twigkit bounded toward her. “Larkkit and Leafkit are going to explore the ferns behind the fallen birch. They said you should hurry up.” She looked hopefully at Honeykit, who was three moons older than her and nearly twice her size. “Can I come too?”

 

Honeykit blinked and shuffled her paws. “That’s not a game for kits, Twig. We’re going to be practicing hunting with momma and papa. Leafkit caught a frog there yesterday. If you come, you might scare off all the prey.”

 

“No I won’t!” Twigkit’s eyes rounded with indignation.

 

Alderpaw felt a surge of sympathy. “I’m sure she’ll be quiet, Honeykit.”

 

Jayflight snorted with laughter. “Twigkit’s never quiet, and she’s always getting under some cat’s paws.”

 

“That’s not true!” Twigkit glared at him, hurt. “I’m very helpful.”

 

As she defended herself, the brambles rustled at the entrance. Ivypool padded in. “Are you coming or not, Fernsong?”

 

Fernsong blinked at her, her eyes shining. “Yes!” she purred happily.

 

Jayflight looked as if he regretted his last statement about Twigkit, as he meowed to Honeykit, “Why don’t you let Twigkit go with you. She’s already promised to be quiet.” Alderpaw wondered if he was only saying that to get the kit to leave.

 

“Sorry Twigkit,” Honeykit meowed. “But you’re just too noisy, just like Jayflight said.” She looked sympathetic when Twigkit’s pelt spiked and her eyes brimmed with tears. “You can come when you’re older, Twig.”

 

Twigkit sniffled and sat down, staring at the ground.

 

Briarlight heaved herself to her front paws. “Come with me, Twiggy,” she meowed, brushing against her. “We can take this mouse outside and choose some prey for you. Then, maybe we can take a quick walk around camp. Maybe we can even ask Bramblestar and Lilyheart if we can go a little ways outside.”

 

Fernsong stood aside as Briarlight hauled herself out of her nest and began to drag her limp hind legs toward the entrance.

 

Alderpaw called after Twigkit as she followed. “Perhaps you can come back and help us later, dear.”

 

“We have work to do,” Jayflight huffed, his blue eyes flashing. “Twigkit can come when you’re finished.”

 

Alderpaw sighed as he watched the kit send Jayflight a resentful look and followed Briarlight out of the den.

 

Fernsong gave Alderpaw a sympathetic glance. Then Ivypool pressed against her. “Come on, Fern. The prey won’t catch itself, and I promised Graystripe and Millie I’d find them a shrew.”

 

Alderpaw hardly heard her. He was fuming. As the two warriors left, he turned on his temporary mentor, too furious to tiptoe around him this time. “You don’t have to be so mean to Twigkit,” he snapped. “Can’t you see that she doesn’t have anyone to play with?”

 

Jayflight froze, his ears flattening. Alderpaw tensed when he started speaking, surprised by his gentle mew. “I know I shouldn’t have been so rude,” he meowed through clenched teeth. “But we have work to do. You need to spend less time worrying about Twigkit and more time concentrating on your training. Briarlight is taking care of her just fine.”

 

Frustration jabbed at Alderpaw’s belly. If he hadn’t been so distracted by what his mother said, he would have remembered that it was the chervil root that he needed to cure Honeykit’s bellyache. He whisked his tail, cross with himself. “I’ll try harder,” he promised. “I’ve just been so distracted since mom returned. I’m worried about SkyClan, and with Twigkit having no friends her age . . .” He sighed. “I’m sorry.” He then glanced up at Jayflight.

 

“I understand you’re upset,” Jayflight stood silent for a moment, as if searching for the right words. He huffed. “I’ll try to be less cranky, I promise.”

 

Alderpaw smiled. “I didn’t think that was possible.” He shuffled his paws. “I am doing okay, aren’t I? I always feel like everyone in the Clan doubts me. I may have gotten the prophecy from StarClan, but I can’t even remember what herbs I need to cure a bellyache.”

 

Jayflight snorted and cuffed him over the head. “You’re doing great, mousebrain,” he told him, harsher than Alderpaw wanted. “Remember that StarClan isn’t going to tell you how to heal a wound or cure a chest infection. They guide us, yes, but you have to learn the effects of medicine on your own. It takes hard work, and it’s the most important thing you can do for your Clan. It may help you save a life one day.”

 

Jayflight’s words seared through Alderpaw’s head. Memories of Sandstorm flashed in his mind. He knew that he could have done nothing else to save her, Jayflight and Sandstorm told him that themselves, but sometimes he still doubted himself. He shook out his pelt. “I will do better, I promise.”

 

Jayflight smiled and opened his jaws, only to be cut off by a yowl.

 

“Bramblestar!” It was Mousewhisker. The scent of ShadowClan sent shivers down Alderpaw’s spine.

 

Both him and Jayflight burst out of the den. Alderpaw’s heart was pounding. What happened?

 

In the clearing, Mousewhisker and Stormcloud stood. In between them was Wasptail, Ferretclaw, and Leafpool. The Clan stared at them, some of their pelts were bushing while others were ready to run over and greet their medicine cat. Sparkpaw left the mouse she’d been eating to hurry closer, her pelt prickling when she saw the ShadowClan cats. Dewnose, Hollytuft, and Sorrelstripe leaped to their paws, while Snowbush, Ambersky, and Hazeltail darted from the warriors’ den.

 

“What’s wrong?” Bramblestar leaped down from the Highledge, approaching Ferretclaw and Wasptail. He glanced at Leafpool and blinked at her. “Is Leafpool finished with her time in ShadowClan?”

 

“Yes,” Ferretclaw began, lifting his head. “We were bringing her home when we found rogues on our territory. We tried to chase them out, but we accidentally sent them over your border.”

 

 _Rogues?_ Alderpaw stiffened. _What rogues?_

 

“Accidentally?” Sorrelstripe hissed, laughing bitterly while her pelt spiked. “Sure it was on accident. We help you by giving you our medicine cat, and you’re still upset about not giving Violetkit up that easily.”

 

Wasptail hissed, her sleek tail fluffing up. “We didn’t mean to chase them toward your border!” she snapped, glaring at the gray she-cat.

 

“It doesn’t matter!” Ferretclaw growled. “They made their way to WindClan and now they’re attacking a small patrol, we’re trying our best to help, but there’s too many of them.”

 

Ambersky lashed her tail. “We need to help!” she cried. Dewnose nodded in agreement.

 

Rosepetal snorted. “If WindClan wants to fight rogues, they can do it on their own territory!” Sparkpaw nodded in agreement.

 

Bramblestar continued to stare at Ferretclaw. “How many rogues are there?”

 

“It looks like a whole Clan, maybe more,” he reported.

 

Alarm prickled through Alderpaw’s pelt. If there was a fight, there’d be wounds, especially with a _whole Clan_ of rogues. What herbs would he need? Quickly, he quizzed himself: _marigold, oak leaf, goldenrod, comfrey_ — He jumped when Leafpool pressed against him.

 

“It’s good to see you again,” she murmured into his ear. “It seems that we’re going to have some work to do.”

 

Bramblestar nodded to Ferretclaw. “Hollytuft, Sorrelstripe, Dewnose, Toadstep, Lionblaze, and Rosepetal, come with me.”  


“I’m coming too.” Squirrelflight stepped forward, her eyes cold.

 

“And me!” Sparkpaw hurried to stand beside her mother.

 

“Very well,” Bramblestar meowed. Then he turned to Lilyheart, Snowbush, and their kits, who were watching from their den. “Until we know what’s going on, keep the kits and elders in the nursery. It’s easiest den to protect.”

 

Alderpaw’s thoughts whirled in confusion. “How close are they to our border?” he asked Wasptail.

 

The yellow tabby she-cat blinked at him. “They’re pretty close,” she meowed. “Almost right on the river. Our patrol continued to chase them, to help if they found another patrol to attack. We would have gone to our own Clan to ask for help, but it was too far away. But, Cloverfoot was able to get two bigger hunting patrols to chase after them while we fetched you.”

 

“What about RiverClan?” Bramblestar asked.

 

“Mudstar sent someone to fetch them as well,” Ferretclaw told him, “in case you couldn’t help.”

 

Bramblestar nodded.

 

Jayflight stepped in front of Alderpaw and Leafpool. “Alderpaw, Leafpool, and I are coming with.” Jayflight stared with a steady gaze at Bramblestar, his blue eyes calm. “I can fight while Leafpool and Alderpaw treat the wounds. Mothwing and Willowshine might not be there.”

 

“Mothwing isn’t,” Leafpool told him. “She’s in ShadowClan, training Puddlepaw.”

 

Alderpaw’s heart was racing. This was only his second battle, his first being the battle with ShadowClan. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. Has he learned enough to help properly? Would the wounds be bad? His belly was fizzing with excitement and fear. “Should I fetch herbs?”

 

Jayflight shook his head. “We can use what we find in the area and bring any injured cats back to camp.”

 

Bramblestar nodded curtly and raced for the thorn barrier. He disappeared through the thorn tunnel, and Hollytuft chased after him, Sorrelstripe, Dewnose, Squirrelflight, Sparkpaw, Toadstep, and Rosepetal at her heels.

 

Alderpaw started after them, surprised as Jayflight dodged past him and into the tunnel, Leafpool right in front of him. He shook himself. He may not know what it was like to run blind, but Jayflight knew this territory like Alderpaw knew Sparkpaw’s stripes. Ahead, shrieks and yowls rang through the trees.

 

Alderpaw’s chest burned as they reached the top of a rise near the edge of the forest. Ferretclaw pulled up first, scrambling to a halt and looking downslope. Bramblestar stopped beside him and followed his gaze.

 

As Alderpaw caught up to them, he saw the fight below. His pelt bristled with shock as he took in Oatclaw, Emberfoot, Furzepelt, and Mudstar, along with Stonewing, Rippletail, Berryheart, Cloverfoot, Strikepaw, and Sleekpaw. They had crossed the river, soaking from the water. Even with the ShadowClan cats, they were clearly outnumbered and fighting for their lives. Screeches ripped through the air and fur flew like thistledown in the slanting sunlight. The scent of blood and fear soured the breeze.

 

“They really are outnumbered,” Hollytuft gasped.

 

“How many rogues are there?” Rosepetal sounded shocked.

 

Sometimes a loner or two passed through the forest, but it had been moons since a gang of rogues had dared cross Clan territory.

 

“Help them!” Yowling the order, Bramblestar charged downslope.

 

His Clanmates and the two ShadowClan warriors followed, fanning out as they neared the fighting cats. Bramblestar reached the rogues first. Their pelts were tatter, their tails bushed, but they twisted nimbly as weasels. Their musky scent reached Alderpaw’s nose as their malicious snarls echoed among the trees. Bramblestar growled as he bowled into a rogue, tearing him away from a ShadowClan cat.

 

The ShadowClan warrior Rippletail flung his paws out and hooked his claws into the pelt of a rogue. With a yowl, he hauled the rogue away from Oatclaw before checking if he was okay. Sorrelstripe threw herself between a tabby and Furzepelt. Cloverfoot and Strikepaw helped the gray tabby battle the rogue, while another bit down on Sorrelstripe’s tail, making Alderpaw cringe.

 

“Get off her!” Hollytuft screeched as she clamped her jaws around the rogue’s scruff. Grunting with effort, she flung the rogue, while Sorrelstripe flipped herself back onto her paws.

 

Ferretclaw and Wasptail were back into the fight, healing their Clanmates. They grappled a mangy white she-cat while Berryheart and Scorchfur aimed sharp blows at a black she-cat. Toadstep fell, hissing, onto a ginger she-cat. Lionblaze helped him, swiping at the black she-cat, his eyes dark. Sparkpaw leapt over to Lionblaze, her eyes sparkling with excitement as she helped him fight the rogue.

 

RiverClan had joined them: Ploverheart, Jayclaw, Owlnose, and Sneezecloud. They were battling their own rogues. Jayclaw joined Oatclaw and Rippletail, defending them fiercely.

 

Alderpaw watched, his heart racing as he scanned for any badly wounded cats. But he saw none. He continued to go over herbs in his head as he watched the battle. He gasped when Jayflight burst out from beside him, rushing over to his brother and Sparkpaw

 

Emberfoot reared up beside Bramblestar and began batting a muscular black-and-white tom back through the trampled ferns.

 

Oatclaw found his paws and dived to help Rippletail pin a white she-cat to the ground.

 

“Enough!” The black-and-white tom ducked away from a blow and glared at Bramblestar and Ferretclaw. At his command, the other rogues fell still. The Clan cats stopped as well, standing wounded as they stared at the rogues.

 

Alderpaw froze. These were no ordinary rogues. His heart seemed to jump into his throat. _Darktail!_ He recognized the leader of the gang of cats that had driven SkyClan from the gorge.

 

Bramblestar lashed his tail, his sharp gaze flitting from cat to cat. “Let them go,” he growled to his Clanmate.

 

Slowly, the ThunderClan cats let go of the rogues. Ferretclaw nodded to his own Clanmates and they back away, their eyes slits. Stonewing and Hollytuft huddled protectively in front of Emberfoot and Furzepelt, and Ploverheart’s claws were still unsheathed as she glared at the rogues she’d been fighting. Alderpaw searched for Sleekpaw, but she was nowhere to be seen. Jayflight slowly made his way back to Alderpaw and Leafpool, stepping in front of Alderpaw protectively. All the Clan cats stared at the rogues, who huddled together, their eyes glittering with hate. Darktail seemed to be staring at Ferretclaw now, his tail lashing.

 

Now that he could see them better, some of the others looked familiar. Rain, the she-cat he’d traveled so long with; she looked as if no cat had touched her. In fact, he hadn’t seen her in the fight at all. Raven, the black she-cat who guarded the entrance when Rain helped them escape. His eyes widened when he saw Ember, the queen who Lionblaze helped. One of her eyes had a deep scar running over it. His heart was racing. Her kits stood around her; they were only a moon older than Twigkit, probably only about three at this point. _Not nearly old enough to fight._ They looked untouched. They were glaring at the Clan cats while Ember stared at Darktail with hate. He scanned the undergrowth, anxious. This was their whole group. His heart was racing. There was so many.

 

“Jayflight,” Alderpaw whispered, his pelt spiking. “It’s them. It’s Darktail’s rogues from the gorge.”

 

Jayflight nodded. “I know.”


	7. Chapter Five

Alderpaw felt sick when Darktail caught his gaze.  _ He recognizes me _ . He backed away, huddling behind Jayflight. Darktail’s gaze bore into him.

 

“Alderpaw, Leafpool!” Bramblestar called up the slope. “We need help down here. Some cats are wounded.”

 

Leafpool raced down the slope. Urgency tugging at his paws, Alderpaw broke away from Darktail’s glittering gaze and bounded after his mentor. Jayflight followed them, sniffing around for any wounds.

 

“Leave,” Bramblestar stepped toward the huddle rogues. “Before we rip the pelts from your backs.”

 

Alderpaw watched Darktail turn his gaze on the ThunderClan leader. Would he give in so easily?

 

The rogue leader snarled, his teeth showing blood as he spoke. “His won’t be the last you see of us. We have a mission here, and we know more about your so-called  _ Clans _ than you think.”

 

Fear ran along Alderpaw’s spine like icy water as the rogue leader turned and headed away through the ferns; his campmates followed.  _ Is he talking about what I told him back at the gorge. _ Alderpaw shivered as he wondered whether the rogue gang had followed them back to the lake.

 

Bramblestar glanced around his warriors. “Who’s hurt?”

 

“I’m fine,” Hollytuft called. “Sorrelstripe’s got a bad scratch though.”

 

“Nothing to worry about,” Sorrelstripe huffed, shoving her sister.

 

“Just a scratch or two,” Rosepetal reported.

 

Lionblaze was licking a few wounds of his own, but Alderpaw could see from where he stood that they were no more than shallow scratches.

 

“Alderpaw, find some cobwebs.”

 

At Leafpool’s order, he hurried to the roots of a tree where cobwebs crowded the gaps. His paws were trembling as he pulled long strips out and carried them to Leafpool. He recognized Willowshine as well, who was helping some ShadowClan cats.

 

“I missed you,” Alderpaw murmured to Leafpool as he sat next to her.

 

Leafpool smiled to him. “I hope Jayflight treated you well,” she whispered back, her eyes twinkling. She crouched over Oatclaw. The WindClan tom lay limp, oozing from deep cuts along his flank. “Cover them and stop the bleeding,” she ordered, taking a clump of cobweb from Alderpaw and heading toward Furzepelt. “Willowshine said she’ll care for the ShadowClan cats.

 

Alderpaw spread the remaining cobwebs over Oatclaw’s wounds, packing them in where the cuts were deepest, as Leafpool taught him.

 

“Mudstar is badly hurt,” Dewnose meowed, leaning over the dark brown tabby tom.

 

As Leafpool and Willowshine hurried to look, Alderpaw glanced at the WindClan leader. He was on his side, his fur matted with blood.

 

Alderpaw quickly finished dressing Oatclaw’s cuts. “Stay still until the bleeding eases,” he told him before turning to help Leafpool and Willowshine.

 

Mudstar lay like fresh-kill, a bloody wound opening the dark brown pelt below his neck. “I’ll fetch more cobweb.” Alderpaw gasped. “He’s blee—”

 

Before he could finish, a groan sounded behind him. He turned to see Emberfoot stagger, then collapse.

 

“Emberfoot!” Alderpaw darted toward him, his throat tightening as he saw his flanks shudder, then fall still. He sniffed him, shivering. His heart sank to see his sagging limbs. “He’s dead!”

 

“Dead?” Bramblestar darted to his side, his pelt spiking.

 

Toadstep and Rosepetal approached slowly. Oatclaw lifted his head, his eyes round with shock as he stared at his fallen Clanmate.

 

Furzepelt limped closer. “They  _ killed _ him?” Disbelief and fury edged her mew.

 

Alderpaw looked for wounds, finding bitemarks on Emberfoot’s spine and scratches along his flank. Then he saw the ugly lump on the back of his head. “He must have hit his head.” He scanned the ground and noticed, for the first time, the sharp points of deeply buried rocks jutting from the forest floor. Blood and fur clung to one nearby. He glanced toward Willowshine and Leafpool.

 

The gray medicine cat hadn’t moved, her eyes had turned to Mudstar, but the medicine cat was staring in disbelief. Blood was pulsing from the WindClan leader’s throat.

 

Alderpaw touched Emberfoot’s lifeless body with his paw. He shuddered, remembering Sandstorm.  _ There’s nothing I can do for him, _ he told himself, turning to Mudstar. He could still help the WindClan leader. “I’ll get cobwebs.” He headed for the tree roots.

 

“No.” Leafpool’s meow was grave. Willowshine had stopped running his paws over the leader, now sitting beside her friend.

 

“But the bleeding!” Alderpaw dared to his mentor’s side.

 

The ground beneath Mudstar was stained rose red. The fur around his throat was scarlet and glistening.

 

Why wasn’t Leafpool doing something? Alderpaw’s throat tightened with dread. “We have to help him!”

 

“There’s nothing we can do,” Willowshine murmured, pressing against the red tom.

 

Alderpaw looked up. Stonewing and Ferretclaw lowered their heads and Rosepetal and Toadstep had backed away, their eyes wide. The RiverClan cats had their heads bowed as well, mourning the leader’s lost life. Bramblestar hadn’t moved, and Alderpaw could see him trembling. Squirrelflight was turned away, her eyes dark. Oatclaw stepped closer to the leader. Jayclaw pressed against him, comforting the mourning warrior.

 

Then Mudstar gasped, as though taking his first breath after a near drowning. Shuddering, he gulped in the air and opened his eyes.

 

Alderpaw blinked in surprise as he saw that the leader’s wound was healing, a starry haze surrounding it. Blood still stained his fur, but the gash had closed as though it had never been there.

 

Understanding washed through him. “He lost a life,” he whispered to Jayflight.

 

Jayflight nodded.

 

Alderpaw swallowed. Sparkpaw appeared next to him and pressed against him, as if sensing his deep horror. He knew that leaders had nine lives, but he’d never imagined what it must be liked to lose one. Did dying hurt? How did it feel to come back to life?

 

Hollytuft looked at Oatclaw with a questioning gaze. “Has he many more?”

 

Oatclaw shrugged. “Only Mudstar knows that.”

 

The WindClan leader flashed Oatclaw an angry look. Growling, he pushed himself to his paws. Oatclaw dipped his head.

 

Alderpaw frowned. Surely Mudstar’s Clan knew. They must count each passing life. And yet a casual observer could never know how many lives a leader had left. Alderpaw stared at him, narrowing his eyes.  _ One. _ Mudstar had one life left. He glanced at Leafpool and Willowshine.  _ Do they know? _ Willowshine caught Alderpaw’s gaze and shook her head. She did.

 

Mudstar lifted his chin, murder in his eyes. Staring between the trees, he flattened his ears. “Where are the rogues?”

 

“Gone,” Bramblestar told him. “For now.”

 

“Good,” Mudstar snarled, his eyes narrow. “Are any cats injured?”

 

Bramblestar’s gaze flicked around the WindClan cats. Squirrelflight stepped forward. “Emberfoot is dead,” she told Mudstar. “Oatclaw and Furzepelt are badly wounded. Come back to our camp, where Leafpool and Alderpaw can treat their wounds properly.”

 

Mudstar glanced at Emberfoot. He lowered his head and approached him. “Emberfoot was a good warrior,” he murmured. “We should go home and mourn him.”

 

“Oatclaw and Furzepelt are in no state to travel that far right now,” Willowshine meowed softly.

 

Mudstar glanced at his injured warriors. Oatclaw was leaning against Rippletail, blood welling on his flank. Furzepelt was staring at her fallen Clanmate, her eyes shimmering with grief. “Willowshine is right,” Furzepelt meowed. “Not even you are able to carry him. We need rest.”

 

The dark brown leader snapped his gaze toward Furzepelt. Alderpaw was surprised when she didn’t even flinch, holding sharp amber with steady green.

 

Bramblestar nodded to Lionblaze. “Sit with him. Make sure nothing disturbs his body until a patrol can fetch him.” 

 

“I’ll stay, too,” Ploverheart meowed, stepping forward to the dead warrior.

 

Bramblestar turned to Mudstar, softening his mew. “Come home with us. We can care for you.”

 

Mudstar snarled, as if he wasn’t happy about having to be taken care of.

 

“Let us take care of you,” Jayflight hissed, “or Oatclaw might bleed to death.

 

Oatclaw looked troubled by that, glancing at his leader with large, worried eyes. Mudstar nodded. “Very well.”

 

(line)

 

“Chew up more horsetail and marigold,” Jayflight ordered.

 

Alderpaw was helping treat the injured WindClan and ShadowClan cats in the shelter of the medicine den while the rain thrummed outside. Jayflight agreed to help Alderpaw while she escorted Willowshine and the other RiverClan warriors back home. It had been a while, meaning she might already be on her way back.

 

Alderpaw had already made enough pulp to put on Oatclaw and Furzepelt’s, Cloverfoot and Strikepaw, the only ShadowClan cats who were badly injured, and his Clanmate’s wounds, and his tongue was numb from the herbs. He wished Leafpool were back already, or that Willowshine had offered to stay.

 

Alderpaw shivered at the memory of Frecklewish. The thought of her fighting until Darktail ripped out her throat open, or, worse, left her to suffer and bleed out. Now he’d brought his rogues here and they had killed again.  _ At least Ember is okay. _ He remembered the kind brown tabby nearly sacrificing herself for him. He was surprised she wasn’t dead. He shuddered when he remembered Darktail’s words.  _ We have a mission here, and we know more about your so-called  _ Clans _ than you think. _ What in StarClan did they want? “They were so vicious,” he murmured to himself.

 

Jayflight’s ear twitched. “I haven’t heard of cats like them since the Dark Forest.”

 

Alderpaw blinked at the medicine cat. Every kit had heard nursery tales about the Dark Forest. His parents and many of his Clanmates had fought in a battle against the evil cats who lurked there. “Do you think that’s where they’re from?” he asked.

 

Jayflight shook his head. “No. Only Clan cats find their way to the Place of No Stars, and these rogues have clearly never belonged to any Clan.”

 

Oatclaw was sleeping, in a makeshift nest beside Briarlight’s, drowsy from the poppy seeds Jayflight had given him. Furzepelt moaned softly as Jayflight licked pulp into her wound. Cloverfoot was awake, licking the wound on her shoulder. Strikepaw was stretched out next to her, eyes closed but obviously awake. She blinked when Jayflight walked over and let him put the pulp on her wound as well.

 

Sparkpaw pushed through the trailing brambles. Her rain-soaked pelt dripped water onto the medicine den floor. “Are they hungry?” she glanced at Oatclaw and lowered her voice. “The hunting patrol is back. There’s plenty of prey on the fresh-kill pile.” She smiled. “Russetstar sent Beepaw and Stonewing to hunt for us as a thank you.” She snorted. “Stonewing was so upset.”

 

“I’m starving,” Cloverfoot called, trying to keep her voice quiet so Oatclaw could sleep.

 

“I want to make sure there’s not infection in these wounds before they eat,” Jayflight told her. Cloverfoot lowered her head, and Alderpaw heard her stomach growl.

 

“It won’t be long,” he promised her.

 

“Those rogues are so hateful,” Sparkpaw commented. She flexed her claws and snarled. “I wish I could have gotten my claws on Darktail. I would have ripped his flea-bitten tail off.”

 

Alderpaw glanced at his sister. His stomach hurt when he thought of Sparkpaw attacking Darktail. Would she be able to defeat him? He didn’t want to think about Darktail hurting his sister. He shook out his pelt. They needed to speak to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight about it soon. Alderpaw had never imagined they’d show up at the lake. He spat the herbs he’d been chewing onto a wet leaf and carried it to Jayflight. “Can Sparkpaw help you for a bit?”

 

Jayflight stared at him, then at Sparkpaw. His eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

 

Sparkpaw sniffed. “ _ I’m  _ not a medicine cat.”

 

“Neither am I,” Jayflight grunted. “You can chew, can’t you?”

 

“I guess.” Sparkpaw looked amused.

 

“So can I go?” Alderpaw stared at Jayflight. “It’s important. I won’t be long. I need to speak to mom and dad.”

 

“What about?” Sparkpaw pricked her ears.

 

“About the rogues,” Alderpaw whispered, not wanting Cloverfoot to hear. Sparkpaw’s eyes darkened and she nodded.

 

Jayflight let out a long sigh and nodded. “Don’t be long.”

 

“Aw, I wanna come too.” Sparkpaw fluffed out her wet fur.

 

Jayflight pawed a pile of marigold leaves toward her and flicked her ear with his tail. “When you’re Clan leader, you can be the first to hear everything. Until then, you can help by chewing these leaves.”

 

Sparkpaw gave Jayflight a playful glare. “Just you wait, I’ll be the best leader ThunderClan’s ever seen!” She crouched beside her cousin and nudged him with her shoulder, grabbing a mouthful of herbs. “Ewww!” she gasped. “How do you stand this?”

 

“You get used to it,” Alderpaw batted at his sister, giggling at her disgusted look. He nosed his way through the trailing brambles. Rain battered his face. Outside, his Clanmates were sheltering beneath ferns edging the camp. Alderpaw could sense tension in the air. Graystripe looked out from the elders’ den. Ambersky and Dewnose huddled beneath the thorn barrier while their brother sat with Lilyheart, watching their kits, along with Twigkit, play in the rain. Cinderheart and Hollytuft stood close to them, guarding the mates and their kits.

 

“Alderpaw!” Mousewhisker’s mew caught his attention. He turned to see the gray-and-white tom and Stormcloud next to him. “Stormcloud is having another panic fit.”

 

Alderpaw glanced over at the Highledge, then at Stormcloud. “Jayflight is inside,” he told him, blinking at the gray tabby. “He knows what to do. I’ll be back in a bit to talk if you need it.”

 

Stormcloud dipped his head. “Thank you, Alder,” he mewed, slipping into the den with Mousewhisker close behind.

 

“Remember to take deep, steady breaths!” he called after him before continuing on.

 

Bramblestar sheltered with Mudstar, Hazeltail, Rosepetal, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool, who looked soaked, beneath a jutting branch of the fallen beech. Alderpaw hurried toward them, catching Leafpool’s eyes and blinking at her.

 

“Were you pushing them back into our territory?” Bramblestar asked Mudstar.

 

“It was actually the other way around.” The WindClan leader’s eyes were still dark with fury. “They were running from ShadowClan, they got to us, and they attacked. We got turned around and they started pushing us back into the forest.”

 

“Did you provoke them?” Squirrelflight asked.

 

Mudstar snorted. “We were just patrolling our borders. Furzepelt noticed them first, when one attacked her. We were lucky ShadowClan was with us or they would have slaughtered us on the spot.”

 

Alderpaw caught Bramblestar’s eye. “Can I speak to you and mom alone?” He was aware that he was interrupting. But this was important.

 

Bramblestar’s ears twitched.

 

Mudstar scowled at the medicine cat apprentice. “What is it?”

 

“I need to speak with my parents.” Alderpaw met the WindClan leader’s gaze, trying to keep a calm demeanor. In reality, he was pretty sure an anxiety fit would attack him any second now.

 

Mudstar sniffed and looked away.

 

Bramblestar frowned, his fur rippling in unease. He then flicked his tail to Squirrelflight. “What is it?” He guided Alderpaw and Squirrelflight quickly to a clump of ferns sprouting near the camp entrance. They ducked beneath the browning fronds.

 

Alderpaw shivered as rain dripped onto his spine. “The rogues who attacked WindClan are the same rogues we found in the gorge.”

 

Bramblestar closed his eyes, sighing. “I feared as much. It was too much of a coincidence for a band of rogues to show up now.”

 

Squirrelflight growled and lashed her tail. “I knew I recognized that stench.”

 

“Do you think they followed us home?” Guilt wormed beneath Alderpaw’s pelt.

 

“Most likely,” Bramblestar murmured.

 

Squirrelflight nudged him and shook her head. “You can’t blame yourself, Alder. They might have found us no matter what.”

 

Alderpaw shifted, wishing it were that simple. “Why do you think they’ve come here?” The question had been niggling in Alderpaw’s thoughts since he’d recognized Darktail. “Darktail said he had a reason.”

 

Bramblestar looked away. “Who knows why rogues act like rogues? All we can do is protect our Clan.” He leaned closer to Alderpaw. “How many of them were in the gorge?”

 

“I don’t know.” Alderpaw tried to remember. “I remember a lot of them, and I’m sure it was about the same amount as we saw during the battle.”

 

Squirrelflight blinked. “It seems they’ve just arrived, then. We should patrol the forest for more, though.”

 

Alderpaw nodded in agreement. But then anxiety made his belly churn more. Was the forest full of rogues? Why had they come here? As his thoughts whirled, he jumped when Leafpool appeared behind him and spoke: “I want to check on ShadowClan and Mothwing.”

 

Squirrelflight nodded to her sister. “I do too.” She looked at Bramblestar. “Maybe we should check on RiverClan as well.”

 

The dark brown tabby was already padding from the ferns. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting.”

 

Alderpaw watched his father leap onto the Highledge.

 

The elders padded from their den, and Mousewhisker, Stormcloud, and Hazeltail slunk out of the warriors’ den, Stormcloud looking better. Jayflight left the medicine den alongside Sparkpaw. He met Berrynose and pressed their noses together. Whitewing, Ambersky, Dewnose, and Snowbush all met with Cloudtail and Brightheart at the elders’ den. Next to Ambersky was Hollytuft, who was snuggled close to the cream she-cat, shivering in the rain. Dovewing joined them with Briarlight. Alderpaw didn’t like the idea of the brown she-cat out in the rain.  _ She could catch something and she might not be able to recover from it. _

 

Dovewing glanced around. “Has anyone seen Ivypool?” Her blue and green eyes brimmed with worry.

 

“She’s hunting with Fernsong and Blossomfall,” Alderpaw padded to her side.

 

Dovewing’s pelt spiked anxiously. “I hope they don’t bump into those rogues.”

 

Briarlight pressed closer to her mate, licking her shoulder. “Our sisters survived the Dark Forest. They can handle a few rogues.”

 

“I hope so.” Dovewing huddled close to Briarlight against the rain.

 

Mudstar wove through the crowd and stood at the front. Water streamed down his whiskers as he lifted his face to the Highledge. “I want to take Emberfoot back to our camp so we can sit vigil.”

 

Jayflight stood next to his mate. “Oatclaw and Furzepelt are too wounded to help carry him. Movement will reopen their wounds. They should stay here for a few days.”

 

Mudstar scrunched up his nose in anger. “They are warriors. They are strong. They will travel with me.”

 

Unseeing, Jayflight held the WindClan leader’s gaze. “We have an apprentice; Kestrelflight does not. Let him save his herbs and his energy for his Clanmates on the moor. We will take care of Oatclaw and Furzepelt until they are fit to travel.”

 

Mudstar looked to Bramblestar, as if wanting him to change Jayflight’s mind. “I will send a patrol with you. They can help carry Emberfoot’s body.”

 

Mudstar’s tail flicked.

 

Jayflight held his ground. “You’ve lost one Clanmate today,” he meowed, his voice steady. “Don’t risk another.”

 

Mudstar snorted. “Very well.”

 

“You decide wisely, Mudstar.” Bramblestar’s gaze flicked around the Clan. “Snowbush, Whitewing, and Bumblestripe. Escort Mudstar home. Carry Emberfoot’s body as though he were your own Clanmate.”

 

The three warriors nodded as Bramblestar went on.

 

“Dangerous rogues are in the forest. We don’t know how many there are. They have shown that they were willing to fight to the death. Until we know why they are here and what they intend to do next, we must be on our guard. And we must check on ShadowClan and RiverClan. They were brave in the battle against the rogues, and I want the cats I’m sending to be on their best behavior. Berrynose. Take Hazeltail, Snowbush, and Toadstep to RiverClan’s camp to check on them. Be ready to help them fight if there are any rogues on their territory. Squirrelflight will take Dovewing, Sparkpaw, Leafpool, and Rosepetal to ShadowClan to see how they’re holding up. Jayflight,” he turned to the warrior, “how are Cloverfoot and Strikepaw?”

 

“Well enough to travel,” Jayflight reported.

 

“Good, Squirrelflight, you can take them home.” The ginger deputy nodded.

 

“I want to come!” A tiny squeak sounded from the nursery.

 

Alderpaw turned as he recognized Twigkit’s mew. She was struggling out of the nursery entrance.

  
Cinderheart watched as the kit splattered onto the muddy ground and stared up at Bramblestar. Lionblaze rushed to help her up, but she shook herself and got to her paws on her own.

 

“Please let me come to ShadowClan. I want to see my sister!”

 

“Don’t be mousebrained!” Rosepetal stared at her from the clearing.

 

Sparkpaw snorted from beside her mentor. “This is a patrol, not a nursery!”

 

Disapproving murmurs rippled through the gathered cats.

 

Alderpaw pushed past his Clanmates and stopped beside Twigkit. “You’re too young to travel to ShadowClan,” he told her gently. “Especially with rogues in the forest.”

 

She stared up at him, her eyes as wide as an owl’s. “That’s why I  _ have _ to go! I have to make sure Violetkit’s safe.” She was trembling and tears threatened to spill over her cheeks.

 

Lionblaze moved closer to the kit and wrapped his tail around her, while Cinderheart pressed her nose against her head. Rain was soaking Twigkit’s pelt. “Alderpaw is right,” she murmured. “You’re too young to be out in the forest. Plus this weather might give you a cold.”

 

Twigkit pulled away from Lionblaze. “But Violetkit’s my  _ sister! _ What if the rogues have hurt her? She should be with me, where it’s safe!”

 

Alderpaw’s heart twisted. How would he feel if Sparkpaw were in danger? He looked up at his father. “Let  _ me _ come with Squirrelflight,” he meowed. “I can check on Violetkit and Leafpool and I can both speak with Mothwing.” He glanced at Jayflight hopefully, relieved when he saw him nodding.

 

Bramblestar bowed his head. “Okay, you can come.”

 

Alderpaw bent his head and touched his nose to Twigkit’s wet pelt. “I can’t bring Violetkit back with me, but I can make sure she will be safe.”

 

Twigkit looked up at Alderpaw with watery, serious eyes. After a moment she leaned up to nuzzle his cheek. “Okay,” she murmured. “I trust you, Alderpaw.”

 

Alderpaw closed his eyes, feeling the soft fluff of Twigkit’s cheek against his own.  _ I hope I’m worthy of your trust, Twigkit.  _ He heaved a breath.  _ I hope I can make sure we will all be safe. _


	8. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two uploads today as a little apology for forgetting

“Come back, Alderpaw!”

 

Alderpaw halted and turned. He’d gotten too far ahead of the group again, and Squirrelflight was calling him back. Frustration rippled through his pelt.  _ You’re all too slow! _ What if the rogues  _ had _ hurt Violetkit? What if they caught up with the ShadowClan patrol and  _ they _ were hurt? He needed to find out. “Can’t we move any faster?” he yowled to Squirrelflight.

 

“We have injured cats with us,” his mother reminded him. Dovewing and Leafpool were aiding Strikepaw and Cloverfoot as they made their way through the forest, while Sparkpaw trotted next to Rosepetal and her mother, her eyes bright. Cloverfoot was limping, but Strikepaw stood tall, as if he wasn’t at all bothered by the scratch that snaked down his back. “Plus the rogues could be anywhere. We can’t fight them with such a small patrol.”

 

Pacing restlessly, Alderpaw waited with Squirrelflight, Rosepetal, and Sparkpaw as Dovewing, Leafpool, Cloverfoot, and Strikepaw caught up. Dovewing and Rosepetal were eyeing the bushes along the trail, as if waiting for one of Darktail’s rogues to burst out and attack them. Alderpaw could see the ShadowClan border ahead, where the oaks turned to pines. The scent of their sap tasted sharp on his tongue.

 

The rain was easing. Strikepaw shook out his pelt as he stopped beside Alderpaw. His fur stood on end, spiked and wet.

 

Cloverfoot purred with amusement and nudged his shoulder with her nose. “You look like a hedgehog.”

 

“And  _ you  _ look like a RiverClan cat.” Strikepaw stuck his tongue out at the gray she-cat.

 

Rosepetal paced around them, mouth open as she tasted the air. “Concentrate!” she ordered the two ShadowClan cats. “There could be rogues anywhere.”

 

Strikepaw and Cloverfoot shared an annoyed glance and the gray tortie rolled her eyes. “We’ve been checking for their scent all the way here and smelled nothing,” she pointed out.

 

Dovewing pricked her ears. She blinked, frustrated with herself.  _ A reflex,  _ Alderpaw guessed. “They’ve probably run away.”

 

Squirrelflight scanned the forest. “I don’t think these rogues scare that easily.” She glanced at Alderpaw, and he guessed what she was thinking. They knew that the rogues were not afraid of Clan cats—not after what they’d done to SkyClan. “We should still check for their scent along the border before we cross it. They may have come the long way around.”

 

“But we need to get Cloverfoot and Strikepaw back to ShadowClan camp.” Alderpaw plucked at the ground in impatience.

 

“And check on Mothwing,” Leafpool added.  _ And Violetkit. _ Alderpaw nodded.

 

“Knowing where the rogues went is more important.” Squirrelflight padded past following a trail that shadowed the border.

 

Sparkpaw followed her mother, while Dovewing, Rosepetal, and Leafpool sat with Strikepaw and Cloverfoot. Impatiently, Alderpaw trotted after his kin.

 

Squirrelflight stopped suddenly and lifted her muzzle. She didn’t need to speak. Sparkpaw had already smelled the scent too.

 

“They’ve passed this way.” Sparkpaw sniffed at a thornbush, her nose wrinkling.

 

“Were they the same ones you fought earlier?” Dovewing called, keeping her voice as quiet as she could.

 

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes in disgust. “It’s the same scent.”

 

Sparkpaw sniffed. “All rogues smell the same to me.”

 

Squirrelflight looked at her daughter, a sharp look in her gaze. “You’d better learn to tell the difference, Spark. We might be dealing with more of them than we know.”

 

Dovewing approached them, her eyes wide. “Is it an invasion?”

 

Rosepetal was sniffing the thornbush now, her eyes narrow. “I knew it from the moment I saw them,” she hissed. “It’s the ones that drove out—”

 

Alderpaw’s heart lurched. Rosepetal had met the rogues on the journey to SkyClan. Before she could betray the secret to Dovewing, Cloverfoot, and Strikepaw, he interrupted. “They’re the ones we met on our quest,” he confirmed, giving Rosepetal a meaningful look.

 

She lifted her head and nodded. “Yes,” she meowed.

 

Sparkpaw growled and pressed against her mentor, as if ready to protect her at all costs.

 

Dovewing was still staring at Squirrelflight. “Do you know who they are?

 

“Alderpaw and the others encountered these same rogues on their quest.” Squirrelflight told her.

 

Cloverfoot frowned. “Why did they come here?”

 

Squirrelflight padded to a bramble and sniffed it. “I don’t know. Let’s hope they’re just passing through.”

 

_ We have a mission here. _

 

Alderpaw felt his pelt twitch. He was uncomfortable keeping secrets from other cats, even if they weren’t his Clanmates.

 

Paws thrummed over the forest floor nearby.

 

Alderpaw stiffened, his heart quickening. Memories of Frecklewish’s beaten body flashed over his eyes. Hackles lifting, he backed closer to Rosepetal and Sparkpaw.

 

Rosepetal tasted the air. “Is it the rogues?”

 

Dovewing jerked her muzzle, her fur fluffing up as she stepped in front of Cloverfoot and Strikepaw. Shapes moved between the trunks.

 

“No!” Cloverfoot hurried past Dovewing, limping as she tried to put pressure on her bad leg. “It’s ShadowClan!” Her eyes were bright when she bumped heads with her kin.

 

Alderpaw glimpsed familiar pelts between the trees. Goldenheart was trotting toward them, Stonewing and Juniperpaw beside him. Strikepaw rushed forward and bowled into Juniperpaw, his brother, in excitement. Cloverfoot was being looked over by a brown tom, Marshstripe. Alderpaw could tell they were kin; they looked a lot alike. His heart quickened with hope as he saw Tawnypelt at the rear. She was Needlepaw’s mentor. Was Needlepaw with them?

 

The ShadowClan patrol spread out as they neared the scent line. Disappointment and relief mixed inside Alderpaw’s belly as he saw that Needlepaw wasn’t one of them.

 

“Thank you for bringing our Clanmates home,” Tawnypelt meowed.

 

Dovewing padded toward Goldenheart, blinking at him. “Goldenheart!” She sounded pleased to see him. “We wanted to see if you were all okay.”

 

Goldenheart nodded to her. Alderpaw saw warmth in his gaze.

 

Tawnypelt padded forward and looked at Squirrelflight. “If this is about the rogues, you have nothing to worry about,” she told her. “We’ve sent patrols along the border to chase away any unknown cats. I’ll be glad when those flea-bitten crow-food eaters are out of here.”

 

“Alderpaw here wanted to see Violetkit,” Squirrelflight told her.

 

Alderpaw stepped forward, hope glimmering in his chest. “So there have been no rogues on ShadowClan territory?”

 

“Not since this morning,” Goldenheart told him.

 

Alderpaw sighed. Violetkit was safe from the rogues.

 

“I want to speak to Russetstar about the rogues,” Squirrelflight meowed.

 

“And to see how Mothwing is doing,” Tawnypelt meowed, looking at Leafpool. There was a glint in her eyes. Was she teasing the medicine cat? “Of course.” She nodded to Goldenheart and Marshstripe. “Please escort them to the camp. I’ll follow this scent trail with Stonewing and Juniperpaw.”

 

“Be careful,” Squirrelflight warned. “These rogues aren’t strays or loners. They’re dangerous, as these two have seen.” She glanced at Cloverfoot and Strikepaw, who were nodding in agreement. “If you find them, send for help.” She looked at Juniperpaw. He was lithe, his black pelt showing muscles beneath, but he was small. “Two warriors and an apprentice won’t be enough to fight them.”

 

Juniperpaw puffed out his pelt. “I’m strong!” he defended himself.

 

“These rogues are stronger,” Squirrelflight told him, her eyes dark. She crossed the border, meeting Goldenheart’s gaze. “Lead the way.”

 

Goldenheart glanced at his mother, then nodded. “Follow me.”

 

Alderpaw padded beside Sparkpaw as Squirrelflight fell into step behind Goldenheart. Cloverfoot and Strikepaw were walking next to Marshstripe, right behind Goldenheart and Squirrelflight. As leaves turned to pine needles beneath his paws, he glanced back at Tawnypelt, Stonewing , and Juniperpaw. “Do you think Russetstar knows that the rogues stole one of Mudstar’s lives?” he whispered to his sister.

 

Sparkpaw shrugged. “I don’t know,” she murmured. “I don’t think Mudstar wants them to know, though. Leaders don’t like to appear vulnerable.”

 

Alderpaw suddenly wondered if his father had ever lost a life. He padded between the pines, recognizing the trail to the camp as they neared.

 

As Goldenheart led the patrol inside, surprised faces turned to glare at them.

 

Snowbird showed her teeth. “ThunderClan  _ again _ ?”

 

Beside her, Scorchfur grunted. “It’s bad enough that a RiverClan cat has to live with us. The other Clans don’t have to visit.”

 

“Thank you, ThunderClan, for caring for our wounded,” Sparkpaw muttered under her breath, imitating Snowbird’s voice. “Thank you, ThunderClan, for escorting them home.”

 

Alderpaw giggled and shoved his sister. Squirrelflight ignored the Clan’s grumbles, keeping her eyes on Goldenheart. Alderpaw scanned the camp. Was Needlepaw here? What about Violetkit? He searched for a glimpse of the kit’s black-and-white pelt. There was no sign of her. Perhaps she was with Needlepaw. His eyes wandered further across he camp as the thought of the silver she-cat. Beepaw and Sleekpaw were practicing battle moves at the edge of the clearing, concentrating so hard that they didn’t even notice the ThunderClan patrol. Needlepaw wasn’t with them. She wasn’t at the fresh-kill pile either. Where was she?

 

“Squirrelflight.” Russetstar’s mew snapped Alderpaw’s attention back. He almost bumped into Sparkpaw, who stopped beside Squirrelflight.

 

The ShadowClan leader stood at the head of the clearing with Crowfrost and Dawnpelt, her eyes narrow.  “What are you doing here?” Squirrelflight didn’t look happy with the leader’s tone.

 

Alderpaw noticed Mothwing at the edge of the clearing, caring for the wounded ShadowClan warriors. She looked exasperated and tired.

 

Rowanclaw padded from a den in the camp wall as Goldenheart peeled away from the patrol and stood beside Russetstar and his father.

 

“They wanted to see if we were alright,” he explained, “and to check on Mothwing.”

 

“We’re fine,” Rowanclaw meowed sharply, sticking his nose in the air as he stared at the ThunderClan warriors.

 

“We’ve also brought home your Clanmates, Cloverfoot and Strikepaw,” Squirrelflight explained. “We didn’t want them walking home alone with such injuries and with those awful rogues running around.”

 

“Yes,” Russetstar meowed. “Thank you for your support. Be sure to thank Jayflight for me when you return home.”

 

“We believe the rogues may be in your territory,” Squirrelflight spoke up. “We smelled them along your border. Tawnypelt, Juniperpaw, and Stonewing are already tracking their scent, but I don’t believe they’ll be able to fend them off if they do find them.”

 

“My warriors can handle this,” Russetstar snarled. “We do not need more of your help, thank you very much.”

 

Squirrelflight’s eyes narrowed but she dipped her head. “I understand.”

 

“You weren’t there!” Sparkpaw spoke up, not backing down when the ShadowClan cats’ sharp gazes snapped toward her. Squirrelflight opened her jaws to tell her daughter off, but Sparkpaw continued. “In the battle; it was vicious! These cats might be the threat StarClan warned us of, aren’t you worried? I haven’t been in many battles, but it was terrible. I didn't know if we were going to make it!”

 

Goldenheart’s eyes flashed. “The prophecy was talking about Violetkit and Twigkit!”

 

Crowfrost shifted his paws. “She might have a point.”

 

Russetstar jerked her gaze toward her warrior.

 

Crowfrost held his ground. “What if the rogues  _ are _ linked to the prophecy? Perhaps we  _ should _ track them down, don’t you think?”

 

Goldenheart growled. “Why don’t we track them alone and report what we find at the next Gathering?”

 

Russetstar frowned. “I heard what happened to Mudstar,” she murmured. “Maybe these rogues are truly as dangerous as you say.”

 

Sparkpaw leaned closer to Alderpaw. “Looks like she’s worried she might be the next leader to lose a life.”

 

Alderpaw nodded and looked at Russetstar. He narrowed his eyes. A haze surrounded the she-cat. Alderpaw remembered this from Mudstar. He saw one star.  _ One life. _ He shuddered.

 

“Fine,” Russetstar meowed at last. “You can join another patrol to track those rogues. You may come across another one. They’ve been trying to find them since after the battle. Crowfrost, you’ll lead it. Take Goldenheart, Spikefur, and Dawnpelt with you.”

 

A dark brown tom with a tuft of fur sticking up between his ears crossed the clearing toward them. “Did you say my name?”

 

“You’re going with these cats.” Russetstar threw a scornful look at the ThunderClan patrol. Alderpaw heard Sparkpaw swallow back a growl. “Those rogues from earlier are truly dangerous. You will track them and find where they’ve gone.”

 

Alderpaw gasped.  _ Violetkit! _ “I have to stay here!” he blurted out to the ShadowClan leader.

 

Russetstar blinked in surprise.

 

Stammering, Alderpaw struggled to gain his composure. “Leafpool wanted to speak with Mothwing. And I wanted to see Violetkit before we left.” Leafpool nodded, standing beside her nephew.

 

“Very well,” Russetstar grunted.

 

“We’ll wait for you at the border,” Squirrelflight promised.

 

“I want to stay with Alder and Leafpool,” Sparkpaw spoke up, standing beside her brother. “We won’t cause trouble.” Russetstar gave her an exasperated look.

 

Alderpaw nodded and watched the patrol leave. Russetstar and Rowanclaw went back to her den to talk. Alderpaw shuffled nervously. He wanted to ask one of the ShadowClan cats if they’d seen Needlepaw around, but he decided that would be too suspicious. He made his way to the medicine den with Leafpool anyway.

 

“I’m going to talk to Mothwing,” the medicine cat told them. “Sparkpaw can stay in the den if you’d like while we’re talking.”

 

Sparkpaw nodded and followed them into the den.

 

He could smell the familiar scent of Mothwing as they approached. And the scent of freshly picked herbs. “Mothwing?” Leafpool padded into the den and Alderpaw followed. He saw the golden she-cat crouched beside a familiar, pretty calico she-cat.  _ Puddlekit, _ he assumed.  _ Probably Puddle _ paw  _ now. _

 

“This is tansy and horsetail,” she told the young apprentice. “Tansy is good for coughs. Horsetail is good for infected wounds.”

 

Surprise flashed beneath Alderpaw’s pelt. Was she still teaching her simple facts like that? “Shouldn’t they know that already?” Sparkpaw whispered to Alderpaw. He shrugged.

 

Mothwing looked up, purring when she saw Leafpool. “Leaf!” She blinked at the two ginger apprentices. “And Sparkpaw and Alderpaw. Alder’s told me a lot about you, Spark.” Sparkpaw shoved her brother, purring. “I thought I’d missed you while I was out. Grassheart said a ThunderClan patrol stopped by while I was picking herbs.” She nuzzled the brown tabby medicine cat.

 

“They’re waiting for us at the border,” Leafpool explained. “I wanted to see how you and Puddlepaw were doing.” She glanced at the calico apprentice. Alderpaw caught her eye as well. She blinked at him, surprised, before turning her head back to her herbs.

 

“Let’s go outside,” Leafpool meowed to Mothwing. “I wanted to see how you were doing, and how Puddlepaw is doing in her training.”

 

Mothwing nodded and turned to Puddlepaw. “I want you to split all these herbs we gathered into seperate piles. Sparkpaw, you can stay with her.”

 

Puddlepaw stared wide-eyed at the heap in front of her. Alderpaw felt a wave of sympathy, suddenly remembering his first days in the medicine den. He’d thought he’d never learn the name of every herbs. Sparkpaw sat beside the calico cat, blinking at her.

 

Leafpool shooed Alderpaw backward and slid out of the den with Mothwing behind her. She stood close to Leafpool in the easing rain. “It wasn’t the best idea to gather herbs on a day like this.” She raised her nose toward the rain, taking a deep breath. Alderpaw wondered if she was homesick. “They’ll take forever to dry. But I smell cold weather on the way. I want ShadowClan’s stores as full as possible before leafbare and this battle didn’t help.” Worry darkened her amber gaze. “StarClan knows how they’ll make it through.”

 

“Is Puddlepaw a quick learner?” Alderpaw asked. She looked like she was enjoying learning the herbs earlier, but she still looked confused and scared.

 

Mothwing sighed. “She tries her best, but half the time she can’t tell an herb from a weed.”

 

“You’ve been training her for a half moon.” Leafpool looked surprised. “Doesn’t she know the basics yet?”

 

“She’s young. She never had any visions of StarClan, but she told me she had always secretly wanted to be a medicine cat.” Mothwing shook her head. “Must be tough, being in a Clan filled with cats who want to hunt and fight, while you don’t want anything to do with it.”

 

Alderpaw shuffled his paws, suddenly anxious. “Do you think ShadowClan has chosen the wrong cat to be their medicine cat?”

 

“I don’t know if there is a  _ right _ cat in the whole of ShadowClan,” Leafpool answered for Mothwing. “No wonder Littlecloud never chose an apprentice after Flametail died. It seems so unfair. StarClan gave us two medicine cats, along with Jayflight, who knows enough about herbs to treat any cat in need, while ShadowClan only has Puddlepaw.”

 

But the golden she-cat shook her head. “Puddlepaw is really enjoying herself,” she told her. “She likes learning herbs, and there are even some ShadowClan warriors who know the basics of medicine. I think ShadowClan is going to be okay.”

 

Leafpool blinked at her, her eyes sparkling. “I’m glad,” she meowed, rubbing her nose against Mothwing’s cheek. “I hope you’re going to be able to go home soon.”

 

“Me too,” Mothwing sighed. “I enjoy Puddlepaw’s company, but I don’t want to spend my whole leaf-bare in this gloomy place.” Her eyes softened with sorrow. “I miss the river and I want to see the kits’ first time on the ice.”

 

“They’re treating you okay, aren't they?” Leafpool asked.

 

“They’re treating me fine.” Mothwing gave her a reassuring blink. “I always have first pick off the fresh-kill pile. Everyone is very polite to me. And I get along fine with Grassheart. Her kits are absolutely adorable. And Wasptail, their mother, seems very responsible and caring toward them.”

 

“What about Violetkit?” Alderpaw knew she was safe from the rogues, but he remembered how upset she’d been when she’d had to leave her sister in the woods. Was she happier now? “Is she okay? Can I go visit her before I leave? I promised Twigkit I’d check on her.”

 

Mothwing sent another distracted glance toward the medicine den and Leafpool answered. “I don’t see why not. Tell me when you’re finished. I want to see how Puddlepaw is coming along.”

 

Mothwing purred. “She’s probably put the nettles and the watermint in the same pile again.”

 

Pelt ruffling, the medicine cats turned to go. As they headed toward the den, Mothwing turned as Sparkpaw walked out. “Thank you all for coming,” Mothwing meowed. “Tell Jayflight I said hello and that I miss him.”

 

Alderpaw blinked at her as the two medicine cats disappeared into the den. “Time to see Violetkit?” Sparkpaw asked.

 

Alderpaw nodded, beginning to make his way toward the nursery. Beepaw and Sleekpaw had finished practicing battle moves and were watching him through narrowed eyes. Would they question where they were going?

 

“Alderpaw!” A familiar mew sounded from the camp entrance. Needlepaw’s scent reached his nose. “And Sparkpaw!”

 

“Hi!” Sparkpaw turned to meet her, purring.

 

The silver she-cat bounded across the clearing. She met Sparkpaw with a quick nudge of their shoulders.

 

“Where were you?” Alderpaw asked as she sat down beside them.

 

She stared at him. “What do you mean?”

 

Alderpaw shared a glance with Sparkpaw.  _ Does she realize she’s shifting back and forth on her paws, like she’s feeling restless . . . or guilty? _ “You weren’t with Tawnypelt, or in the camp when we got here.” Alderpaw felt awkward, as though he was prying. “I was wondering where you were.”

 

“I was in Twolegplace,” she told him a little too quickly. “You know how I like the taste of kittypet food sometimes.”

 

Alderpaw blinked at her.  _ Yes. But you’re usually not so quick to admit it. _ Sparkpaw seemed to notice how strange she was acting, too, her eyes narrow as she stared at the she-cat they thought they knew.

 

Needlepaw changed the subject. “Yarrowpaw says you came with your Clanmates to hunt for those rogues from this morning. Did you find them?”

 

“No.” Alderpaw looked at her. She didn’t seem to be herself. Something had ruffled her fur. He wondered with a purr which part of the warrior code she’d been breaking this time. He leaned closer and gave her a teasing nudge. “What have you been up to?”

 

Needlepaw bristled. “Nothing!” she snapped. “What’s with all the questions?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Her sudden temper startled Alderpaw. Shame surged through him. Had he tried to be too familiar? But they were friends, weren’t they? Like Sparkpaw and him were.  _ My sister. _ Had she forgotten their journey together, the night she confessed her feelings about her destiny, finding the kits? Perhaps she didn’t see him as anything more than a cat from another Clan.

 

“You’re acting a little . . .” Sparkpaw searched for the right word. “Prickly, that’s all.”

 

Needlepaw shrugged, but didn’t answer.

 

“Can I see Violetkit?” Alderpaw asked.

 

“If you want to.” Needlepaw shrugged again and headed toward the prickly entrance of the nursery.

 

Alderpaw and Sparkpaw followed, sharing a bewildered look, not sure what to make of Needlepaw’s mood.

 

“Violetkit!” Needlepaw called through the opening. “Someone wants to see you.”

 

The brambles rustled and Violetkit scrambled out; the red feather was still tucked behind her ear. Her eyes lit up as she saw Alderpaw, then she scanned around him. “Is Twigkit with you?” she asked, excitement sparkling in her yellow eyes.

 

“She’s not allowed out of camp yet,” Alderpaw reminded her, his voice gentle.

 

“But she came—”

 

Needlepaw gave the kit a playful nudge. “That’s our secret, remember?”

 

Violetkit blinked at her guiltily. “Oh, yes! I’m sorry.” She clamped her jaws shut and put her paw over it.

 

Needlepaw nudged her again with her nose, nearly knocking her over. “You’re such a little toadbrain.”

 

Violetkit nudged her back, giggling. “You’re a  _ big _ toadbrain! You remember when we played hide the pinecone and you took the whole day to find it?”

 

“How could I? You hid it under Kinkfur’s nest!” Needlepaw purred. “The old fleabag was sitting on it like  _ forever _ !”

 

Alderpaw swallowed back a purr, and shared an amused glance with Sparkpaw. He was happy to see the closeness between the two cats. Violetkit wasn’t alone in ShadowClan after all. And it was good to see Needlepaw behaving more like the friendly, sassy cat who had traveled with him on his quest.

 

Violetkit turned to him, her eyes round. “How’s Twigkit?”

 

“She’s fine,” he told her. “She sends her love and wanted me to check that you’re okay.”

 

“I’m great.” Violetkit looked fondly at Needlepaw. “I really like ShadowClan. Needlepaw’s teaching me how to hunt. I caught a moth yesterday.”

 

Needlepaw purred.

 

“I still miss Twigkit, though,” Violetkit added.

 

“She misses you very much to,” Alderpaw told her.

 

“Violet!” Pinenose’s stern mew sounded from inside the nursery. “Come in out of the rain. I don’t want you catching a cold.”

 

Violetkit’s shoulders drooped. “I have to go.” She turned toward the entrance. “Tell Twigkit I’ve been keeping her feather safe. I keep it on all the time.”

 

Alderpaw purred and touched his muzzle to her head before she climbed into the nursery.

 

As she disappeared, Alderpaw blinked at Needlepaw. He waited for Sparkpaw to get out of earshot, heading toward the entrance. “Perhaps we can get them together again soon. Twigkit keeps asking.” Another nighttime meeting would do both kits good. And it would be nice to see Needlepaw without the gaze of every other ShadowClan apprentice scorching his pelt.

 

“I guess,” Needlepaw sounded distracted. Her thoughts were clearly elsewhere.

 

“I’m sure Violetkit would appreciate it,” Alderpaw pressed.

 

“Yeah.” Needlepaw’s gaze met his. And yet he felt she wasn’t really seeing him. “Let’s do that.” She nodded and turned to leave.

 

“Soon?” Alderpaw called after her.

 

“Soon,” she answered, without turning back.

 

Alderpaw frowned and headed for Sparkpaw at the camp entrance. Squirrelflight and the others would be waiting for them. It would be good to get back to camp and into a dry den. But he couldn’t shake his unease.  _ Soon. _ Why hadn’t Needlepaw said when? Didn’t she care if the kits met?  _ She must! _ Needlepaw seemed genuinely fond of Violetkit.  _ Perhaps she doesn’t want to see  _ me _ anymore. _ Disappointment weighed at his paws like a stone as he pressed against Sparkpaw and trudged through the pine forest with her, towards their territory. Perhaps the friendship they’d forged on their journey was over now that they were back with their Clans.


	9. Chapter Seven

Violetkit gazed across the den. Moonlight showed through the gaps in the brambles and dappled the fluffy pelts of Grassheart’s kits. Snakekit, Flowerkit, and Whorlkit—still too tiny to play—were snuggled together, a tangle of paws and tails, beside Grassheart’s belly. Wasptail was there too, curled up next to her mate. Violetkit sighed, her heart aching. She and Twigkit used to sleep like that. Now she was alone, beside Pinenose, who was snoring.  _ Am I the only one awake? _ She’d heard the night patrol come in not long ago and whispering a report to Rowanclaw before retiring to their dens.

 

She wondered if they’d found any sign of the rogues. In the days since the battle against the rogues visit, rumors had spread through the Clan. Dawnpelt had declared that they were just a pack of kittypets looking for trouble. “They’ll get bored and go back to their cozy Twoleg dens before long,” she predicted. Violetkit hoped she was right. The thought of strange cats roaming the forest made her nervous.

 

Something else Violetkit had heard was that Russetstar had been acting differently since the rogues arrived. She stayed in her den, and Wasptail and Grassheart were gossiping about her strange attitude, saying that she always looked as if she was deep in thought.

 

Not a cat had stirred since the patrol had gone to their nests. A fox screeched in the distance and Whorlkit had lifted his head sleepily, but he’d only yawned and tucked himself deeper among his littermates before falling asleep again.

 

Violetkit longed to cross the den and curl up beside them, but she didn’t want to upset Pinenose. Pinenose had been a great mother for a long time, but now that her kits were apprentices, it seemed as though she itched to be out in the forest again, hunting with the other warriors.

 

_ Why can’t  _ I _ move to the apprentices’ den? _ She guessed the other cats wouldn't approve. She was barely three moons old. But Needlepaw, her only real friend, was in the apprentices’ den. She imagined with a purr how much fun it would be to curl up in the nest beside Needlepaw. They could talk all night if they wanted or play mossball or share a mouse while everyone else slept. It would be great.

 

A pair of eyes shone through the nursery entrance. Violetkit lifted her head sharply, her hackles lifting. Then she smelled the familiar scent of Needlepaw. Had her friend been thinking about her too? Excitement tingled in her paws, and she wriggled forward and slithered, quiet as a snake, out of her nest.

 

“Needlepaw?” she hissed.

 

“Quick! Come outside,” Needlepaw whispered back.

 

Violetkit pricked her ears happily. Were they going on another nighttime adventure? Her breath caught in her throat. Were they going to meet Twigkit?

 

She nosed her way through the entrance, the well-trodden brambles smooth between her paws, and dropped onto the ground outside. Stars sparkled in the wide black sky like dew on a black pelt. The moon shone, blanching the clearing with crisp light. A chill cut through Violetkit’s fur, but she hardly felt it.

 

“Are we going out of the camp?” she whispered to Needlepaw.

 

Needlepaw swished her tail along Violetkit’s spine. “Yes.”

 

Violetkit watched Needlepaw’s green gaze flick past her. She followed it stiffening as she saw another she-cat standing in the shadows. Her fur shimmered, ghostlike, in the gloom.

 

“I don’t see why we have to take  _ her _ .”

 

_ Sleekpaw! _ Violetkit shivered as she recognized the apprentice’s mew. There was scorn in it.

 

Sleekpaw had never even looked at Violetkit before, stalking past her as though walking past stale fresh-kill when she passed her in camp. Sleekpaw scared the kitten. Her eyes were always dark with what Violetkit could only guess was anger, and every time they past by each other, she felt cold shivers run down her spine. She stared at her now, and Violetkit fought the urge to back away. Spite glittered in the older cat’s gaze. Confused, Violetkit looked back at Needlepaw. “I don’t understand. Is Sleekpaw coming to meet Twigkit too?”

 

Sleekpaw tipped her head sideways. “Is that what you usually do?” She stared questioningly at Needlepaw.

 

Needlepaw flicked her tail. “Maybe.”

 

“Really?”

 

A shiver of unease ran down Violetkit’s spine as Sleekpaw spoke. The tortie apprentice made the word sounded like a threat.

 

Needlepaw lashed her tail. “Don’t be such a foxheart, Sleekpaw. I asked you to come with me tonight because I trusted you.”

 

Sleekpaw’s expression changed, like dawn breaking through darkness. She pressed against Needlepaw, running her tail down her spine. “Of course you can trust me, Pine Needle. I love sharing secrets.” Her purr was sweet as honey. “But can you trust  _ her _ ?”

 

Violetkit lifted her head indignantly. “Of course she can! I’m her  _ friend _ !”

 

Sleekpaw’s whiskers twitched with amusement. She thrust her muzzle close to Violetkit’s. “Then you’d better keep your mew quiet. Unless you’re  _ trying _ to wake up the whole camp.”

 

“Come on!” Needlepaw padded toward the narrow tunnel that led to the dirtplace.

 

Violetkit scampered after her. She wanted to ask again why Sleekpaw was coming with them, but Sleekpaw was too close behind her.  _ Needlepaw knows best, _ she reckoned.  _ Perhaps it’s in case we run into those rogues. _ She felt reassured at the thought.  _ Of course! _ Sleekpaw was coming to protect them.

 

She ducked through the tunnel after Needlepaw, her nose wrinkling as she smelled the dirtplace. Outside, they veered away from it, following the track they’d used last time.

 

Excitement twitched through Violetkit’s pelt. She was going to meet Twigkit again. They could play cat and mouse again. And she could show Twigkit how much she’d grown.  _ Perhaps she’s grown too. _

 

Needlepaw padded past a bramble and kept going straight.

 

Violetkit frowned. They’d traced the curve of the brambles last time and crossed the ditches. “Are we going the right way?” she ventured uneasily.

 

“‘ _ Are we going the right way _ ?’” Sleekpaw mimicked her, squeaking like a kit.

 

Embarrassment flashed hot through Violetkit’s fur.

 

Needlepaw glanced over her shoulder, exchanging a look with Sleekpaw.

 

Worry twisted in Violetkit’s belly. Was this a safer route to the ThunderClan border? She didn’t dare ask in case Sleekpaw made fun of her again.

 

They trekked on, Violetkit’s paws growing tired. She half hoped that Needlepaw would offer her another lift on her shoulders, but pushed the hope away. Sleekpaw would mock her if she let Needlepaw carry her like a weak kit.

 

Before long the needles began to grow squishy beneath her paws, turning to mud as they headed farther from the camp. Bramble turned to bracken behind the trail. The trees crowded closer, blocking out the moonlight so that Violetkit had to open her eyes wide to see where she was going. Had Alderpaw suggested a new meeting place?

 

Tiny paws skittered over the path ahead. Needlepaw pricked her ears, her tail twitching. She bounded forward, and the bracken swished as she dived through it.

 

Violetkit halted, her nose twitching as she smelled mouse.

 

Sleekpaw stopped beside her, licking her lips as she stared at the bracken.

 

Needlepaw nosed her way out, a dead mouse dangling from her jaws.

 

“Nice catch.” Sleekpaw padded toward her. She sniffed the mouse.

 

Needlepaw dropped it. “Do you want first bite?” she asked the tortie.

 

Violetkit blinked at them in surprise. “I thought apprentices were meant to hunt for the Clan first.”

 

Sleekpaw snorted. “Don’t be such a cleanpaw.”

 

“The rest of the Clan is asleep,” Needlepaw pointed out. “I don’t think they’d want us to wake them up for a morsel of fresh-kill.

 

Sleekpaw batted the mouse toward Violetkit. “Let’s pretend Needlepaw caught it for you. You’re  _ Clan _ aren’t you?” Her eyes narrowed. “Oh, no. I forgot. You weren’t even born here.” She hooked the mouse back with her claw and took a bite. “I guess I should eat it.”   
  


Needlepaw bristled. “Don’t be mean.” She grabbed the mouse from Sleekpaw. “Are you hungry?” she asked, dangling the mouse from her claw.

 

“No, thank you.” Violetkit shook her head. Her throat was too tight to swallow. She just wanted to get to Twigkit and Alderpaw. Sleekpaw’s scorching glare was making her nervous. “Are we nearly there?”

 

Needlepaw glanced around. “Nearly.”

 

Violetkit opened her mouth to taste the air. “I can’t smell Alderpaw or Twigkit.”

 

Sleekpaw padded across a stretch of muddy earth and peered between the shadowy trees. The fur rippled along her spine. “I can smell them.”

 

Needlepaw pricked her ears. As she turned her head to follow Sleekpaw’s gaze, the bracken rustled and a long-furred gray she-cat leaped out.

 

Fear shrilled through Violetkit.  _ Rogues! _ She backed away, her heart pounding in her ears. Pawsteps sounded behind her. She jerked around and saw a she-cat slide from the bracken. Her dirty ginger pelt glowed in the dim moonlight. Beside her walked a long-furred black she-cat, their tails brushing against each other. They were under attack!

 

A silver cat emerged and stopped beside the gray she-cat. “I thought she wouldn’t come.” They eyed Needlepaw, distrust in their gaze.

 

“Of course she did.” The gray she-cat brushed past the silver cat and stopped in front of Needlepaw. Her voice was monotone. “She’s brave.”

 

Violetkit froze. Panic gripped her chest. She glanced at Sleekpaw. Was there going to be a fight? But Sleekpaw watched the rogue calmly, her pelt smooth.

 

“Needlepaw.” The gray she-cat’s eyes sparkled as she spoke. A bit of emotion sparked in her mew.

 

_ How does she know her name? _

 

Needlepaw met her gaze. “Hello Rain.”

 

Shock washed over Violetkit like cold water; needles showered from the pine above. She looked up. A shape moved along a branch, then slithered down the trunk and landed on the ground.

 

It was a black-and-white tom.

 

“Hi Darktail.” Needlepaw nodded to him.

 

Violetkit saw the muscles rippling beneath his pelt. She began to tremble.  _ Why have Needlepaw and Sleekpaw come here? How does Needlepaw know these cats? _ “Are these the rogues who attacked ShadowClan and WindClan?” The words tumbled out before she could stop them.

 

Behind her, the tom purred with amusement.

 

“They attacked  _ us _ ,” Darktail growled.

 

Violetkit wanted to race to Needlepaw’s side, but her paws felt rooted to the earth. She gazed at Darktail, fighting back terror.

 

“Of course they did.” Needlepaw swished her tail. “Clan cats are so defensive.”

 

Needlepaw was acting like they were friends. Suddenly Violetkit understood, and disappointment swamped her.  _ We didn’t come here to meet Twigkit! We came to meet  _ them _! _

 

Sleekpaw hooked up a leaf idly. “Clan cats don’t like to share with anyone.”   
  


“They want all the prey for themselves,” the black she-cat sneered.

 

Violetkit realized that all the cats were staring at her. Did they expect her to say something bad about the Clans too?

 

“Is this the kit you told us about?” The silver cat padded toward Violetkit, their eyes flashing with curiosity.

 

“Yes.” Needlepaw strode past them and stood beside Violetkit, her chin high. “This is Violetkit.”

 

The silver cat sniffed at Violetkit. “She smells like a Clan cat. I thought you said she wasn’t one of you.”

 

The words hit Violetkit like a monster and the world swayed beneath her paws. She stared at Needlepaw in disbelief.  _ Did she really say that? _ She wanted to wail.

 

“She’s been living with us.” Needlepaw glanced at Violetkit. “This is Roach,” she meowed, nodding to the silver cat. “That’s Rain and Darktail.”

 

Violetkit followed her gaze to the gray she-cat and the black-and-white tom.

 

“And that’s Flame and Raven.” Needlepaw introduced the she-cats.

 

Violetkit swallowed. “Why are they here?”

 

Darktail sat down. “We have to live somewhere.”

 

“Pinenose says you don’t belong by the lake,” Violetkit whispered.

 

Darktail snorted. “Pinenose sounds like a greedy cat who wants all the prey to themself.”

 

“She’s not!” Violetkit defended her mother, her tail fluffing up.

 

Darktail ignored her and looked at Needlepaw. “You were right. There  _ is _ a lot of prey here. We’re going to grow fat.”

 

“Are you going to stay here?”

 

Roach narrowed their eyes. “Is there any reason we shouldn’t?”

 

Violetkit’s fur prickled with fear. The cat was staring at her as though she were prey. “This is Clan territory,” she whispered, her voice hoarse.

 

Needlepaw flicked her tail in irritation. “Why shouldn’t we share it? Why do Clan cats behave like they’re so special? They’re just cats, like these cats.”

 

Violetkit looked at the dark-eyed rogues.  _ You’re nothing like Clan cats. _

 

Sleekpaw stepped forward. “No kit can help where she’s born. Why should the Clans deprive other cats of good hunting just because they weren’t born in a Clan?”

 

Violetkit sent the tortoiseshell she-cat a sharp glare.  _ You were just mocking me for not being Clan-born. Why are you defending these rogues now? _

 

Darktail’s gaze flicked over to Sleekpaw. “Who’s this?”

 

Needlepaw dipped her head. “Sleekpaw. I told her about you and she wanted to meet you.”

 

“Can we trust her?” Rain padded closer, her pelt prickling.

 

Sleekpaw raised her muzzle. “Of course you can!” she declared. “I think the Clans are wrong too. All their borders and rules just make more battles.”

 

Violetkit stared at her, surprised.

 

“You weren’t born in a Clan,” Sleekpaw told her, her tail suddenly slipping around the kit. Her eyes shone and she ran her tail down her spine. “Don’t you think it’s weird having so many rules?”

 

Violetkit blinked at her. “I don’t know.” The sleek she-cat’s tail made her feel strange. She had to turn away from her sparkling green eyes.

 

Darktail stared at her. His blue eyes were like ice. She shivered. “What’s it like living with Clan cats when you know you’re an outsider?”

 

Unease tugged at Violetkit’s belly. She wanted to be loyal to ShadowClan. She thought of Tawnypelt and Pinenose. Her mother was half loner, too, what did she think about the rogues? What would Russetstar say if she knew she was here? She was stern and distant, but Violetkit wanted to earn her respect. “I guess it’s okay.” She tried not to remember how lonely she felt in the Clan. How Pinenose’s kits ignored her. How she wasn’t allowed near Grassheart’s kits in case she passed an infection. “They try to make me feel welcome.” Her breath caught in her throat.  _ Don’t they? _

 

Darktail leaned closer. “And yet they don’t.”

 

Violetkit backed away. His ice blue eyes pierced her, making her fur feel cold. She shuddered.  _ How does he know? _

 

Needlepaw passed around Darktail, her chest puffed out. “Russetstar makes rules about who’s allowed in the Clan and who isn't. But she’s old and set in her ways. She needs to learn that we’re all just cats. We all want the same thing—to hunt and live in peace. But she’s so busy defending her borders, she’s forgotten that.”

 

Violetkit’s thoughts whirled. Needlepaw sounded so certain. Was she right? They  _ were _ all just cats. Perhaps the Clans  _ were _ wrong.They acted like rogues were no better than foxes, just because they came from outside the Clan.

 

Darktail suddenly stood, making Violetkit flinch. Her heart was racing. His eyes were haunting her. She wanted to look away but she couldn’t. “I like you, Violetkit,” he meowed. “I want to see more of you around here.” He turned to Needlepaw and nodded to her. “Bring her more often, won’t you? And more cats like Sleekpaw over there.” Sleekpaw blinked at him, her tail swishing against the earth. The rogues disappeared one by one, the only one left being Rain, who gave Needlepaw one last nuzzle before she left.

 

_ But she’s not really one of us, is she? _ As she remembered Ratscar’s words, a thought flashed through her mind, chilling her to the bone.  _ Is that how they all see me?  _ She stared at where the rogues had disappeared, her heart pounding so loud, she’d be surprised they couldn’t hear it.  _ Does ShadowClan think I’m like  _ them _? _


	10. Chapter Eight

Twigkit swallowed the last morsel of vole and licked her lips. She was bored, and even though the sun was high, it was chilly in camp. Did Alderpaw need some help? Leafpool was back, which meant she wouldn’t have to deal with Jayflight’s constant grumbling. She got to her paws, skirted the clearing, and headed toward the medicine den. As she passed the camp entrance, she could smell the scent of WindClan around the thorn tunnel. Furzepelt and Oatclaw had left at dawn. In the days since the fight, Leafpool and Alderpaw and even Jayflight had cared for them as though they were Clanmates. Twigkit had been proud to help, fetching moss for their nests and bringing fresh-kill from the pile. Alderpaw had even let her mix herbs once when Leafpool and Jayflight were out of the den.

 

Oatclaw and Furzepelt were kind, letting Twigkit play with their tails and thanked her when she brought them herbs. When they weren’t sleeping or playing with the kit, they were seen lost in their deep thoughts. One night, Twigkit was trying to sleep in the medicine den, curled up next to Alderpaw.

 

Oatclaw’s voice had caught her attention. “The leader of their group,” he whispered. “He looked so much like—”

 

“Yes,” Furzepelt hissed, flexing her claws. She scanned the den, making sure no one heard them. “I always knew they were too close for their own good.” Her flat ears perked up when a twig snapped. “We’ll talk about this when we get home,” she whispered. “Get some rest, Oatclaw.”

 

Twigkit wondered what they were whispering about.

 

As soon as the WindClan warriors’ wounds were healed enough for travel, they’d returned to their camp. Twigkit had guessed by the prickling of their fur as they talked of going home that they were worried about their Clanmates. The fight with the rogues had unsettled them. It had unsettled everyone. Bramblestar had been sending out larger patrols to hunt and insisted the borders be checked day and night.

 

“Twigkit!” Lilyheart called from outside the nursery. She had settled in a patch of weak sunlight with Snowbush next to her, lazily grooming her back fur. “Aren’t you sleepy? You were up before dawn. Come have a nap.”

 

Twigkit flicked her tail. “No, thank you,” she mewed back. “I’m fine.” She didn’t feel tired. She’d done nothing all morning apart from wander around the camp: nosing through ferns in hope of catching a frog, and practicing balancing on the fallen beech.

 

Larkkit, Leafkit, and Honeykit were outside the nursery, too, dozing lazily beside their mother, the cool leaffall wind ruffling their fur. Twigkit felt a pang of frustration. She knew from experience that it was pointless asking them to play with her. Even when they agreed, they ran so fast and got bored so quickly that she always felt disappointed. She preferred hanging out with Alderpaw. At least she felt she was useful in the medicine den, and without Jayflight’s scowls sent her way, she’d feel much better. Briarlight loved playing moss-ball with her, and it was good exercise for the crippled she-cat. Perhaps she could play with her now.

 

She padded past the warriors’ den, scanning the camp for a good-size scrap of moss. 

 

“Do you really think she’s the cat that StarClan was trying to tell us about—the one who will clear the sky?”

 

Rosepetal’s mew drifted through the prickly wall of the den and made Twigkit stop. Who was she talking about?

 

Hazeltail answered with a yawn in her mew. “For a special cat, she’s pretty ordinary.”

 

“I guess she  _ is _ young,” Rosepetal conceded. “But nothing has changed since she arrived. Nothing's gotten better. In fact, things have gotten worse, with the rogues coming.”

 

“You’re right. Besides, if she  _ was _ special, wouldn’t StarClan have sent more of a sign?” Hazeltail’s nest rustled. “I know they were found ‘in shadow’, but that doesn’t seem like enough.”

 

Twigkit leaned closer to the den wall and perked her ears.  _ They’re talking about Violetkit and me! _

 

“Perhaps the prophecy was about something else,” Rosepetal meowed, thoughtful.

 

“And finding Twigkit and Violetkit was a coincidence,” Hazeltail concluded.

 

“Like you said, Twigkit seems pretty ordinary. And until she learns to hunt, she’s just another belly to fill for the Clan.” Rosepetal sighed. “Let’s hope leafbare is mild. Heavy snows mean scarce prey. There may not be enough to get us through to newleaf.”

 

_ Another belly to fill? _ Anxiety pricked through Twigkit’s pelt. And what did they mean by _ ordinary? _ Had the Clan only taken her in because they believed she was part of a prophecy? Her breath caught in her throat. What if she wasn’t special? Would they ask her to leave? If there wasn’t enough prey during leafbare they might! She imagined wandering alone through the forest, thick snow piling between the trees, a cold wind slicing through her fur. She could picture foxes watching from the undergrowth, their hungry gazes sharpening as they saw her.  _ How would I survive alone? _

 

Outside the nursery, Larkkit rolled over sleepily and stretched.

 

_ If only I were Clanborn. Then they couldn’t throw me out. _ She lifted her chin determinedly.  _ I  _ have _ to prove I’m special! _

 

Pelt twitching, Twigkit hurried toward the medicine den. She pushed through the brambles.

 

Alderpaw turned. His eyes rounded with worry as he saw her. “Is something wrong?”

 

Twigkit forced her fur to smooth and she padded up next to him. “No, dad.” She lay her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. She wanted to bury her face into his fur and wail and ask him if she was special and hear him say “Why of course you are!”. But she didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Briarlight and Leafpool.

 

“Look at this, Alderpaw,” Leafpool mewed, too focused to say hello to Twigkit. “Can you see any infection?”

 

The medicine cat was inspecting a cut on Toadstep’s paw, and Twigkit knew she shouldn’t interrupt them.

 

Alderpaw peered closely at the warrior’s pad and Twigkit had to move away so he could work. “It looks like a clean cut.”

 

“How should we treat it?” Leafpool asked.

 

“Cobweb,” Alderpaw replied.

 

Leafpool glanced at her apprentice. “ _ Just _ cobweb?”

 

Alderpaw shifted his paws, his eyes flitting toward the herb store, looking anxious. “Well,” he mewed, blinking. “I guess just because there’s no infection now doesn’t mean one won’t develop.” He looked up at her mentor and she nodded for him to continue. “We can wash in some marigold pulp before we dress it.”

 

“Very good!” Leafpool meowed, sounding satisfied. “Go fetch some.” She turned back to Toadstep’s paw, turning it gently with her own to closer examine the warrior’s pad.

 

As Toadstep winced, the brambles swished beside Twigkit.

 

Whitewing limped in, pain darkening her gaze. “I have a bad ache in my side,” she murmured.

 

Leafpool gingerly put down Toadstep’s paw and hurried toward the white she-cat.

 

“When did it start?” She sniffed at the she-cat’s breath, then ran her muzzle along her flank.

 

“After dawn. I’d just eaten a mouse.”

 

“Did it come on suddenly?” Leafpool asked.

 

“Quite sharply, but it’s been getting worse all morning.”

 

“Have you vomited?” Leafpool pressed her paw into Whitewing’s flank.

 

She gasped in pain. “No,” she rasped. “I don’t feel sick.”

 

“Come here, Alderpaw.” Leafpool flicked her tail.

 

Alderpaw stared across the medicine den, a bundle of marigold in his mouth. He dropped the herbs and hurried toward his mentor.

 

“Press here.” Leafpool pointed to Whitewing’s flank.

 

Alderpaw lifted his paw and pressed gently against her pelt.

 

“A bit harder,” Leafpool meowed. “She won’t even feel that.”

 

Twigkit saw Alderpaw’s eyes flash with trepidation as he pushed harder into Whitewing’s side.

 

Whitewing winced.

 

“Sorry,” Alderpaw mewed.

 

Leafpool sniffed at Whitewing one last time. “What do you feel?”

 

“It feels hard beneath her pelt,” Alderpaw answered.

 

“Trapped wind.” Leafpool turned back to Toadstep. “She ate her mouse too quickly. How should we treat it?”

 

_ I know! _ Twigkit leaned forward in excitement. She remembered Honeykit’s bellyache. She willed Alderpaw to remember.

 

But Alderpaw was staring at the ground, his eyes flitting back and forth.

 

“Chervil root!” Twigkit blurted.  _ See! I  _ am _ special! _

 

Leafpool’s ears pricked in surprise. “Chervil is for nausea,” she meowed, her voice gentle. “Trapped wind needs  _ watermint. _ Alderpaw, go fetch some.”

 

Twigkit shriveled beneath her pelt, hot with shame.

 

Alderpaw brushed past her as he hurried toward the medicine store. “Don’t worry,” he whispered. “I made the same mistake not that long ago.”

 

Twigkit blinked at him, grateful for his kindness. Leafpool was kind too, but when she was focused, she could get snappy.  _ Alderpaw is one of my favorite cats.  _ But she still didn’t prove she was special. She wondered again how she could show the Clan she was part of the prophecy Hazeltail and Rosepetal were whispering about?

 

“There are only a few leaves left.” Alderpaw reached deep into the crack and hooked out a pawful of dusty stems.

 

“Then we’ll have to collect some,” Leafpool sighed. “But not today. It’s too far to the lake. Give Whitewing all the watermint we have; then chew up some pulp for Toadstep’s cut while I gather fresh cobweb.”

 

As Leafpool padded from the den, Twigkit watched Alderpaw drop the dusty leaves beside Whitewing. They were large and pale. She tried to imagine what they’d look like when they were fresh. A thought struck her.  _ I know how to prove I’m special! I’ll fetch watermint from the lake. Then the Clan will see how clever and useful I am, and they won’t want to get rid of me. _ Her heart lifted like an escaping butterfly.

 

“I’ll see you later,” she called to Alderpaw.

 

“You don’t have to leave.” Alderpaw looked at her apologetically. “Leafpool isn’t upset with you, she just wanted to help Whitewing.”

 

Twigkit lifted her tail, pleased with herself. “That’s okay. I have something more important to do.”

 

“What?” Alderpaw blinked at her, curiosity shimmering in his eyes.

 

Twigkit hesitated. “Ummm . . . I have to find a new feather for Violetkit. In case you or Leafpool visits Mothwing again,” she mewed hurriedly.

 

“I don’t think you need to,” Alderpaw purred, “Violetkit keeps that feather behind her ear all day and all night.” He scooped up a mouthful of marigold and began chewing. “But good luck.” His mew was muffled.

 

“Thanks.” Twigkit gave Whitewing and Toadstep a polite nod and backed out of the den. She bumped into something soft.

 

“Watch where you’re going!” Jayflight’s hiss made her jump as she got tangled in his paws.

 

Brushing her away, he huffed, his tail twitching in irritation.

 

Twigkit stared at him, cross with both him for overreacting and herself for bumping into him.  _ Maybe he’ll be happier when I bring back the watermint. He spends a lot of time in the medicine den too. _

 

She crossed the clearing, scanning the camp, nervous. Graystripe was dozing outside the elders’ den. Honeykit was crouched beside the ferns nearby, clearly watching for frogs. Lilyheart had disappeared.  _ She must be resting in the nursery. _ Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were sharing a mouse on the Highledge, while Leafkit and Larkkit were inventing battle moves in the clearing. Dewnose, Ambersky, and Snowbush were watching them.  _ The other cats must be in their dens or out on patrols, _ Twigkit decided as she padded toward the thorn barrier. She avoided the camp entrance. It was too risky. Instead she ducked behind the warriors’ den. Out of sight of the clearing, she searched the bottom of the thorn barrier for a gap. She could see a patch where the branches didn’t twine so thickly. She squeezed through, wincing as thorns scraped her pelt. Eyes screwed tight shut, she pushed forward until she burst free.

 

_ I made it! _ Quickly she checked the leafy rise outside camp.  _ I’m outside! _ The trail was clear, and she hurried along it, listening for patrols. She veered off, then ducked between the bracken stems crowding the slope. Excitement fizzed in her paws. Ordinary kits weren’t meant to leave camp. But she was special, and everyone would know it when she returned with a huge bundle of watermint. Alderpaw and Leafpool would be  _ so _ grateful. Maybe Jayflight would never be mean to her again! And Rosepetal and Hazeltail would be embarrassed that they’d ever suggested she wasn’t special.

 

She nosed her way out of the bracken and stared across a wide glade where the forest dipped down toward a dried streambed before rising toward a wall of brambles. Which way  _ was _ the lake? She paused, opening her mouth and letting forest scents wash over her tongue. Fear clutched her heart as unfamiliar smells crowded in What was that sharp stench? Fox? Owl?  _ Rogue? _ She glanced around, her heart thundering in her ears. Something small skittered across the streambed. Above, leaves fluttered in the chilly breeze, and branches creaked as they swayed.

 

Twigkit lifted her chin.  _ I’m special, _ she reminded herself, feeling a little less special than she had in camp.  _ I have to prove it, or they’ll make me leave again. _ Her belly tightened.  _ I  _ have _ to find the lake. _ Ignoring the fear fluttering in her chest, she padded down the slope and hopped over the dry streambed. She felt sure she’d be able to see if she was going the right way if she could make it past the brambles. She climbed the rise and squeezed through a gap in the prickly branches. As she emerged on the other side, the scent of water streamed over her muzzle. The breeze carried lake scent. It  _ must  _ be lake scent. She could smell wet stone and earth and imagined a large pool, water at its edges. In front of her, the forest sloped downward. Were those ripples sparkling in the distance? She broke into a run, zigzagging between trees and scrambling over roots. Her paws slipped on the fallen leaves, and she tumbled clumsily into a patch of nettles. Stings sparked through her nose and she leaped backward, blinking away the pain. Running again, she raced toward sunshine, which glinted between the tree trunks.

 

She burst from the forest. Wind tugged at her fur, and a wide grassy slope plunged away from her. She gasped. The lake! It stretched out as big as the sky in front of her, bigger than she could ever imagine. Glittering like Silverpelt, it rippled in the breeze. She strained to see the far shore, amazed at how tiny the trees looked from here. Farther along, the land rose to heather-pelted hilltops, and beyond that an island rose from the water.

 

_ There must be watermint here! _ The shores stretched so far, Twigkit felt sure she’d find the pale green leaves somewhere at the water’s edge. She hurried down the slope, her paws slithering on the dewy grass. As she reached the pebbly shore, she slowed, picking her way over the stones and wincing where they jabbed her soft pads.

 

She scanned the shore. Tiny waves lapped at the pebbles, but there was no sign of plants. She followed the waterline, keeping her paws clear of the rippling water. Straining to see ahead, she spotted greenery sprouting around a mass of boulders jutting out into the lake. Her heart leaped.

 

_ Watermint? _ She glanced at the sky, between the white puffy cloud.  _ Oh, StarClan. Let it be watermint! _

 

Excitement surged in her belly as she neared and recognized the wide, pale leaves she’d seen in the medicine den. They weren’t dusty or dry, but she could already detect the same sharp scent she’d smelled on the leaves Alderpaw had given to Whitewing.  _ StarClan answered my prayer! _ Joy surged through Twigkit.  _ I  _ must _ be special! _

 

She climbed onto the first boulder, unsheathing her claws to grip the smooth stone. The watermint was growing in clumps between the rocks that jutted into deeper water. She scrambled toward them, clambering over boulder after boulder, until she was right at the edge where the thick leaves sprouted.

 

_ I’ll take back the biggest bundle ever! _ Twigkit imagined the surprised look on her Clanmate’s faces as she walked into camp, a great wad of watermint in her jaws. Larkkit, Leafkit, and Honeykit would be amazed. They might even let her join in their frog hunts. Everyone would congratulate her. Jayflight would come out to see what the fuss was about. Then he’d smell the mint and  _ have _ to thank her.

 

Her heart swelling, Twigkit hooked her claws into the biggest leaf and tugged. To her surprise, it didn't tear free of the clump. The force of her tug unbalanced her, and she jerked clumsily. Her paws slid from beneath her. Her heart lurched as her rump hit the rock. She let go of the leaves, scrabbling to find her paws, but they slithered on the smooth stone.  _ Help! _ She felt herself falling. With a yelp of horror, she plunged into the lake.

 

The chill of the water stole her breath. Terror scorched through her as she sank. She flailed in a desperate attempt to resurface, opening her mouth to squeal, choking on the water that rushed in. Bubbles streamed around her as the water washed through her fur. It stung her eyes and filled her nose. She struggled, tumbling as currents caught her and dragged her deeper.  _ StarClan, help me! _ She struck out, trying to pull herself to the surface, but light seemed to glimmer on every side.  _ Which way is up? _ Her panic spiraled.  _ I can’t find my way out!  _ Her lungs ached for air.  _ I’m dying! _ How could this happen? She wanted to wail.  _ I can’t die! I’m a special kit! _

 

A voice sounded through the roaring of blood in her ears.  _ Twigkit. _ She stopped struggling, letting the water swirl her like a leaf.  _ Twigkit! _ The voice sounded again and she recognized it with a flicker of hope.

 

_ Who is that? _ They sounded almost familiar, their voice firm. She blinked when a tortoiseshell cat shone in the water, more black than ginger. Her green eyes sparkling. Her scent reached Twigkit’s nose. She smelled of Clan cats. Was this her mother?

 

_ Swim, Twigkit! Your Clan needs you. You _ are _ special. _

 

At the cat’s command, Twigkit flailed once more, trying to fight her way to the surface. Her lungs bursting, she fought the water as it dragged her down.  _ I’m not strong enough! Help me! _

 

Teeth sank into her scruff, biting into her fur and jerking her upward. Ginger fur caught her eye.  _ Hello? _ Limp with shock, she felt herself being pulled. The water grew lighter and lighter until, like prey escaping from the jaws of a fox, she burst into fresh air.

 

She gulped it down, struggling to fill her lungs and coughing helplessly. The teeth held onto her scruff, dragging her until she felt pebbles brush her paws. She let herself be hauled onto the shore. “You saved me,” she mewled, her voice weak. Had her mother come back?  _ She rescued me! _ Dazed, Twigkit coughed up water from her lungs and belched it from her belly.

 

“Twigkit?” A ginger she-cat was leaning over her, eyes flashing with fear. “Are you okay?”

 

Twigkit blinked in surprise. “Sparkpaw?” Disappointed jabbed her chest.  _ It wasn’t my mother. _ Fighting grief, she let her thoughts clear. Of course it wasn’t her mother.  _ I’m a mousebrain! _ What would her mother be doing here, beside the lake?  _ But who did I hear when I was underwater? _ She guessed she was just delirious from lack of air. She struggled to her paws, forcing a purr. “You saved me, Sparkpaw! Thank you!” Coughing, she collapsed.

 

Sparkpaw sat down, her wet pelt streaming. “What in StarClan are you doing here? Did  you want to see what it's like to be a RiverClan cat?”

 

Twigkit blinked at her, shame sweeping over her so hotly it drove the chill of water from her pelt. “I came to fetch watermint,” she mewed weakly.

 

Sparkpaw’s eyes widened. “Did Alderpaw send you?”

 

Twigkit shook her head. “It was my idea. I wanted to help the Clan.”

 

“I’m not sure drowning yourself is very helpful.” Sparkpaw shook out her pelt, spraying Twigkit with water.

 

Paws thrummed toward them and pebbles cracked as another cat leaped onto the shore. Twigkit looked up and saw Rosepetal. Her pelt prickled.

 

The warrior stared at Twigkit. “You were right, Sparkpaw,” she meowed. “It  _ was _ a kit on the shore. Good job. I was sure it was an otter.”

 

“ _ Otters _ can swim!” Sparkpaw gave Twigkit a playful nudge with her paw, laughing.

 

Twigkit blinked, helpless. She was cold, embarrassed, and exhausted.

 

Rosepetal slid past her apprentice. “I won’t ask what you were doing by the lake, Twigkit. We just need to get you home and as warm as possible.” She turned back to the forest, her tail flicking, agitated.

 

Sparkpaw put her paw on Twigkit’s head and nuzzled her with her nose. “Don’t worry about it, Twiggy,” she meowed. “Here, you can climb on my back and I can carry you to camp.” She crouched down so the kit could climb up.

 

Twigkit smiled at her and reached up, trying to haul herself onto the apprentice’s back. Sparkpaw was getting big, almost the same size as Lionblaze, though not nearly as fluffy. It was hard to get onto her back.

 

Twigkit clung on as Sparkpaw made her way back to the camp. The warmth of her pelt made Twigkit feel safe. Closing her eyes, she let the apprentice carry her home.

 

(Line)

 

“Why did you even leave camp?” Leafpool’s worried mew was tinged with scorn. She tucked the kit deep into Furzepelt’s discarded nest. Twigkit like the smell of the WindClan cat, though it was fading.

 

“I was trying to help,” Twigkit rasped sadly. She glanced toward the entrance, hoping Alderpaw would arrive. Would he be cross too? She couldn’t bear not knowing.

 

“We were worried sick!” Briarlight meowed, nuzzling her with her nose. Her blue eyes were wide. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

 

“Wrap yourself around her, Briarlight,” Leafpool ordered the warrior. “We need to get her warm.”

 

Briarlight slid gently into the nest beside Twigkit and curled close. Twigkit was still shivering, her throat sore from coughing up water. She could hear the Clan murmuring outside. They’d gathered around as Sparkpaw had carried her into camp.

 

“Where did you find her?”

 

“Did the rogues kidnap her?”

 

“What was she doing out of camp?”

 

“How did she get so wet?”

 

Anxious voices had surrounded her, and she had buried her muzzle deep into Sparkpaw’s fur and closed her eyes. This wasn’t the heroic return she had planned. She hadn’t even brought back any watermint.

 

Now, in Furzepelt’s nest, she heard Lilyheart’s mew.

 

“Where is she?” The queen pushed her way through the brambles.

 

Twigkit peeked at her from the moss.

 

“Rosepetal said you’d gone to the lake.” Lilyheart sounded more cross than Leafpool. “How could you leave the camp? I was worried sick, Snowbush was worried sick! You let me down today, Twigkit.”

 

Jayflight, who had been standing near the medicine den entrance, stepped in front of the queen. “She needs rest,” he told Lilyheart. “You can growl at her when she’s recovered.”

 

Lilyheart fluffed out her pelt, indignant. “I’m supposed to be looking after her.”

 

“Then you shouldn’t have let her wander out of camp.” Jayflight steered Lilyheart toward the entrance. “Especially when there are rogues in the forest.”

 

Lilyheart looked at Twigkit. Her eyes glistened with fear and anger. Then they softened and she nodded and left the medicine den.

 

Twigkit blinked at Jayflight. He returned to his post at the entrance of the den, his blind eyes looking out at the camp, as if making sure no one else tried to get a look at the kit.

 

“I’ll mix you some herbs for shock,” Leafpool meowed. “They’ll taste bad, but maybe you should have thought about the consequences of your actions before you did anything stupid.” Twigkit had never seen Leafpool this angry.

 

As she spoke, Alderpaw raced through the brambles, nearly knocking Jayflight off his paws, and skidded to a halt beside Twigkit’s nest. “I was out gathering oak leaves.” He was panting. “Sparkpaw told me when I got back. Twigkit! What happened? What were you doing by the lake?”

 

Twigkit blinked at him, bracing herself for another scolding. But Alderpaw was staring at her, his eyes wide with fear. “Are you okay?”

 

“She’ll be fine.” Leafpool was in the back of the den, gathering herbs. “Briarlight’s warming her up and I’m mixing some thyme and poppy seeds for her.”

 

Alderpaw leaned forward and nudged Briarlight away with his nose. “Let me take your place,” he meowed, his voice soft. As Briarlight moved away, he slid into the nest and wrapped himself around Twigkit. His familiar scent soothed her.

 

“Sparkpaw said you were trying to help,” he murmured, grooming her head. “How could you help by going to the lake?” His voice was tinged with slight amusement.

 

“I wanted to get watermint,” Twigkit whispered, her throat tightening. “You’d run out, and I wanted to prove I was special.” Her heart seemed to crack as the words tumbled out. “Hazeltail and Rosepetal said they thought I wasn’t special. They said there was a prophecy. The Clan thought I was part of it, but I’m not. They said I was just an ordinary cat. But if I’m just an ordinary cat, the Clan won’t want me anymore. So I had to prove I’m special.”

 

Alderpaw squeezed tighter around her and for the first time, Twigkit stopped shivering. “Of course you’re special! StarClan led Needlepaw and me to you. And the Clan will always want you. You’re one of us now, and nothing will ever change that.”

 

_ You’re one of us now. _ The words soothed her. Twigkit relaxed against him and began to purr.

 

“Alderpaw!”

 

Sparkpaw’s mew made her jump. The flame-colored apprentice burst through the brambles. Her eyes were shining. “Rosepetal told dad that I rescued Twigkit, and he says it’s time for my assessment! You know what that means? I’m gonna be a warrior!”

 

Twigkit felt Alderpaw stiffen beside her.

 

“A warrior already?” His mew was tight. “That’s great, Spark. That’s really great.”

 

“I know!” Sparkpaw paced. “I can’t wait for my ceremony. That is if I pass my assessment. I will pass, won’t I?” She glanced at Alderpaw, anxiety sparking in her eyes, but didn’t give her brother a chance to answer. “Of course I will. I’ve been training so hard for this moment. I wonder where the hunting assessment will be. I hope they choose beside the stream. There are always squirrels there . . .”

 

Twigkit’s attention slid away. The warmth of Alderpaw and the nest were making her drowsy. Her eyelids felt heavy. As she closed them and sleep began to pull at her pelt, she wondered why Alderpaw had been so tense when Sparkpaw had told him about her naming ceremony. He was happy for his sister, wasn’t he? Of course he was. Darkness swirled around her. Why shouldn’t he be?


	11. Chapter Nine

“From this moment on, you will be known as Sparkstorm!” Bramblestar’s eyes sparkled with pride as he looked at his daughter. Sparkstorm’s chest was puffed out. “StarClan honors you for your courage and skill in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.”

 

“Sparkstorm! Sparkstorm!”

 

Pride surged through Alderpaw’s pelt as he called his sister’s new warrior name. He wanted to be the loudest cat in the Clan. He wanted to show his sister he was truly proud of her.

 

Graystripe’s mew sounded farther away in the clearing. The elder was murmuring to Millie. “I thought they’d choose Sparkfire for her warrior name. She looks more like Firestar than any cat I ever saw. It would have been a good way to remember him.” He sighed.

 

Millie pressed against her mate. “He named her after Sandstorm,” she meowed, her eyes shining. “I’m so proud of her.” Graystripe’s eyes seemed to brighten and he nodded.

 

Sparkstorm stood beside Bramblestar in the center of the clearing, her chin and tail high. Joy shined in her bright green eyes. The half-moon shone in a clear black sky, lighting the camp and striping the Highledge with shadow.

 

Bramblestar brushed his muzzle along Sparkstorm’s chin. Squirrelflight hurried forward and touched noses with her daughter. Alderpaw shifted uneasily. He tried to ignore the sadness pricking at his heart. Sparkstorm deserved her warrior name. She’d been a great apprentice from her first day of training. Rosepetal and Toadstep had announced that she had performed brilliantly during her assessment, catching a pigeon and two mice and outwitting Rosepetal in a mock fight with a battle move she’d thought up herself. Alderpaw was still sad, though. His stomach churned and he slouched, looking at his paws.

 

He glanced at the moon. Would StarClan speak to him at tonight’s meeting at the Moonpool? Perhaps they would tell him that his apprenticeship was nearing its end. Longingly, he imagined Leafpool giving him his medicine cat name while his fellow medicine cats looked on. Would Jayflight finally stop telling him what to do?

 

“Alderpaw!” Sparkstorm’s mew called him from his thoughts. Their Clanmates were drifting to the edges of the camp, back to the prey they had left so they could witness the naming ceremony.

 

He hurried to meet her. “Congratulations!”

 

She looked as happy as a kit on their first day out of the nursery. “Thanks.” She touched her muzzle to his cheek. “Are you feeling okay? You look a little down.”

 

Alderpaw shuffled. Should he tell her? He shrugged. “It’s just,” he began, searching for the right words. “Ever since we were kits, I imagined being there with you, while we both got our warrior names.” He shrugged. “I love being a medicine cat, but . . .” Tears stung his eyes. “We don’t get to spend much time together anymore. I wish I could have gotten my name with you is all.”

 

Sparkstorm swiped her tail over his ears. “Don’t worry, Alder,” she meowed. “You’ll be next, and then we can spend all the time we want together. We won’t be busy apprentices anymore.”

 

Alderpaw smiled. “I hope I get my name soon,” he meowed, the sadness leaving his voice.

 

Leafpool stepped up next to Alderpaw. “I’m glad to be taking you to the moonpool,” she meowed. “I thought I’d be in ShadowClan a lot longer than I was.” She purred and nudged her apprentice. “I’m sure you’re glad to get away from Jayflight.”

 

Alderpaw laughed. “I sure won’t miss him.”

 

Jayflight’s ears pricked from beside the warriors den and he shot Alderpaw an amused glance. “I heard that beebrain!”

 

Alderpaw stuck his tongue out at him.

 

Sparkstorm followed Leafpool and Alderpaw as they padded toward the camp entrance. “I think you’re great,” she whispered to Alderpaw. “The way you’ve put up with Jayflight for so long. I’d have thrown him in the lake by now.”

 

Alderpaw laughed. “I’ve been tempted.”

 

Sparkstorm nudged him and looked at Leafpool. “You’d better go,” she meowed. Leafpool’s tail had already disappeared through the entrance tunnel. “I’ll meet you at the entrance in the morning. My vigil is going to be long.”

 

Alderpaw was glad he didn’t have to endure  _ that _ . The clear sky meant a chilly night. There was probably some frost on the moor. “Don’t get too cold!” He called over his shoulder as he ducked into the tunnel.

 

“My new name will keep me warm!”

 

Alderpaw laughed.

 

“I’ll see you soon, Alderpaw!”

* * *

Puddlepaw yawned, drowsy from such a long day. He woke up early and was unable to get back to sleep when Ferretclaw entered the den and asked if he’d like to go on a walk. They went along the lake, talking about how Puddlepaw was and what it was like being a medicine cat. Puddlepaw kept his answers as vague as possible, not wanting to tell Ferretclaw how he actually felt about this whole thing. He told his uncle that he was happy and that Mothwing was treating him well.

 

In reality, he was miserable and scared and anxious. He tried his best to keep that to himself, from everyone, including Mothwing. He had already asked the Clan for so much, having told them he was a tom only three sunrises before. Everyone was still adjusting and they all made sure he was comfortable, but now he felt like he couldn’t burden them with anything else.  _ They’re already doing so much for me . . . _

 

“Puddlepaw!”

 

Puddlepaw jumped and turned to Mothwing, swallowing back another yawn. “Yes?” he mewed, getting to his paws. “Do you need me to do something?”

 

Mothwing blinked at him. “You were spacing out again,” she told him. “Russetstar was just asking me how you’re progressing in your training.” She smiled and pressed against her apprentice. “Can you show her what you remember?”

 

The russet leader stared at him, her eyes narrow. Her dark green eyes shook Puddlepaw to his core. Russetstar always unnerved him.

 

Puddlepaw glanced at the herbs in front of him. Three different types. He blinked at them and wracked his brain for names. He pointed to one: a yellow flower with leaves piled next to them. “This is coltsfoot,” he meowed. That had been the first herb he’d ever learned. Littlecloud had left tons of this herb behind, having no use for it for a long while. “It can ease breathing and chew the leaves to heal cracked pads.”

 

Mothwing nodded to him in approval and glanced at Russetstar, who had a surprised look on her face.

 

Then he pointed to a bristled stemmed plant. It was green and had a long stem. “Horsetail,” he meowed, once again trying his best not to yawn He wished he didn’t get to sleep so late last night, only to wake up so early. But Mothwing put him on kit duty and all Snakekit wanted to do was run around the den and bowl into him. “Horsetail treats infections and can stop bleeding. We used these after the battle with the rogues.”

 

“Very good!” Mothwing purred. Her eyes shined with pride for her apprentice. Puddlepaw smiled at her. All his hard work was paying off. “And the last one?”

 

Puddlepaw looked at the last herb. Small blue flowers connected to a hairy stem. He held back a yawn, trying to remember his training. But there was no memory of this herb. He strained himself, his paws beginning to shake. “Um,” he murmured, blinking rapidly. “I—”

 

Russetstar looked at him expectantly. Puddlepaw’s stomach churned, cold claws gripped his chest, his throat tightened and a lump formed in it.

 

“I—I don’t know,” he mewled, shaking. “I can’t remember.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Mothwing told him. “This is borage. Do you know what it does?”

 

“Um.” Puddlepaw squeezed his eyes shot. ShadowClan was depending on him. He was their only medicine cat. What would happen if he couldn’t even remember a simple herb? Would the Clan be angry? Would Russetstar banish him? Would Pinenose and Spikefur be upset with him? Tears stung his eyes at the thought of his family being disappointed with him. Russetstar’s gaze burned into him. “I—I,” he stammered again, “I— I know I know this.”

 

Mothwing brushed her tail down his spine, making him shudder. “Borage produces milk for queens who have stopped producing too early. It can also treat sour stomachs and relieve tight chests.”

 

Puddlepaw let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Sorry,” he murmured.

 

“Don’t worry,” Mothwing meowed, picking up the herbs and putting them back into the store in the back of the den. “You did well today.”

 

“Yes,” Russetstar meowed. “I’m impressed with your progress.”

 

Puddlepaw looked at his paws.  _ She doesn’t  _ sound  _ impressed. _

 

“He’ll be a full medicine cat in no time.” Mothwing pressed against him. Puddlepaw wondered if she was happy for him or if she was happy she’d be going home sometime soon.

 

Russetstar nodded to Mothwing. “Thank you for staying with us for so long. You’ve been a great help to ShadowClan.”

 

The golden medicine cat picked up the last of the borage and set it in its own store. “Of course,” she meowed. “I’m happy to help.”

 

As soon as Russetstar left the den, Puddlepaw yawned, glad to let it out. He was tired and just wanted to curl up in his nest, but it seemed he wasn’t going to get any rest tonight.

 

“We’re going to the moonpool,” Mothwing told him, making his shoulders slump. “Would you like to go with me?”

 

“I’ll go,” Puddlepaw mewed, wishing he could decline. He wanted to see Pinenose and Violetkit in the nursery before going to sleep. Violetkit was a good cat, and she seemed interested in Puddlepaw’s work, though she kept her distance. She told him that Twigkit wanted to be a medicine cat too, but that Alderpaw wouldn’t be able to train her since there were already two medicine cats.  _ I’d be glad to have her be the ShadowClan medicine cat, _ Puddlepaw thought.

 

He’d always wanted to be a medicine cat, but this wasn’t what he was expecting. He looked up to Littlecloud. He was a kind tom, and though he was already showing signs of sickness when Puddlepaw began showing interest in herbs, Puddlepaw still knew him well. He wished he had been alive long enough to train the new medicine cat apprentice.  _ He would have been better than a RiverClan cat who doesn’t even want to be here. _

 

“Alright,” Mothwing mewed. “Let me just clean up a bit more, then we’ll be on our way. Eat before we go. It’s a long way to the moonpool.”

 

Puddlepaw nodded and left the medicine den. He stretched and took a deep breath. The night was cool, but there was no breeze in the air. His pelt bushed out to keep him warm as he made his way to the fresh-kill pile. Anxiety churned in his belly when eyes landed on him and he the sound of cats murmuring reached his ears. Trying not to listen, he picked up a plump frog and a thrush and scanned the camp. Most of his Clanmates were asleep but now, but the apprentices were still awake, right outside their den with prey at their paws.

 

Sleekpaw caught his eye and she smirked, turning to whisper something to Needlepaw, the apprentice Violetkit always followed around. Puddlepaw didn’t know her that well, but he knew sometimes she’d take Violetkit out of camp. Needlepaw looked over at him, her silver pelt prickling. Her bold green eyes showed nothing. Then Beepaw pressed against her and they went back to their prey, gossiping and giggling. Puddlepaw turned away from them. He saw no sign of his siblings; they must have still been in the apprentice den. Or out on patrol.

 

Puddlepaw missed his brothers and sister. They had been close when they were young. His heart ached. After he became a medicine cat, they acted like he had betrayed them.  _ Just because I’m not training to be a warrior with them doesn’t mean I’m not their brother anymore. _

 

Puddlepaw made his way back to the medicine den, nearly bumping into Cloverfoot. “Watch where you’re going—!” She blinked when she saw Puddlepaw. “Oh. Sorry, Puddlepaw, I didn’t mean to yell.”

 

Puddlepaw shrugged. “I’m sorry for running into you.”

 

“Have you seen Lionpaw?” the gray torbie asked. Cloverfoot was the mentor of Puddlepaw’s sister, a little young for an apprentice, but still older than Stonewing and Wasptail, who got their apprentices only a half-moon after their warrior ceremony. “I was going to take her on the night patrol, but she’s missing.” She groaned. “ _ Again. _ ”

 

Puddlepaw shook his head. “No, sorry,” he mewed. “I’ll keep my eye out for her, though.”

 

“Thanks,” Cloverfoot sighed. “Berryheart can’t find Birchpaw either.” She shook out her pelt. “I’ll check around the forest. I wish Russetstar gave those frogbrains to an older warrior. I’m nowhere near enough experienced to take care of them.”

 

The apprentice brushed past her.  _ Where could they have gone? _ he wondered. They were always adventurous, but they never disappeared without telling anyone. He shook out his pelt.  _ Maybe they went out with father. _ He reached the medicine den and squeezed in, seeing Mothwing with dried herbs in her mouth. She spat them out in the pile where they kept the useless herbs. Usually, they’d throw them out by now, but they needed to eat fast, so they could leave soon.

 

Puddlepaw dropped the thrush in front of her. She looked at it and sighed, settling down in front of it. Puddlepaw sat next to her, taking a bite from his frog. Mothwing took quick bites of the bird, plucking out feathers and setting them aside.

 

“Do you miss fish?” Puddlepaw asked, chewing on the last bit of frog. He couldn’t imagine living without toads and lizards.

 

“I do.” Mothwing smiled, her eyes shining. “Leopardstar—you wouldn’t know her, but I’m sure you’ve heard of her—caught me my first fish when I was not that much younger than you. My mother, Sasha, usually caught us land-prey, and I never liked it.” She laughed. “Leopardstar was so worried I wouldn’t like the fish, but it was the best thing I’d ever tasted.”

 

Puddlepaw looked at the scraps of his prey. Frog was his first prey. Violetkit found it gross when he said it was his favorite, saying she preferred vole. He smiled at the thought of the kitten. “Can I see Violet before we go?”

 

Mothwing shook her head, licking her paws. “I’m afraid not,” she meowed. “We have to get there soon. I’d rather not be the last ones there.” She got to her paws and stretched. Puddlepaw stood next to her. “Come on, let’s get going.”

 

The two medicine cats left the den. It was still clear out, but it was colder than it was before. He saw Birchpaw, Slatepaw, and Lionpaw across the clearing, back from their little adventure. Birchpaw saw him and turned to Lionpaw, signing something Puddlepaw couldn’t make out. Lionpaw laughed and whispered something back.

 

Prickling, Puddlepaw turned away and followed his mentor out of the camp. “What’s it like at the moonpool?” he asked, trying to keep his mind off his siblings.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Mothwing meowed, blinking at him. “It’s like every star in the sky is trapped in the water.”

 

Excitement prickled at Puddlepaw’s paws.  _ I wish it wasn’t so far away. _ “What are the other medicine cats like?” He never spoke to another Clan cat, besides Mothwing of course, and Sparkpaw. She was nice. And caught a glimpse of Alderpaw, the handsome medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan. Sparkpaw said he was a good cat.

 

“They’re all very kind,” Mothwing meowed. “I think you’ll like all of them.” She sighed wistfully. “I’m happy I’m going to get to see Willowshine and Leafpool again. I’ve missed them.”

 

Puddlepaw looked at her, wondering how close she was to the ThunderClan medicine cat. She was excited when she heard that Leafpool had come to check up on her, and she had a bright smile on her face, even after the tabby medicine cat had left.

 

Puddlepaw pushed through the camp entrance behind Mothwing. He wondered if he’d ever be that close to another medicine cat.

 

A breeze ruffled Puddlepaw’s fur. It smelled of the lake. Puddlepaw took a deep breath, remembering his first time seeing the large body of water. Pinenose had taken him and his siblings on their first day as apprentices, saying she wanted to see their faces when they saw it. It took Puddlepaw’s breath away.

 

Puddlepaw enjoyed the sounds and scents of the night, flinching at the occasional screech of a fox or an owl, but continued on, staying close to Mothwing. They reached the lake and began to make their way to the ThunderClan border.  Puddlepaw watched the waves ripple on he surface of the lake, the stars shining in the water. The water nearly touched his pawtips and he purred, splashing his paw into the water. “Come on, Puddlepaw!” Mothwing called, now foxlengths ahead.

 

Puddlepaw raced forward to catch up with her. His toes were cold. He took a deep breath. “I can’t wait for leafbare,” he mewed, his eyes sparkling. “I’ve never seen snow before. I can’t wait to see the lake freeze over!”

 

Mothwing purred. “I’m not excited for our herbs to be frozen,” she meowed, “but RiverClan territory is beautiful when it snows.”

 

Puddlepaw smiled up at her.  _ I want to see RiverClan territory. _

 

The apprentice jumped when the bushes beside him rustled. Out came Cloverfoot, Berryheart, Ferretclaw, and—Puddlepaw’s tail drooped—Spikefur. His father glanced at him, then his eyes narrowed. Puddlepaw slunk behind Mothwing, not wanting to catch his father’s gaze.

 

“Hello, Mothwing,” Cloverfoot meowed, dipping her head to the medicine cat. “Sorry if we scared you. We’ve just finished our night patrol.”

 

Mothwing dipped her head to the warrior. “No worries,” she meowed. “We’re just on our way to the moonpool.”

 

“Be careful,” Spikefur meowed, his voice monotone. “We smelled rogues on the ThunderClan border.”

 

Ferretclaw glanced at Puddlepaw, and blinked at him. “Are you excited about going to the moonpool?” he asked, sitting beside him. “It’s your first time, isn’t it?”

 

“It is,” Puddlepaw meowed. He shuffled closer to the cream and black tom.  _ I’m glad I have such good kin. _ “I’m a little nervous. I don’t know what will happen.”

 

“You’ll do great,” Ferretclaw promised, nuzzling his nephew with his nose. “Stay safe.”

 

The warriors disappeared into the dark pine forest. Ferretclaw faded away last. Puddlepaw got to his paws, bubbly excitement returning to him. They continued their trek to the moonpool. Puddlepaw wrinkled his nose when ThunderClan scent washed over him.  _ Mom was right, _ he thought. _ ThunderClan  _ does _ stink. _

 

Puddlepaw was surprised to see the moor from the lake shore. It was so empty and vast. He narrowed his eyes to see farther: he noticed a silhouette on top of the hill, joined by two others. He wondered if that was Kestrelflight.

 

They reached the river that bordered ThunderClan and WindClan and turned upward, following a path up the river. The hills began to rise, and the path turned to stone. Willowshine was already there.  Puddlepaw blinked at her. She was pretty: fluffy gray fur, shining green eyes. She looked a lot like Mothwing, oddly enough.

 

“Hello,” Willowshine purred, getting to her paws to greet Puddlepaw and Mothwing. She met her former mentor with a nose nuzzle against her cheek, and then turned to Puddlepaw. “How is your training going?”

 

“It’s going well,” Puddlepaw meowed. “I’m really enjoying learning herbs.”

 

“You still have a lot to learn,” Mothwing pointed out.

 

“A lot to learn?”

 

Puddlepaw jumped when he heard Leafpool’s voice behind him. The brown tabby joined the three medicine cats, with Alderpaw by her side. Alderpaw caught Puddlepaw’s eye and smiled at him, his amber eyes gleaming. Puddlepaw warmed under his pelt.

 

“Are you still teaching Puddlepaw the basics?” Leafpool asked Mothwing.

 

Mothwing looked at her apprentice for a heartbeat, then turned back to Leafpool. “I’m thinking that . . .” She searched for the right words. “I will teach Puddlepaw simply the basics of medicine. Then, once he knows enough, I’ll give him his name.”

 

Leafpool and Alderpaw shared surprised looks. Puddlepaw was surprised as well.  _ She never told me that. Don’t I have to go through moons of training to become a full medicine cat?  _ His chest and throat tightened again, and he lowered his head.

 

“He’s been training for less than a moon,” Leafpool meowed, her eyes wide. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

 

Mothwing looked at Puddlepaw. “You are a good medicine cat,” she meowed. “I can tell you’re talented and passionate about what you do. No medicine cat knows everything, and you still have us to go to if you need help.”

 

Puddlepaw still felt sick. He nodded, not wanting to catch Mothwing’s eye.

 

“That’s not fair,” Alderpaw spoke up, looking at Mothwing. “Puddlepaw deserves to have just as much training as the rest of us. This may be a special case, but that is too much pressure to put on one apprentice.”

 

Puddlepaw glanced at Mothwing, who looked thoughtful. “I’ll think it over,” she told him. “I still think it would be best for ShadowClan to have their own medicine cat.”

 

Alderpaw opened his mouth to say something, but the older medicine cats were already moving on. His eyes narrowed in frustration. Puddlepaw shuffled and moved closer to him, placing his tail on Alderpaw’s own. “Thanks,” he whispered, before catching up with Mothwing.

 

They continued to climb their way up. There was one last rocky ridge, which was much harder to climb than everything else. Puddlepaw was out of breath when they reached the top. Then he gasped when he saw the moonpool. Mothwing was right. Every star sparkled on the surface. A waterfall splashed down into the pool. The moon shone down on the pool, making waves reflect off the walls of the hollow. Puddlepaw felt bad for any cat who would never see this kind of beauty.

 

Pawsteps sounded behind them and Puddlepaw turned to see a white spotted brownish-gray tom: Kestrelflight. The apprentice was about to greet him, but then two warriors appeared behind him, their eyes narrow.

 

“Sedgewhisker, Gorsetail!” Leafpool meowed, blinking. “What are you two doing here?”

 

“They’re just here to make sure I’m safe,” Kestrelflight nodded to the two warriors. “Ashfoot’s orders. You two can go.”

 

Sedgewhisker and Gorsetail shared a glance, before nodding. “We’ll wait for you outside the hollow,” Sedgewhisker growled. They disappeared once more and Kestrelflight let out a sigh.

 

“The whole Clan is on edge,” the tom groaned. “Mudstar hates these rogues with a passion, and Ashfoot is doubling patrols.

 

“Mudstar did lose a life to them,” Mothwing reminded him. “And well . . .” She shuffled her paws. “Ashfoot is pretty old. Do you know when she’ll retire to the elders’ den?”

 

“She says she’s thinking about it,” Kestrelflight meowed. “Maybe soon.”

 

Puddlepaw wondered who the next deputy of WindClan would be if Ashfoot stepped down. They made their way down to the slope. Puddlepaw’s paws tingled with excitement, wanting to get a closer look at the pool.

 

“Why were they so prickly?” Leafpool asked, casting a glance behind them, referring to Sedgewhisker and Gorsetail.

 

“Everyone in WindClan is prickly right now,” Kestrelflight told her. “The rogues killed one of our own, and with so many patrols going out, many of our warriors are too tired to hunt. Ashfoot is really spreading everyone thin.”

 

Once they reached the pool, Mothwing sighed. “Poor Mudstar,” she sighed. “Losing a life must be hard.”

 

“Yes,” Willowshine agreed. “Is he okay?”

 

“StarClan healed his wound.” Kestrelflight stretched himself out beside the moonpool, looking tired. “And he seems okay emotionally, but you know how Mudstar is. He’s aggressive and doesn’t like intruders.”

 

Puddlepaw shuffled his paws, then spoke up. “Russetstar is acting strange, too,” he meowed. The medicine cats turned to him, surprised.

 

“Yes, I noticed as well,” Leafpool meowed. “I was only in the camp for a few days, but she seemed distant. She was so jumpy and aggressive. I know she’s always been a bit tough to work with, but she was so much worse when I was there.”

 

Puddlepaw didn’t want to speak badly about his leader, but Leafpool was right. Russetstar was snappy and rude and stayed in her den nearly all day now. Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt were practically leading the Clan at this point.

 

Leafpool sighed and shook her head. “These rogues are taking a toll on the Clans, and we’ve only had one battle with them.” She sat next to the pool and looked into the glistening water. “Maybe StarClan will have some answers.”

 

Puddlepaw nodded. “Puddlepaw,” Mothwing meowed, smiling at him. “We need to perform your ceremony before we dream.”

 

Leafpool stepped forward. “Would you like me to do it, Moth?”

 

Puddlepaw looked up at his mentor. He knew she didn’t believe in StarClan. Would they accept him if she didn’t believe in them?  _ They accepted Willowshine . . . _

 

“I can do it,” Mothwing assured her, looking up at the stars, then back at the calico apprentice. “Puddlepaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?”

 

Puddlepaw shuffled his paws. He glanced at Alderpaw, who’s eyes were twinkling. Swallowing, he answered: “It is.”

 

“Then come forward.” Puddlepaw did as he was told, stepping up next his mentor. The moonpool was even more stunning up close. “Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his Clan in accordance with your will.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Puddlepaw sat down beside the pool and lapped at the water, closing his eyes. He felt the other medicine cats sit around him. Alderpaw lay next to him and his scent reached Puddlepaw’s nose. He smelled like cobwebs and honey. Relaxing, darkness engulfed Puddlepaw’s vision.

* * *

 

 

When he opened his eyes again, Puddlepaw was in a wide field. Flowers dotted the grass here and there, and a river ran alongside him. He looked up at the dark blue sky, where stars still glistened. There was no moon, but it was bright here. It still smelled like the moonpool: wet and earthy.

 

He looked around. Shouldn’t there be a StarClan cat here? He opened his mouth, drinking in the scents of the field. But only the smell of water and Alderpaw wafted over his scent glands.

 

Then he caught sight of a tabby striped cat by the other side of the river. Was he always there? Puddlepaw tested the water. It was shallow enough to cross. He splashed across to join the cat.

 

“Puddlepaw,” the cat purred, their eyes twinkling with stars.

 

Suddenly, Puddlepaw recognized the cat. “Littlecloud!” he gasped, rushing over to him and brushing against him. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m here to see you, of course.” The tabby brushed himself against the apprentice. He was not much bigger than Puddlepaw, about the size of an apprentice. Puddlepaw remembered Littlecloud being much bigger. He was a small cat, but not this small. “How’s training going? Is Mothwing treating you well?”

 

Puddlepaw sighed. “I don’t think it’s going well,” he mewed, looking down at the rushing water. “I’m not that good at memorizing herbs, and the Clan has such high expectations for me. It’s a lot of pressure.” He shrugged. “Mothwing is treating me well, though. I really enjoy her company.”

 

Littlecloud looked sympathetic. “I wish I could have stayed in ShadowClan long enough to train you, Puddlepaw. StarClan called me too soon. I should have told Russetstar that I needed an apprentice sooner.”

 

“Would you have chosen me?”

 

“I think I would have.” Littlecloud gave him a smile. “You were young, but you truly were passionate about medicine, like I was when I realized I wanted to be a medicine cat.” He got to his paws and stretched. “You’re stressing yourself out, Puddlepaw.” He pressed his nose to the young medicine cat’s head. “Your Clan won’t hate you because you can’t remember herbs. Mothwing is there to help you when you need it. And being a medicine cat isn’t all about herbs; it’s also about communing with StarClan, and you’ve obviously got a healthy connection with us.. Don’t be scared of failure.”

 

Puddlepaw’s stomach churned. Tears pricked his eyes. “Thank you,” he murmured, blinking at the tom. “I’ll remember what you said.”

 

“Good.” Littlecloud smiled and nudged him. “You're too talented to be so unconfident. I know you have what it takes to be a medicine cat.”

 

Puddlepaw closed his eyes. Now, he could smell Littlecloud’s familiar scent. Pine sap, needles, and borage leaves and coltsfoot. When he opened his eyes again, though, he was gone. Puddlepaw shivered when a cold breeze ruffled fur. He turned, blinking against the strong wind. His heart stopped when he saw the field replaced by inky shadows, crawling toward him. Heart racing, Puddlepaw tried to run. But his paws were glued to the ground.

 

The shadows engulfed Puddlepaw, making him want to screech. He couldn’t breathe in the thick darkness. As he fell still, he heard Littlecloud’s voice in his ears, joined by many others.  **_“Shadows will bow to the son of the sun.”_ **

 

Puddlepaw jolted awake, gulping in air as if he nearly drowned. Sitting up, he caught his breath. His heart was racing and he was still exhausted. The other medicine cats were just waking up, yawning and stretching.

 

“Did you dream?” Alderpaw whispered beside him, making him jump. His amber eyes turned from bright and happy to concerned. “Are you okay? You look like you were attacked by a badger.”

 

Puddlepaw nodded. Was he allowed to tell Alderpaw about his dream?  _ Probably not. _ He nodded. “Yes, I’m fine,” he meowed. “It was just . . . a weird dream that’s all.”

 

Alderpaw pressed against him. “I get that,” he meowed, getting to his paws and stretching. “Sometimes StarClan can send you some weird visions.”

 

Puddlepaw nodded, looking at his paws.  _ Shadows will bow to the son of the sun. _ He blinked rapidly.  _ What could that mean? _


	12. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not longer uploading chapters to tumblr, cause it was a hassle and tumblr kind of sucks honestly. I'm a little sad, but whatever, here we go. I've also changed my schedule from every Wednesday to every other Wednesday until I'm able to get more final drafts finished cause I've been lazy lately.

Violetkit narrowed her eyes as she glanced at the setting sun blazing between the treetops. Her paws ached. She was getting used to the walk back from the rogues’ camp. Needlepaw usually helped her over fallen trees and ditches, but it still felt like a long way. She was relieved to see the bramble wall of the camp ahead.

 

“Come on,” Needlepaw whispered, guiding her toward the dirtplace tunnel.

 

Violetkit stumbled wearily as a mew took her by surprise.

 

“Where have you been?” Tawnypelt strode from between the trees and blocked their path. Her angry gaze fell on Needlepaw.

 

Needlepaw blinked back at her, unfazed. “I was showing Violetkit the best spot for squirrel hunting.”

 

Tawnypelt glared. “Violetkit is too young to be out of camp, let alone to hunt squirrels. We’ve been worried sick since Pinenose saw she was missing.”

 

Hope shined in Violetkit’s chest.  _ The Clan was worried about me?  _ Did they really want her to be there after all?

 

Needlepaw rounded her eyes imploringly. “But she gets so bored. Pinenose’s kits are apprentices now.”

 

“What about Grassheart’s kits?” Tawnypelt stood her ground. “She could be helping to entertain them.”

 

Violetkit stepped forward. “Pinenose says they’re too young for me to play with.” At least that was true. The kits were so cute, but Pinenose always had a reason why Violetkit should stay away from them.

 

“Nonsense,” Tawnypelt snapped. “When I was a kit, I played with my denmates the moment I opened my eyes, no matter how old they were.”

 

Violetkit glared up at the warrior. “ _ You _ were Clanborn,” she pointed out, resentful. She regretted it as soon as Tawnypelt sent her a shock and anger filled glare.

 

“I was born in ThunderClan,” Tawnypelt reminded her. Violetkit prickled. Tawnypelt didn’t usually speak about her past in ThunderClan. “Yes I was a kit in ThunderClan, so I could play with my nursery mates, but I fought hard to earn respect among my fellow apprentices in ShadowClan.” She blinked at Violetkit. “I understand it’s hard. I’ll speak with Pinenose and Grassheart.”

 

She turned to Needlepaw. “If Violetkit is having problems in the nursery, you won’t solve them by breaking the rules. You have to come to me straight away.” Her tail twitched. “That’s an afternoon’s training wasted. I’d planned to teach you how to track scent trails. It’s the most important warrior skill you can learn.”

 

Violetkit stiffened.  _ What if Tawnypelt tracked our scent to the rogues’ camp? _

 

But the tortoiseshell went on. “I went hunting with Snowbird and Stonewing instead.” She looked Needlepaw up and down. “Did you catch any squirrels?”

 

“They were too fast,” Needlepaw mewed quickly.

 

“So you’ve got nothing for the fresh-kill pile at all?” Tawnypelt looked exasperated. “The Clan comes first!”

 

“I was taking care of Violetkit!” Needlepaw protested.

 

“You were teaching her how to break the rules.” Tawnypelt’s mew deepened to a growl. “Come with me. This must be reported to Russetstar.”

 

She turned away, tail twitching ominously.

 

Needlepaw glanced at Violetkit. “Don’t worry,” she murmured. “I won’t let you get into trouble.”

 

Violetkit’s heart was pounding.  _ Russetstar! _ The ShadowClan leader seemed to try to speak to Violetkit, asking her how she was settling into Clan life, but her green eyes always sparkled coldly at her. As if she was searching for something in Violetkit. Violetkit had never managed more than a squeak in reply. Now she was going to be reported to her for breaking Clan rules.

 

As Needlepaw padded after Tawnypelt—shoulders loose, tail flicking breezily—Violetkit pressed back the panic rising in her chest. Forcing her pelt to smooth, she followed them, pretending to be calm.

 

The sun had dipped behind the trees and the Clan had settled around the clearing to eat. Violetkit glanced at the fresh-kill pile, almost empty now. Beepaw was rooting through it. Violetkit’s belly churned as the apprentice sniffed a thrush. She felt too sick to be hungry.

 

Russetstar looked up from the mouse she was eating beside Rowanclaw. “Tawnypelt.” Rowanclaw got to his paws and greeted his mate with his muzzle. Then his eyes darkened with worry. “What’s wrong?” Clearly, he could see the anger in her rippling pelt.

 

Tawnypelt turned to Russetstar. “Needlepaw took Violetkit out of camp.” Tawnypelt stood aside and let Needlepaw face Russetstar.

 

Violetkit halted. Her paws were shaking as she sensed the eyes of the other cats lifting from their fresh-kill to her. She gave Needlepaw a nervous glance. Was her friend in serious trouble?  _ And what about me? _ Did ShadowClan punish kits?

 

Russetstar glared at Needlepaw. “Kits don’t leave camp,” she meowed, her voice cold. “What were you thinking? There are rogues and foxes in the forest, and Spikefur said he saw an adder yesterday. A  _ warrior _ would be lucky to survive an adder bite. A kit would die.”

 

Needlepaw blinked at him, keeping her cool demeanor. “I look out for adders and foxes. I wouldn’t let anything hurt her.”

 

Russetstar’s hackles lifted as though she was surprised to hear her talk back. “Kits do  _ not _ leave camp,” she repeated.

 

Needlepaw gave Beepaw, who was still sitting by the fresh-kill pile, a calm glance. “It’s a dumb rule.”

 

Beepaw leaned closer, her eyes sparkling with interest.

 

Violetkit stared at Needlepaw, shock fizzing through her fur. Did she really say that? And why did she shoot a sly glance at Beepaw? Had they been planning to challenge Russetstar like this?

 

Rowanclaw stood up. His tail twitched in anger as Needlepaw went on.

 

“Like I told Tawnypelt, Violetkit was bored in camp.” She flicked her muzzle dismissively toward the clearing. “There’s nothing to learn here except how to grow old.”

 

Sleekpaw, Juniperpaw, Yarrowpaw, and Slatepaw were padding closer, their eyes flashing with interest. Birchpaw and Lionpaw looked at each other and Birchpaw signed something Violetkit couldn’t see. Slatepaw slid out of the apprentice den, looking tired as if he had just woken from a nap. Beepaw pricked her ears in excitement, as though willing Needlepaw to say more.

 

Russetstar’s gaze flicked toward them, then back to Needlepaw. It was blazing with anger and frustration. “There is plenty to learn in camp,” she hissed. “The  _ warrior code _ , for a start. Too many rules are being ignored.”

 

“That’s because there are  _ too many rules _ .” Needlepaw flicked her tail, smirking ever so slightly. “It’s impossible to remember all of them. Perhaps if we had fewer rules, we’d obey more of them.”

 

Crowfrost stepped up next to Rowanclaw and Russetstar. “Perhaps if we had smarter apprentices, they wouldn’t have such a hard time remembering.”

 

Sleekpaw and Strikepaw, two of Crowfrost’s kits, hissed at their father. “Are you calling us dumb?” Sleekpaw hissed.

 

Strikepaw glared at his father. “If you treated us better, we might try harder,” he snarled. “Don’t forget there are nearly as many of us as there are of you. You’d be wise to give us a little respect.”

 

Was that a threat? Violetkit stared at him, her mouth open. She shifted her paws, uneasy. The apprentices were edging nearer to Needlepaw, as though gaining confidence with every complaint. Had they planned this rebellion, or had Needlepaw’s boldness sparked resentment that had been simmering for moons?

 

Yarrowpaw and Juniperpaw flicked their tails in irritation. Beepaw padded from the fresh-kill pile to join them.

 

“ _ Respect!”  _ Russetstar snorted and gave them a bitter laugh, narrowing her eyes. “Respect has to be  _ earned _ .” Her growl was hard.

 

Beepaw tipped her head. “I don’t see the older cats earning any respect. All they do is hunt and sleep.”

 

Snowbird padded forward quickly, her pelt ruffled. “Beepaw!” She blinked at her daughter, anxiety glimmering in her gaze. “You mustn’t speak about your elders like that.”

 

“Why not?” Beepaw moved closer to Yarrowpaw. “ _ You _ taught us that ShadowClan cats can say what they like.”

 

Alarm sparked in Snowbird’s gaze as her kits stared at her petulantly. “Where has all this come from?”

 

Beepaw stared at her mother. “If you ever  _ listened  _ instead of just talking, you’d know.”

 

Crowfrost fluffed out his fur, his nervous gaze on his own kits. Sleekpaw, Juniperpaw, and Strikepaw were bunched close, staring at Russetstar and Rowanclaw with hatred glimmering in their eyes.

 

Sleekpaw lashed her tail. “The elders used to tell us stories about how ShadowClan was feared by the other Clans,” she meowed. “Now we only try to make peace.”

 

Strikepaw snorted. “We hide behind our borders like kittypets.”

 

“It’s true!” Juniperpaw agreed. “Not even WindClan respects us anymore. At the last Gathering, Larkpaw called us a bunch of frog-eaters. In the old days, apprentices from other Clans didn’t  _ dare  _ speak to us. Ratscar told us that ThunderClan used to tell nursery stories about how terrifying we were. I bet their nursery stories aren’t so scary now.”

 

“Squirrelflight obviously doesn’t fear us,” Needlepaw pointed out, looking straight into Russetstar’s eyes. “She stood up to you at the Gathering, didn’t she? She didn’t respect us at all.” Violetkit shuddered at the memory of that night.

 

Russetstar flicked her tail, but didn’t say a word. Rowanclaw stood beside her. “Peace brings prey,” he meowed, changing the subject from Squirrelflight. “Why fight over borders when we have enough prey for every cat?”

 

Ratscar got to his paws. The brown tom’s eyes were narrow. “The apprentices have a point. ShadowClan used to rule the forest. Now we live like a bunch of ThunderClan cats. All we want is peace and food. We’re hardly better than kittypets.”

 

Kinkfur growled, glaring at her mate. “What nonsense! ShadowClan will always be feared and respected by the Clans.”

 

“Even if we’re not feared and respected by our own kits,” Ratscar rasped dryly.

 

Oakfur brushed past his mates and faced Russetstar. “Why can’t the mentors keep their apprentices under control? In my day, we did what we were told.”

 

Stonewing shouldered his way through the gathered cats and glared at Juniperpaw. “How could you embarrass me like this? Haven’t I been a good mentor to you? I’ve taught you everything you know.”

 

Juniperpaw curled his lip. “Cats are born knowing how to hunt and fight. Why do I need  _ you _ telling me what I already know?”

 

Stonewing swung his muzzle accusingly toward Russetstar. “I warned you the apprentices were getting too big for their pelts.”

 

Dawnpelt hurried forward and gazed imploringly at Sleekpaw and her denmates. “I don’t understand why you’re so angry. When I was your age, I was proud to be an apprentice,” she mewed. “We all were. We  _ wanted _ to learn the warrior code.”

 

“Only because you wanted to be like ThunderClan,” Needlepaw scoffed.

 

Dawnpelt bristled. “That’s not true!”

 

Tawnypelt hissed at Needlepaw. “Respect your elders!”

 

“Not until they respect us!” Sleekpaw butted in.

 

Angry yowls echoed around the camp. Violetkit shrank against Needlepaw’s flank as the Clan argued around her. Perhaps the warrior code  _ was _ too restrictive. She’d heard Needlepaw complain about it often enough. But was it worth fighting about? Surely warriors had a code for a reason. Otherwise they’d be nothing but rogues or loners.

 

“Silence!” Russetstar roared as she  leaped onto the low rock at the edge of the clearing and glowered at her Clan. Rowanclaw crouched down beside her, his eyes wide with fear. Her fur stood on end, and her eyes blazed in the twilight.

 

The Clan fell silent and watched their leader, eyes glowing with fear and anger.

 

“Needlepaw.” Russetstar fixed her furious gaze on the silver apprentice. Needlepaw returned her gaze, her eyes blazing. Violetkit had never seen Needlepaw like this. “You broke a rule and you will be punished. You will look after the elders. Clean their bedding, pull their ticks, and hunt for them. They are your responsibility from now on.”

 

Needlepaw was unruffled. “For how long?”

 

Russetstar showed her teeth. “Until I say so.”

 

“Okay.” Needlepaw shrugged and turned away. She shouldered her way between her denmates and headed for the fresh-kill pile. Violetkit stared at her. How could she act so cool?

 

“Violetkit.” Russetstar’s mew made her jump.

 

She stared at her, her heart in her throat.

 

“You shouldn’t have left camp.” The ShadowClan leader’s mew was stern, but she didn’t sound as furious as she did earlier. Her gaze flicked toward the nursery. Pinenose watched from outside. She beckoned the queen forward with a flick of her tail. “You should have been keeping a closer eye on her,” she told the queen as she padded toward her.

 

She dipped her head. “I’m sorry.”

 

Violetkit lifted her muzzle in indignation. “I can take care of myself.”

 

Russetstar hopped down from the stone and padded closer. “If that were true, you wouldn’t have left the camp today.” She turned to Pinenose. “Keep a closer eye on her. Make sure she learns the warrior code. I don’t want her turning out like  _ them _ .” She glowered at Sleekpaw and her denmates. “She’s been spending far too much time with Needlepaw.”

 

Pinenose nodded. “Okay,” she meowed. She gave Needlepaw a glare.

 

_ But Needlepaw is my only friend! _ Violetkit stared at Russetstar, her heart as heavy as stone.  _ Now I’ll have  _ no one  _ to talk to! _ Anger sparking beneath her pelt, Violetkit padded to the nursery and squeezed inside. Grassheart’s kits were squirming and mewling in their nest while Grassheart dozed. Violetkit scowled at them. They’d never know what it was like to lose a mother and sister. Slinking into the shadows at the edge of the den, she curled up and buried her nose beneath her paws.

 

* * *

 

Violetkit was happy after playing with Grassheart’s kits. Finally, Pinenose said she could play with them, apologizing for making her wait so long. Grassheart was happy to let Violetkit take Snakekit, Whorlkit, and Flowerkit outside to play; Violetkit finally felt like the tabby queen was warming up to her.

 

It was fun teaching the kits the rules of mossball and cat and mouse. She felt less lonely with them, and Puddlepaw, who she was warming up to now that he was less quiet and an apprentice, had even joined them for a short while. But now, Puddlepaw was with Mothwing again and the kits were resting in their nest with their mothers, and Violetkit had nothing else to do.

 

Violetkit perked up when she saw Needlepaw dragging a large bundle of bracken toward the elders’ den. “Dumb old cats,” she huffed to herself. “They’re always wanting something. ‘Pull this tick, Needlepaw’. ‘Bring me food, Needlepaw.’” Needlepaw mimicked their husky mews. “‘I need new bedding, Needlepaw.’” She sat down, looking weary.

 

“Can I help?” Violetkit bounced over to her friend, her eyes shining.

 

“‘Fraid not,” Needlepaw meowed. “She snorted and rolled her eyes. “Pinenose told me to stay away from you. And now that I’m trapped in camp, I can’t see Rain. I wish I could have seen her one last time, so I could have told her I’m confined to camp.”

 

Violetkit blinked at her. “I can go,” she meowed. “I know the way to where they’re camping.”

 

Needlepaw’s gaze flicked over to her. She looked tempted by the kit’s offer, but she shook her head. “Nah, it’s alright,” she sighed, her tail flicking as she got to her paws. “I saw you playing with the kits today. I’m glad you have some company now.”

 

Needlepaw rubbed Violetkit’s head roughly with her paw before continuing to drag the bracken to the elder’s den. Violetkit watched her go. Guilt fluttered in her belly. If it weren’t for her, Needlepaw wouldn’t be in trouble.  _ I want to help her. _

 

She swallowed at the thought of traveling alone through the forest. Plus, if Grassheart or Pinenose caught her sneaking out, they might not trust her anymore. Shaking out her pelt, she made a final decision: she was going to visit Rain and Darktail for Needlepaw.  _ She’s already done so much for me: taking me to see Twigkit, standing up for me, being my friend. _ She puffed out her chest.  _ I want to help my friend. _

 

* * *

 

An owl screeched. Violetkit gave the canopy a nervous glance, looking for eyes flashing in the shadows. But this deep into the pine forest, there was hardly a glimpse of light between the closely packed trees. Her heart leapt into her throat as the owl sounded again. She felt sure it had been following her since she crossed the last ditch.

 

Pelt bushed, she padded onward, fear pushing exhaustion away.

 

She’d crept from the warm moss beside Pinenose as soon as she was sure that the two queens, Wasptail, and the kits were asleep. Gentle snores had filled the air as she exited the nursery. She’d stiffened as she hit the chilly air, her heart thumping as she squeezed through the dirtplace tunnel. Alone in the forest, she’d felt like prey. Now she was close to the edge of ShadowClan territory. The rogues’ camp was near. Even in the dark she remembered the route, and she crawled under a bramble that smelled of Needlepaw’s scent from last time.

 

The trees thinned beyond the border where the land sloped up, and Violetkit trekked onward, comforted by the moonlight that began to light her path. At last pine gave way to alder and beech and stars sparkled reassuringly between the bare branches. She strained to see ahead, glimpsing the rowan bushes that marked the edge of the rogues’ camp. _ I made it! _

 

As pride surged through her, a screech sounded above. She jerked her head and glimpsed the massive silhouette of an owl. It swooped toward her so fast she froze in panic. Claws glinted as the owl stalled in midair, twisting its wings as it dropped toward her. She felt a rush of air, then pain as talons dug into her fur.

 

A cat’s yowl pierced the night. Feathers whipped her ears. The owl’s grip loosened as something slammed into it, knocking it away.

 

She glimpsed gray and silver fur. Rain and Roach reared and dragged the owl to the ground.

 

“Run!” Rain screeched as she grappled against the owl’s powerful wings.

 

Violetkit couldn’t move. Her heart nearly burst as she watched Roach leap onto the owl’s wings and sink their teeth into its thick plumage. The owl flapped wildly, its wings thumping against the ground as it threw them off. It wrenched free of Rain and struggled into the air, screeching as it beat the air and flapped up between the branches.

 

Roach turned to the kit, panting. “Rain said  _ run _ !”

 

Violetkit shrank away, trembling as Roach’s glare pierced her.

 

“Don’t yell at her,” Rain meowed, no emotion in her mew, as three other shapes joined them. Raven and Flame’s scent rushed over her. “She was nearly carried off by an owl.” She padded closer to the kit and sniffed at her. “Where’s Needlepaw?” She stiffened. “Did the owl get her?”

 

Violetkit shook her head, struggling to find her voice. “Sh-she couldn’t come,” she stammered. “That’s why I’m here. I came to tell you.”

 

“You came through the woods alone?” A cat beside Raven, a light brown spotted tabby she-cat, looked shocked.

 

“So?” Roach sneered, unimpressed. They slunk into the shadows, their yellow eyes glinting. “I thought Clan cats could do anything. A little walk in the forest at night isn’t that hard.”

 

“She’s barely three moons old,” Rain snapped, crouching close to Violetkit, pressing her warm flank close. The light brown tabby nodded in agreement.

 

_ I’m trembling. _ Violetkit realized she was shaking like trapped prey.

 

Roach nudged Raven, their eyes glinting. “Needlepaw couldn’t make it.” There was a snarl in their meow. “Guess she’s got better things to do, Rain.” Raven rolled her eyes when Rain unsheathed her claws, her tail flicking. Roach was teasing her.

 

“She doesn’t,” Violetkit mewed, hoping Rain wasn’t mad at Needlepaw. “She got in trouble and she has to stay in camp to look after the elders.”

 

Flame slunk from the rowan bushes, her orange pelt pale in the moonlight. She sat beside Raven. “Ain’t that sweet,” she drawled mockingly to the black she-cat, her tail brushing down her back. Her voice was light now that her terrible whitecough had passed—and, with it, her kindness. “Little Needle has to look after the old cats.”

 

“She’ll come as soon as she can,” Violetkit promised.

 

Rain nodded. “I’m sure she will.”

 

Violetkit was glad the rogues weren’t as aggressive as usual. Violetkit felt as though they were warming up to her; the first time they met, Rain didn’t even touch the kit. Now, she was pressed against Violetkit. Even Raven and Roach seemed kinder than when she first saw them. “I guess I’d better go home.” She glanced at the sky, hoping the rogues had scared the owl off for good.

 

Pawsteps sounded in the shadows behind a beech. “You mustn’t leave now.” Darktail padded from the darkness. All warmth left Violetkit in a flash. His eyes were round with concern, but Violetkit only saw cold ice sparkling in them. “Hello, Violet. It’s good to see you again. I hope you’ll stay a bit longer, it’s too dangerous for you to travel alone.”

 

Violetkit swallowed. “B-but I have to be back in the nursery by dawn.” Her heart skipped a beat. What if Pinenose woke up and found her gone?

 

Darktail padded past her weaving around his campmates. “Don’t worry, little one. We’ll have you home by then.” He exchanged glances with Rain. “You must be tired and hungry. Nettle, Slit, Ember!”

 

A brown tabby tom—Nettle, Violetkit recognized—padded out of the shadows, a rabbit hanging from his jaws, a cream tabby tom with a cut off tail, Slit, and Ember, a light brown she-cat with spots just like the she-cat near Flame and Raven, followed him, carrying a squirrel.

 

“We’ll share our catch with you and you can sleep.” Darktail stopped in front of Violetkit and leaned so close that his breath washed her muzzle. Violetkit almost gagged. It smelled of blood.

 

She blinked at him uneasily. She didn’t want to stay, but she didn’t want to walk home by herself either. “Could you take me home now?” she asked, hoping Darktail would leave her alone.

 

Raven nudged Rain out of the way, purring sweetly. “You must be exhausted, my dear.” She glanced at Darktail, whose icy gaze was unreadable. “Eat with us for a  while. Then we’ll take you home.”

 

* * *

 

 

Violetkit woke up. Her heart lurched as she saw pale dawn light seeping between the trees. She sat up, the bracken rustling around her. Ember had made her a nest to rest in after Violetkit and Raven had shared a rabbit. She’d lined it with moss, and it had been so warm and soft that Violetkit couldn’t resist closing her eyes for a moment and dozing a little while before the rogues took her home.

 

“It’s dawn!” she glanced around her. The rogues sprawled in their nests. They’d fallen asleep too! She leaped from the bracken and crossed the small hollow in the hillside where they had made their camp. She stopped beside Raven. “Wake up.” She poked the she-cat with a paw.

 

Raven jerked awake, unsheathing her claws. “Who is it?” she snarled, making Rain and Ember wake up from their nests.

 

Violetkit jumped backed, shocked. “It’s me! We fell asleep. I’m meant to be back at camp.”

 

Ember got to her paws, her eyes soft. “You poor thing,” she mewed.

 

Raven got to her paws and stretched. “Darktail.” She called to the rogue leader, who was still snoring in his nest. Violetkit’s heart sank. Half of her wished they could leave without Darktail. 

 

His tail twitched.

 

“Darktail!” Raven called again, louder this time. “It’s time we took Violetkit backed to her camp.”

 

Darktail lifted his head and stared at her blearily. “It is that time already?”

 

“I thought you were going to take me home last night,” Violetkit ventured uneasily.

 

“I guess the fine prey Nettle and Ember caught for us made us sleepier than we expected.” Darktail sat up. “Rain. Roach!” He turned to the tired she-cat and the still sleeping rogue. “We’re taking Violetkit home.”

 

Violetkit watched, anxiety making her belly churn, as the rogues yawned and stretched. She could see the fiery tip of the sun beyond the forest. The Clan would be waking. What would Pinenose say when she found her gone? She began to pace.

 

Darktail nodded to Rain and Roach. “You two can stay with me. The rest of you can stay in camp. Tell the others where I am.”

 

Raven nodded and lay back down with the rest of them. Violetkit smiled at Rain. She was glad the she-cat was coming with them. She couldn’t imagine being alone with Darktail and Roach. Roach was mean and Darktail  _ seemed _ friendly, but the cold darkness that never left his gaze shook her to her core.

 

“Come on.” The rogue leader headed from their makeshift nests. Violetkit followed, Rain and Roach at her heels.

 

\------------

 

The sun was up by the time they reached the bramble wall of the ShadowClan camp. Mist swirled between the trees. Violetkit pricked her ears as they neared, her heart sinking as she heard the sounds of the Clan preparing to start the day.

 

“Needlepaw!” Kinkfur yowled, her voice husky. “Tell Mothwing and Puddlepaw I need mouse bile. I’ve found another tick near my tail.”

 

“Tawnypelt and Stonewing.” Rowanclaw’s order sounded through the chilly air. “You’ll each lead a hunting party. And make sure your apprentices catch something worth eating this time. Crowfood doesn’t count!”

 

“Birchpaw, Lionpaw, Slatepaw!” Cloverfoot sounded cross. “You should be out of your nest by now. Rowanclaw is organizing the patrols. Slatepaw, Rippletail is looking for you!”

 

Darktail’s ears pricked. He stopped at the entrance. “Patrols? Apprentices?” He looked intrigued. “It’s awfully regimented here, isn’t it? You must not have a lot of freedom.”

 

Violetkit didn’t answer. She was straining to hear if anyone was looking for her. Perhaps she’d been lucky. Perhaps Pinenose and Grassheart hadn’t noticed she was missing. She blinked at Darktail. “Thanks for bringing me home.” Her gaze flitted to Roach and Rain. “And thanks for saving me from the owl. Goodbye.” She turned, heading for the dirtplace tunnel so she could slip back into camp unnoticed.

 

“Wait.” Darktail’s mew sent a chill through her pelt.

 

“What?” She faced him, uneasy.

 

“I want to make sure you don’t get in trouble.” Darktail was eyeing the camp entrance.

 

“It’s okay.” Foreboding tightened Violetkit’s belly. What was he planning? “I’ll be fine.”

 

But Darktail was already ducking through the entrance tunnel.

 

Rain was staring after Darktail, and Violetkit thought she saw something glint in her gaze, but Roach nudged Violetkit after their black-and-white leader. “Go on,” they encouraged, a snarl edging their mew. “We might as well see you safely into camp.”

 

Heart pounding, Violetkit followed Darktail through the tunnel. Rain and Roach were on her tail.

 

As they emerged into the camp, Violetkit felt the eyes of the clan flash toward her. She wanted to run and hide. What would Russetstar say? She’d brought rogues into the camp.

 

Darktail marched into the clearing, tail high.

 

Hisses sounded around him. Stonewing arched his back. Spikefur and Snowbird burst from the warriors’ den, their eyes wide with shock.

 

Rowanclaw pushed through the warriors that were gathering around him. “What are you doing here?” He met Darktail in the clearing.

 

Darktail signaled to Rain and Roach with a flick of his tail. They stopped a few paw steps behind. Violetkit halted between them, her pelt lifting along her spine. “I found this kit wandering in the woods,” he told Rowanclaw. “I thought I should bring her home. It’s dangerous out there.”

 

Spikefur lunged at him, but Darktail batted him away with a swift swipe of his paw.

 

“Is that the gratitude you show a cat who has returned a lost Clanmate?” The rogue leader sounded hurt, but his cool eyes were sparkling.

 

“Violetkit!” Pinenose burst from the nursery, her pelt bristling. “Oh, my precious Flower! Are you okay? Did they harm you?” She ran her paws over Violetkit, up her chest, down her spine, then on her cheeks.

 

Violetkit stared at her mother. “They looked after me,” she whispered, her voice hoarse.

 

“What in StarClan’s name were you doing in the forest?” Pinenose demanded, her fear sharpening to anger.

 

Needlepaw hurried from the elders’ den. “Violetkit! There you are. Did you get lost trying to find the dirtplace again?”

 

Violetkit blinked at her.  _ Is she angry with me for leaving without telling her? _ She couldn’t answer.  _ She’s trying to cover for me, though, in a way. If she’s mad, why would she want to lie for me? _

 

Kinkfur snorted. “Who gets lost finding the dirtplace? You only have to follow your nose!” She nudged Ratscar, who rolled his eyes.

 

Spikefur hissed, glowering at Darktail. “Why are we talking about the dirtplace? There are strangers in our camp!”

 

“Worse than strangers.” Dawnpelt fell in beside Spikefur, flexing her claws. “ _ Rogues. _ ”

 

“What are you doing in our camp?” Russetstar’s growl cut through the angry murmuring of her Clanmates She was stiff, her eyes wide as she stared at Darktail. The ShadowClan leader strode across the clearing and stopped a whisker away from Darktail.

 

“I brought your kit home.” Darktail’s voice was smooth as he nodded toward Violetkit. There was nothing in his eyes but glints of what Violetkit could only guess was hatred.

 

Violetkit shrank into Pinenose’s pelt as Russetstar’s gaze flicked toward her.

 

Darktail went on. “I don’t understand why you’re all being so unfriendly.” He blinked at Russetstar with round eyes. “We were just trying to help your Clan.”

 

Russetstar narrowed her eyes. “Like you  _ ‘helped’ _ WindClan?”

 

Darktail returned her gaze, feigning innocence. “We were just defending ourselves. We have the right to do that, don’t we Russet?”

 

Russetstar didn’t answer, but she was trembling, her claws unsheathing and sheathing again over and over. Pinenose stared at Russetstar, her eyes wide.

 

“Rogues have no right to be on Clan territory!” Spikefur snarled, breaking the silence.

 

Sleekpaw padded into the clearing. “Why not?”

 

“Why  _ not _ ?” Tawnypelt’s fur spiked as she glared at her granddaughter. “I can’t believe you would ask that. They are not Clan cats.”

 

Yarrowpaw padded to Sleekpaw’s side. “If they weren’t on our territory, they couldn’t have rescued Violetkit.”

 

_ If they weren’t on our territory, I wouldn’t have had to be rescued. _ Violetkit kept her jaws shut.

 

Sleekpaw blinked at her leader. “And what would your precious StarClan have said if something happened to their  _ special _ cat?”

 

“Shut up!” Russetstar broke the stare her and Darktail had been holding to glare at the apprentice.

 

Darktail glanced at Rain and Roach. “I think we should leave,” he meowed, his voice calm as ever.”We seem to be causing an argument.”

 

He turned toward the entrance.

 

Russetstar sniffed. “Good riddance,” she snapped, turning toward her den.

 

“Wait!”’ Rowanclaw lifted his chin. Russetstar glared at her deputy, her tail flicking. “We’re grateful you returned Violetkit to us. But you don’t belong here.”

 

Rain and Roach shared amused glances.

 

“A patrol will make sure you leave our land,” Rowanclaw went on. “Tawnypelt, Cloverfoot, and Dawnpelt.” He nodded to the warriors. “Go with them and make sure they cross the border.”

 

Tawnypelt nodded to her mate.

 

“Can I come with you?” Needlepaw hurried toward her mentor hopefully.

 

Tawnypelt curled her lip. “You’re looking after the elders, remember?”

 

Violetkit saw anger flash in Needlepaw’s eyes. Then she saw the silver apprentice’s gaze dart toward Rain. Rain blinked at her, then looked away. She turned and followed Darktail and Roach as they headed for the entrance.

 

Tawnypelt, Dawnpelt, and Cloverfoot hurried after them.

 

Belly hollow with dread, Violetkit turned to face Russetstar. The ShadowClan leader stared at Rowanclaw, exasperation glittering in her gaze, then turned to Violetkit. The exasperation melted away to anger. Hanging her head, Violetkit prepared herself for punishment.


	13. Chapter Eleven

Fluffing her fur out against the cold, Twigkit followed Alderpaw through the moonlit forest. They were going to meet Violetkit and Needlepaw. It had been over half a moon since they’d met, and she longed to see her sister. She could tell Violetkit how she was sure she heard their mother’s voice and had smelled her scent when she’d nearly drowned. But she was still doubting herself. She hoped Violetkit remembered what their mother had smelled like and sounded like, so she could confirm she had seen her in the lake. As Twigkit followed Alderpaw up a leaf-strewn rise, she tried to ignore the shame worming in her belly. “Do you think Bramblestar’s still mad at me for falling in the lake?”

 

Alderpaw stopped beside a clump of frost-shriveled ferns. “He wasn’t mad at you. He was just worried.”

 

“The other cats think I’ve got feathers in my head.” Twigkit remembered the water pressing against her muzzle. She’d been so afraid. “I wanted to prove to them that I was special, but I just proved I’m a mousebrain.”

 

Since she fell into the lake, Leafkit and Honeykit had been teasing her nonstop.

 

_ Did you want to be a  _ RiverClan _ cat? _

 

_ Perhaps she wants to be a fish! _

 

They teased her the same way they teased each other—they weren’t trying to be cruel at all.

 

But it still hurt.

 

Alderpaw leaped onto a log, which was blocking the path, and waited for Twigkit to scramble up beside him. “Jayflight fell into the lake when he was a kit too,” he told her.

 

She blinked at him, surprised. “Really?”

 

Alderpaw purred. “He left camp, just like you, to prove he was special.”

 

“But he  _ was _ special. He’s one of the Three.” Hope fluttered in Twigkit’s chest like a moth.

 

“And you are special too.”

 

Alderpaw’s words warmed her. She couldn’t wait to tell Leafkit and Honeykit that she was just like Jayflight. She knew from nursery tales that Jayflight had helped save the Clans from the Dark Forest cats. She swallowed.  _ Will I have to do something like that? _

 

An owl shrieked far away. Twigkit moved closer to Alderpaw, suddenly aware of how huge the forest seemed at night and how deep the shadows were. She peered into them. “Do you think the Dark Forest cats will ever come back?” she asked Alderpaw.

 

His eyes widened in surprise. “What makes you think that?”

 

“If I’m special like Jayflight, maybe I’m supposed to fight them too.”

 

Alderpaw whisked his tail. “The Dark Forest cats wouldn’t dare return here.” He leaped from the log and trotted along a trail between brambles.

 

Twigkit hurried after him. “Did your prophecy say what I’m supposed to do?”

 

“No.” Alderpaw kept his gaze ahead. “It just said we must find what was in the shadows and it would help clear the sky.”

 

Twigkit frowned thoughtfully. “Do you think I’m supposed to make the sun shine?”

 

Alderpaw purred. “Even StarClan can’t do that.”

 

“But they can make clouds cover the moon if the Clans argue during a Gathering.” Twigkit wondered suddenly how powerful StarClan really was. If they could make clouds cover the moon, why did they need forest cats to help with their prophecies?

 

“Hurry up.” Alderpaw quickened his pace. He seemed as excited as Twigkit about the meeting. “We’re nearly there.”

 

As they neared the ShadowClan border, he broke into a run. Twigkit hared after him, the cold air burning her lungs. She caught up as he reached the clearing where they’d met the two ShadowClan cats last time.

 

Alderpaw was skirting the edge, sniffing the tree roots hopefully.

 

“Can you smell them?” Twigkit scanned the shadows, hoping to see Violetkit’s splotchy white fur glowing in the moonlight. “Are you sure we’re meant to meet them  _ here _ ?”

 

“That’s what Needlepaw said when I saw her at the border the other day.” Alderpaw leaned forward.

 

Twigkit glanced through the branches. The moon was high. Why weren’t they here? Worry pricked through her pelt. “Perhaps an owl caught them.”

 

“Needlepaw could fight off an owl.” Alderpaw was still straining to see across the border.

 

“What about a fox?” Twigkit began to pace. “Maybe the rogues attacked the ShadowClan camp. What if Violetkit’s been hurt?”

 

“It’s more likely they couldn’t sneak out of camp without being noticed,” Alderpaw reasoned. “I’m sure nothing bad has happened.”

 

“But what if you’re wrong?” Twigkit’s heart quickened. Surely her sister would find a way to meet her. As fear made her thoughts spin, pawsteps sounded beyond the border. Her heart leaped. “Violetkit?”

 

“Who’s that?” A gruff mew sounded beyond the brambles crowding the scent line.

 

Alarmed, Twigkit hurried to Alderpaw’s side and pressed against him.

 

“It’s just me,” he called. “Alderpaw.”

 

Twigkit could feel his fur spiking with anxiety.

 

A ShadowClan warrior padded form behind the brambles. They were a broad-shouldered golden tabby tom. A gray torbie she-cat and a calico she-cat followed him.

 

“Hi, Goldenheart,” Alderpaw dipped his head to the tom. “Cloverfoot, Berryheart, it’s good to see you.”

 

Twigkit tasted the air. She hadn’t met these ShadowClan warriors before. Alderpaw must know them from Gatherings and going to the ShadowClan camp so much.

 

Goldenheart was scanning the shadows behind them. “Is Dovewing with you?”

 

“No.” Alderpaw sounded surprised at his question.

 

Goldenheart shrugged. Was that disappointment in his gaze? “What are you doing here?”

 

“Gathering herbs,” Alderpaw answered a little too quickly.

 

“At night?” Berryheart padded into the clearing, her ears twitching.

 

“Some herbs are best gathered after dusk,” Alderpaw told her.

 

Berryheart looked at Twigkit. “Does ThunderClan often send kits out of camp at night to help medicine cats with their duties?”

 

Cloverfoot padded around them. “Isn’t that a bit dangerous?”

 

“She was worried about her littermate,” Alderpaw told the torbie she-cat. “I said she could come in case we bumped into a ShadowClan patrol.”

 

Twigkit was impressed by his fib. She almost believed it herself.

 

“We’re lucky we met you,” Alderpaw went on. “Is Violetkit okay?”

 

“Of course.” Goldenheart pushed between his Clanmates. “Why shouldn’t she be?”

 

Twigkit lifted her chin. “I was worried the rogues might hurt her.”

 

Goldenheart flexed his claws. “She has ShadowClan to protect her.”

 

“Besides,” Berryheart added, “the rogues are no threat.”

 

Alderpaw stared at the young warrior. “They killed Emberfoot.”

 

Berryheart huffed. “WindClan started that fight.”

 

Alderpaw stared at the ShadowClan she-cat, surprise showing in his face.

 

Twigkit edged forward. “You’ll protect her, though, won’t you?” Didn’t ShadowClan realize how dangerous the rogues were?

 

“Of course we will,” Goldenheart meowed, sighing. “It would be easier if she didn’t keep sneaking out of camp with Needlepaw.”

 

Alderpaw blinked. “She’s been sneaking out of camp?”

 

Twigkit frowned confused. She hadn’t seen her sister for over a half a moon. Where were they sneaking off to?

 

“Tawnypelt caught them sneaking out the other night,” Goldenheart told Alderpaw. “Russetstar’s put Needlepaw on elder duty and told Pinenose not to take her eyes off Violetkit for a moment.”

 

Twigkit felt a flicker of relief. At least she knew why her sister hadn’t come to the meeting. But then her heart sank. That meant she wouldn’t see her littermate tonight after all! She realized with a jolt that Goldenheart was staring at her.

 

“Why can’t you and Violetkit stay in camp like normal kits?” he asked bluntly. “Clan kits are asleep in their nests by moonhigh.”

 

Twigkit whipped her tail in indignation. “ _ We’re _ special,” she told him.

 

Goldenheart looked like he was holding back a laugh. “Let’s wait and see about that.” He turned, nodding to his patrol. Then he leaned toward Alderpaw. “I hope you find the herbs you’re looking for. But I think you should get Twigkit home. It’s going to be a cold night, and her pelt is still only kit fluff.” He smiled at Twigkit, a warm, genuine smile that she didn’t think she would see from him.

 

Alderpaw dipped his head. “I will,” he promised, smiling back at him. “She’ll sleep well now that she knows her sister is safe.” He glanced at Twigkit as Goldenheart led his Clanmates back into ShadowClan territory and disappeared into the darkness.

 

“That was close,” Alderpaw whispered. “It’s probably a good thing Needlepaw and Violetkit couldn’t come. We’d have been in trouble if the patrol found us all together.”

 

Twigkit gazed at him, sadness tugging at her heart. “I guess.” How long would it be before she got another chance to see Violetkit?

 

Alderpaw must have seen the sadness in her gaze. He touched his muzzle to her head. “Let’s go home. I’ll speak to Needlepaw as soon as I can and arrange another meeting.”

 

“What if Violetkit can never get away?” Twigkit followed Alderpaw as he headed back along the trail.

 

“I’m sure she will,” Alderpaw promised.

 

“Perhaps it would be better if no one thought we were special,” Twigkit sighed. “Then we could have stayed together.” She stopped, a sudden thought piercing her like a thorn. “What if we’re  _ not _ special? That would mean Russetstar took her away for nothing!”

 

Alderpaw turned, his eyes round with sympathy. “Of course you’re special,” he reassured her.

 

Twigkit lashed her tail determinedly. “I’m going to be! Otherwise there’s no point. I’m going to grow up big and strong and be important just like you.”

 

Alderpaw twitched his whiskers. “I’m not very important.”

 

“But you will be!” Twigkit insisted. “Once you’re a medicine cat like Leafpool.” She puffed out her chest. “I’m going to be a medicine cat too. I know about herbs already, and I know I’ll be good at it. And I’ll be super nice and helpful just like you and Leafpool!”

 

Alderpaw’s gaze glistened fondly. “I’m glad that you want to be like me. But you’re young. Don’t decide your future yet. I thought I wanted to be a warrior for a while but then I decided to be a medicine cat. Your paws will walk wherever they must go. And, you never know, you may change your mind about being a medicine cat.”

 

“But I want to me important,” Twigkit insisted.

 

“You will be.” Alderpaw draped his tail over her spine and guided her forward. “But there are other ways to be important in a Clan. Look at Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Or Graystripe and Millie. And Briarlight. All cats find their own places in the Clan, whether it’s medicine cat or warrior. And one day you’ll find yours.”

 

Twigkit padded forward. “Do you really think so?”

 

Alderpaw wrapped his tail tighter around her. “I’m certain.”


	14. Chapter Twelve

 

Crouching miserably beside the nursery, Violetkit stared across the camp. Clouds covered the sun and a damp wind rattled the brambles. She shivered. Beside her, Pinenose swallowed the last morsel of her mouse and sat up. “I’m going inside. Bad weather’s coming.” She glanced at Violetkit. “You should come with.”

 

Violetkit’s heart sank. “Can I finish this?” She pawed her half-eaten vole closer. She wasn’t hungry, but she wanted to stay outside for a while longer. Being stuck in camp was boring, but being inside was worse. Especially when Grassheart’s kits were asleep and she wasn’t allowed to make a sound.

 

“Okay,” Pinenose agreed. She nuzzled her daughter with her nose, then licked her ear. “But don’t be long.”

 

As the queen disappeared into the bramble den, Violetkit pretended to take another mouthful of vole. Since the rogues had brought her back, Pinenose had watched her like a hawk. Violetkit felt a prickle of resentment toward Darktail. Why had he marched right into camp? She knew the Clan blamed her for leading enemies into their home. The older warriors eyed her as if she were a traitor. But weirdly, the younger warriors and apprentices had begun to greet her as they passed, interest glittering in their gaze as though they had just noticed she existed. Yarrowpaw had even stopped and asked what the rogues were like, but Pinenose shooed the apprentice away. “How would Violetkit know?” the queen snapped. “They just found her in the woods. They didn’t make friends with her!”

 

As her thoughts wandered, Violetkit gazed across the clearing. Mothwing and Puddlepaw were rolling herbs into bundles outside the medicine den. Puddlepaw caught Violetkit’s eye and smiled, waving his tail to her. Crowfrost was sharing a thrush with Dawnpelt. Wasptail and Stonewing lounged outside the warriors’ den, watching their apprentices train. Goldenheart was farther off watching Sleekpaw with Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw, and Dawnpelt at his side, sheltered from the wind beside the Great Stone, while Russetstar sat outside her den, watching the camp through half-closed eyes.

 

Violetkit looked toward the elders’ den. Was Needlepaw there? She hadn’t seen her friend all morning. Perhaps Kinkfur had sent her out to fetch bracken for her bedding again.

 

Loneliness gnawed at Violetkit’s belly. She hoped Puddlepaw would be finished with his tasks soon so they could play, but he had already moved on back into the medicine den with Mothwing. She looked toward Yarrowpaw and Beepaw. They were practicing battle moves at the edge of the clearing while Lionpaw, Birchpaw, and Slatepaw lay in the long grass and watched. Slatepaw called something and Beepaw laughed. Yarrowpaw glared at them. That had to be more interesting than sitting in the nursery with Pinenose. She tried to catch their eye, but they didn’t notice her. She turned back to Juniperpaw, Sleekpaw, and Strikepaw. Juniperpaw was now sitting with his mentor, nodding, though he looked bored. Stonewing said something to the other mentors and he got up with his apprentice and headed toward the entrance. Perhaps Strikepaw would speak to her. The black-and-white tom was nice enough, nicer than Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw anyway. But the tom was nodding enthusiastically as Wasptail, who had left her spot beside Stonewing, demonstrated a hunting stance in the clearing. He yawned wearily as Wasptail crouched close to the ground.

 

Suddenly a hiss sounded beside the entrance. Violetkit jerked her gaze toward the bramble tunnel. Wasptail stood, back arched, her pelt spiked. Strikepaw crouched beside her, growling. Their gazes were fixed on a she-cat padding into camp, surrounded by Juniperpaw and Stonewing.

 

_Rain._

 

Violetkit recognized the gray she-cat at once. She got to her paws, her pelt rippling nervously along her spine. What was she doing here?

 

A plump pigeon hung from her jaws. She looked like she didn’t want to be there. Behind her, Raven and Flame squeezed through the tunnel. They each carried prey. Violetkit smelled the warm fragrance of blood. She shivered. _That’s cat blood._ Now that she looked, she could see a scratch, barely noticeable through her long fur, down Rain’s side. What happened?

 

Rowanclaw lifted his head sharply, baring his teeth as he saw the rogues. He hurried across the clearing to meet them, Crowfrost and Tawnypelt at his side. “What are _you_ doing here?” His ears were flat as he stopped in front of Rain.

 

Mothwing poked her head from the medicine den, her eyes rounding with surprise.

 

Russetstar bounded from her den and skidded to a halt beside her deputy. “I told you to leave our territory!” she hissed to the rogues.

 

Rain laid the pigeon in front of the ShadowClan leader. “We brought you these offerings.” He dipped his head as Flame placed a rabbit beside the pigeon and Raven dropped a fat thrush on top. It was fine prey.

 

Crowfrost stared at the heap warily, Rowanclaw’s tail flicked, and Russetstar flexed her claws.

 

“We want to join your Clan,” Rain meowed before any cat could speak. Violetkit was surprised at the emotion behind Rain’s meow. There was a tinge of something she couldn’t put her paw on. _Resentment?_

 

“Join ShadowClan?” Russetstar’s eyes sharpened with fury. “Why would we let you join?”

 

Goldenheart, Dawnpelt, and Wasptail padded from where they were standing. Mothwing moved closer to Puddlepaw, her claws unsheathed. The other apprentices lined up at the edge of the clearing, their eyes sparkling with interest.

 

 _Needlepaw!_ Violetkit suddenly realized that her friend was among her denmates. She blinked. Where had she been?

 

Rain crouched submissively in front of Russetstar and gazed up at the Clan leader.

 

Russetstar laughed bitterly, glaring at her. “Did you think you could bribe your way with prey you caught on _our_ land?”

 

Rowanclaw hissed. “No cat hunts on ShadowClan territory except ShadowClan.”

 

Rain crouched lower, her claws digging into the dirt. Raven stepped forward. “We’re sorry. We didn’t know.” Raven glanced at Flame, who stood close to her, her head lowering humbly. “Forgive us,” Raven went on. “If we have offended you, we will leave.”

 

As Rain turned, Rowanclaw stepped in front of his leader and Russetstar growled. “Wait.”

 

Rain faced the deputy, a faint glow lighting in her eyes. Violetkit shivered. She preferred the she-cat when she was more emotionless.

 

“Where on our territory did you find such good prey?” Curiosity glinted in Rowanclaw’s eyes.

 

“We are lucky when it comes to hunting,” Rain told him. “Perhaps we can bring some of that luck to your Clan.”

 

“Never!” Russetstar snapped, shoving her deputy aside. “Take your prey and leave!” She glared at Rowanclaw. “We will _not_ accept prey from cats who attacked another Clan.”

 

“Why not?” Needlepaw demanded.

 

Violetkit stiffened as her friend padded forward.

 

“Is WindClan our _friend_ now? We were badly hurt while helping them fight these rogues, when they did _nothing wrong._ And what did WindClan do? Nothing. And on top of it, _you_ made us hunt for _ThunderClan_ as a thank you.” Needlepaw snorted and looked around her Clanmates. “I thought ShadowClan stood alone. The only truce we recognize is the truce of the Gathering. Why deny ourselves prey on behalf of WindClan?”

 

Sleekpaw and Strikepaw were nodding.

 

So was Berryheart, Needlepaw’s mother. The young calico she-cat lashed her tail. “Would Windclan do the same for you?” Cloverfoot stared at her sister, shocked. She backed away from the calico, joining Marshstripe near the warriors’ den.

 

Sleekpaw joined Needlepaw, twining her tail with the silver apprentice’s own. “WindClan never brought us prey. Nor has ThunderClan or RiverClan. Why?”

 

Violetkit frowned. If the Clans weren’t meant to stick together, did that make Twigkit her enemy? Anxiety prickled in her fur.

 

“ _Why_?” Russetstar repeated Sleekpaw’s question, her eyes widening in surprise. “Because they are Clanborn like us. They follow the warrior code.”

 

“These are rogues!” Rowanclaw puffed out his chest. “They have no code.”

 

“We could learn,” Rain meowed.

 

Russetstar stared at her, her eyes blazing with fury. “Why should we believe you?”

 

Flame glanced around the camp. “We see how you live,” she meowed. “How you thrive. We want to be like you.”

 

Goldenheart marched forward, his eyes glittering with outrage. “Then go and start your own Clan, on your own land!”

 

Russetstar drew himself up. “I’ve had you escorted from our land before. Today you will be escorted again.” She nodded sharply to Crowfrost, Spikefur, and Ferretclaw. “Next time we find you on ShadowClan territory, you will feel the sharpness of our claws.”

 

The rogues glanced at one another. Violetkit searched their gaze for some sign of fear, but they showed only calm acceptance.

 

Rain blinked at Russetstar. “We will respect your wishes.”

 

Russetstar stiffened. “You have no choice.”

 

Rain flashed her an amused look before turning away and letting Crowfrost lead the way out of camp.

 

Violetkit swallowed. She realized that her heart was beating hard. Needlepaw had taken a risk speaking out for the rogues. Why had she done it? Wasn’t her Clan more important than her new rogue friends?

 

As the patrol disappeared through the bramble tunnel, Needlepaw crossed the clearing.

 

Violetkit’s breath caught in her throat as Needlepaw stopped in front of Russetstar.

 

She kicked the prey toward her. “What are you going to do with this, then?” she snarled. “Throw it out with the rogues?”

 

Russetstar’s eyes narrowed with fury. “ShadowClan catches its own prey.”

 

“We’d catch more if we had Clanmates like them.” Needlepaw flicked her tail toward the entrance. “Why didn’t you let them join?”

 

Dawnpelt padded from the edge of the clearing. “They’re not Clanborn!”

 

“Neither is Violetkit,” Needlepaw retorted. “But you let her join. And what did she offer the Clan but another mouth to feed?”

 

Violetkit’s heart lurched. Was that truly what Needlepaw believed? _I thought you were my friend!_

 

Goldenheart looked at the silver apprentice. “ _You’re_ the one who brought her back from Alderpaw’s quest,” he pointed out. “You made such a big deal about her being a part of the prophecy that Russetstar _had_ to take her.”

 

Dawnpelt flicked her tail, glaring at her brother. “She _is_ part of the prophecy. One day Violetkit will clear the skies.”

 

“You don’t even know what that means!” Needlepaw’s pelt bristled along her spine. “You turned away three strong hunters. Why?”

 

Tawnypelt padded forward, her stern gaze raking Needlepaw. “That’s enough!” she snapped.

 

“It’s _not_ enough!” Strikepaw marched forward and stopped beside Needlepaw. “We have a chance to make ShadowClan powerful again.”

 

Yarrowpaw whisked her tail. “Aren’t you tired of agreeing with everything ThunderClan suggests? You didn’t like when Squirrelflight told you they were keeping Violetkit. Why is this any different?” Russetstar snarled. “Don’t you wish we could hunt where we please instead of where other Clans tell us we can hunt?”

 

“ShadowClan has become weak!” Lionpaw roared. Birchpaw nodded in agreement.

 

“We’re just like ThunderClan!” Slatepaw growled.

 

Russetstar flexed her claws. “Do you want a _war_ with the other Clans?”

 

Slatepaw stepped forward, flattening his ears. “We want to choose our own path, not follow the path of other Clans.”

 

“What you want doesn’t matter!” Russetstar hissed. “ _I_ am ShadowClan’s leader. _I_ decide what’s best. Talking to strange cats who have proved time and time again that they are dangerous is not good for any Clan.”

 

“Not for weak cats like WindClan and RiverClan,” Lionpaw snarled. “But we are _ShadowClan_! With cats like the rogues, we could rule the whole lake!”

 

“You are young and foolish, barely out of the nursery.” Russetstar’s voice became cold and hard. “You don’t understand the pain and loss battles bring. I have been too soft with you.” Her gaze flicked around the other apprentices. “With _all_ of you. I’ve let small rules go unpunished. “She caught Juniperpaw’s eyes. “I let you get away with eating prey before you brought it home for the queens, kits, and elders. I know what you think of me. An old bat who forgets to punish you.” She lifted her chin, her eyes blazing as she yowled across the camp. “From now on, the warrior code will be followed. StarClan is watching us. Respect for our ancestors will guide our paws.”

 

Violetkit watched Needlepaw, willing for her to drop her gaze and back away.

 

Instead the silver apprentice glared at the ShadowClan leader. “You want us to obey a bunch of dead cats!” She nodded toward the pines looming over the camp. “Look at the living world. It has everything we need. We can push our territory as far as we like and take whatever we want. Who cares what StarClan thinks? Their lives are over. It’s _our_ turn to live.”

 

Behind her, Beepaw, Juniperpaw, and Sleekpaw yowled in agreement.

 

Dawnpelt and Crowfrost stared at them in horror, as though they couldn’t believe that their own kits would turn on their Clan.

 

Russetstar met Needlepaw’s gaze, her lips curling at the beginning of a snarl. “You will live according to our rules.”

 

“ _Never._ ” Eyes blazing, Needlepaw lashed her tail. “I’m sick of living in a Clan that only cares about peace. The rogues would have made us strong. But, if you don’t want them to join us, _I’m_ going to join _them_!”

 

Violetkit flinched. _What?_

 

Around her, pelt spiked.

 

“Traitor!” Crowfrost glared at Needlepaw.

 

Tawnypelt seemed frozen with shock. “Have you gone crazy?” Her mew faltered as she spoke.

 

Stonewing and Ratscar flattened their ears. Snowbird and Dawnpelt exchanged looks, their eyes wide.

 

Violetkit stared as Needlepaw padded past her. “Don’t go!” Her heart twisted with grief. _I can’t lose her like I lost Twigkit!_ Needlepaw was her best friend in the whole Clan. And yet she’d said that Violetkit was just another mouth to feed. _Was I wrong to trust her?_

 

Needlepaw paused and met Violetkit’s gaze. “You're coming with me.”

 

“I am?” Shock flashed through Violetkit. She felt limp with relief. _She_ is _my friend!_ Then intense sadness crashed into her. What about Pinenose? Tawnypelt? Puddlepaw? She glanced back at her Clan.

 

“You’re not staying with these _kittypets_ .” She spat the word at her former Clanmates, her eyes narrow. Needlepaw whisked Violetkit forward with her tail, forcing her not to look back. “I’m taking Violet because _I_ found her.”

 

“You can’t!” Mothwing hurried forward. “She belongs to the Clans.”

 

Puddlepaw joined his mentor, his eyes wide with sadness. “StarClan needs her to be here!”

 

“ _I found her._ ” Needlepaw repeated. “If she’s special, she can be special anywhere.”

 

Russetstar flicked her tail angrily. “Take her!” she snarled to Needlepaw. “You did Shadowclan no favors by finding her! There’s been nothing but trouble since she arrived. We’re better off without her. And without you!”

 

Violetkit felt numb. She looked at Pinenose, but she couldn’t catch her gaze. _Look at me!_ Violetkit begged her, wanting to see her mother’s warm gaze once more, feel her fur against her, hear her purr as Violetkit tumbled around the nursery. What about Snakekit, Flowerkit, and Whorlkit? Her heart ached and she felt like she was going to vomit. No cat caught her eye. Not even Puddlepaw. _Wake up!_ She thought as she turned back to Needlepaw, following her through the entrance tunnel. As it closed around her, she glanced back and saw the familiar dens. She was leaving another Clan. Needlepaw was taking her away again. _I want to wake up! I want to wake up next to my mother and Twigkit. Not Pinenose. Not Lilyheart._ Tears stung her eyes.

 

She caught Russetstar’s eyes. Her gaze was as hard as ice.

 

 _This isn’t a dream._ Despair washed through her pelt. _I’m not wanted here. I never truly was._


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Puddlepaw leaped down from the tree bridge and slipped away from Wasptail to join Alderpaw and the other medicine cats with Mothwing close behind him. Alderpaw was sitting with Leafpool and Kestrelflight, a smile on his face. Puddlepaw was exhausted. The night before had been long and his paws and jaw hurt from mixing and chewing herbs. He jumped up with the other medicine cats.

 

“Hello!” Alderpaw greeted, getting to his paws to touch noses with Puddlepaw.

 

Puddlepaw smiled at him, warmth spreading through his pelt. “Hi.” He glanced at a young cat, looking fresh out of the nursery, next to Kestrelflight. A mottled brown tabby. She was staring at her paws, sheathing and unsheathing her claws “Who’s this?”

 

Kestrelflight moved aside to show the apprentice. “This is my new apprentice, Brindlepaw,” he chirped, his eyes sparkling. “My niece. She became an apprentice only a few sunrises ago.”

 

Puddlepaw smiled at her and Mothwing greeted her, sitting next to her and talking with the apprentice. Puddlepaw sat next to Alderpaw, who was shifting on his haunches. Mudstar was already on the Great Oak, Bramblestar was still mingling with some of the warriors, he sat beside Sparkpaw, Rosepetal, and Squirrelflight, speaking with Sedgewhisker and Furzepelt. The two WindClan warriors sat close, their tails intertwined. Russetstar leaped up on a branch across from Mudstar, not even looking at the brown tabby.

 

Alderpaw pointed to his sister. “Sparkstorm got her warrior name,” he meowed, his eyes sparkling. “I’m so proud of her.”

 

Puddlepaw blinked, looking at the new warrior. She was standing proudly, her chest puffed out beside Rosepetal. He saw the longing in Alderpaw’s eyes, and guessed he wanted to be next to his sister. Half of him wanted to speak with Sparkstorm as well. He remembered the day she helped him sort through herbs in the medicine den. She was kind and optimistic.  _ ThunderClan is lucky to have a cat like her. _

 

Pinenose’s deep green eyes caught Puddlepaw’s. She was looking at him from afar. He waved his tail to her and she gave him an empty smile. She looked tired and solemn. So did Ferretclaw, who sat beside her. Puddlepaw knew why. His heart ached when he remembered the night before, but pushed the thought away.

 

RiverClan joined them, Mistystar sitting with Bramblestar and some other warriors, Ploverheart, Jayclaw and Brackenpelt. Across from them was Curlfeather and Shimmerpelt, who were speaking with Featherpelt and Hootwhisker of WindClan. Oatclaw was picking his way through the crowd, before he found Jayclaw, who greeted him with a nuzzle.

 

Alderpaw nudged Puddlepaw. “All of ShadowClan looks so solemn,” he meowed. “Did something happen?” Puddlepaw shuffled his paws. “Is Needlepaw going to be here?”

 

“No,” Puddlepaw murmured, lowering his head. “Russetstar will explain everything soon.”

 

The look in the dark ginger’s tom’s eyes morphed into concern. “Is Violetkit okay?”

 

Mothwing spoke up beside Leafpool and Brindlepaw. “Violetkit was fine the last time we saw her,” she meowed, though she didn’t sound very confident.

 

“What does that mean?” Alderpaw asked, his tail twitching nervously.

 

“Hush,” Leafpool whispered, pointing to the leaders with her nose. “The Gathering is about to start.”

 

Bramblestar said a quick goodbye to his kin and the other warriors before joining Russetstar and Mudstar, followed closely by Mistystar, who scrabbled up the bark, huffing when she got up. “We’ve been blessed with great weather for a Gathering,” Bramblestar meowed cheerfully, trying to break the tension that was sparking between Mudstar and Russetstar.

 

“ThunderClan always thinks they’re blessed,” Russetstar muttered, her eyes glittering coldly as she glared at the big tabby tom, “even when they’re half-starved during leafbare.”

 

Puddlepaw sighed and the medicine cats collectively shuffled and rolled their eyes to one another.  _ Why can’t Russetstar just keep her jaws shut? _ he knew they were all thinking, though guilt wormed in his belly. She was still his leader, should he really be thinking about her like that.

 

Mudstar huffed and flicked his tail to the leader, but he didn’t say anything, only glaring at his paws.

 

“It’s not leafbare yet,” Mistystar reminded the dark ginger she-cat. “We’ve still got a moon or two of leaffall before the cold season comes.”   
  


Russetstar snorted. “You wouldn’t be able to tell leafbare from greenleaf.” She laughed bitterly, her tail lashing. “Prey is always running well in RiverClan—or should I say  _ swimming _ well.”

 

Awkward, sparse laughter spread over the Clans, but the ShadowClan and RiverClan cats were slowly shuffling away from one another. Puddlepaw heard Mothwing scoff beside him.

 

“We don’t have much prey when the river freezes over,” Mistystar meowed firmly, trying to keep her temper. The two leaders glared at each other, as if one was going to leap at the other and start a fight.

 

“Anyway!” Bramblestar mewed, stepping between the two of them. “Russetstar, would you like to begin the Gathering?”

 

Russetstar sniffed. Puddlepaw silently begged her not to say anything stupid to get the Clans riled up. Luckily, she didn’t, beginning her report. “We have two new warriors,” she meowed, though she didn’t sound very enthusiastic. “Yarrowleaf and Strikestone.”

 

Neither of the warriors moved. Yarrowleaf was glaring at her leader, her eyes narrow, and Strikestone looked frightened, pressed against Yarrowleaf, looking as if he was shivering. Puddlepaw knew why. The day Needlepaw decided to leave, Russetstar turned on both of them, her eyes blazing.

 

“Why aren’t you two leaving?” she snapped as soon as Needlepaw and her gang disappeared. “Finally come to your senses?”

 

Strikestone had been shaking like a leaf and Yarrowleaf looked shocked. Her sister, Beepaw, had left along with one of her close friends, Berryheart. Mothwing told the ShadowClan leader to back off and that they were in shock. Her and Puddlepaw had to take them into the medicine den.

 

That day wasn’t all bad: in the medicine den, while Puddlepaw was mixing herbs, Strikestone told him he was doing well as a medicine cat. Puddlepaw still warmed as he thought of the handsome black-and-white tom complimenting him, his heart fluttering.

 

“We also have two new warriors,” Mistystar announced, breaking Puddlepaw out of his thoughts. “Foxnose and Shadethroat!”

 

Puddlepaw knew the two young siblings from collecting herbs along the RiverClan border. He caught sight of the two tabbies, who had their chests puffed out in excitement, their green eyes glittering. Shadethroat was playfully nudged by her former mentor, Duskfur, and a ThunderClan warrior, Dewnose, weaved around Foxnose, a wide smile on his face. They got close and Dewnose whispered something to the russet tom, only for Foxnose to snort and shove him.

 

“We were also lucky enough to name a new warrior,” Bramblestar called as the RiverClan warriors settled down. “My daughter, Sparkstorm, has earned her warrior name.”

 

Alderpaw brightened beside Puddlepaw, his amber eyes sparkling as he stared at his sister. Warmth enveloped Puddlepaw as he smiled at the dark ginger apprentice, his whiskers twitching with amusement.

 

Mudstar stepped forward as well. “We don’t have warriors, but we have two new apprentices,” he meowed. “Smokepaw and Brindlepaw, Heathertail and Breezepelt’s kits, have been given their apprentice names.” He nodded to Kestrelflight. “Brindlepaw has decided to be the new WindClan medicine cat.”   
  


Puddlepaw caught sight of Smokepaw, a dark gray she-cat, in the crowd beside Heathertail and Breezepelt. Heathertail nuzzled her daughter, her heather-blue eyes sparkling when Breezepelt joined, nearly knocking Smokepaw off her feet. They glanced over to Brindlepaw, who waved her tail to them. They blinked back.

 

The Clans called all their names, their voices loud.  _ New warriors and apprentices always cheers us up, _ Puddlepaw thought, smiling. Alderpaw’s voice was the loudest out of all of them, calling his sister’s name as loud as he could. Puddlepaw joined him.

 

As the Clans settled down, Russetstar’s face became grave. “The rogues who attacked us are now living on the edge of our territory, near ThunderClan’s border.”

 

Shocked murmurs swept over the Clans.

 

“Why didn’t you chase them off?” Hollytuft of ThunderClan asked, her tail lashing. “You did it once, why can’t you do it again?”

 

Brindlepaw hid her face in Kestrelflight’s fur, her eyes wide with fear.

 

Before Russetstar could answer the black warrior, Breezepelt spoke up. “They’re murderers!” the WindClan warrior hissed, his pelt spiking.”

 

“Yes,” Crowclaw agreed, his eyes narrow. “We need to join forces and chase them off the territory, together, like we did with the Dark Forest!”

 

“They asked to join our Clan,” Russetstar spoke over them, looking exasperated.

 

“How dare they?” Oatclaw snarled beside Rippletail and Jayclaw, who both looked outraged.

 

Sparkstorm flattened her ears, her tail lashing back and forth. “Those rogues could  _ never _ be Clan cats!”

 

“ _ I turned them away _ !” Russetstar yowled, getting frustrated. Her fur was lifting along her spine and her eyes were blazing. “Some of our apprentices and one of our warriors joined them.” she sighed. “They took Violetkit as well.”

 

Alderpaw stared in disbelief at Russetstar when she said that. He staggered, nearly stumbling on top of Puddlepaw. Puddlepaw pressed against him, trying to keep him calm. Guilt pricked at his fur.  _ Could I have done something to keep Violetkit? _ The thought of the kit, looking so small and frightened as she followed Needlepaw out of camp, made his chest tighten.  _ I was so scared and confused, I didn't know what to do. _

 

“The kit from the prophecy?” Mistystar gasped, her eyes wide.

 

Bramblestar growled. “You  _ let _ them take her?”

 

Russetstar turned on the ThunderClan leader, her claws unsheathing. “You and Alderpaw were  _ wrong _ about the prophecy,” she snapped. “Twigkit and Violetkit are just ordinary kits.”

 

Puddlepaw was glad neither of the kits were there to hear that. Violetkit was already having doubts about the prophecy, he was sure Twigkit was as well.

 

“Needlepaw found her, why shouldn’t she have taken her?” Russetstar went on, sniffing.

 

Alderpaw put all his weight on Puddlepaw, shocked. Puddlepaw struggled to get him back on his own paws.  _ He’s a lot bigger than I am, _ he thought, his legs shaking from helping the ginger tom.

 

“We  _ must _ get her back!” Leafpool yowled, looking panicked.

 

“Who will clear the skies if we don’t?” Mintfur asked.

 

Squirrelflight glared at the warrior. “We need to stop thinking about the prophecy and start thinking about the kit,” she snapped. “Who cares if she’s part of a prophecy when her life is in danger in the paws of those ruthless rogues?”

 

“We attacked the rogues last night,” Russetstar reported, the fury in her eyes replaced by sadness.

 

Puddlepaw shuddered at the memory. Cloverfoot begged Russetstar to attack them, wanting to get her sister and Violetkit back home. Russetstar agreed, but it went horribly. Cloverfoot came back with a nasty scratch right below her eye and up to her ear.  _ She was lucky enough not to lose an eye. _

 

“We weren’t able to get Violetkit back,” Russestar continued, “and three apprentices joined Darktail’s rogues as well: Birchpaw, Lionpaw, and Slatepaw.”

 

Puddlepaw flinched at the mention of his siblings, glancing over at Pinenose, whose head was lowering in grief. He wished he could run over to her and hug her and promise her everything would be okay. She looked so empty.

 

“You’re a coward!” Mudstar roared, his claws digging into the bark of the Great Oak. “And weak! How dare you call yourself a leader?”

 

Russetstar glared at him. “They’ll be back!” she insisted, her tail flicking. “They are young and wrongheaded. They need time to figure out what they’re doing is wrong.”

 

Bramblestar nodded in agreement, but her words didn’t sway Mudstar. “They will steal our prey and our Clanmates,” he spat. “They’ve already taken half of ShadowClan. We need to get rid of them  _ immediately. _ ”

 

“This is no time to think about prey,” Mistystar meowed. “These rogues are truly a threat to the Clans.”

 

Mudstar snorted, turning on the blue-gray leader. “ _ You  _ don’t have to worry about them taking your prey,” he growled. “No cat would touch your slimy fish if it was the last prey on earth.”

 

Mistystar got to her paws, opening her jaws to yell at him, but Bramblestar separated them both, panic in his eyes. “This affects all of us,” he told them. “Right now we need to focus on getting Violetkit back. Like Squirrelflight said, she’s not just part of the prophecy she’s also a kit, and a valuable member of ShadowClan.”

 

Russetstar muttered something under her breath, but Puddlepaw didn’t catch it.

 

“It’d be too risky to attack them,” Mistystar pointed out. “They could kill her if we attack their camp.”

 

“So we’re doing nothing?” Mudstar snarled, lashing his tail. “These cats took one of my Clanmates’ life!” He stood up, puffing out his chest. “We need to attack  _ now _ and drive them out before they can take over the lake.”

 

“Yes,” Russetstar meowed, her voice firm. “I agree.”

 

“No!” Rowanclaw called from his spot beside the other deputies. “We can’t, not with our Clanmates in our camp. What if we hurt them?”

 

Russetstar snorted and opened her jaws to say something, only to be cut off by Squirrelflight. “I agree with Rowanclaw,” the dark ginger deputy meowed. “We can’t risk Violetkit nor any of the other apprentices’ lives.”

 

Mudstar growled. “Then we have nothing left to say.” He jumped down from the Great Oak. He flicked his tail to his Clanmates. “Come on. It’s time to leave.” He disappeared into the bushes that lined the hollow. His Clanmates followed close behind.

 

Brindlepaw looked upset. “I’ll see you at the Moonpool,” she meowed to the other medicine cats. “It was nice meeting you.” She dipped her head to the older cats and joined her Clanmates.

 

“The Gathering is over,” Bramblestar sighed, flicking his tail to his Clanmates.

 

Puddlepaw turned to Alderpaw, whose eyes were narrow as he stared at his paws. “Hey,” Puddlepaw murmured, pressing against him. “Are you okay?”

 

Alderpaw flinched, blinking. “Yes,” he mewled, clearing his throat. “Yes, I’m fine. I just.” He sighed, shaking his head. “I have no idea what I’m going to tell Twigkit.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Puddlepaw murmured. Alderpaw shrugged and pressed his nose against Puddlepaw’s.

 

“Thank you for comforting me,” he murmured, blinking at him. “I’ll see you at the moonpool.” He jumped down with Leafpool and followed his Clanmates off the island.

 

Puddlepaw sighed.  _ Why did we separate the kits in the first place? _


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Puddlepaw sniffed at the herbs in front of him, separating them from one another into neat piles. They were running low on dock again; he made note to gather some when they went out again. He began to set the herbs into their stores, little pockets in the earth, near the back of the medicine den.

 

Mothwing stepped in, shaking out her wet fur. “The kits are doing well,” she reported, her eyes sparkling. “Snakekit is a feisty little she-kit isn’t she? She’ll turn out to be an excellent warrior, I think.”

 

Puddlepaw nodded in agreement. Wasptail told him plenty of stories about the young kit; the time when Snakekit bit her mother’s tail during hunting practice, leaving tiny bitemarks in her wake, came to mind. The thought of the tiny kit latched on to the large warrior’s tail, unwilling to let go made him laugh. The small tabico was definitely a ShadowClan cat.

 

Mothwing sat beside Puddlepaw, making sure he was putting the right herbs in the correct pockets. She nodded to him. “Excellent job,” she chirped, making the apprentice warm. “You’re learning quickly, Puddlepaw, faster than I did.”

 

“Thank you,” Puddlepaw mewed, dipping his head to the medicine cat.

 

The golden she-cat turned to their one patient near the back of the den, her eyes rounding with worry. “How is Cloverfoot doing?” she murmured. “Has her wound healed yet?”

 

Puddlepaw shook his head. It had been a few days since the she-cat joined them in the medicine den, and they were taking good care of her. She seemed to be important to the kits, because they were constantly visiting her and bringing her prey. He padded over to her, peeling off the cobwebs and sniffing at the wound. It wasn’t bleeding anymore, but it wasn’t healing either. He caught Cloverfoot scratching at it every now and again, complaining about itching. “If you keep scratching it,” Mothwing told her firmly, “it will never heal.” But Cloverfoot didn’t seem to listen.  _ It must be connected to Berryheart, _ Puddlepaw had concluded, worried that the she-cat would never get over the loss of her sister.

 

Now, Cloverfoot was twitching in her nest, mumbling things under her breath. Puddlepaw gave the scratch under her eye a sniff, then turned to Mothwing. “I don’t smell any infection,” he reported.

 

“We’ve been keeping it clean,” Mothwing meowed, nodding. “What should we do now?”

 

Puddlepaw thought for a moment, his whiskers twitching. “Marigold,” he stated. “Just because it’s not infected now doesn’t mean it won’t get infected in the future. We can dress it with the marigold, then put some catchweed on top, so it doesn’t get rubbed off.” He turned to Mothwing, suddenly worried he got something wrong. “Right?”

 

“Yes.” Mothwing’s eyes glittered with amusement. “Don’t doubt yourself, Puddlepaw.” She dipped her paw into the pocket where they kept the marigold, plucking out only a few petals. She sighed. “We need more. We could also use some more catchweed, too, actually. Could you fetch some for me? I’ll dress Cloverfoot’s scratch while you’re gone.”

 

Puddlepaw nodded, excited to get out of camp and stretch his legs. Since the battle with the rogues, he’s been trapped in the medicine den all the time, helping Cloverfoot and making sure every cat was okay. He wanted to smell the forest again.

 

“Make sure to bring some warriors with you,” Mothwing meowed. “I don’t want those rogues to hurt you.”

 

Puddlepaw nodded, padding out of the den and into the hollow, pine needles springing under his paws. He took a deep breath. It had just recently rained, leaving the smell of damp earth behind. He licked his lips, wishing he could eat before he left. But he didn’t want to keep Mothwing and Cloverfoot waiting long. He could eat when he got back.

 

Puddlepaw scanned the camp, looking for cats who didn’t look like they were doing anything. Most of the Clan was out on hunting patrols, but some cats were still in camp. Wasptail and Grassheart, who had left the camp for a short while to take a walk together, were now back, playing with their kits near the nursery. Meanwhile, Kinkfur, Oakfur, and Ratscar were watching from farther away, their eyes sparkling with amusement. Rowanclaw and Russestar were sitting beside her den, their heads ducked together. Meanwhile, Marshstripe, Cloverfoot and Berryheart’s father, was sitting with Snowbird, his head lowered, looking as if he was venting to the white she-cat

 

Strikestone, who was eating with Stonewing and Sparrowtail, caught the medicine cat apprentice’s eye and he got to his paws, excusing himself. Anxiety rose inside Puddlepaw as the black-and-white tom approached him. The tom was close to Cloverfoot, and he was always visiting her in the den, asking so many questions at once, Puddlepaw never knew what to answer first. Puddlepaw enjoyed the warrior’s company, but he got overwhelmed by his interrogations.

 

“Hey!” Strikestone greeted. Puddlepaw dipped his head to him. “How is Cloverfoot?”

 

Puddlepaw cringed, trying not to show his worry. “We’re still treating her wound,” he explained slowly. “She’s been scratching at the scab and reopening it, but it seems the bleeding has stopped again. We’re sure she’ll be better soon, she’s a strong warrior.”

 

“She is.” Strikestone hung his head and sighed. “She’s been doing so poorly since Berryheart left,” he murmured, his eyes sparkling with worry.

 

“I think it might have to do with her sister.” Puddlepaw was glad he could confess his feelings about Berryheart. Since her and the apprentices left, those cats seemed to be a taboo topic.

 

Strikestone looked around. “Can I tell you something?” he whispered. Puddlepaw nodded, moving closer. Strikestone ducked his head to whisper in his ear. “I think Cloverfoot has been sneaking out to see Berryheart since she left.”

 

Puddlepaw’s eyes widened. “How do you know?”

 

“I see her leaving camp at night, through the dirtplace tunnel,” the black-and-white tom explained, his voice still hushed. “I don’t see her come back until moonhigh, sunrise at the latest.” He sighed again, shaking his head. “She just misses her so much.”

 

Puddlepaw nodded. “I understand.” After Birchpaw, Slatepaw, and Lionpaw left, he didn’t feel quite right. They hadn’t been nice to him after they became apprentices, treating him like an outsider or even a traitor for being a medicine cat, but he still missed them. “I’ll keep an eye on her tonight, don’t worry.”   
  


Strikestone smiled at him. “Thank you. I don’t want anything bad to happen to her. ” He bumped his head against Puddlepaw’s own, yellow eyes shining. Puddlepaw warmed under his pelt. When the handsome tom pulled away, Stonewing called his name. “I’ll see you later.” He trotted away, rejoining his friends, who nudged him and said something to him, and disappear into the camp entrance.

 

_ Strikestone is so kind, _ Puddlepaw thought as he watched him go.  _ He obviously cares deeply for Cloverfoot. _ His heart twisted ever so slightly, before he shook his head.  _ I need to gather herbs, _ he reminded himself. He noticed Tawnypelt and Yarrowleaf near the apprentice den, just finishing a shrew together. He perked and padded over to them. “Excuse me,” he interrupted.

 

Tawnypelt turned to him and smiled. “Hello, Puddlepaw,” she greeted. “What’s up?”

 

Puddlepaw sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws. “Mothwing and I need more marigold and catchweed,” he began, clearing his throat when his voice cracked, “and she told me to bring a couple of warriors with me. Would you be willing to join me?”

 

“Of course.” Tawnypelt got to her paws, but Yarrowleaf looked reluctant. Tawnypelt looked at Yarrowleaf. “You can’t stay in camp all day,” Tawnypelt told the ginger she-cat, and the younger warrior’s fur ruffled. “Come on, let’s take your mind off things by going herb-gathering with Puddlepaw.”

 

Puddlepaw glanced at the tabby, who looked Puddlepaw up and down before sighing and standing beside Tawnypelt. She seemed to be doing better than Cloverfoot after her sister, Beepaw, left. She had always been a bit more aggressive than most cats, even as an apprentice, but Puddlepaw always sort of knew she wasn’t a vile cat, like the rogues.  _ She’s just a little wrongheaded, _ he thought.  _ Maybe she’ll grow out of it. _

 

They padded out of the entrance, where Stonewing, Sparrowtail, and Strikestone’s scents still lingered. They were heading farther up the territory, toward land owned by no Clan. That was a good idea, there was always prey near the clearing close to the Twolegplace.

 

Puddlepaw tasted the air, enjoying the scents of the forest: pine sap, needles, the marsh closer to the lake. He couldn’t imagine living without ShadowClan’s scents and scenery. He knew the forest like he knew Mothwing’s stripes. “Where are we going first?” Yarrowleaf asked, stretching luxuriously and yawning.

 

“Marigold grows near RiverClan territory,” Puddlepaw meowed, imagining the patch of the sunshine flowers, closer to the lake, near a small stream that rolled into the large body of water. “But catchweed grows on ThunderClan territory, closer to the abandoned Twoleg den.”

 

Tawnypelt and Yarrowleaf shared glances, and Puddlepaw knew they were worried about running into the rogues that took Emberfoot and Mudstar’s lives. “We can head to RiverClan first,” Puddlepaw meowed, nodding toward RiverClan territory. “We’re closer, anyway. Then we can go to ThunderClan.”

 

Tawnypelt nodded. “Come on, then,” she meowed. She began to lead her Clanmates toward RiverClan. As they walked, Puddlepaw continued to taste the air. Wasptail and Grassheart had recently come this way, just coming back from their walk.

 

The scent was stale, but Crowfrost had also crossed this way with Mistcloud, Ferretclaw, and Dawnpelt, most likely on dawn patrol. Puddlepaw wished he could have spoken to Ferretclaw before he left; their visits were dwindling as Puddlepaw’s training went on. Puddlepaw looked around at the pine forest. He noticed a big squirrel in one of the trees. It seemed to see them too, because it shoved the berry it was nibbling on into its mouth and scuttled into a hollow in the tree.

 

Puddlepaw nearly ran into Yarrowleaf when she halted in front of him, her mouth open. He stayed completely still. Could she smell prey? Was it the squirrel he just saw? She crept toward a dip in the earth and, her rump wiggling, leapt down. There was a high-pitched scream, making Puddlepaw flinch. When Yarrowleaf turned back, she had a big frog dangling from her jaws.

 

“Good catch,” Tawnypelt praised as the ginger she-cat buried it under the earth. “That will feed Grassheart and the kits well tonight.”   
  


Yarrowleaf lowered her head, her eyes glittering a bit, before she continued on.

 

The earth sloped downward a bit as they neared RiverClan territory. Puddlepaw kept his eyes open for marigold. They reached the border and turned, following it down to the lake. “Aha!” Puddlepaw spotted the yellow flower that sprouted from the earth. He rushed over to it and sniffed at it. “Here it is.” He began plucking it carefully between his teeth.

 

Once he got a few bundles, he was about to rejoin his small group, when he heard a voice. “Hey!” He turned to see a small patrol of RiverClan cats, some he recognized from Gatherings, others from just noticing them across the border.

 

“Good evening!” Tawnypelt meowed, nodding to the leader of the group, a young warrior named Lizardtail. “Good day to hunt, isn’t it?”

 

Lizardtail pulled his lips back in the beginning of a snarl, his tail twitching. “What are you doing so close to the RiverClan border?” he growled, glaring at the tortoiseshell she-cat.

 

Tawnypelt blinked in surprise. Puddlepaw was shocked as well. Usually, RiverClan cats were peaceful, especially with medicine cats. Puddlepaw backed behind Yarrowleaf, marigold still in his jaws.

 

“Our medicine cat,” she pointed to the young calico tom, “is collecting herbs near your border.” Tawnypelt blinked at the younger warrior coolly. “Is there an issue?”

 

The patrol glared at her, looking suspicious. Another warrior—Owlnose—stepped forward, his eyes narrow. “You ShadowClanners better not be stealing prey,” he snarled, glaring at Yarrowleaf, as if he recognized her. Puddlepaw stared up at the ginger she-cat, who was shuffling from paw to paw, though she kept an aggressive front.  _ Has she stolen prey from RiverClan before? _ Puddlepaw’s pelt prickled, wishing they’d gone to the ThunderClan border first.

 

Tawnypelt opened her jaws to say something, but Yarrowleaf spoke first. “Why would we be stealing prey?” the young warrior asked, fury sparking in her eyes. “It’s not like we need any.”

 

Meadowpelt stood beside Owlnose, her eyes narrow. “We know about the rogues,” she growled, her gray-and-white pelt rising along her spine. “We know they’re stealing your prey. Does that make you think you can just come over and steal ours?”

 

Yarroleaf unsheathed her claws, digging them into the dirt. Puddlepaw begged her not to start a fight.  _ We already have to deal with Darktail and his rogues, we don’t need to start a fight with RiverClan as well. _ “ _ We weren’t stealing prey _ ,” she repeated, a growl rising in the back of her throat. “We don’t want your smelly fish, anyway.”

 

“Go back to your marsh, frog-eaters!” Perchwing hissed.

 

“That’s enough!” Tawnypelt snapped, glaring at the gray-and-white she-cat. “Quit fighting and come to your senses. We haven’t even crossed the border.”

 

“We really are just collecting herbs,” Puddlepaw stepped in, looking at Lizardtail. “I swear to the stars. Marigold grows well around this area. I didn’t mean for it to lead to a big fight.” He lowered his head, upset with himself.

 

Lizardtail stared at the apprentice, then sniffed. He nodded to Tawnypelt, his yellow eyes glimmering. He dipped his head to her. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. He flicked his tail to the other warriors, who murmured their apologies as well. Then, they turned and continued the patrol up along the stream.

 

Yarrowleaf snorted. “Fish-faces,” she growled under her breath, before turning. “Some apology that was.” The ginger she-cat sniffed and turned around, making her way back up the slope, disappearing into the trees.

 

Tawnypelt rolled her eyes, and flicked her tail for Puddlepaw to catch up with her. They began their trek to the ThunderClan border. Puddlepaw scanned the forest. The sunlight slanted through the needles of the trees, glancing off a few puddles and shining in the water. Puddlepaw looked down in one of the puddles, his blue eyes shining back up at him in the reflection.

 

“Puddlepaw!” Tawnypelt called, now past him and caught up with Yarrowleaf. “Come on. It smells like it’s going to rain again.” Nodding, Puddlepaw trotted after them, stumbling over a root or two as he rushed over to them. “Are there any other herbs you need?” Tawnypelt asked as they continued on.

 

“We could have used some dock, but that grows much deeper into ThunderClan territory.” Puddlepaw’s paws ached too much at this point to go much farther than the ThunderClan border. “Mothwing and I can get some tomorrow. They’ll be fresher after the rain.”

 

“I’m glad you don’t need them that badly,” Yarrowleaf meowed. “I feel like my paws are going to fall off. Rowanclaw sent me out on night patrol last night.” She jumped over a small ditch, waiting for her Clanmates to follow. Puddlepaw took a moment to get over after Tawnypelt had cleared it; he was a lot smaller than the two warriors. “I’ll take a nap as soon as we get back.” She grabbed Puddlepaw’s scruff when his back paws slipped, nearly making him fall into the dip in the earth.

 

Puddlepaw smiled at her and nodded to her in gratitude. The warrior was definitely doing better than Strikestone and Cloverfoot.  _ I’m glad she’s alright _ , he thought, blinking to her as she helped him to his paws. Finally, they reached the border. ThunderClan scent wafted over Puddlepaw’s nose, making his nostrils flare. He twitched his snout and turned to Tawnypelt and Yarrowleaf, who were sniffing at their side of the border. “I’m going to cross quickly and grab the catchweed,” he meowed, “you two can stay here.”

 

Yarrowleaf and Tawnypelt shared a glance, before nodding. “Be careful,” Tawnypelt told him. “The rogues might be around here.”

 

Puddlepaw nodded and crossed the border, sniffing around for the herb he needed. The strong scent of the ThunderClan border masked the scents of the forest, but he was able to find the catchweed quite quickly. He sniffed at the long stemmed plant and began to pluck it of its burrs, careful while grabbing them. He found a large oak leaf and placed them inside, wrapping them up so he didn’t have to touch the burrs. He was about to turn back when the smell of honey and flowers washed over him.  _ Alderpaw. _

 

Excited to see his friend, he stood, only to cringe when another familiar stench washed over him: rogue. He turned to see the familiar silver pelt of Needlepaw. Crouching back down, he stared at them, his eyes wide, too scared to make a noise. “Hello,” Alderpaw meowed to her. Needlepaw didn’t answer. The apprentice flattened his ears, looking hurt. “What are you doing with those rogues, Needlepaw?”

 

Needlepaw sniffed, lifting her head. “It’s Needle _ tail _ , now,” she bragged, puffing out her chest. “I got to name myself. We all did.” Her eyes narrowed. “It seems we’re more free than you  _ Clan cats _ .” She spat the words like venom and Puddlepaw flicked his tail.  _ Your leader or mentor naming you is a great honor, _ he wanted to spit at her, trying not to growl.

 

“Answer the question,” Alderpaw demanded. “Why did you leave ShadowClan?”

 

Needletail hesitated and shuffled, as if unnerved by the emotion in the ginger tom’s meow. “I didn’t know what I was doing in ShadowClan,” she began, staring at her paws. “You don’t know what it was like there, Alderpaw. I barely had a family, my father never visited me and mom in the nursery, and after I became an apprentice, Berryheart didn’t even seem to want me.” Her eyes were round with sadness. Puddlepaw had never seen her like this. “No one cared for me, not even my friends. I thought I was close with them, but . . . apparently not. I’m not—I’m not special like you, Alderpaw.”

 

Sympathy for the silver she-cat rushed over Puddlepaw. He wanted to talk to her, to tell her that the Clan missed her and the other apprentices.  _ But . . . that’s not exactly true. _

  
  


Alderpaw stepped toward her, sympathetic. “Needletail,” he murmured, but she cut him off.

 

“But I’m happy now!” she exclaimed, her tail lashing. “With Darktail, I have a purpose! I have friends, and Rain—” she softened as she mentioned the long-haired she-cat “—she’s so nice to me. Darktail has even told me I’m a possible heir to him. I could be the leader of his group one day.”

 

“Running away isn’t the answer to your problems,” Alderpaw meowed.

 

“It’s my destiny to be with the rogues,” Needletail insisted. “Don’t you see, Alderpaw? I met them for a reason.”

 

“It’s not!” Alderpaw’s voice raised, sounding almost panicked. “Your destiny is to help raise Violetkit. In ShadowClan, where she belongs!” Puddlepaw was surprised to hear that. He thought Alderpaw wanted Violetkit to be in ThunderClan with Twigkit.

 

Needletail went silent. She stared at Alderpaw, at a loss for words. The former friends stared at each other. “Come with me, Alderpaw,” she blurted.

 

“What?” Alderpaw stumbled back, surprised. “No!”

 

“I miss you.” Needletail stared desperately into Alderpaw’s eyes. “We can run away: from the Clans, from the rogues, with Twigkit and Violetkit. We don’t have to deal with this drama anymore. We can live as loners.”

 

Alderpaw hesitated, shaken. Puddlepaw watched him, begging him to say no to the rogue.  _ You can’t go! _ he wanted to cry out. Alderpaw opened his jaws to say something, then another voice cut him off.

 

“Puddlepaw!” That was Tawnypelt.

 

Alderpaw and Needletail crouched in surprise. Needletail sent him a glare before she turned and leapt into the undergrowth, disappearing. Puddlepaw scuttled away with the catchweed, careful not to let any slip out of the large leaf.

 

Tawnypelt turned to him when he came into view, still shaken. “Are you alright?” she asked. “I thought I heard voices.”

 

“It was nothing,” Puddlepaw meowed, trying to keep his voice from wobbling. “I was just talking to myself.” Tawnypelt glanced at Yarrowleaf, but she nodded. As they made their way back to camp, Puddlepaw wondered what Alderpaw’s answer was going to be.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Puddlepaw climbed the slope that led to the moonpool, his pawtips tingling. The night before, Mothwing revealed to him that he was going to get his full medicine cat name the next day. Part of him was nervous, he was probably the youngest full medicine cat in the history of the Clans, but the other part tingled with excitement. Names ran through his head: Puddlewing, after Mothwing, Puddleshadow, Puddlecloud, after Littlecloud, Puddleleaf. He stopped himself from squeaking in excitement.

 

“Puddlepaw!” Alderpaw called near the top of the slope, where he stood with Kestrelflight, Crowclaw, Willowshine, and Leafpool. Puddlepaw raced up next to them and they greeted each other by pressing their noses together.

 

“It’s a brisk evening.” Leafpool mewed, fluffing out her short fur. The air was chilly for a newleaf night, but Puddlepaw liked it. It smelled cool and damp. “Let’s get going, shall we?”

 

Crowclaw stayed where he stood as the medicine cats padded up to the rim of the hollow, before travelling down the slope that spiraled down toward the pool. The moonpool was sparkling, as if it was excited for Puddlepaw’s ceremony as well. Puddlepaw glanced up at the stars, his eyes twinkling.  _ Which one is Littlecloud? _ he wondered, wishing he could tell.  _ Can he see me now? I hope so. _

 

“I have an announcement to make.” Mothwing stepped forward, sharing a glance with her apprentice. Her amber eyes were glittering as well.  _ She must be glad she’s returning to RiverClan, _ Puddlepaw thought, smiling back at her. “I’ve decided it’s time for Puddlepaw to become a full medicine cat.”

 

No cat reacted the way Puddlepaw wanted them to. Kestrelflight and Leafpool shared worried glances while Willowshine shifted on her haunches, not meeting any cats’ eyes. Puddlepaw’s excitement dwindled. Alderpaw was the first to speak up. “That’s excellent,” he purred, pressing against Puddlepaw. Leafpool, Kestrelflight and Willowshine murmured in agreement.

 

Ignoring the cats’ un-enthusiasm, Mothwing began the ceremony, stepping up beside the moonpool. “I, Mothwing, call upon the Clans’ ancestors to look down on this apprentice.” She glanced at Puddlepaw, pride glimmering in her eyes. “He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons. Puddlepaw—”

 

Puddlepaw took a deep breath and stepped forward. Anxiety mingled with the excitement churning in his belly. In the moonpool, stars twinkled.

 

“—do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, regardless of Clan or lifestyle, even at the cost of your life?”

 

“I do,” Puddlepaw promised, his voice firm. This was different than his apprentice ceremony, when his voice was nervous and squeaky. Confidence drove away the anxiety and he puffed out his chest.

 

“Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine.” Mothwing turned to him, her eyes shining. “Puddlepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Puddleshine.” Pride welled inside Puddleshine’s chest, his paws trembling so much he nearly fell over. “StarClan honors you for your resilience and your passion toward medicine, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ShadowClan.”

 

Puddleshine padded toward Mothwing and she pressed her nose against his head, her purr louder than ever. Puddleshine nuzzled her then licked her shoulder. When they pulled away, Puddleshine blinked up to Mothwing.

 

“Puddleshine!” Alderpaw was the first to call his new name.

 

“Puddleshine! Puddleshine!” The other medicine cats followed, pressing against the new medicine cat, congratulating him. Alderpaw was purring the loudest, nuzzling the younger cat. Eventually, they separated from one another and circled around the moonpool. Puddleshine blinked in gratitude to Alderpaw, who sent a sunny smile back, his eyes glimmering.

 

Puddleshine lapped from the pool, cold shivers running down his spine, before he lay down and closed his eyes. Sleep dragged him into darkness, and he felt as if he was floating for a short while, until he felt firm earth beneath his paws. When he opened his eyes again, he was in the same large field he usually dreamed about. The sound of the river bubbling was close, he only had to push his way through a small clump of trees to find it. A familiar tabby tom was across the river.

 

“Littlecloud!” Puddleshine called, splashing across the river and greeting the former medicine cat with a nuzzle. He puffed out his chest proudly, eyes sparkling.  “I earned my full medicine cat name!”

 

“I saw,” Littlecloud purred. His blue eyes were gleaming as he looked at Puddleshine. “You’ve grown so much, Puddleshine. I’m so proud of you.”

 

Joy rippled through Puddleshine as he pressed against Littlecloud once more, wrapping his tail around the StarClan cat’s own. But doubt still crept in, a dark cloud sucking up all the sunshine beaming inside the calico. “What if I’m not ready?” he worried. “I know what Russetstar and Rowanclaw think of me. They’re always giving me doubtful looks, they don’t treat me like a medicine cat.” He sagged, staring at his paws.

 

“I know it’s easy to doubt yourself in this situation.” Littlecloud placed his paw on Puddleshine’s own. “Trust me, I doubted myself every day when I was an apprentice, always thinking I’d use the wrong herb or say the wrong thing. But you  _ are _ a talented cat, Puddleshine. You’ve learned so much these last five moons. You’ll be a great medicine cat, I’m sure of it. And if you think that Russetstar and Rowanclaw are doubting you, prove that you  _ are _ good enough to be ShadowClan’s healer.” He pressed his nose against Puddleshine’s ear. “I’ll continue watching over you, and if you ever need help, don’t be afraid to ask.”

 

The doubt ebbed away as the two medicine cats sat like that for a while, their heads pressed together. Puddleshine took a deep breath.  _ I  _ am _ a true medicine cat. _

 

Littlecloud faded, and soon his touch was replaced by the cold stone underneath Puddleshine. Blue eyes opened to the moonpool in front of him, glittering pinkish-purple in the dawn light. The other medicine cats were stirring around him. He got up and stretched until he shook, a satisfying burn in his muscles. Leafpool and Alderpaw stood together, shaking out their pelts.

 

“Well—” Puddleshine turned to face Mothwing, who was standing beside Willowshine, when she spoke “—I think it’s time for me to return to RiverClan.” She padded toward her former apprentice, touching noses with him. “I’m so glad I got to mentor you. You did great, don’t worry.”

 

Puddleshine blinked at her. Sadness washed over him. “Thank you, Mothwing,” he meowed, tears stinging his eyes. “You’re the best mentor I could have asked for. I learned a lot from you in such a short time, I don’t know how you did it.”

 

“Oh!” Mothwing’s eyes shone with emotion when she pulled the tom into a hug, surprising him. He was enveloped in her fluffy fur which tickled his nose. “You’re such a sweet little furball.” Puddleshine laughed as she licked his ear. “Come ask me for anything anytime you need something, alright Puddle? I’ll always be there for you.”

 

“Thank you,” he purred. They stayed like that for a while until Mothwing broke away from him, giving him one last nuzzle.

 

“See you later, Puddleshine,” she meowed, before disappearing from the hollow.

 

Puddleshine stretched his back legs, not looking forward to the walk back to ShadowClan camp. Before, Mothwing would be with him to talk to him about Clan ordeals and gossip, but now he’d be all alone. He looked at Alderpaw and Leafpool, who were just beginning to pad up the slope. Kestrelflight and Crowclaw were already gone, leaving the three medicine cats alone.

 

Alderpaw caught his eye. “Would you like to join us?” he meowed, a kind smile on his whiskers. “I wouldn’t mind if you walked to camp with us.”

 

Puddleshine brightened and padded up to them. “I’d love to,” he chirped, blinking at the dark ginger tom. Leafpool gave them glance, a glint of what Puddleshine could only guess was skepticism in her eyes, before she smiled and turned, continuing her way up the slope.  _ What was that? _

 

“So,” Alderpaw began as they made their way along the river that bordered WindClan and ThunderClan. “How is ShadowClan?”

 

“It’s really good,” Puddleshine beamed. “We have three kits in the nursery who are nearly ready to become apprentices, but Russetstar seems to be postponing it because they're such troublemakers.” His whiskers twitched. “Just yesterday, Snakekit snuck out of camp and got in a fight with a squirrel.”

 

Alderpaw’s eyes sparked and widened with worry. “Are they okay?”

 

“Yes, yes, she’s fine,” Puddleshine assured him, snickering a bit. “She had a little scratch under her chin, but the squirrel didn’t put up much of a fight. Flowerkit and Whorlkit, her sister and brother, are much more well behaved, but they’re still caught stealing prey without asking and sneaking out of the dirtplace tunnel from time to time.” He smiled at the thought of the kits, remembering when they were just tiny bundles of fluff at their mother’s stomach. Now they were bigger than he was, apprentice size. He couldn’t imagine what it was like to have them rampaging in the nursery.

 

“How is Tawnypelt?” Leafpool asked, stepping up beside Puddleshine. 

 

“She’s doing well,” Puddleshine meowed slowly. In reality, the tortoiseshell was pretty miserable. She took place as second-in-command for Rowanclaw, who was practically the leader at this point. Russetstar was worse than ever after the apprentices left, snapping at every warrior who bothered her, laying in her den and contemplating. “Russetstar is talking about giving her one of Grassheart’s kits as an apprentice, since she lost Needletail . . .” He trailed off, knowing the silver rogue was a touchy subject for Alderpaw.

 

But the ginger tom didn't react. “That’s good,” Leafpool meowed, smiling. “She’s an excellent mentor, I hear.”

 

They reached ThunderClan camp, but Alderpaw told Leafpool he was walking Puddleshine to the border. Leafpool told him to be careful coming home, and to get back quickly. The walk toward Puddleshine’s territory was pretty quiet. The sun had risen by now, but not much. The sunlight that did reach them dappled Puddleshine’s back.

 

Alderpaw broke the silence. “I’m really happy for you,” he meowed, pressing against Puddleshine. Where the apprentice touched him, warmth sparked, and it felt as if Puddleshine’s stomach did a very subtle backflip. “I know I shouldn’t be but . . . I’m a little jealous.”

 

“Jealous?” Puddleshine chuckled. “Why are you jealous?”

 

Alderpaw licked his chest fur in embarrassment and flicked his tail. “It must be nice having your name,” he murmured. “And so early. Isn’t it nice?” He didn’t stop to let Puddleshine answer. “I wish that I had my name, so Leafpool and Jayflight didn’t boss me around.” He sighed.

 

Puddleshine clenched his jaw. “It’s weird,” he meowed. “I feel like I should be happy—and I am, for the most part, I finally feel like a real medicine cat—but half of me isn’t. I know I’m going to be lonely without Mothwing in the medicine den. I got so used to her. Once you become a full medicine cat, at least you’ll still have Leafpool.”

 

“Yeah, I understand.” Alderpaw lowered his gaze. “Well,” he nudged Puddleshine as they reached the border. “If you’re ever feeling lonely, you can just come and find me.” Puddleshine flushed, then snorted and started laughing. Alderpaw’s ears perked then flattened in embarrassment, nose scrunching. “That sounded a little weird, didn’t it?”

 

Puddleshine was still laughing, his eyes glittering. “No,” he meowed through the giggles, “no, it was really sweet. Thank you, Alder.” He pressed his nose against him. “Sparkstorm was right about you: you’re really nice and adorable.” Shuffling his paws, Alderpaw smiled. “Well, I’ll see you at the Gathering; unless I get lonely in the meantime. Goodbye.”

 

“Oh, yeah, uh, bye,” Alderpaw spluttered, cringing. “I’ll see you later.” The dark ginger tom turned and disappeared into the undergrowth of the forest.

 

Smiling to himself, Puddleshine began his trek toward the camp. Alderpaw’s smile continued to pop into his head every now and then. He reached the bramble wall and slipped in, greeted by Pinenose and Ferretclaw.

 

“Puddlepaw,” she purred, nuzzling him.

 

Puddleshine puffed out his chest. “It’s Puddle _ shine _ now,” he announced. Pinenose’s eyes glowed with pride and Ferretclaw nudged him, licking his cheek. He opened his jaws to say something, but was cut off.

 

“Puddlepaw!” That was Marshstripe. The brown tabby raced toward him, his eyes wild.

 

“It’s Puddleshine—”

 

“There’s something wrong with Cloverfoot,” Marshstripe cut him off. “You have to help her, I don’t know what’s going on.”

 

Fear bolted through Puddleshine. Had her wound become infected and him and Mothwing hadn’t realized it? He rushed toward the medicine den with Marhstripe and Pinenose close behind him. Rowanclaw and Strikestone were in the hollow, Strikestone pacing back and forth. He looked up when Puddleshine padded up to them.

 

Anxious, Puddleshine stepped into the medicine den. Cloverfoot was still in the den, harsh coughs racking her body. Puddleshine rushed over to her, putting a paw on her so he could check her wound. She continued to cough, her eyes watery, taking deep, rasping breaths between each one. He sighed in relief. “Her wound isn’t infected,” he told the other cats. “But she has a fever.” He turned to the warriors. “It looks like whitecough to me.”

 

“A pretty back case, it seems,” Pinenose muttered, glancing at the torbie she-cat.

 

“Is she going to be okay?” Marshstripe demanded, fear sparkling in his green eyes.

 

“Yes, she’s going to be fine,” Puddleshine assured him. “I’ll give her some feverfew and tansy, then I’ll get some catmint as soon as I can.”

 

“Get some rest before you go out,” Pinenose told her son. Her green eyes glittered with worry. “You look tired.”

 

Puddleshine nodded. Sleeping at the moonpool wasn’t like sleeping anywhere else: it was like you didn’t rest at all once you’ve woken up, in fact, it makes Puddleshine feel more tired than when he fell asleep. “I’ll take a quick nap after treating Cloverfoot, then head to the Twolegplace.”

 

“Be careful of rogues,” Rowanclaw told him, stepping forward. “I’ll send Dawnpelt and Wasptail with you to be sure you’re safe.”

 

Puddleshine dipped his head to the deputy. “Thank you.” They stepped out of the den. Dawnpelt was sitting outside, while Mistcloud and Sparrowtail gossiped close by. “Stay clear of Cloverfoot until I get the catmint,” he ordered the warriors. “I don’t want greencough spreading through the camp.”

 

They nodded. Dawnpelt padded toward Puddleshine. “I have faith in you to heal her, Puddle _ shine _ ,” she winked at him, her eyes sparkling as she padded away with Rowanclaw and Strikestone.

 

“Thank you,” Puddleshine murmured, praying to StarClan he could heal Cloverfoot soon.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

“Keep your hindquarters low,” Ivypool ordered.

 

Twigpaw lowered herself farther, her gaze fixed on the leaf ahead.

 

Newleaf sunshine dappled the forest floor. Buds lit the trees in a green haze. Four moons had passed since Violetkit and Needlepaw had joined the rogues. Twigpaw had been apprenticed a few sunrises earlier, now in the den with Honeypaw, Larkpaw, and Leafpaw, who were happy to have their foster sister share a den with them again. Ivypool was an excellent mentor so far. Twigpaw had promised Leafpaw she’d be as good an apprentice as her, and Leafpaw laughed, wishing her luck.

 

Just that morning, her sister was showing her the hunting crouch. Twigpaw copied her uneasily, nearly falling, but Leafpaw told her she was doing well. Honeypaw helped her with her tail, which stuck out like a twig—”Maybe your name will be Twigtail,” the calico apprentice had teased—and showed her where to put it. Meanwhile, Larkpaw was reminding her of hunting techniques she’d forgotten. Twigpaw was glad to have such good cats as siblings. 

 

“Keep your tail still,” Ivypool reminded her.

 

Twigpaw pressed her tail flat against the soft earth, just like Honeypaw showed her. She could smell prey-scents drifting between the trees, and she longed to be hunting a real mouse.

 

“Judge the distance,” Ivypool told her, “and when you’re sure, jump.”

 

Twigpaw narrowed her eyes, sensing the space between herself and the leaf. Her hindquarters twitched. Excitement pulsed beneath her pelt. Pushing off with her hind paws, she leaped.

 

She landed, skidding on the leaf. It shot along the slippery ground. Her forepaws shot along with it, and she thumped, chest first, onto the ground.

 

Ivypool padded to her side, purring. “Your leap was the perfect distance. Unfortunately, you hadn’t prepared for your prey to escape.” She gently nudged Twigpaw up and flicked a scrap of leaf litter from the apprentice’s shoulders with a paw. “Landing on balanced paws is the most important skill you will learn. It’s vital for hunting and fighting.”

 

Twigpaw shook out her pelt, embarrassed.  _ At least Leafpaw, Honeypaw, and Larkpaw aren’t here to see that. _ “I didn’t realize the ground was wet.” She glanced at the muddy streak her landing had smeared across the forest floor.

 

“Next time you’ll remember to think about where you’re landing. Landing on the mud, stone, or leaf litter all require different techniques. But you did well for your first time. Your concentration is excellent and you learn fast. Lilyheart will be pleased when I tell her.”

 

Twigpaw purred loudly. She remembered her mother standing at the front of her Clanmates with Snowbush, her eyes glittering with emotion as Twigpaw was given her apprentice name. Snowbush was the first to congratulate her, nuzzling his daughter affectionately. “Am I learning as quickly as my brother and sisters?” She knew that her siblings were great hunters already. Lilyheart often boasted whenever they came home with prey.  _ I want her to be proud of me too. _

 

“It’s not a competition,” Ivypool told her gently. “You learn at your own speed.”

 

“But I want to prove I’m  _ special _ .” Moons later, Rosepetal’s words still haunted her.  _ Twigkit seems pretty ordinary. And until she learns to hunt, she’s just another belly for the Clan to fill.  _ She stared desperately at Ivypool. “I _ have _ to be the best.”

 

“That’s not true,” Ivypool tried to soothe her.

 

“But if I’m not, why am I here?”

 

Ivypool’s gaze shone with sympathy. “I understand what it’s like,” she murmured, pressing against her apprentice. “You’ve never truly felt part of the Clan have you? I hope that one day you will.”

 

Twigpaw dropped her gaze, guilt prickling at her pelt. “That makes me sound kind of disloyal.”

 

“No,” Ivypool’s voice was firm, but there was a hint of a purr. “I can see that you are as loyal as any Clanborn cat. But your family is Clanborn, and you feel that you must be as good as them, am I correct?” Twigpaw nodded slowly. That wasn’t exactly it, but now that the silver-and-white she-cat had brought it up, she realized it was partially true. “That must be hard.” Her eyes brightened encouragingly. “Still, Lilyheart and Snowbush are very proud of you, and I’m sure your birth mother would be very proud of you too. What a shame Squirrelflight’s patrol never found her.”

 

Twigpaw frowned, puzzled. “Squirrelflight’s patrol?” What was Ivypool talking about? Had Squirrelflight led a patrol to search for her mother? Why didn’t anyone ever speak about it? Her heart fluttered like a bird in her chest. Perhaps they’d found her mother’s body and wanted to protect her from knowing. She blinked at Ivypool. “Did they find any trace at all?”

 

“Only the nest where Alderpaw and Needlepaw had found you and your sister. It was abandoned.”

 

“Nothing else?”

 

Ivypool shifted on her paws, nervous. “I don’t really know. No one talked about it afterward.”

 

Fear spread down Twigpaw’s spine. What was the Clan hiding from her?  _ I have to know! _ Twigpaw glanced up the rise that led toward camp.  _ Alderpaw! _ He’d be honest with her, even if it were bad news. “Can we go back to the hollow now?” She had to speak with Alderpaw.

 

Ivypool’s tail whisked over the damp leaf litter. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

“It’s alright.” Twigpaw’s thoughts were whirling. “I just need to get back to camp.”

 

“Okay.” Ivypool watched her anxiously.

 

Twigpaw hardly noticed her glistening gaze. She was already climbing the rise and heading for the gorse barrier. She ducked through the tunnel and hurried into camp. Her thoughts raced ahead of her. Alderpaw would be in the medicine den. What would he say? Did he know about her birth mother? As she bounded across the clearing, Honeypaw called from the fallen beech, beside Graystripe and Millie.

 

“What’s the rush, Twig?”

 

“Is something wrong?” Briarlight was beside the fresh-kill pile, sharing a mouse with Blossomfall and Fernsong.

 

“I need to speak with Alderpaw!” Twigpaw burst through the trailing brambles into the medicine den.

 

Leafpool looked up from the moss she was soaking in the water which pooled beside the rock of the den. Her eyes softened when she recognized the apprentice. “Alderpaw, I thought you lost your shadow once she’d been made an apprentice,” she teased, glancing at her apprentice.

 

Alderpaw was picking stale moss out of Briarlight’s moss. He turned as Twigpaw scrambled to a halt beside him.

 

“Did Squirrelflight’s patrol find my mother?” she demanded bluntly.

 

He blinked at her, confusion clouding his gaze. “Squirrelflight’s patrol?”

 

“The one Bramblestar scent to look for my mother moons ago!” Frustration churned in Twigpaw’s belly. It turned to fear as she saw alarm flash in his eyes. He  _ knew _ something!

 

“Let’s talk about this in private.” His gaze darted guiltily toward Leafpool.

 

Her eyes were shining with worry as she glanced from Twigpaw to Alderpaw. She caught the eye of her apprentice, nodding slowly before turning back to her moss.

 

“You have to tell me,” she begged Alderpaw. “Did they find my birth mother?”

 

Alderpaw nudged her toward the entrance. “Come outside.”

 

_ Why? He must have something terrible to tell me! _ Suddenly light-headed, Twigpaw followed him through the trailing brambles.

 

Alderpaw guided her through the fern hollow beside the den. Out of sight of their Clanmates, he met her gaze. “We don’t know what happened to your mother,” he whispered.

 

She stared at him blankly. “Why hide here to tell me that?”

 

Alderpaw seemed to squirm beneath his pelt. Why was he being so weird?

 

“You can tell me if she’s dead,” she pressed. “I’d rather know than spend my life wondering.”

 

“I  _ can’t _ tell you.” Alderpaw stared at her, worry sparking in his eyes. “I don’t know.”

 

“So the patrol  _ didn’t _ find her?” Twigpaw demanded.

 

Alderpaw looked away. “The patrol wasn’t looking for  _ her _ ,” he mumbled.

 

“What?” Twigpaw could hardly believe her ears. What was he talking about? “Squirrelflight led a patrol to search for my birth mother. That’s what Ivypool told me.”

 

Alderpaw shook his head. “That wasn’t who they were searching for.”

 

“Not my  _ mother _ ? Then why does Ivypool think that?” Twigpaw stared at him, anger surging in her chest as he looked back at her, not replying. “Did they  _ ever _ look for her?”

 

Alderpaw stared at her, then at the ground, tensing. “No.” His mew was barely more than a whisper.

 

“ _ Never _ ?” Heat seared her pelt as she watched Alderpaw struggling for words.

 

“They were looking for something else,” he explained at last.

 

“Why does Ivypool think they were looking for my birth mother?”

 

“Nearly the  _ whole Clan _ believed they were looking for your mother.” Alderpaw was still avoiding her gaze. “They still do.”

 

“What  _ were _ they searching for?” Twigpaw tried to think of something more important they could have been searching for, but nothing came to mind.

 

Alderpaw looked at her. He opened his jaws to speak, before snapping them shut, looking conflicted. “They—” He cut himself off, then looked back down. “I can’t tell you.”

 

“Why not?”  _ I thought you told me everything! I trusted you! _ She curled her claws into the ground, hurt.

 

“It’s Clan business.”

 

Twigpaw’s pelt spiked. “So I’m not to know because I’m not part of the Clan!”

 

Alderpaw cringed, realizing he worded his last statement wrong. “Of course you are!” His eyes rounded with guilt. “That’s not what I meant. Only a few cats know where the patrol went. It’s a secret I can’t share with you.”

 

Twigpaw hesitated, unsure whether to be hurt he was keeping secrets from her or comforted that she wasn’t alone in being lied to. Irritation sparked through her pelt. “Why  _ didn’t _ Bramblestar send out a patrol for my birth mother?”

 

Sadness darkened Alderpaw’s gaze. “He didn’t think there was a point.”

 

“Didn’t he care what happened to her?” Twigpaw’s heart twisted.

 

“I’m sure he did. But . . . a mother doesn’t just abandon kits who are too young to take care of themselves unless she’s cruel or unless . . .” Alderpaw’s mew trailed away.

 

“Unless . . . unless she’s  _ dead _ ?” Twigpaw lashed her tail. “That’s what you were going to say, isn’t it?” She tried to push the thought away, but it nagged at her. It would explain why she’d left them.  _ But we can’t be sure. _ Unless they checked, there was still the tiniest, sweetest chance she was still alive. She glared defiantly at Alderpaw. “Maybe something happened to stop her coming back. She might have returned and found us gone. She might be wondering where we went. She might still be looking for us!” She thrust her muzzle close to Alderpaw’s. “If you hadn’t taken us, Violetkit and I might still be with her!”

 

Before Alderpaw could answer, Twigpaw pushed her way from the fern and strode out of camp. She wouldn’t be in this dumb Clan if it weren’t for Alderpaw and Needlepaw. She’d be with her sister. And her sister wouldn’t be with a gang of rogues. Burning with rage, she followed the trail that headed toward the ShadowClan border. She hadn’t seen Violetkit since Needlepaw had taken her from ShadowClan. But she was going to see her now. She was going to find her and tell her what she’d discovered.

 

Twigpaw had heard the Clan gossip, and words swirled in her thoughts as she pushed past the undergrowth.  _ The rogues live beyond ShadowClan territory, near the border with ThunderClan. _ She headed that way now.  _ I must speak with Violetkit. _ She had to tell her that the Clan cats had lied to her.  _ What if our mother came back for us? _

 

Birds called to one another overhead, warning and serenading, preparing their nests. The sun, glittering through the budding branches, dappled Twigpaw’s back with gentle warmth. She veered from the track as she neared the border and shadowed the scent line deeper into the forest, where the ground began to rise. She had never been this far before—even on her first day as an apprentice, when Ivypool had shown her ThunderClan’s territory. She’d felt so proud that day, knowing that this was her land and that one day she’d be patrolling it, keeping it safe for kits and elders.

 

_ Who’s keeping my mother safe? _ She lifted her chin defiantly and pressed on. The ground grew softer beneath her paws, turning to mud as the trees thinned. She reached the ThunderClan scent line and crossed it, her heart quickened as she set paw outside Clan territory.

 

The rogues must be near. She could smell strange scents. Tensing, she scanned the undergrowth. Darktail’s gang seemed more like ghosts than real cats. They never came to Gatherings, and they lived on the outskirts of the territory, occasionally glimpsed in the shadows by patrols. The Clan whispered about them in hushed mews, as though speaking of Dark Forest cats.

 

Her pelt prickled with unease as she headed away from the sun, trekking close to the edge of ShadowClan land. Opening her mouth, she tasted the air for scents, smelling the newleaf tang of fresh leaves and mud. The ground turned to grass beneath her paws, sloping steeper. Beech and alder grew here. Rowan bushes crowded beneath the trunks. She slowed, aware that she could already be on rogue territory, and ducked closer to the bushes.

 

A pelt moved ahead, and she stopped, her heart lurching. A cat was carrying prey upslope. Twigpaw froze as they padded between two rows of ferns and disappeared from view.

 

“Spying?”

 

A mew behind her made her spin. Her heart in her throat, she blinked at the young cat who was staring at her accusingly. She sniffed and smelled the unfamiliar scent of rogue.

 

“What are you doing here?” the she-cat demanded. The black splotches on her white pelt rippled as her hackles lifted.

 

“Violetkit?” Relief surged through Twigpaw. Violetkit looked well. The rogues clearly hadn’t harmed her. Twigpaw stared, hardly able to believe that this sleek young cat was her sister. Muscles showed beneath her pelt. Her paws had grown wide, sharp claw-tips showing beneath the fur. Twigpaw hesitated as Violetkit stared back. Was that  _ suspicion  _ in her gaze? “It’s me, Twigpaw.”

 

Violetkit narrowed her eyes. “I’m Violet _ paw _ now.”

 

Twigpaw blinked at her.  _ Isn’t she pleased to see me? _ “I came to find you!”

 

“Why now?” There was a flash of something in Violetpaw’s eyes. Hurt? Anger? She covered it up too quickly for Twigpaw to know.

 

“I found something out. All the other cats in ThunderClan were told that they sent out a patrol to look for our birth mother, but they didn’t! It was a lie. They never checked to see if she came back for us.” The words tumbled from Twigpaw, leaving her breathless.

 

Violetpaw shrugged. “Are you really surprised?”

 

“But they  _ should _ have!” Shock pulsed through Twigpaw. What had happened to her littermate? Had her time with the rogues hardened her? “Alderpaw lied to me. I thought he was my friend, he was like a dad to me . . .” She trailed off, before shaking her head. “Everyone believed that Bramblestar sent a search party for our mother. But he didn’t. Alderpaw said the patrol was looking for something else.” Twigpaw guessed she wasn’t making sense, but she needed her sister to understand how she felt. No one in the Clan did. Violetpaw was the only one who might.

 

Violetpaw blinked, still showing no sign of emotion.

 

Twigpaw’s eyes widened. “Don’t  _ you _ care either?”

 

“I always thought our birth mother was dead.” Violetpaw frowned. Twigpaw could see that she was thinking. “I’ve already mourned her, and Pinenose was my mother in ShadowClan. Why would she leave us, anyway?”

 

“What if she came back after Alderpaw and Needlepaw took us?”

 

Violetpaw tipped her head. “She’d have found we were gone.”

 

“But she might still be looking for us!” Twigpaw willed her sister to feel what she was feeling.

 

“After all this time?” Violetpaw looked unconvinced.

 

“Don’t you want to find her?” Frustration welled in Twigpaw’s throat.

 

The bracken behind Violetpaw swished. “Find who?” A sleek silver she-cat padded out.

 

Violetpaw jerked her muzzle around, her pelt prickling with guilt. “Hi, Needletail.”

 

_ Needle _ tail _? _ The ShadowClan apprentice must have given herself a warrior name after leaving the Clan.

 

She stopped beside Violetpaw. “Find  _ who _ ?” she repeated, her ears flattening.

 

Twigpaw lifted her chin. “Our mother,” she mewed, ignoring the fear rippling through her pelt. Needletail. Her body was long and sleek, her tail thick and glossy. And there was threat in her gaze. “I think she might be alive and searching for us. I want Violetpaw to help me look for her.”

 

“Why?” Needletail leaned close, her eyes narrowing. “She has a family here with the rogues.” Her gaze flicked to Violetpaw. “Don’t you?”

 

“Yes,” Violetpaw answered quickly, a little  _ too _ quickly. “The rogues are my kin now. They’re way nicer to me than ShadowClan used to be. And Needletail is like a sister.”

 

Hurt jabbed at Twigpaw’s belly.  _ But  _ I’m _ your sister! I’ve been worrying about you for moons. _ Had Violetpaw forgotten they were littermates? “So you won’t help me find her?” She suddenly felt weary. Her anger at Alderpaw seemed to drain into the ground.

 

Violetpaw stared at Twigpaw, her gaze softening a little. “I can’t just leave my campmates. They’ve fed me and protected me. It would be wrong to leave with you.”

 

Needletail’s tail twitched. “Darktail takes loyalty very seriously.” Her mew was a growl. “Violetpaw is one of his favorite cats. He sees great things in her future.” She gazed at the young apprentice, her eyes glimmering with pride.  _ Is that real? _

 

Violetpaw blinked at her sister. “I’m sorry, Twigpaw. I can’t help you. You should go home.”

 

“Yeah,  _ Clan cat _ ,” Needletail sneered. Her eyes darkened. “Go home to your precious Alderpaw, where it’s safe.” Suddenly her eyes narrowed. “I wouldn’t trust that cat if I were you.” She snarled, digging her claws into the dirt. “Untrustworthy toaddung.” She spat.

 

Twigpaw was surprised at her harsh words. She thought Alderpaw and her were friends. Needletail glanced upslope, as if watching for rogues. Twigpaw’s belly tightened. What if the rogues found her here? Needletail clearly wasn’t going to defend her.

 

“Come on, Violet.” Needletail headed into the bracken. “Our campmates will be expecting us.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Violetpaw blinked at Twigpaw, then held her gaze for a moment before turning away.

 

Twigpaw watched the bracken swallow her sister. She stood, frozen, her heart empty. Alderpaw thought her birth mother was dead. Violetpaw didn’t seem to care if she was alive. She suddenly felt foolish. She’d created such a scene. And no cat was interested.

 

She glanced toward the forest. It looked green under the pale blue sky. The sun shone, and she knew that beyond the trees, the lake would be glittering.

 

Perhaps finding her birth mother was a dumb idea. Even if she was alive, she might have new kits by now. What would she care about two kits she’d abandoned moons ago? Wearily, Twigpaw turned her paws toward home and padded down the slope.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Violetpaw glanced over her shoulder, trying to catch a final glimpse of Twigpaw through the bracken. But the young stems blocked her view. Doubt tugged in her belly.  _ Should I have gone with her? She is my littermate, after all. _

 

“Are you coming or not, Violet?” Needletail flicked her tail playfully over Violetpaw’s ear. Violetpaw caught up to her and they broke from the bracken, reaching the smooth stretch of grass that led toward camp. “I want to get back quickly. The hunting patrols will be back soon, and I’m  _ starving _ .”

 

_ Patrols! _ Violetpaw huffed to herself. The rogues’ idea of a patrol was nothing like ShadowClan’s. Darktail would suddenly decide prey was needed and send cats to hunt, reminding them as they left to mark the group’s ever-changing borders. There was no sense of the organization and routine she’d been used to in ShadowClan.

 

_ Perhaps they’ll learn eventually. _ Violetpaw quickened her step. She had hardly recognized her sister. Twigpaw looked so different. Her tail never quite fluffed up like she had wanted, and her ears were still folded over like a kit. And she seemed so  _ ThunderClan _ . Violetpaw suddenly understood what Needletail, Beenose, and the other former ShadowClan cats meant when they joked about ThunderClan acting as though they were better than every other Clan. Even Pinenose had said it, but told Violetpaw not to repeat anything she said about them. Had Twigpaw really expected Violetpaw to abandon her campmates to go on some mouse-brained mission to find their dead mother.  _ She hasn’t tried to find me in the four moons since I left. Hasn’t she been worried about me? _ She huffed to herself again.  _ She thinks _ her _ needs are more important than anyone else’s. _ Besides, what made her think their mother was alive?  _ Of course she’s dead. _ Why else would she have left them?  _ Twigpaw thinks she’s so smart. Typical ThunderClan. _ Violetpaw lashed her tail crossly.

 

Needletail glanced at her, her tail flicking her ear once more. “What are you growling about?”

 

Violetpaw shook out her pelt. “Nothing.” She didn’t want to complain about Twigpaw to Needletail. Twigpaw was annoying, but she was kin. Although  _ Needletail _ felt more like kin now.  _ But what about the others? _ Violetpaw wondered if she would ever feel close to the other campmates as she did to Needletail. None of them had been at all kind to her as they were when she had visited them moons ago, except Rain, who only seemed soft to Needletail, though she stayed stoic most days. And ShadowClan cats who had joined them had as little patience for her as they’d had when she’d lived with them in ShadowClan.

 

_ But I have Needletail, _ Violetpaw comforted herself.  _ She’s all I need. _

 

She kept telling herself that but . . . Needletail was changing. It seemed a lot of cats were changing now. Even Twigpaw. She couldn’t avoid it forever.

 

Pawsteps thrummed the ground. Violetpaw followed Needletail’s gaze as her mentor looked toward camp. Rain and Sleekwhisker bounded toward them, each carrying a mouse. They skidded to a halt beside Needletail and Violetpaw.

 

“You’re running!” Needletail blinked at them in surprise. “Is a fox chasing you?”

 

Sleekwhisker dropped her mouse. “Why shouldn’t we run? We were worried our campmates might be hungry.” She brushed against Needletail, her green eyes sparkling. Needletail scowled and shifted uncomfortably away from her; the tortoiseshell’s eyes glimmered with amusement.

 

Rain pressed against Needletail, rolling her eyes at the sleek cat.

 

Violetpaw didn’t believe Sleekwhisker. She could see flattened fur on her flank where she had been lying down. More than once, Violetpaw and Needletail had caught Sleekwhisker dozing in the newleaf sunshine. Rain too. Neither of them seemed to think hunting was very important these days.

 

Needletail glanced at the mice, clearly unimpressed. “That’s not going to feed us all. Let’s hope Berryheart and Roach’s group got better catches. I’m starving.”

 

Sleekwhisker lashed her tail crossly. “And what did  _ you _ catch?”

 

“ _ We _ weren’t  _ supposed _ to be hunting.” Needletail lifted her chin. “I was teaching Violetpaw some new fighting moves.”

 

Sleekwhisker stared witheringly at Violetpaw. “I don’t know why you bother training her. We don’t live in a Clan anymore. Let her learn to fight and hunt the way rogues learn—by experience. Or is she not smart enough?” Sleekwhisker lowered herself to Violetpaw’s level. Her eyes were mocking, but Violetpaw shivered when she saw a threat in her gaze.

 

Needletail showed her teeth. “Violetpaw is going to be a  _ warrior _ , not a rogue.”

 

Rain stiffened. “Are you thinking of going back to ShadowClan?”

 

“Of course not!” Needletail snorted. “But warriors fight better than rogues.”

 

Rain’s whiskers twitched. “Tell that to  _ WindClan. _ ”

 

Needletail tipped her head. “Those warriors weren’t fighting just any rogue.” Her mew softened as she nuzzled the gray she-cat. “They were fighting  _ you _ .”

 

Rain’s fur ruffled, but she purred. “So you think I fight like a warrior?” She padded around Needletail, brushing against her.

 

“Better,” Needletail answered, giggling.

 

Violetpaw gave a playful gag and Sleekwhisker rolled her eyes. “Can you two stop acting like a pair of lovesick doves? I want to get this prey back to camp before it gets stiff.”

 

Violetpaw’s ears twitched.  _ You want to get back before Berryheart’s patrol so you can hide it all at the bottom of the fresh-kill pile. _ It was a meager catch, even for Sleekwhisker and Rain. Darktail had begun to notice and complain. At least Beenose and Nettle wouldn’t want to eat. They were sick with some illness that had stolen their appetite. Slit, Darktail’s healer, who had apparently joined them on their journey to the lake, had been trying to take care of them, but nothing she did helped.

 

Violetpaw saw Rain catch Needletail’s eye. “Perhaps  _ we _ should go hunting tomorrow,” she meowed, her voice like silk. Whenever Rain was around Needletail, she was happy as a lark, the complete opposite of her usual monotone self.

 

Violetpaw frowned. She wasn’t going to make it easy for Rain to steal her friend. “Needletail promised to show me how to stalk rabbits tomorrow.”

 

Rain turned to the black-and-white apprentice. “Well, I’ll just have to join you two, then,” she meowed, her eyes sparkling. “We haven’t spent much time with you since you joined us.” She nudged the apprentice and smiled warmly.

 

Violetpaw smiled back at her. Even when Needletail wasn’t around, Rain was the nicest cat in camp, to Violetpaw at least. Violetpaw was surprised Needletail liked her so much; Rain didn’t exactly seem like her type.

 

Sleekwhisker snorted and snatched her mouse, heading for the camp. Rain grabbed her mouse as well and followed, glancing over her shoulder at Needletail every now and then. Violetpaw hurried up next to her mentor, pressing against her.  _ I want Rain to know that if she gets Needletail, she’s getting me too. _ She smiled to herself. Maybe they’d be like a small family.

 

As they padded into camp, Berryheart turned her head. The calico she-cat was standing beside a plump rabbit and a thrush. Slatepaw, Birchpaw, and Lionpaw stood beside her, beaming as they held their own prey: a squirrel in Slatepaw’s jaws, two mice in Birchpaw’s, and a robin in Lionpaw’s. The young cats still hadn’t decided on names, but Slatepaw seemed to be the most passionate about it. “I left because I don’t want Russetstar deciding things for me,” he had announced to Violetpaw while they shared a shrew. “It’s  _ my _ name. Why shouldn’t I be the one to choose it?”

 

“You’re back.” Sleekwhisker sounded surprised as she dropped her mouse onto the fresh-kill pile.

 

Berryheart sniffed. “Of course. Catching this didn’t take long. Even the apprentices didn’t have any trouble.”

 

Juniperfang was washing leaf litter from his pelt. He looked up. “Prey is running well.”

 

“We’ve been back for ages.” Roach yawned. The silver cat was lounging nearby.

 

Rain dropped her mouse beside Sleekwhisker’s. “How are Nettle and Beenose?” She glanced toward the drooping rowan bush where the sick cats were sheltering.

 

The branches trembled and Slit nosed her way out, looking worried. She answered Rain’s question. “They’re worse. Beenose keeps coughing, and Nettle’s fever is rising.”

 

Slit was definitely the closest the rogues had to a medicine cat. The cream cat knew a lot about herbs, Violetpaw was surprised she knew so much, having no training from a medicine cat. But, she’d tried everything on the sick cats and nothing made them better.

 

Raven joined the cats from lounging in the sun with Flame, her mate. “Oh, well.” She sniffed at the rabbit hungrily. “More prey for us.”

 

Rain was about to lean over and grab the thrush Berryheart had caught. “Wait!” A sharp growl sounded outside camp.

 

Violetpaw tensed as she recognized Darktail’s mew. Fear washed over her pelt like cold water. She backed away behind Needletail. Ever since she joined the rogues, Darktail always asked Violetpaw strange questions she didn’t know how to answer; he stared deep into her eyes, as if he could see something there. It unnerved her. He watched her all day, insisting on watching her training. Today was one of the few days that Violetpaw and Needletail had some peace.  _ Lucky thing, too. If he had seen Twigpaw . . . _

 

The rogue leader padded from the long grass edging the camp. His menacing gaze fixed on Rain. “You’re getting nothing from the fresh-kill pile today.”

 

Rain’s eyes narrowed and she lifted her hackles. “No cat tells me I can’t eat.” Suddenly, the kind she-cat Violetpaw had seen just a few moments before disappeared. 

 

“You want to eat?” Darktail padded slowly toward her. “Go catch something worth eating.” He stopped beside the fresh-kill pile and hooked up a mouse with his claw. “This is kit food.”

 

Violetpaw glanced at Needletail, an uneasy pang in her stomach. There was a threat in Darktail’s mew, and Rain was eyeing him challengingly. The gray she-cat had been standing up to the rogue leader more and more often. Yesterday she’d refused to go on patrol. “Are they going to fight?” she whispered.

 

“Hush.” Needletail didn’t look at Violetpaw. Her gaze was on Rain. She nodded slowly as the long-furred she-cat stepped closer to Darktail. Her eyes sparkled eagerly, as if she was willing her friend to start the fight. So  _ this _ was why Needletail liked Rain so much.

 

“The prey I catch isn’t good enough for you?” Rain growled. “Why don’t you go out and catch your own, then, instead of laying in camp all day?”

 

The rogue leader lashed his tail, showing his teeth. “You’ve been bringing less and less to camp.” He dropped the mouse, not answering the she-cat’s other question. “This is the most pitiful offering yet.”

 

Rain’s eyes narrowed to slits. “Have you been counting what I catch?”

 

“Of course I have,” Darktail hissed. “I’m the leader of this group. I make sure every cat pulls their weight.”

 

“You sound like a Clan cat,” Rain sneered.

 

“So?” Darktail lifted his chin. “They live well.”

 

“If you like rules!” Rain flexed her claws, her eyes blazing.

 

“Rules will keep our bellies full.” Darktail spoke slowly, his vicious gaze not moving from Rain.

 

“Is that why we came here?” Rain hissed. “To hide behind bushes and hunt prey no one else wants?” She flicked her tail toward ShadowClan’s pine forest, stretching far behind them. “This could all be ours, Darktail. All around the lake. We could hunt wherever we want.”

 

Cole fear ran along Violetpaw’s spine. Did Rain want the rogues to drive the Clans from their land? There was enough prey here, and over the past four moons, Darktail had seemed happy to leave ShadowClan in peace. She thought of Pinenose and Tawnypelt, Puddlepaw and Grassheart.  _ Grassheart’s kits! _ Was she threatening  _ them _ ?

 

“We don’t need the pine forest yet!” Darktail snapped. “We don’t even need the whole lake at all. For now we’ve got everything we need and we don’t even have to fight for it. We won’t be taking over anyone’s territory until  _ I _ say so.”

 

Rain flattened her ears. “We should have taken the Clans over long ago,” she snarled, her tail lashing. “They’re sitting ducks and you’ve done  _ nothing _ .” Suddenly, her eyes glowed and she smirked. A growl sounded in her mew. “You’ve grown soft. Just like—”

 

Darktail cut her off with a yowl, flinging himself at Rain. Rain reared and caught him, staggering back as the full force of the muscular tom hit her. Digging in her claws, Rain rolled onto her spine and thrashed viciously at Darktail’s belly with her hind paws. Violetpaw leaped back, her heart pounding, as the two cats rolled, screeching, across the clearing. She’d seen the rogues fight each other before, but today there was a viciousness in their screams that set her fur on end.

 

Needletail darted around them, her gaze fixed on Rain, her pelt rippling as though thrilled by the fight.

 

“Watch out!” Violetpaw yelped a warning as Darktail struggled free and swung a paw wildly through the air.

 

Needletail dodged as it sliced past her and caught Rain hard on the cheek, drawing blood.

 

Scrabbling to her paws, Rain ducked a second blow and lunged at Darktail’s forepaws. Knocking them from underneath him, she sent the rogue leader crashing onto his belly. Rain reared again and slammed her paws hard onto Darktail’s spine.

 

The rogue leader rolled clear with a snarl. He sprang to his paws, his eyes flaming. Baring his teeth, he leaped at Rain. Violetpaw gasped as she saw the rogue leader sink his teeth into Rain’s neck.

 

With a grunt, the long-furred she-cat collapsed. Darktail let out a yowl as he pressed Rain to the ground, his teeth still in the gray she-cat’s neck.

 

Rain jerked beneath him, her breath gurgling in her throat.

 

“Let her go!” Needletail’s panicked cry split the air. “You’ll kill her!”

 

Violetpaw’s breath caught in her throat as Rain fell still beneath the rogue leader. Only when Rain slumped in defeat did Darktail let go. Fear surged beneath Violetpaw’s pelt as Darktail backed away. Was this how it would always be in the rogue camp? Bloody fights over leadership? She glanced warily around the other rogues. Would any of them challenge Darktail?

 

Needletail dropped down beside Rain. “Are you okay?” Terror lit her gaze.

 

Rain grunted. The fur at her neck shone with blood. Nodding and rasping, Rain staggered to her paws and faced Darktail.

 

Darktail scowled, as if he had hoped she wouldn’t get up. “Who’s your leader?”

 

Rain glared at him. “You are,” she growled.

 

Violetpaw was trembling.

 

“Don’t challenge me again,” Darktail hissed softly. The tip of his tail twitched menacingly behind him.

 

Rain stared at him, anger showing in her gaze. “I won’t.”

 

“No, you won’t.” Without warning, Darktail lashed out, as fast as a snake. His claws raked Rain’s eye before she could close it.

 

Violetpaw’s belly heaved as blood welled around the socket. Rain staggered backwards, ears flat with shock. She let out a blood-curdling screech before collapsing to the ground.

 

Needletail hunched over her. “You’ve blinded her!” she shrieked at Darktail.

 

Darktail curled his lip. “I only  _ half  _ blinded her,” he growled. “A half-blind cat threatens no one.” he padded to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed the thrush between his jaws. “A shame, too. Rain showed such promise.” He carried it to the edge of the clearing and began to eat, as if nothing happened, not even washing the blood from his jaws and claws.

 

Violetpaw stared at Rain, horror scorching through her as she saw her face. She’d seen fights before, but none this cruel. Her cheek was ripped and her eye was closed and oozing blood. Nausea swept over her, and she raced from the camp. Skidding to a halt behind an alder, she vomited, her body convulsing with shock.

 

\--------

 

Hunched in her nest, Violetpaw stared through the darkness. The camp was quiet except for Rain’s moans and Needletail’s soothing mews as she nursed her best she could. Slit had been racing in and out of camp all evening, with herbs clenched in his jaws. Now he crouched outside the patch of long grass where Rain and Needletail were huddled together. 

 

Violetpaw watched Slit’s eyes slowly close as sleep overwhelmed him. Darktail’s snores echoed across the camp. No moon lit the clearing, and clouds covered the sky. The other cats were curled in their nests. There was still prey on the pile. Darktail had been the only cat to eat. The others had slunk to the edges of the camp in silence. She wondered if the ShadowClan cats regretted leaving their Clan now. Perhaps ShadowClan did have too many rules, but the cats looked after one another. They would never  _ blind _ a Clanmate!

 

Violetpaw knew she had to leave. She could not live like this, in a group ruled by fear and claws. But where could she go? Her heart fluttered anxiously as she imagined life as a loner. Perhaps she could ask Russetstar to take her in, or Bramblestar. Or even Mistystar. Perhaps the Clan cats still believed she was part of the prophecy and would welcome her back. She just knew she couldn’t stay here. These cats were too unpredictable. What if she said something wrong? Or failed to bring home enough prey? How long would it take before Darktail or one of the other rogues turned on  _ her _ ?

 

She could hear Needletail murmuring beyond the long grass. Needletail had been growing closer and closer to Rain.  _ She won’t leave her. Especially not now.  _ And if they  _ did _ become mates, would Needletail ever have time for Violetpaw? The thought of being a family had faded.  _ I’d be alone here. _

 

Quietly, Violetpaw got to her paws and climbed from her nest. Heart pounding in her ears, she tiptoed across the clearing. She paused beside Slit, who was snoring now, and strained to see past him through the grass but could make out nothing but shadow. She wanted to tell Needletail she was leaving, and to thank her. But she didn't dare risk being caught.

 

“Don’t worry, Rain. It’ll hurt less soon.”

 

She listened to the soft murmur of her friend. This would be the first time in moons she’d be without her.  _ Good-bye, Needletail. _ Her heart aching, she turned and headed out of camp.

 

\--------

 

The scent of pine and moss filled her nose as dawn broke and early newleaf sunshine seeped into ShadowClan territory. Violetpaw crouched beneath a bramble a tree-length from the camp wall. A juicy rabbit lay beside her. Would it be enough?

 

Russetstar had turned down Darktail’s rogues when Rain, Raven, and Flame had come bringing a gift of prey. And she’d told Needletail to take her.  _ You did ShadowClan no favors by finding her. There’s nothing but trouble since she arrived. We’re better off without her. _ Her words still rang in her head, as they had in the moons since she’d left. Was she wasting her time even trying to come back? After leaving the camp, she had decided to ask Russetstar first, then head to RiverClan to ask Mistystar if Russetstar turned her down. If RiverClan denied her as well, then she’d head to ThunderClan, where she hoped Bramblestar, Alderpaw, and Twigpaw would welcome her with open arms.

 

Her heart quickened with fear. What if no Clan wanted her? What if they saw her as trouble; just an extra mouth to feed? The rogues would never forgive her for leaving. She’d be a loner.

 

“Who’s there?”

 

Tawnypelt’s mew took her by surprise. A tortoiseshell muzzle pushed through the brambles, and Violetpaw found herself staring into the warrior’s green eyes. “Violetkit?” She blinked.

 

“I’m Violetpaw now,” Violetpaw mewed uncertainly. She’d had no naming ceremony. Needlepaw had just decided one day it was time she began her training. Did that mean she wasn’t a proper ‘paw?

 

Tawnypelt backed out. “Come out here.” She sounded stern.

 

Anxious, Violetpaw grabbed the rabbit between her jaws and crept out.

 

Spikefur and Dawnpelt stared at her from behind Tawnypelt.

 

“Are you  _ hunting _ on our land?” Tawnypelt stared at her, shocked.

 

Violetpaw dropped the rabbit. “I caught it before I crossed the border.” She wasn’t going to make the same mistake as Rain.

 

“Why did you come here?” Tawnypelt demanded.

 

Violetpaw could see confusion and anger in the tortoisesehell’s gaze. “I want to come back to ShadowClan.” She stared at her paws, her mew hardly more than a whisper.

 

Spikefur growled. “You _ chose _ to leave. You no longer have a place here.”

 

“Russetstar  _ told _ Needletail to take me.” Violetpaw lifted her gaze, forcing herself to be brave. “I know I was never really wanted here. But I was hoping I could  _ make _ a place for myself.”

 

Spikefur glared at her. “As what? The Clan traitor?” He snorted, turning to Dawnpelt who gave him an unimpressed look.

 

“Hush!” Tawnypelt turned on her Clanmate. “She wasn’t the only one who left.”

 

“They’re all traitors!” Spikefur hissed, his voice breaking. Violetpaw was surprised by the sadness behind his mew. Then she remembered his kits, Birchpaw, Slatepaw, and Lionpaw, had left not that long before.  _ It’s not like he spent any time with them before, anyway. _

 

Dawnpelt pushed in front of the upset tom. “Violetpaw was only a kit when she left. And Russetstar  _ did _ tell Needletail to take her. She can’t be held responsible for her decision.

 

Tawnypelt nodded slowly, looking at the rabbit. “Did you catch that yourself?”

 

“Yes,” Violetpaw answered meekly.

 

Spikefur nudged Dawnpelt away. “She may have brought others with her!”

 

Violetpaw puffed out her chest. “I came here by myself! The others don’t even know I’m gone.”

 

Tawnypelt poked at the rabbit with her paw. “It’s a good sized catch. I can see you’re not a kit anymore.” She nodded toward camp. “Come on. We’ll let Russetstar decide what to do with you.”

 

Russetstar was resting beside the Great Rock at the edge of the clearing as Tawnypelt, Spikefur, and Dawnpelt escorted Violetpaw into camp. Dawnpelt carried the rabbit. As they crossed the clearing, Violetpaw ignored the stares of the ShadowClan cats. She heard Kinkfur whispering to Oakfur outside the elders’ den but couldn’t make out her words. Pinenose watched from the warriors’ den. Violetpaw avoided her mother’s gaze, shame prickling through her fur. She guessed that Pinenose wasn’t thinking anything good about her. Stonewing and Wasptail looked up from washing as she passed the warriors’ den. Goldenheart was rummaging through the fresh-kill pile, picking at last night’s leftovers. Violetpaw glanced toward the nursery, hoping to catch a glimpse of Snakekit, Whorlkit, and Flowerkit. Perhaps they were apprentices by now. But the nursery was silent, lit by the early morning sunshine.

 

Russetstar scrambled to her paws when she saw her. Violetpaw tensed, straining to read her gaze. Was that relief in her green eyes?

 

“I knew you’d all come back!” Her gaze flicked hopefully past her toward the entrance.

 

“It’s just Violetpaw.” Tawnypelt stopped in front of the ShadowClan leader. “She came alone.”

 

Russetstar’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Is she spying?”

 

Dawnpelt dropped the rabbit at her paws. “She wants to rejoin the Clan. She brought this as a gift.”

 

Russetstar frowned. There was something different about her. Her pelt was matted and her eyes shone with fear. Violetpaw had never seen her like this. “Just like the rogues.”

 

“I am  _ not _ a rogue!” Violetpaw flicked her tail. Why did the Clan cats have to call everyone names? Anger surged through her. Did no cat here want her? She’d spent her life being passed around by other cats. First Alderpaw and Needletail had taken her from her birth mother’s nest. Then Russetstar and Needletail had snatched her from ThunderClan. Then Needletail had taken her to the rogues. This was the first time she’d had any choice in the matter, and she was choosing ShadowClan. They were _ lucky _ ! “I know I’m not a Clan cat now, but I  _ want _ to be. I’ve decided to come  _ here _ . But I can always go to RiverClan or ThunderClan.”

 

Something flashed behind Russetstar’s gaze. Her face softened. Was that affection showing in her eyes? “No.”

 

“Why?” She met her gaze, a bold spark running through her.

 

Russetstar opened and closed her jaws, looking conflicted.

 

“Don’t trust her, Russetstar!” Spikefur growled from beside Tawnypelt. “The rogues may have sent her, it could be a plot!”

 

Russetstar opened her jaws to say something but Violetpaw beat her to it. “Do you think they’d send  _ me _ if they wanted to infiltrate the Clan? I’m the last cat ShadowClan wants. I’m not even Clanborn.”

 

Tawnypelt’s flank brushed hers. “Russetstar, I think we should take her back. It was brave of her to leave the rogues and risk coming here.”

 

Dawnpelt nodded. “She may not be Clanborn, but she has the courage of a Clan cat.” The tortoiseshell she-cat winked at Violetpaw warmly.

 

Surprise prickled through Violetpaw’s pelt. Was it really going to be this easy? She stared at Russetstar, her heart beating fast.

 

Russetstar glanced from Tawnypelt to Dawnpelt then took a deep breath. “I may not trust you fully now, Violetpaw,” the ShadowClan leader began, looking weary. “But I know you are a good cat, and I can see you could be a valuable warrior to ShadowClan one day.” She swallowed and lifted her head. “I am sorry I let Needletail take you away.” She hesitated, glanced around the camp, and dipped her head. “Very well. I welcome you back to ShadowClan as a Clanmate.” She looked up at the two tortoiseshells in front of her. “Dawnpelt. You will be Violetpaw’s mentor.”

 

Dawnpelt gave Violetpaw a bright smile, then her nose wrinkled. “I’d be glad to mentor you,” she began, “but I’m not training you until you’ve washed off that filthy rogue stench.”

 

Violetpaw hardly heard her. She didn’t care what she smelled like. Joy flooded in her belly. She was going to be a Clan cat again. A  _ real _ apprentice!


	20. Chapter Eighteen

“Here, Cloverfoot.” Puddleshine coaxed the tortoiseshell to take the tansy, but she only groaned and turned away, her green eyes glazed. In the moon since Puddleshine had gotten his name, Oakfur and Scorchfur had come down with the sickness, and he was worried it would spread into the rest of the camp sooner or later. The illness had become more than a fever and coughing. Now, the sick cats were coughing up blood, and it sent shivers down Puddleshine’s spine whenever they wretched it up. Violetpaw had told him that Beenose and one of the rogues had also fallen ill in Darktail’s group. Puddleshine guessed that Cloverfoot caught it from Berryheart and whatever other rogues she had met while visiting her sister. He hoped Berryheart didn’t become ill as well.  _ Cloverfoot is depressed enough. If Berryheart joined StarClan . . . _ He tried not to think about it.

 

Puddleshine wished Mothwing were here with him now, trying her best to heal the sick cats with him. But he knew Russetstar’s pride would get in the way of asking his former mentor for help. He was the only medicine cat ShadowClan had. Snowbird and Ferretclaw tried to help, but Puddleshine didn’t let them stay in the den for long, worried they’d catch the illness too.

 

Now that Violetpaw was home, Puddleshine saw a shift in Pinenose’s attitude. Their mother had been depressed since Puddleshine’s brothers and sisters left to Darktail’s group, but now that Violetpaw returned to her, the light returned to her eyes. Violetpaw was doing an excellent job as a true apprentice: she never missed a training session, woke up before pretty much every cat in the Clan, and spent as much time as she could hunting.

 

When she wasn’t doing her apprentice duties, she was helping Puddleshine and taking walks and caring for Pinenose. At first, Puddleshine was worried about having her in the medicine den, trying to convince her not to get too close to them. But she insisted on staying, helping him by picking herbs when he was too busy and bringing prey to him and the sick cats. Cloverfoot had asked her a lot of questions about Berryheart when she first returned, though the torbie was a bit delirious since she joined the medicine den, and hearing that her sister was safe in the rogues’ group seemed to give her strength.

 

Puddleshine was pretty sure Violetpaw was lying to her, though.

 

Russetstar would try to make Violetpaw talk about Darktail and his group, but Violetpaw gave her little information. “If she won’t betray the rogues, she won’t betray us,” Crowfrost pointed out. Russetstar only sniffed, whispering to Rowanclaw while staring at Violetpaw across the camp. Everytime someone spoke of the cold black-and-white tom, Violetpaw was jumpy and she trembled. Puddleshine wished to ask her what she had seen, but he never got the chance.  _ I will soon. _

 

The Clan cats were slowly warming up to Violetpaw again, but Puddleshine often saw Snowbird and Spikefur give her skeptical glances and whisper to one another. Scorchfur and Oakfur gossiped when they were feeling well enough, but Puddleshine was always there to tell them off, reminding them that Violetpaw was a good cat. They sniffed at him, but didn’t say anything more of it.

 

Even though a lot of the Clan was opposed to her staying, Dawnpelt was very nice to her and Strikestone and Yarrowleaf were open to sharing prey with her. Pinenose and her daughter went on walks nearly every afternoon, coming home with jaws filled with prey. Puddleshine was glad she was finding her place in the Clan again.

 

Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt were very kind to the apprentice, though Rowanclaw did seem wary. Russetstar was the real problem. Puddleshine caught his russet leader staring at Violetpaw from afar, her eyes narrow, mumbling things to herself and pacing. Puddleshine and Tawnypelt tried to convince her that Violetpaw was no threat to ShadowClan, but Russetstar didn’t listen. Her eyes burned into Violetpaw whenever she walked around camp.  _ What could she be thinking about her? _

 

“Puddleshine!” Speaking of the apprentice, she entered the den with a frog in her jaws. Puddleshine’s mouth watered. He hadn’t eaten that day. Half of him hoped that prey was for him. Violetpaw dropped the frog at his paws. “How is everything going?”

 

Puddleshine sighed and settled down. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her the truth. In fact, the sick cats weren’t getting better and many warriors in the camp were showing early symptoms of the illness. “I’m trying my best,” Puddleshine meowed instead, glancing at the sick cats.

 

Violetpaw glanced at them, worry shining in her eyes. “I can tell something’s wrong.”

 

Puddleshine turned to her, his heart racing. Suddenly, he felt overwhelmed, his chest tightening and his stomach churning. “I have no idea what I’m doing,” he confessed, his paws shaking. “I’ve been treating these cats for nearly half a moon and nothing’s helping. Catmint isn’t working, and tansy eases their breathing for a while, but their fever is getting worse. I thought it was greencough, but it’s  _ not _ and I don’t know what it could be!”

 

“Can I help?” Violetpaw offered. “I can fetch more herbs—”

 

Puddleshine locked eyes with her. “Didn’t you hear me?  _ Herbs aren’t helping! _ ”

 

“Talk to Russetstar,” Violetpaw urged. “Perhaps she’s seen the illness before.”

 

Puddleshine took a deep breath, holding it, then letting it out slowly, just like Mothwing taught him. At the moment, it didn’t seem like Russetstar would be any help at all. But he could still ask. He nodded. “Okay.” He pushed the frog toward Cloverfoot, Scorchfur, and Oakfur, urging them to eat, before leaving the den.

 

Rain pelted onto him, soaking into his fur. It wasn’t raining too hard, but it had been raining since yesterday. _ It’s been a wet newleaf. It was a wet leafbare, too. _ “Russetstar?” He entered her den, seeing her huddled against the back of it, her eyes narrow and blazing.

 

“Who is it?” she snarled, unsheathing her claws.

 

“It’s me, Puddleshine.” The calico medicine cat padded toward her, stopping when she let out a threatening growl. “I must speak with you about the ill cats. They aren’t getting better.”

 

“Rowanclaw said it was greencough,” Russetstar sniffed. “Give them catmint.”

 

“Catmint isn’t working.” Puddleshine was struggling to keep his voice down, panicking. “This is a different illness. One I don’t know.”

 

“Why are you asking me?  _ You’re _ the medicine cat, aren’t you? I thought Mothwing taught you everything you needed to know.”

 

Puddleshine shuffled his paws.  _ I  _ am _ a medicine cat! _ He opened his jaws to say something, but nothing came out, a lump forming in his throat. His stomach churned uncomfortably.

 

“He was hoping you’d seen the illness,” Violetpaw stepped in, padding up from behind Puddleshine. “He hoped you’d know what to do.”

 

“Littlecloud took care of sickness.” Russetstar blinked at her crossly.

 

“Perhaps if we asked a more experienced medicine cat,” Violetpaw ventured. “Maybe one of them has seen the illness before. Mothwing can help. I can fetch her now—”

 

“No!” Russetstar’s eyes flashed with anger. “ShadowClan does not need help from RiverClan. ShadowClan  _ never _ asks for help. We never asked for help when I was younger.”

 

Puddleshine lifted his head, anger scorching his pelt. “You didn’t have a deadly illness in ShadowClan camp when you were young, did you?” he snapped.

 

Russetstar glared at him, but she didn’t look the least bit intimidating. She looked tired, her eyes dull as ever with a fiery rage behind them. She was even trembling. Puddleshine lowered his gaze. “I’m sorry—”

 

“ _ Get out _ ,” Russetstar hissed, whipping her tail against the floor of the den.

 

Puddleshine dipped his head to her, turning and exiting the den, Violetpaw on his heels. Once they reached the medicine den, fatigue washed over him.

 

“I could sneak out of camp and fetch Mothwing anyway,” Violetpaw offered.

 

Puddleshine huffed a laugh and shook his head. “No, thank you, though. Russetstar would be too angry.”

 

“Well, you should get some rest,” Violetpaw told him, pressing against him. “I’ll ask Dawnpelt if we can gather herbs today. I’m sure she’d be happy to help.”

 

“Thank you.” Puddleshine sank into his nest. It had been days since he’d gotten a good night’s sleep. The moss was warm and inviting as he slowly slipped into a deep sleep. When he opened his eyes again, he was in the same field he saw every night at the moonpool.

 

Puddleshine hopped to his paws, hope soaring in his chest, whipping his head around. “Littlecloud?” he called, stumbling across the river where his friend usually sat. He sniffed the earth, but couldn’t catch any trace of Littlecloud’s scent. Instead, there was the faint smell of heather. Blinking, Puddleshine looked up. At the edge of the river was a white she-cat; she was so faded Puddleshine could see the grass she was sitting on.

 

The white she-cat looked up at him and smiled. “Hello, Puddleshine,” she purred sweetly, whisking her tail around her paws. “Come, sit down. It’s a lovely evening, isn’t it?”

 

Puddleshine slowly padded toward her, wary of any moves she made. She smiled kindly at him, green eyes sparkling. “Who are you?” he asked as he sat beside her. “I was expecting to see Littlecloud.”

 

“Littlecloud was the one who sought me out to speak with you,” the StarClan cat explained. “My name is Mothflight.”

 

\--------

 

Puddleshine jolted awake to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to see Violetpaw standing over him. Her eyes were wide with fear. “Puddleshine!” she cried. “It’s Russetstar, she’s sick.”

 

Fear hit Puddleshine like a monster. He leapt to his paws, only to stumble back over, his shaky paws unable to hold his weight.  _ This is Russetstar’s last life. I  _ have _ to save her. _

 

“Are you sick as well?” Violetpaw’s voice was shaking.

 

“No,” Puddleshine assured. “I’m fine, I just didn’t get enough sleep.” Then, his dream came rushing back to him.

 

“Are you sure you’re not sick, because—”

 

“I’m fine!” Puddleshine’s eyes brightened and he brushed past the apprentice. He rushed out of the medicine den and toward Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw. “I had a dream! StarClan shared what the illness was with me.”

 

“Thank the stars,” Tawnypelt sighed. “What was it?”

 

“The illness is called blackcough,” Puddleshine explained. “Mothflight told me all about it. It’s very rare, and there’s only one cure: a sap from a tree that grows on WindClan’s territory.” He sighed. “We were lucky it grows here, we would have traveled way back to the forest territory if it didn’t, and there was still only a small chance it would be there.”

 

“Did she show you what it looked like?” Rowanclaw asked, staring at the young tom.

 

“Yes!” Puddleshine nodded in excitement, imagining the tallest tree on WindClan’s moor.

 

“Good.” Rowanclaw sighed, shaking his head. “We need that sap fast. Russetstar is sick.”

 

Puddleshine turned to Dawnpelt, who was pacing behind her mother. “Dawnpelt, do you know what tansy looks like?”

 

The pale tortoiseshell turned to him and nodded. “I know quite a few herbs now, Violetpaw has taught me a lot about them.”

 

“Good!” Puddleshine nodded toward the medicine den. “Get borage and coltsfoot as well. Chew equal parts of the three into a thick pulp and try to get Russetstar to swallow them. It won’t cure her, but it will help her symptoms until I can get back with the sap.” Puddleshine turned toward the entrance.

 

“Wait!” Rowanclaw blinked through the rain at the medicine cat. “You’re needed here.”

 

“He’s the only one who knows where the sap is located,” Tawnypelt told her mate. “Goldenheart, go with him. And Spikefur.”

 

Puddleshine flinched at the mention of his father, whose tail was flicking. “And Violetpaw.” Tawnypelt turned to the apprentice, who stiffened. “You can go too.”

 

Puddleshine was glad she was coming too, maybe he could avoid Spikefur if she was there as well. Violetpaw was shifting in excitement.

 

Spikefur, however, didn’t seem too happy. “Tawnypelt should come instead of  _ her _ .” He scowled at Violetpaw. “ _ Tawnypelt _ can be trusted.”

 

Puddleshine glared at him. “So can Violetpaw!”

 

Spikefur grunted.

 

_ I don’t have time to deal with him. _ “Come on,” Puddleshine headed for the entrance. “We can’t waste any more time.”

 

Violetpaw bounded after him, Goldenheart at her tail. Spikefur was the closest to Puddleshine, just at his heels.

 

Goldenheart pulled up beside Puddleshine. “I’ll lead! I know the quickest route.” He headed for ditches and leaped over them in turn. Puddleshine was able to clear each one, but stumbled as he went. As the ground smoothed ahead, he glimpsed light. They were nearing the edge of the forest.

 

Goldenheart broke from the trees first. Puddleshine followed close behind. He narrowed his eyes against the driving rain. The pines sheltered them more than the oaks of ThunderClan’s forest.

 

Puddleshine could see the Twoleg halfbridge reaching into the water. Beyond it, stretch of meadow led to the lower slopes of the moor.

 

“Goldenheart!” A loud yowl sounded from behind the patrol.

 

Puddleshine skidded to a halt and turned toward the cat. A ThunderClan warrior was calling from the border. He could just make out the shape on the shore.  _ Dovewing! _ “Wait!” he called to Goldenheart.

 

The golden tabby pulled up and turned to him. “What is it?”

 

“It’s Twigpaw and Dovewing,” he meowed. “We need to warn them of the illness.”

 

“We can tell them at the Gathering.” Spikefur’s wet pelt bristled. “We can’t waste time.”

 

“Blackcough spreads quickly, we need to tell them  _ now _ .” Without waiting for a reply, he bounded over to the border. Dovewing opened her jaws to say something, but Puddleshine cut her off. “There’s sickness in ShadowClan,” he explained to the gray she-cat. She blinked in surprise. “It’s called blackcough and can only be cured with a special sap in WindClan territory. Early signs are sore throat and loss of appetite. Warn Leafpool.” Though she looked dazed by all the information, Dovewing nodded.  “Tell her Mothflight visited me in a dream and told me where the cure is.” He couldn't help but feel proud of himself.  Mothflight _herself_ visited  _ him _ .

 

“I’ll tell her.” Dovewing’s voice was firm, though she looked scared. “Thank you for telling me. I think a few cats are already showing signs.” Her gaze flicked back toward Goldenheart, who shuffled his paws.

 

The tabby tom dipped his head toward the ThunderClan she-cat. Puddleshine flicked his tail. “Let’s go,” he meowed. Violetpaw opened her jaws to object, and Puddleshine noticed her staring at Twigpaw, who wouldn’t meet her gaze. Sympathy for the apprentice washed over him, but he shook his head. “We need to go.”

 

Violetpaw hesitated, but nodded and turned. They raced through the trees. Wet grass whipped against Puddleshine’s paws. They reached the stream that cut through ThunderClan’s land and the moor. Wind whipped harder against Puddleshine’s pelt. Puddleshine breathed in the sweet scent of peat. He’d seen the moor, but he’d never been on WindClan’s territory before.

 

Goldenheart slowed, Spikefur beside him. Puddleshine eased his pace and glanced across the slope, scanning for the tree he saw in his dream.

 

“Can you see it?” Violetpaw pulled up beside him, startling him.

 

“Hush!” Goldenheart hissed.The tabby tom halted and was staring at a bank of heather ahead. It rocked in the wind. Violetpaw stiffened beside Puddleshine. Goldenheart was tasting the air. “WindClan cats,” he warned.

 

Spikefur shifted beside him. “They’ll understand why we came, won’t they?”

 

“Of course they will.” Puddleshine padded forward, his ears pricked eagerly. But anxiety still prickled under his pelt. The WindClan cats had been hostile since the rogues came to Clan territory.

 

Puddleshine kept his fur flat as the WindClan cats emerged from the heather. Hostility shone in the eyes. He recognized Crowclaw, Breezepelt, and Leaftail. Puddleshine glanced nervously at Goldenheart.

 

“Don’t worry.” The ShadowClan warrior stepped in front of the medicine cat and faced the WindClan patrol.

 

“What are you doing here?” Crowclaw flattened his ears threateningly.

 

“Good evening, Crowclaw.” Goldenheart stood his ground and mewed briskly. “We’ve come on a medicine-gathering mission. It’s urgent.”

 

Breezepelt padded closer to his father, showing his teeth.

 

“Wait,” Crowclaw cautioned.

 

“Wait for what?” hissed the third tom, Leaftail. His tabby fur was plastered to his lithe frame by the rain. “We should chase them off our land.”

 

“Not yet,” Crowclaw padded closer and stopped a muzzle-length from Goldenheart. The WindClan cats were tall, but not taller than Goldenheart and Spikefur. “First, we’re going to take them to Mudstar so they can explain themselves to him.” Spite glittered in his gaze.

 

Goldenheart lifted his chin. “I’ll be happy to talk to Mudstar. I’m sure he’ll understand why we came.”

 

Puddleshine stepped forward, unaware of his Clanmates’ shuffling. He blinked at the WindClan warriors. “Are we going to your camp?” His eyes lit up and he stepped forward. “Good! I need to speak with Kestrelflight and Brindlepaw.”

 

Crowclaw’s whiskers twitched. “I doubt you’ll be doing much talking,” he meowed darkly.

 

Unnerved by the gray tom’s dark tom, Puddleshine bristled as the WindClan warriors flanked them and began to guide them along the slopes. They crossed the moor until he saw a dip surrounded by gorse. Crowclaw led them to a gap in the thick green wall and ducked through it. Spikefur and Goldenheart padded in, followed by Violetpaw, Puddleshine at her tail.

 

The camp was bustling with WindClan cats, it seemed that no cat was on patrol. The fresh-kill pile was stocked. Puddleshine guessed that the Clan was done hunting and patrolling until dusk.

 

Brindlepaw was the first to greet Puddleshine, her bluish eyes shining. She was about to say something when she was cut off by someone else. “What are  _ they _ doing here?” Mudstar was sitting on a flat rock at the end of the clearing. Ashfoot was standing beside him. Her gray fur was matted, her eyes dull. Mudstar’s eyes were sharp with icy anger. He leapt onto the grass and stood motionless as they approached.

 

His eyes narrowed when he saw Violetpaw. “What is she doing on my territory?” he growled.

 

Crowclaw looked confused as he stopped in front of Mudstar. “Er—we caught them inside our border.”

 

Fury flashed in Mudstar’s eyes, turning ice to fire in a heartbeat. He lashed his tail in her direction. “This one is a  _ rogue. _ She lived among the same monsters who killed Emberfoot!”

 

Violetpaw stiffened and hid behind Puddleshine.

 

The WindClan leader’s pelt spiked along his spine. “How dare you?” he hissed. “Get her off my territory before I take my revenge!”

 

Goldenheart and Spikefur stepped in front of Puddleshine and Violetpaw, unsheathing their claws and curling them into the grass as though preparing for a fight. WindClan cats padded closer on every side. The gorse hemmed them in. Violetpaw was trembling. They were trapped.

 

“Violetpaw is a ShadowClan cat now!” Puddleshine cried, snapping his jaws shut when Spikefur sent him a warning glare.  _ WindClan wouldn’t hurt a patrol with a medicine cat on it, _ Puddleshine told himself, though he didn’t quite believe it. The few battle techniques Mothwing taught him raced through his head.

 

“She poses no threat,” Goldenheart agreed, his voice steady. “Just hear Puddleshine out.”

 

Mudstar growled. “Make it quick.”

 

Goldenheart stepped aside so Puddleshine could step forward and speak. Puddleshine was trembling, but he puffed out his chest, trying to sound confident. “Three of our Clanmates are ill with a sickness we’ve never seen before. It’s called blackcough and is extremely rare, only seen once before in the times of Mothflight, the first medicine cat. StarClan sent me a dream telling me what would cure it. The cure, a special sap, is in a tree that only grows on WindClan territory.”

 

Mudstar’s eyes narrowed to slits. “I don’t care what StarClan told you. No ShadowClan cat crosses onto WindClan’s land.”

 

Spikefur’s tail twitched, a growl in the back of his throat. “We mean no harm. But we can’t let our Clanmates die.”

 

Mudstar snorted. “And yet you shelter a rogue who killed  _ my _ Clanmate.” He glared at Violetpaw.

 

Spikefur bristled and curled his lips. “Violetpaw is one of us! It is not the rogues we’re sheltering!” Puddleshine was surprised his father would defend her.

 

Mudstar thrust his muzzle close to the yellow tom. “Even if she is loyal to ShadowClan . . . you let the rogues live on the edge of your territory, despite the fact that they are murderers. Your apprentices and a warrior left to join them. It just proves what I’ve always thought: ShadowClan cats are no better than rogues. You will not gather anything on my land.”

 

Puddleshine could hardly believe the rage in the WindClan leader’s mew. What was wrong with him? Was he really going to let Clan cats die just because of the rogues? Weren’t leaders meant to be wise?

 

He saw movement at the corner of his vision and recognized the spotted pelt of Kestrelflight. “Surely Puddleshine can gather the medicine?” The WindClan medicine cat blinked nervously at his leader.

 

“Yes,” Brindlepaw agreed with her mentor, nodding. “There are lives at stake here. It’s not the ill cats’ fault that the rogues killed Emberfoot.”

 

Mudstar turned on his medicine cats. “No!”

 

Brindlepaw’s eyes sparkled with fear and sadness. “But their Clanmates need—”

 

Mudstar cut the apprentice off. “They will gather no medicine here.” His malicious gaze flicked back to Puddleshine. “ _ Get off my land _ .”

 

Goldenheart stepped in front of his medicine cat again. He returned the leader’s gaze without moving.

 

“Go!” Mudstar screeched. “Head for the border and don’t stop! The moment you leave my camp, I’m sending a patrol after you. If they catch up with you, they’ll tear the pelts from your backs.”

 

Goldenheart shifted his paws. “Please,” he pleaded softly.

 

Puddleshine stared at the warrior in surprise. He was begging. He must care for his Clan more than his own pride.

 

“Leave!” Mudstar’s roar rang around the camp.

 

Goldenheart turned, signaling with his tail for the patrol to follow.

 

Puddleshine followed, his tail dragging. Violetpaw scrambled after them, the smell of fear radiating from her pelt. As they emerged from the entrance, Goldenheart broke into a run. “Keep up!” he called over his shoulder. “Mudstar is out of his mind. The sooner we get out of here, the better.” As he raced away from the WindClan camp, Violetpaw charged after him. Spikefur dropped back and fell in behind. Puddleshine felt a rush of gratitude toward his father. He knew that he was placing himself between him and the WindClan patrol that would soon be on their tails. Perhaps Spikefur was finally accepting Violetpaw.  _ Maybe he’s accepting me too. _


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Yarrowleaf groaned as Puddleshine licked dock onto a scratch on her spine. She got into a fight with Spikefur when she nearly told a ThunderClan patrol about their spat with WindClan. Yarrowleaf came home complaining that Spikefur had been too rough when he dragged her away from the border. Spikefur said she was just being a kit, but when Puddleshine checked her over, he found a scratch on her spine.

 

“It’s nothing you have to worry about,” Puddleshine told her as she applied the rest of the dock to the scratch. “Just let the dock sink in, then you can go.”

 

Yarrowleaf groaned and nodded. “Thanks, Puddle,” she murmured, blinking up at him. “Can I lay in my own nest in the warriors’ den? It’s much more comfortable than this one.”

 

Washing the dock from his mouth, Puddleshine nodded. “Sure. Sorry, I had to throw that nest together last moment. You should probably go anyway. I don’t want you catching blackcough too.”

 

Yarrowleaf nodded and stood up, rolling her shoulders to test the scratch before leaving the den. Behind Puddleshine, Kinkfur groaned. The gray she-cat had fallen ill. So far, only two elders and no kits had caught blackcough, and Puddleshine thanked StarClan that was the case. Kits and elders were much weaker than the warriors, and Oakfur and Kinkfur were strong for such old cats. He hoped Kinkfur and Oakfur would stay strong until he got the sap.

 

Puddleshine padded over to the sick elder and sniffed at her pelt. She was hot and the smell of sickness radiated from her. She moaned and turned to him. “Water,” she rasped, her eyes dull.

 

“Violetpaw is fetching some now,” Puddleshine soothed her, brushing his tail down her spine. “For now, you can take more tansy.” He pushed it toward her. The tansy, borage, coltsfoot mix Dawnpelt had given then helped for a while, but the symptoms still came back just as bad the next day. Kinkfur had stared coughing up blood the day before. Puddleshine had no idea how the cats were coughing up blood, nor did he know how to treat it. He knew, however, that one cat might choke on their own blood at some point.

 

Snakepaw, Whorlpaw, and Flowerpaw had finally become apprentices, apprenticed to Tawnypelt, Mistcloud, and Sparrowtail respectively, just in the nick of time. If they had had to wait any longer, Russetstar would have been too sick to apprentice them. Now, she was in her nest all day, her rasps and wails haunting the Clan cats, who all prayed to StarClan she’d feel better soon. But, Puddleshine knew that Russetstar was old, even older than Oakfur and Kinkfur. His skin crawled.

 

Violetpaw padded into the den, a frog and a mouse in her jaws, along with wet moss. She set them down in front of Puddleshine, nodding to him. “I thought the elders should try to eat,” she meowed. “They all look rather skinny.”

 

Puddleshine nodded. He pushed the mouse toward Kinkfur, but she groaned and turned away, instead taking laps from the moss, swallowing thickly. “Come on, you have to eat something. You can share with Oakfur.”

 

Kinkfur sniffed before pulling the mouse closer and taking a bite, chewing slowly. Oakfur took the next bite. Puddleshine was glad they were eating. They hadn’t eaten since the morning before, and it was a pain to get them to eat then. “The frog is for you,” Violetpaw meowed, pushing it toward him.

 

Puddleshine hesitated, then shook his head. “Give it to Cloverfoot,” he told her. “She hasn’t eaten in a while.”

 

“Puddleshine, you need to eat,” Violetpaw insisted. “You’ve been working so hard lately. I know you’re not eating. Cloverfoot can have my share of prey. I’ve already eaten today, anyway.”

 

Puddleshine sighed as she nudged the frog closer to him. “Kinkfur, make sure he eats it,” she ordered the elder.

 

The gray elder gave a rasping purr, looking pained when she did so. “Oakfur and I will give him a good scratch if he doesn’t eat it,” she promised, her eyes sparkling.

 

Violetpaw smiled, as if glad the elder was able to joke around in her state. Puddleshine and Violetpaw turned when pawsteps sounded at the entrance. Rowanclaw entered the den, his ginger pelt ruffled. “Violetpaw, you shouldn’t be here,” he meowed, worry sparking in his eyes.

 

“I wasn’t going to stay long,” Violetpaw promised. “I was just bringing prey to Puddleshine and the sick cats.”

 

“Dawnpelt is looking for you,” Rowanclaw told the apprentice. “She said she wanted you to train a while before the Gathering.”

 

Puddleshine was glad Violetpaw was so happy with her mentor. Russetstar could have given her any cat, a cat who didn’t trust her or hated her, but she gave her to Dawnpelt, a kind, tough, and loyal warrior. Their personalities matched up well, and Violetpaw thoroughly enjoyed their training sessions.

 

“So,” Rowanclaw began, shuffling his paws. “How are the sick cats? Have you figured out anything else about the illness?”

 

“No,” Puddleshine sighed. “All I know is there’s no way to cure it besides that sap. They’re still coughing up blood, and their fevers aren’t going down at all.” As if on cue, Cloverfoot started wheezing and coughing. Red dotted the earth underneath her muzzle. Puddleshine raced toward her, laying a tail on her spine and pushed some tansy and the wet moss toward her. Oakfur, Kinkfur, and Scorchfur watched, sympathy shining in their gazes. As soon as the coughing fit faded, Puddleshine urged her to take the herbs and drink. “There you go,” he soothed as the she-cat lapped at the moss.

 

Puddleshine glanced around at the sick cats, then signaled for Rowanclaw to follow him outside. “I don’t think they’ll make it,” Puddleshine murmured once they padded into the medicine hollow. “Not without the sap.”

 

Rowanclaw’s eyes narrowed and he sighed. “I’m staying and taking care of Russetstar with Snowbird and Ferretclaw tonight,” he told him. “Tawnypelt is going to take Russetstar’s place on the Great Oak tonight. She’s already agreed to doing it.”

 

Puddleshine nodded. “Make sure Russetstar eats,” he told him. “I’ve already set out the medicine she needs; it’s near my nest in the back of the den, wrapped in an ivy leaf.”

 

“Thank you,” Rowanclaw meowed. “I don’t know where we’d be without you, Puddleshine. You’re an excellent medicine cat.”  


Puddleshine smiled at him, his pelt warming. “Thanks.”

 

“Now go eat that frog,” Rowanclaw told him, turning and padding toward the leader’s den. “You don’t want Kinkfur to scratch you, trust me. She’s got sharp claws.” He smiled at the medicine cat then disappeared into Russetstar’s den.

 

Puddleshine’s whiskers twitched. He fetched his frog. Whorlpaw, Snakepaw, and Flowerpaw were standing near the Great Rock with their mentors. Tawnypelt was showing Snakepaw the hunting crouch, smiling when the apprentice copied it sloppily. Grassheart and Wasptail were sitting near them, sharing tongues while they watched their kits train. “Good evening!” Puddleshine called, padding over to Grassheart and Wasptail. “Do you mind if I sat with you?”

 

Grassheart beamed at him, whisking her tail around her paws. “Of course not,” she purred, blinking at him. She was always in a good mood around Wasptail.

 

“How are the apprentices getting along?” Puddleshine asked, settling beside the brown tabby she-cat.

 

“They’re doing well,” Wasptail meowed, wrapping her tail around her mate. “Mistcloud said Flowerpaw is a born hunter and Whorlpaw and Snakepaw are our little fighters.” She nuzzled Grassheart, who was purring loudly.

 

That didn't surprise Puddleshine one bit. Snakepaw and Whorlpaw were always getting into mock fights in the camp, tumbling around the pine needles and chasing each other around until Wasptail had to seperate them for bustling into the warriors’ den.

 

“Snakepaw’s been complaining about not feeling well,” Wasptail meowed, her eyes round with worry. Panic gripped Puddleshine. “I hope she’s not catching that blackcough.”

 

Puddleshine shuffled his paws. “What are her symptoms?”

 

Grassheart and Wasptail shared an uneasy glance. “Sore throat,” Grassheart explained, shaking her head. “And she’s a bit warm.”

 

Puddleshine’s stomach churned. _Those are sure signs of the illness_. “That could just be a little cold,” he told them. “I’ll check up on her in the morning.”

 

The mothers nodded and thanked him.

 

When Puddleshine took the last bite of his frog, Tawnypelt leapt up onto the branch that hung over the camp. “Whoever is ready to leave to the Gathering, join me beside the camp entrance,” she called, flicking her tail. “We’ll wait a while longer for everyone to join, but make it quick.”

 

The Clan began to bustle toward the entrance, pelts brushing and cats grouping together for the short trip to the island. Puddleshine looked up. It was a clear night, and Silverpelt was sparkling favorably overhead. Puddleshine got to his paws and stretched. “Goodbye Puddleshine!” Flowerpaw called from where she was pouncing on a patch of moss. “We’ll make sure Snowbird and Ferretclaw take good care of the sick cats, okay? Then, we’ll go to the Gathering with you next moon!”

 

Puddleshine purred. “Okay, just make sure not to get too close to the sick cats.” He rose to his paws and trotted over to the entrance. They were going to be a bit late, thanks to Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt having to figure out who was staying in camp with Russetstar and the other ill cats. Puddleshine glanced toward the leader’s den. Ferretclaw and Snowbird were talking to one another, their heads close. Ferretclaw caught his nephew’s gaze and smiled at him, though he looked exasperated. Rowanclaw’s tail was sticking out of the den, flicking ever so slightly. He wished he could check on Russetstar one last time, but he knew it was too late for that. He couldn’t make the Clan postpone going to the Gathering any longer.

 

As they made their way out of the camp and toward RiverClan territory, Puddleshine glanced over to see Violetpaw beside Dawnpelt, her chest puffed out. It was her first Gathering and Puddleshine prayed it went well. He knew Mudstar well enough to know that he was going to start a fight. _Hopefully Tawnypelt won’t egg him on._ He looked at the tortoiseshell she-cat who was leading the group. She was speaking with Crowfrost and Wasptail. That morning, Wasptail was going to stay behind to make sure her kits didn’t try to get to close to the ill cats, but Grassheart urged her to go, telling her to tell her everything.

 

They reached RiverClan territory; the wet earth almost made Puddleshine think of the ShadowClan marshes, but he knew soon they’d be wading through shallow rivers that nearly reached his shoulders. ShadowClan cats were usually big and muscular, but being the runt of the litter and having little to no battle training, Puddleshine was the smallest of the group, even smaller than Violetpaw, who had grown in her time with Darktail.

 

Puddleshine glimpsed the treebridge up ahead. He fell back to meet Violetpaw, who greeted him with an excited flick of her ear. When they got close to the treebridge, however, Puddleshine’s heart sank. The other Clans were fighting and yelling.

 

“For all we know, that apprentice was scouting for her rogue friends!” That was Mudstar’s voice.

 

“Traitors!” another WindClan cat, Oatclaw, yowled.

 

“Rogue lovers!” That was Crowclaw. Puddleshine unsheathed his claws.

 

Tawnypelt sniffed and ignored the Clan’s insults, leaping up onto the treebridge and padding across briskly. Her Clan followed close, their pelts prickling. Stonewing and Wasptail were muttering to one another and Rippletail was staring at his paws, looking uncomfortable.

 

The Clans went silent when ShadowClan entered the clearing. Some WindClan cats bristled in anger, others prickled in embarrassment, shooting apologetic glances at the ShadowClan warriors. Puddleshine stayed by Violetpaw’s side until they found Twigpaw in the crowd. Twigpaw looked uncertain as her sister padded over to her, then surprised when Violetpaw pressed against her, sinking all her weight into her gray pelt. Puddleshine smiled at them then turned to the medicine cats.

 

Alderpaw looked exasperated, his pelt rippling along his spine. However, he greeted Puddleshine with a smile like he always did and pressed his nose against Puddleshine’s own. Leafpool was bristling as well; Puddleshine had never seen her so furious. She glared up at Mudstar, her amber eyes blazing. Brindlepaw was pressed against Kestrelflight, whose ears were flat, his tail flicking, unable to meet Puddleshine’s gaze. The apprentice was shaking, her face buried into Kestrelflight’s fur.

 

“Russetstar is ill,” Tawnypelt explained as she jumped up onto the Great Oak, “and Rowanclaw has decided to stay home and care for her. So, I have taken their place as leader.” She gave Mudstar a cold look, then sniffed. “Russetstar would be here if you had just given the sap.”

 

Puddleshine sighed.

 

“Get the sap somewhere else,” the tabby leader snapped, digging his claws into the branch. “No ShadowClan warrior will ever set foot on my land again. You’ve shown us that you can’t be trusted.”

 

Tawnypelt’s fur spiked and she opened her jaws to say something when Mothwing cut her off. “What is the sap?” the golden medicine cat asked.

 

Puddleshine answered for his temporary leader. “It comes from the tallest tree in WindClan territory is what Mothflight told me.”

 

“I know where that is!” Brindlepaw spoke up, only to snap her jaws shut when Mudstar glared at her.

 

“I’m glad you’re communicating with StarClan outside the Moonpool,” Willowshine purred, pressing against the calico medicine cat.

 

“I am too,” Puddleshine meowed, pride washing over him.

 

“Can _I_ get the sap?” Mothwing asked, stepping forward. “I’m not a ShadowClan cat.”

 

“You can’t if you’re going to turn around and give it to ShadowClan,” Mudstar sniffed, his tail flicking. Willowshine rolled her eyes. “No ShadowClan cat will get their paws on that sap. The sickness is spreading into WindClan, too, you know. We need it too.”

 

Anger made Puddleshine’s pelt hot, but he kept his jaws shut. Tawnypelt, however, didn’t. “Two warriors, two elders, and our leader is sick,” she snapped to WindClan leader, her tail whipping against the bark. “Don’t you have any sympathy for a dying Clan?”

 

“I have no sympathy for rogue-loving traitors,” Mudstar growled, a fired lighting in his eyes. “No ShadowClan cat is innocent. You’re all rogue-sheltering frog-eaters who don’t deserve to call yourself a Clan.”

 

“Name calling,” A ThunderClan warrior near Puddleshine, Sorrelstripe, muttered under her breath to Ambersky. “ _Very_ mature, Mudstar.”

 

“The rogues live _outside our territory_!” Tawnypelt reminded him, losing her temper.

 

“I don’t care. You're Clanmates still left you to live with the rogues. Who knows which ShadowClan cat will betray their Clan next?” His gaze swept the ShadowClan warriors, as if trying to pick out the traitor from the crowd.

 

Tawnypelt looked hopeless, scoring the bark with her claws. “Ashfoot!” Her gaze shot to the gray deputy of WindClan. She had been silent for most of the Gathering, staring at her paws. “Talk some sense into your leader.”

 

Ashfoot turned to Tawnypelt at a slow, eerie pace. Puddleshine shuddered when he saw the empty look in her blue eyes. For a moment, she stood absolutely still, then she stumbled, and fell to the ground. Blood seeped from her jaws, staining the stone beneath her.

 

Puddleshine’s blood ran cold. The Clan cats all let out spine-chilling screeches.


	22. Chapter Twenty

Twigpaw sat near the fresh-kill pile with Honeypaw, Leafpaw, and Larkpaw, who were gossiping about the Gathering a few nights before. Ashfoot had collapsed to the stone underneath her; the medicine cats swarmed around her, but she was already dead. Twigpaw tried not to remember the dull look in her eyes. She didn’t want to think about that now; today was the big day. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar had agreed to send a small patrol to find Twigpaw and Violetpaw’s birth mother.

 

It was Ivypool’s idea, saying that Twigpaw wasn’t able to focus on her training since they spoke about her birth mother a half moon earlier. “I know what it’s like to lose a parent,” she had said, glancing at Whitewing, who lowered her head. “I can’t imagine what my life would be like if I didn’t know if Birchfall was dead or alive.” Lilyheart wasn’t too happy that her daughter was going on a dangerous journey to find her birth mother, but didn’t object.

 

Now, as she waited to leave, she listened to Squirrelflight giving orders below the Highledge. “Check for rogue scent near the ShadowClan border.” She nodded to Hazeltail and Toadstep. “Stormcloud and Berrynose can go with you.”

 

“Can I go too?” Larkpaw perked up beside Twigpaw.

 

“It’s too dangerous for an apprentice to go,” Stormcloud told his apprentice. “But you can come with me on my next border patrol, I promise.”

 

Larkpaw huffed. “Okay.”

 

“I’ll go instead,” Fernsong offered, getting to her paws and stretching.

 

“No, I want you to go on the search patrol with Twigpaw,” Squirrelflight meowed. “Will you go?”

 

“On the mission to find Twigpaw’s mother?” Fernsong glanced across the clearing at Twigpaw, her eyes sparkling. “Of course!’

 

“I want to come as well!” Blossomfall mewed. “Just let me finish my thrush.”

 

Sparkstorm, who had been sharing a shrew with Hollytuft and Sorrelstripe, perked up. “Are other warriors going too?” she asked. “Can I come?” She glanced toward her mother. “I want to make sure nothing happens to Twigpaw.”

 

Squirrelflight shuffled, then sighed. “I’m sorry, but no,” she meowed, flicking her tail. “You’re needed in camp. I want to send you on the hunting patrol today, and dawn patrol tomorrow morning.” Sparkstorm pouted and Hollytuft lay her tail on her back, meowing something Twigpaw didn’t catch.

 

Twigpaw felt a surge of happiness. Fernsong and Blossomfall were coming with them! This was turning into a real Clan mission. Just like the one Bramblestar should have sent in the first place.

 

“I wish I could go!” Honeypaw whined, shaking her head. “But Toadstep put me on moss duty today because I complained about my sore throat.” She grumbled and flicked her tail. “You're so lucky, Twigpaw.” She smiled and nudged her sister.

 

“Yes,” Leafpaw meowed, blinking at the gray apprentice. “I want to come to protect you, but I’ve got hunting training today.”

 

Half of Twigpaw wanted to tell them that she wasn’t lucky, and that she’d much rather have her birth mother in camp right now, so she could watch her train with her brother and sisters.  _ Then Violetpaw would be here too, and we could all be in ThunderClan together. Violetpaw would love Leafpaw for sure. _

 

Squirrelflight’s mew caught her attention once more. “It’s a long journey,” she told Blossomfall and Fernsong. “I want everyone back safely.”

 

Berrynose flicked his stubby tail. “Is there any point in traveling so far? Surely there’ll be no trace of Twigpaw’s mother now. It’s been moons.”

 

Ivypool padded from the medicine den as he spoke. “Twigpaw has hope. It’s a risk, but what if she’s right? We have to look.”

 

Hazeltail tipped her head thoughtfully. “But if Squirrelflight’s search party didn’t find her, how do you hope to?”

 

Ivypool fluffed out her fur. The hollow was chilly where the sun hadn’t reached it. “Twigpaw might notice something Squirrelflight’s party didn’t.”

 

Twigpaw felt a surge of gratitude toward her mentor. She was glad there was one cat in the Clan who believed in her. Even Lilyheart and Snowbush, who were usually so supportive of Twigpaw, were against this whole idea. She scowled at the medicine den. She still resented Alderpaw for his part in lying about the quest to find her birth mother.

 

The brambles at the entrance twitched. Alderpaw padded out, a bundle of herbs in his jaws. He crossed the clearing and dropped them in front of Twigpaw. “You and Ivypool have to eat all of these.” He separated the pile into two.

 

“Fernsong and Blossomfall are coming with us,” Twigpaw told him. “They’ll need herbs too.”

 

“Fernsong and Blossomfall?” Ivypool joined them, surprise lighting in her eyes. “I thought we were going alone.”

 

“Squirrelflight asked Fernsong and Blossomfall volunteered to go,” Twigpaw told her happily. “You don’t mind, do you? It’ll be like a real mission!”

 

“Of course I don’t mind.” Ivypool glanced warmly at Fernsong and her mate as they headed toward them.

 

Sparkstorm padded over to the others, pressing against her brother. “Be careful, okay?” She flicked Twigpaw’s ear with her tail. “We’d all be upset if something happened to you.” Twigpaw smiled at the ginger she-cat.

 

Alderpaw frowned. “It’ll be dangerous.”

 

Twigpaw sniffed. “You made the journey when you were younger than me.”

 

“Yes.” Alderpaw looked thoughtful. Then his gaze brightened. “I should go with you!”

 

Twigpaw stared at him. “Why? You think my mother’s dead.” Did he just want to come so he could say  _ I told you so? _ Or did he just want to justify stealing her from her nest before her birth mother could return? She pushed the thoughts away. Alderpaw wouldn't do that.

 

“I know where the nest was.” As he gazed hopefully at Ivypool, hope trembled along Twigpaw’s spine. He was right! He could lead them straight to it. Why hadn’t she thought of it before?

 

Ivypool blinked at him. “It would be great to have you show us the way.”

 

Fernsong stopped beside her, followed closely by Blossomfall. “When are we leaving?” the golden warrior asked.

 

“As soon as you two and Alderpaw have gotten some traveling herbs,” Ivypool told her. “We’ll have to make sure Leafpool’s alright with Alderpaw joining us.”

 

“Alderpaw’s coming too?” Blossomfall blinked at the ginger apprentice. “Great!” She headed for the medicine den, Fernsong and Alderpaw at her heels.

 

Ivypool caught Twigpaw’s eye. Her gaze was somber. Unease pricked Twigpaw’s belly. “You know we may not find anything, right?” Ivypool warned.

 

Twigpaw swallowed. “Yes.”  _ But at least I’ll know I tried , _ she thought.  _ I’ll know  _ somebody _ tried _ . She reached down and lapped up the leaves, wrinkling her nose as their bitterness shriveled her tongue.

 

Ivypool shuddered and licked her lips, finishing her pile. “I’ll never get used to that. Well, at least we’ll have plenty of energy.”

 

Fernsong, Blossomfall, and Alderpaw hurried from the medicine den. Alderpaw looked pleased. “Leafpool says it’s alright for me to go.”

 

Fernsong’s pelt was prickling. “traveling herbs are the worst.” She stuck out her tongue.

 

Ivypool nudged her toward the entrance and Blossomfall pressed against the silver-and-white warrior. “Hopefully they’ll give you enough strength to protect us. That  _ is _ why you’re coming, isn’t it?” There was a tease in her mew, and Blossomfall was purring.

 

Fernsong looked at her, whiskers twitching. “I was hoping you and Blossomfall would protect me.”

 

“If you’re nice to us, we might,” Ivypool purred.

 

The warriors headed toward the entrance. Ivypool and Blossomfall’s tails were brushing together amiably and Fernsong’s own tail was brushing against Ivypool’s side.

 

“I’ll see you later, Alder,” Sparkstorm meowed, nudging her brother. “Don’t die, alright? We almost lost you once, I don’t want that to happen again.” Alderpaw nodded and nuzzled his sister before she trotted back to Hollytuft. Honeypaw had joined the black she-cat, blinking and shuffling her paws when Sparkstorm joined them.

 

Twigpaw followed Ivypool, Fernsong, and Blossomfall, feeling awkward beside Alderpaw. It had been so long since they’d spoken properly; it would be weird traveling with him.

 

“How long will it take to get there?” she asked, avoiding his gaze.

 

“We should reach there tomorrow if we keep moving.”

 

Twigpaw suddenly felt daunted. “Will we have to travel all night?”

 

“We’ll find somewhere to rest tonight.” Alderpaw ducked through the entrance. “And if we wake early, we’ll be there before sunhigh tomorrow”

 

Twigpaw followed. Half excited, half anxious, she followed Alderpaw up the rise that led toward the lake. The ground squelched beneath her paws. Newleaf warmth was slowly softening the forest. Green buds clung in a haze to the trees, and beyond them stretched pale blue sky.

 

“I hope we find her, Twigpaw.” Alderpaw’s mew was gentle and genuine as he waited for her to catch up.

 

She blinked at him and saw warmth in his eyes.  _ He really means it. _ The anger that had sat like ice in her belly for a half a moon began to melt. “So do I.”

 

\--------

 

Twigpaw’s paws ached as she followed Fernsong, Ivypool, and Blossomfall from the trees. Since yesterday they’d crossed hills and meadows, and skirted Twoleg nests. They’d slept through the coldest part of the night in a sheltered hollow. Now, at last, they were close. She winced as bright sunlight bathed her face.

 

Alderpaw stopped beside her and nodded toward the bottom of the long slope in front of them. A wide Thunderpath cut through the valley, snaking along the bottom like a stinking river. “We found you down there.”

 

“Near the Thunderpath?” Twigpaw blinked. She’d never seen a Thunderpath before—not that she could remember, anyway. The noise and smell made her shrink back. Monsters roared along it, sun flashing on their shiny pelts.

 

“Sort of.” Alderpaw frowned.

 

Ivypool and Fernsong paced the top of the slope, their pelts twitching nervously, while Blossomfall stared down at the Thunderpath, her eyes wide. “Should we go down there?”

 

“Of course!” Twigpaw flattened her ears against the sound of the Thunderpath and padded forward. “I want to see the nest.” She’d heard how Alderpaw and Needletail had plucked her and Violetpaw from a nest hidden in the shadows. Perhaps some trace of her birth mother’s scent lingered there, a trace they could track.

 

Fernsong hesitated.

 

Ivypool looked at her. “We’ve come this far,” she meowed. “We might as well go all the way.”

 

“But the monsters.” Fernsong stared at them nervously. “What if they leave the path?”

 

Alderpaw whisked his tail. “They never leave the path,” he meowed. “Trust me, we had to cross plenty of Thunderpaths on my quest. Monsters might be big and loud, but they are bee-brained.”

 

Twigpaw flicked her tail. Warriors weren’t supposed to be scared! She hurried forward, her heart quickened as she scanned the slope for some sign of a nest.

 

Alderpaw hurried to catch up to her. “We have to go underneath it.”

 

“Underneath?” Twigpaw was shocked.

 

“There’s a tunnel. It’s not very—” The sound of the monsters drowned his mew.

 

Twigpaw could feel their heat as she neared. She raised her voice. “Where’s the entrance?”

 

Alderpaw scanned the Thunderpath, frowning for a moment. Then he nodded toward a small shadowy hollow where the side of the Thunderpath dropped into a ditch. “There it is.”

 

Excitement surged in Twigpaw’s belly. She broke into a run. Ignoring the acrid wind from the monsters, which tore through her fur, she leapt into the ditch. Pebbles lined it, jabbing her paws. She hurried along it until she reached the shadowy hollow. A huge monster screamed past. She screwed up her eyes as grit sprayed her.

 

Alderpaw landed beside her. Leaning over her, he shielded her as another monster streaked past.

 

Pawsteps crunched behind them. Ivypool, Fernsong, and Blossomfall were hurrying along the ditch toward them.

 

“Is this it?” Ivypool blinked at the hole in the side of the ditch. Smooth, dark sticks crisscrossed it.

 

Twigpaw peered between them. The scent of dank stone and sour water filled her nose. She sniffed nervously, straining to see through the darkness. As her eyes grew accustomed to the gloom, she could see twigs littering the bottom of the tunnel. Water pooled there, gleaming as it stretched into the distance. Pale light showed at the far end. Something skittered there. A rat?

 

Alderpaw crouched close beside her. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yes.” Twigpaw swallowed. She realized that her pelt was bristling as she struggled to remember this place. Was this really where her mother had left them? Sadness twisted her head. What a terrible place for a nursery. She thought of the brambled den back at camp, where countless queens had raised litters in warmth and safety. What had driven her mother to this? She stuck her head between the sticks and squeezed through them.

 

Foul-smelling water soaked her paws. The skittering pawsteps sounded again, echoing along the stone walls of the tunnel. Picking her way among the debris, Twigpaw sniffed. She tried desperately to smell some trace of her mother through the stench, but nothing remained except the stench of monsters and rats.

 

Alderpaw squeezed after her, while Fernsong, Blossomfall, and Ivypool crouched at the opening, their eyes wide as they peered through.

 

“The nest is over here,” Alderpaw meowed, taking her to a small bundle of moss and twigs. Nostalgia glimmered in his amber eyes. “I can almost smell the violets.”

 

Twigpaw blinked at the raggedy old nest, thrown together last minute, nearly dragged away by the disgusting water. Sorrow tugged at her heart. “Why would she leave us here?”

 

“Surely she had no choice.” Alderpaw’s eyes glinted in the shadows.

 

Twigpaw glanced around. “I see why you took us now.” Suddenly she understood that Alderpaw and Needletail couldn’t have left her and Violetpaw here. If cold or hunger hadn’t killed them, rats might have. But hopes still pricked at her heart. “I wonder where she went.”

 

Without waiting for a response, she pushed past Alderpaw and slid back through the crisscrossed sticks. Flattening her ears against the monsters’ roars, she glanced along the ditch. She tried to imagine what her birth mother had been thinking when she left the nest.  _ She must have gone looking for food. _ Had she gotten lost? Had she forgotten her way back to the tunnel? Twigpaw nosed past Ivypool, Blossomfall, and Fernsong and headed along the ditch. She climbed the slope and toward a swath of grass. Mice would be here, right? Her mother might have followed this path, guessing the same.

 

“Twigpaw!” Ivypool called after her.

 

Twigpaw glanced back.

 

The silver-and-white warrior was hurrying after her, Fernsong, Blossomfall, and Alderpaw at her heels. “Wait for us.” She caught up, puffing.

 

“I have to figure out where my mother went,” Twigpaw mewed urgently, her head spinning.

 

Ivypool gazed at her, sympathy shining in her blue eyes. “But it was moons ago, Twigpaw. You can’t hope to find a trace of her.”

 

Blossomfall stepped up beside Ivypool, and Fernsong pressed against the apprentice. “The leafbare snows would have washed away any scents,” the golden she-cat murmured.

 

Twigpaw stared at them, panic opening like a whirlpool in her belly. Then, dark fur caught her eye. She glanced past them. A cat was standing behind them, their familiar tortoiseshell fur glimmering: the same cat Twigpaw saw in the lake. They sat, motionless, in the middle of the Thunderpath. Shocked, Twigpaw couldn’t say anything.

 

Twigpaw was shaking. Blood pounded in her ears. She sank to the ground, her tail curling around her. The tortoiseshell cat’s eyes were glimmering with sympathy. They shook their head slowly, then disappeared without a trace as a monster raced in front of them. Horror and sadness shrilled through Twigpaw. She lowered her head, tears stinging her eyes.

 

“She’s dead.” Her words caught in her throat. “She’s gone.”

 

Ivypool’s eyes glimmered with sadness as she pressed against the apprentice. “Come on,” she murmured, licking her ear. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

Alderpaw nodded. “Are you okay?” he mewed to the apprentice. Worry shone in his eyes.

 

She met his gaze. “I’m okay, dad,” she murmured hoarsely. “I know she’s dead now. Let’s go home.”

\--------

 

Twigpaw stumbled into camp, her paws aching and heavy as a stone. Her Clanmates glanced toward her, their eyes shining before they dimmed when they saw her expression. Beside her, Ivypool shook her head.

 

Snowbush padded over to Twigpaw, nuzzling her head. “Papa,” Twigpaw murmured, choking. “I-”

 

“Sh, kitten, I know. You’re okay.” Snowbush licked her head. He glanced up when Lilyheart approached them, followed by Leafpaw, Larkpaw, and Honeypaw. Their eyes shone with sadness. Lilyheart’s blue eyes were wide with worry.

 

Twigpaw staggered over to her and fell into her mother’s warm pelt, burying her face into calico fur. Her brother and sister pressed in around her. “She’s gone.” Twigpaw’s voice broke and she whimpered, tears stinging her eyes.

 

“It’s okay, my little branch,” Lilyheart whispered, her voice soothing. “I’m here.”


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

Violetpaw rolled over in her nest, half waking as fur brushed the entrance of the den. Through a mist of sleep, she wondered if she’d slept late and Dawnpelt had come to wake her. She half opened her eyes and, seeing it was still dark, decided she must have dreamed it.

 

She let sleep drag her into blackness once more.

 

“Violetpaw.”

 

A hiss beside her ear made her leap to her paws. “Who is it?” Shock pulsed through her as she smelled unfamiliar scent. This wasn’t a ShadowClan cat. She could make out the shape of a young cat in the gloom.

 

“It’s me,” the voice hissed again. “Twigpaw.”

 

Violetpaw froze. “What in StarClan’s name are you doing here?”

 

“I had to see you.”

 

Violetpaw looked around, alarm spiking her pelt. Thank StarClan Whorlpaw and Flowerpaw were on night patrol, Snakepaw in the medicine den. She had the den to herself. “You can’t be here!” she whispered anxiously. “If someone finds you, we’ll  _ both _ be in trouble.” At this point, there were few Clanmates who didn’t trust her. She couldn’t be found with a ThunderClan cat; Twigpaw was going to ruin everything! She nudged Twigpaw toward the entrance, her nose wrinkling as she smelled ThunderClan scent on her sister’s pelt.

 

“But I have to talk to you!” Twigpaw dug in her paws.

 

Violetpaw shoved her harder. “Not  _ here _ !” She bundled Twigpaw from the den and hurried toward the shadows at the edge of the clearing. “This way!” Her gaze darted nervously around the camp. Snores sounded from the dens. Nothing moved apart from Twigpaw, pale in the moonlight. “Hurry!” Violetpaw led the way quickly and quietly to the dirtplace tunnel.

 

She turned. Twigpaw wasn’t following. Her sister stood beside the camp wall, her eyes flashing in the darkness. “What are you doing?” Violetpaw demanded. Did Twigpaw _ want _ to get in trouble?

 

“I went to find our birth mother,” Twigpaw hissed. “She’s gone. She’s dead. You were right.”

 

Violetpaw stared at her. “Of course she’s dead. Why else would she have abandoned us? Is  _ that _ all you came to tell me?”

 

She saw pain glitter in Twigpaw’s eyes. Frustration welled in her chest. What did Twigpaw want from her? “I’m sorry! But don’t expect me to get surprised.” She glanced nervously around the camp. The stench of ThunderClan was bound to wake someone soon. “Look,” she growled, “I know you’re upset, but you’ve got to get out of here.”

 

“Don’t you care?” Twigpaw stared at her, still not moving.

 

Violetpaw’s pelt spiked. Were her dumb sister’s paws rooted to the ground? “I told you before, I’ve made my peace with our mother’s death. Besides, what difference does it make?” she reasoned. “We’re not kits anymore. We’re apprentices. We’re going to be warriors. We have homes and Clanmates.”

 

“But we have no blood related kin,” Twigpaw whispered. “Only each other. We have to stick together.”

 

Twigpaw was making even less sense. “You have Lilyheart, Snowbush, and their kits, and I have Pinenose, Puddleshine, and Tawnypelt.” Violetpaw’s paws were itching to just leave her sister there and have her face the consequences. But the thought made her feel guilty. “What, do you want to join ShadowClan?”

 

“Of course not,” Twigpaw snapped. “I just wanted to see you. I wanted to know that you’re here for me.”

 

Violetpaw narrowed her eyes, bewildered. “Of course I’m  _ here _ for you. But  _ you’re _ in ThunderClan.”

 

Pawsteps brushed the earth nearby. “Who’s there?”

 

Violetpaw’s heart leapt into her throat as she recognized her mentor’s mew.

 

Dawnpelt was skirting the camp wall, making her way from the warriors’ den. Her tortoiseshell pelt glowed in the moonlight.

 

“Quick!” Violetpaw motioned Twigpaw toward the dirtplace tunnel with a flick of her nose. But Twigpaw was staring at Dawnpelt, her eyes wide with fear. Violetpaw pressed back a growl. Was Twigpaw totally toadbrained? Did she really think she could stand arguing in another Clan’s camp without being noticed?

 

Violetpaw hurried toward Dawnpelt. “Hi,” she mewed, trying to sound innocent. Perhaps Dawnpelt hadn’t noticed Twigpaw.

 

But Dawnpelt looked past her, her ears flattening. “I smell ThunderClan,” she growled. “Who’s there!” She pushed past Violetpaw so she was protecting her apprentice and padded toward Twigpaw.

 

“It’s just me.” Twigpaw’s mew sounded small. “I had to see Violetpaw. It wasn’t her fault. I snuck in and woke her up. She was trying to get rid of me.” She shot a reproachful look at Violetpaw.

 

Violetpaw rolled her eyes. What did she expect? Her Clanmates had been right all along: ThunderClan cats  _ were _ toadbrains.

 

Dawnpelt paced around Twigpaw, her hackles lifting. “Did you come to spy on us?”

 

“No!” Twigpaw sounded offended. “I told you: I had to speak with Violetpaw.”

 

“What about?” Dawnpelt stopped a whisker away from her nose and glared at her.

 

“About our birth mother,” Twigpaw told her. Her voice shook . “She’s dead.”

 

Dawnpelt flashed a look at Violetpaw, looking bemused. “Is that  _ news _ ?”

 

Violetpaw padded forward, sighing. “It’s news to Twigpaw.” She stopped beside her mentor, feeling a sudden wave of pity for her littermate. “She was hoping our birth mother was still alive.”

 

Dawnpelt sniffed Twigpaw warily. “What changed your mind?”

 

“I went searching for her.” Twigpaw sounded forlorn. “I saw the Thunderpath where she’d made our nest. I saw . . . something that made me realize one of the monsters must have killed her.” She shuffled her paws, sadness glazing her eyes.

 

“Give her a break,” Violetpaw whispered to Dawnpelt. “She didn’t mean any harm.”

 

Dawnpelt narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. Then she sighed and gave Violetpaw an annoyed look, glancing from sister to sister. “She can’t just come here every time she wants to tell you something.”

 

“It was something important!” Twigpaw lifted her chin.

 

“ _ You _ thought it was important,” Dawnpelt muttered. “That doesn’t mean everyone agrees. You’re just as arrogant as your Clanmates.”

 

Violetpaw stepped between Twigpaw and Dawnpelt, giving her mentor a pleading look. “Just let her go home. No one needs to know she even came.”

 

Dawnpelt stared at her apprentice, a thoughtful look on her face, and just as she opened her jaws, another voice interrupted. “It’s a bit late for that.”

 

Violetpaw stiffened. Tawnypelt, Sparrowtail, and Mistcloud had padded into camp from their night patrol, the apprentices, Grassheart, and Pinenose just behind them. Ratscar peeked from the elders’ den. Whorlpaw and Flowerpaw’s eyes widened when they saw Twigpaw.

 

“Invasion!” Whorlpaw yowled, stepping in front of Flowerpaw while his sister unsheathed her claws.

 

Grassheart darted in front of her kits, her tail lashing as she glared at Twigpaw. Whorlpaw and Flowerpaw continued to stared at Violetpaw’s sister, whispering to one another about her, their tails fluffing in excitement. Spikefur and Yarrowleaf padded sleepily out of the warriors’ den, Strikestone peaking outside anxiously behind the ginger she-cat. Puddleshine poked his head out of the medicine den.

 

Violetpaw shrank inside her pelt as Rowanclaw padded out behind Yarrowleaf and Strikestone, looking just as tired.

 

“What’s happened?” He blinked in the moonlight, his gaze widening as it reached Twigpaw.

 

Dawnpelt lifted her tail. “A ThunderClan apprentice has found her way into our camp.”

 

“Twigpaw.” Rowanclaw looked relieved as he saw Twigpaw standing alone in the clearing. He put out a paw to stop Whorlpaw as the young tom crept away from his mother and toward the gray she-cat. “Go back to the apprentice den.” He glanced at Flowerpaw. “ _ Both  _ of you.” Whorlpaw pouted, stalking away behind his sister, whose tail was dragging behind her. Rowanclaw turned to Dawnpelt. “It’s just Twigpaw?”

 

Dawnpelt nodded. “She wanted to speak with Violetpaw.”

 

Rowanclaw’s gaze flashed warily to Violetpaw. “Why?”

 

Dawnpelt shook her head, obviously too tired to think clearly. “Something about their birth mother. Nothing important.

 

Violetpaw felt a flash of anger toward her mentor, but she kept her jaws shut. Then she saw Twigpaw draw herself up in indignance. She guessed Twigpaw was about to tell the ShadowClan deputy that their birth mother was  _ very _ important so she jumped in. “I’m sorry.” She stepped in front of her sister. “It won’t happen again. Twigpaw made a mistake, that’s all.”

 

Spikefur let out a low growl. “How do we know Violetpaw didn’t invite her here?” he snarled. “Perhaps she’s planning to invite the rogues here next.”

 

Pinenose rounded on her mate. “That’s not fair,” she growled, glaring at him. Hopelessness washed over Violetpaw when Spikefur sniffed and the Clan murmured. She’d worked so hard to be accepted! How could they distrust her so easily?

 

Twigpaw stepped forward, puffing out her chest. “My sister would never betray anyone like that!”

 

Spikefur scowled at the ThunderClan apprentice. “And yet you’re here.”

 

Pinenose padded over to Rowanclaw, stepping in front of her daughter. “Clearly these young cats have made a mistake, but there’s no harm done.” She blinked at Rowanclaw, her gaze softened. “Don’t be too hard on them, you must realize it’s been rough since they were seperated.”

 

Spikefur growled, lashing his tail, but Rowanclaw nodded. He looked sternly at Twigpaw. “You can’t come here to visit your sister, understand? If you need to speak to her, wait for a Gathering. I understand you’re kin, but you live in different Clans now, you must respect that.”

 

Twigpaw blinked at him anxiously. “But what if it’s important?”

 

“Then speak to Bramblestar about it,” he told her. “He’ll know the proper way to behave.”

 

Twigpaw hung her head. “I’m sorry,” she murmured.

 

Twigpaw’s sadness touched Violetpaw’s heart. She blinked sympathetically at her sister. Twigpaw hadn’t meant any harm.

 

Rowanclaw beckoned to Mistcloud and Sparrowtail with a flick of his tail. “Take this apprentice back to her Clan. Speak to Bramblestar and make sure he doesn’t let it happen again.”

 

The brother and sister glanced at each other, clearly uncomfortable, but they nodded and headed toward Twigpaw.

 

“Wait!” Spikefur’s growl made Violetpaw jump.

 

Spikefur padded across the clearing and stopped beside Rowanclaw. “We have sick cats in our Clan,” he meowed. His gaze was sly.

 

Rowanclaw narrowed his eyes. “Yes?”

 

“And we need WindClan to let us have the medicine.”

 

Violetpaw’s paws prickled nervously as Spikefur went on. What was the fleabag up to?

 

“But WindClan won’t help us.” Spikefur looked around his Clanmates meaningfully. “None of the Clans will help us. But perhaps we could use this opportunity to  _ persuade _ them to help us.”

 

Dawnpelt looked confused. “How?”

 

Rowanclaw’s gaze sharpened. “You mean we could persuade  _ ThunderClan _ to help us.” He glanced pointedly at Twigpaw.

 

Violetpaw stepped forward, anxiety rippling through her fur. “What are you talking about?” Was Twigpaw in danger?”

 

Rowanclaw must have seen her panic. “Don’t worry. No one is going to hurt your sister. But . . . she may be our only way of getting the sap. She’s going to stay here, in ShadowClan, so that we can reason with Bramblestar.”

 

“A hostage?” Violetpaw gasped. “You’re going to use my  _ sister _ as a hostage?”

 

Tawnypelt shifted her paws. “It makes sense, Violetpaw. ThunderClan and WindClan were once close allies. Maybe Mudstar will make an exception for them. If  _ we _ can’t persuade WindClan to give us the sap, perhaps ThunderClan can.”

 

“Given the right incentive.” Spikefur’s eyes lit with malice as he looked at Twigpaw.

 

“Now, wait a second,” Puddleshine joined the cats, his tail flicking. “If we’re keeping her hostage, I am going to make sure no harm comes to her.” He locked eyes with his father, tail lashing. “Do you really want a war with ThunderClan, Spikefur?”

 

Spikefur sniffed and shrugged, slinking away from his son,  looking a bit unnerved.

 

Rowanclaw flicked his tail. “I’m sure Russetstar would agree if she were well enough.” He glanced around at his Clanmates. “Twigpaw will be treated as one of our own. But she will remain here until WindClan gives us the sap.”

 

Violetpaw stared at Twigpaw, her belly tightening when she saw fear flash in her sister’s eyes. She hurried to stand beside her, letting her pelt brush Twigpaw’s. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “I won’t let anyone hurt you. If Rowanclaw says you’ll be safe, you’ll be safe.”

 

Twigpaw blinked at her gratefully.

 

“Take her to the apprentice den,” Rowanclaw told Violetpaw. He nodded to Goldenheart. “Stand guard outside until dawn; then Tawnypelt can take over. Twigpaw must not be left alone while she’s with us.” He gave a warning stare at his Clanmates. “She is our best chance of securing the cure for the sickness. I will send a patrol to speak with Bramblestar in the morning.”

 

Ripples of agreement sounded around the clearing. Violetpaw nudged Twigpaw toward the apprentices’ den. Twigpaw padded stiffly in front of her and ducked inside.

 

Violetpaw followed, relieved to see that Flowerpaw and Whorlpaw were already fast asleep, Whorlpaw snoring. “I  _ said _ you shouldn’t have come here!” Irritation prickled through her pelt as she stared at her sister. She felt sorry for Twigpaw’s predicament, but it  _ was _ her own fault.

 

Twigpaw’s shoulders drooped. “What will Bramblestar say when the ShadowClan patrol tells them what happened? What will Alderpaw and Lilyheart think? I’m such a mousebrain.”

 

She sounded so sad that Violetpaw’s anger melted into sympathy. She touched her nose to her sister’s cheek. “You  _ are _ a mousebrain,” she teased, “But your heart is in the right place.”

 

Twigpaw leaned against her wearily.

 

“Come on.” Violetpaw nosed her into her nest. “You must be tired. Let’s get some rest.”

 

Twigpaw climbed into the moss-lined bracken and sat down.

 

Violetpaw curled around her. “It’ll be okay,” she promised. “Perhaps this is the best way to get WindClan to help us. You’re doing ShadowClan a favor. If WindClan gives us the sap and our Clanmates are cured, it will be because of  _ you _ .”

 

Twigpaw lifted her gaze toward Violetpaw hopefully, the sadness melting away. “It will, won’t it?”

 

Violetpaw purred. “I bet your Clanmates won’t mind if they know you’re saving lives.”

 

“Alderpaw will be pleased.” Twigpaw slowly lay down beside her sister. “Honeypaw, Larkpaw, and Leafpaw will be in awe. Jayflight will think I’m a beebrain, but he always has, so that won’t be different.”

 

Violetpaw laughed. “Get some sleep and try not to worry.” Happiness suddenly infused Violetpaw’s pelt. She’d never had the chance to comfort her sister before. It warmed her pelt to feel Twigpaw relax beside her. She watched her sister yawn.

 

“I guess I am tired,” Twigpaw murmured. “I haven’t slept all night.”

 

“Sleep now, then,” Violetpaw urged. “Everything will look better in the morning. It always does.”

 

As Twigpaw rested her nose on her paws, Violetpaw curled tighter around her. It felt good to share a nest with her littermate. Sensing the warmth of Twigpaw seeping through her pelt, she closed her eyes.

 

“Goodnight, beebrain,” Violetpaw whispered.

 

“Goodnight, beebrain,” Twigpaw answered, slurring from sleepiness.

 

Purring quietly, Violetpaw let herself drift back into sleep.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two

Puddleshine shuddered in his sleep. It had been three days since Scorchfur had joined StarClan thanks to blackcough. Snowbird was mourning the loss of her mate, laying with her kits, Yarrowleaf and Rippletail, saying she wished Beepaw, Beenose now, according to Violetpaw, had been there to mourn her father. Scorchfur was the first cat Puddleshine had ever seen die.

 

Puddleshine woke, finding himself in a hazy dream. His heart leapt in his throat. Were Littlecloud or Mothflight going to tell him what to do now? The night before, Twigpaw had joined ShadowClan as hostage. Puddleshine still didn’t think it was the best idea to get the sap, but didn’t say anything to Rowanclaw, who seemed to have his mind set on it.

 

“Littlecloud!” Puddleshine called, beginning his short trek to find the former medicine cat. “Mothflight? Please, I need help!” Fear began to prickle at his paws. This wasn’t the normal meadow he was used to; there was no bubbling brook close by, no clump of trees forming a small forest. He shivered as a cold breeze ruffled his fur.

 

Then a tabby coat caught his eye. At the top of a small slope in front of him, Littlecloud was sitting, his tail whisking. Ears perking, Puddleshine scrambled up the slope, his paws getting caught in the occasional ditch. “Littlecloud,” he squeaked, panting as he stepped in front of him. “I need your help. Mudstar won’t give us the sap and Scorchfur is dead, I’m scared Kinkfur might be next.” He took a deep breath to steady himself, panic gripping him. “I think there’s blackcough in WindClan, so now Mudstar won’t give any other Clan the sap—”

 

Littlecloud cut him off. “There’s nothing you can do now, Puddleshine,” he meowed, his voice cold. Puddleshine stiffened, opening his jaws to say something. “You’ve failed; ShadowClan is doomed.”

 

Puddleshine was shocked by the anger in Littlecloud's eyes. “It’s not my fault,” he mewled, his paws shaking. “Mudstar wouldn’t give us the medicine. There’s nothing I can do now.”

 

“You’re a murderer,” Littlecloud snapped, thrusting his face into Puddleshine’s, his tail bristling.

 

Scared, Puddleshine stumbled backward, lowering himself to the ground. “There’s nothing I could have done,” he stammered, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “Scorchfur was going to die no matter what I did. It’s not my fault!”

 

Puddleshine flinched when another cat joined Littlecloud: Snowbird. Her eyes blazed with fury and sadness. “Murderer!” she hissed, unsheathing her claws. “You killed Scorchfur! It’s your fault he’s dead.”

 

“No!” Puddleshine covered his ears, tears stinging his eyes. “I tried my best! I did all I could!”

 

The two cats surrounded him, hissing insults at him as he lowered himself deeper. Snowbird’s kits joined. Puddleshine’s heart ached when he saw Yarrowleaf, her face twisted with pain. Pinenose, Spikefur, his siblings, Violetpaw all appeared next to them, spitting at him, telling him he was a murderer. And Puddleshine believed it.

 

Puddleshine jolted awake, his heart racing. He was in the medicine den. Across the den, Snakepaw was coughing, her eyes screwed up as she wheezed. Getting to his paws, Puddleshine padded over to the apprentice, stumbling over his own paws every now and then. He sniffed at her. She was getting worse every day, and Tawnypelt was worried about her. If she didn’t get well soon, she’d be behind on her training, and her siblings might become warriors before her.

 

_ I can’t let her die _ , Puddleshine thought.  _ Grassheart and Wasptail would never forgive me. She’s too young. _

 

“You’re doing so well,” Puddleshine murmured, licking her head. She groaned, her eyes hazy. “Don’t worry, soon you’ll be hunting with your brother and sister again.” That didn’t seem to cheer the apprentice up at all. She only moaned and lay her head back down. Her fever was getting higher each day; the fever was the factor that took Scorchfur’s life. Puddleshine was also nervous one of them would choke on their own blood in their sleep. He shuddered at the thought of waking up to Snakepaw, Kinkfur, Oakfur, or Cloverfoot dead.

 

Stonewing and Sparrowtail were also showing signs of sickness, sore throat and lack of appetite. Puddleshine hoped they didn’t catch blackcough as well. Four patients in the medicine den was enough. Strikestone was forbidden to go near the medicine den, ordered to stay away by Crowfrost and Dawnpelt. After the loss of Juniperfang and Sleekwhisker, Puddleshine understood why they’d be wary about their son being near sick cats.

 

“Come here, dear,” Kinkfur rasped, moving aside in her nest. Snakepaw got to her paws and staggered over to the elder, flopping down beside her. Kinkfur groomed her fur, calming her until she fell asleep.

 

“Thank you,” Puddleshine sighed, dipping his head to the old gray she-cat. “Can you give this to her when she wakes up?” He slid tansy and feverfew toward her. “It’ll make her throat feel better and bring down her fever. You can chew it up and rub it around her lips, if it’s hard for her to swallow the herbs whole.”

 

Kinkfur nodded to him and lay her head near Snakepaw’s, nuzzling her.

 

Puddleshine stepped out of the medicine den and stretched. For once, it wasn’t raining. The ShadowClan cats were taking advantage of the warm evening, stretched out in the camp and drinking up the sunlight. Mistcloud and Sparrowtail were murmuring to one another, a rare sight to see. They were probably talking about their mother; Mistcloud looked worried. Puddleshine prayed to StarClan that he could keep Kinkfur alive. Maybe her and her kits could reconcile after moons of not speaking to one another.

 

Dawnpelt, Crowfrost, and Goldenheart were sitting beside the warriors’ den. Dawnpelt looked apprehensive as Crowfrost and Goldenheart spoke. Puddleshine knew that Crowfrost and Dawnpelt were talking about having more kits, and both the medicine cat and Dawnpelt didn’t think it was the best idea. With the sickness raging through ShadowClan, it just didn’t seem ideal. Dawnpelt didn’t want to lose anymore kits, and Puddleshine couldn’t treat anymore cats, especially weak kittens. Goldenheart shook his head and Crowfrost lashed his tail, getting up, flattening his ears, and stomping off. He didn’t look as angry as he did upset. Puddleshine couldn’t imagine what he was going through.

 

Puddleshine noticed Pinenose and Ferretclaw near the entrance of the camp. Pinenose had been more lethargic than usual, mostly laying in camp with her brother and Violetpaw. Puddleshine’s heart raced at the thought of his mother catching blackcough. He shook the thought away, though his pelt prickled.

 

In front of the leader’s den, Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt were whispering to one another. Puddleshine guessed they were talking about Twigpaw. He slipped over to them, dipping his head to the older warriors. “Are you sending a patrol to ThunderClan?” he asked, sitting next to the mates.

 

Rowanclaw hesitated, but Tawnypelt nodded. “Yes,” she meowed, “we’ll be sending a few warriors to tell Bramblestar that we are holding Twigpaw hostage. If Bramblestar doesn’t agree to get the medicine for us, we’ll be keeping Twigpaw longer than we originally planned.”

 

“I want to come,” Puddleshine meowed. Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt were taken aback. “It would be less threatening if there was a medicine cat in the patrol, plus I want to speak with Leafpool and Alderpaw to see if there are any sick cats in their camp.”

 

Rowanclaw nodded. “Crowfrost, Ferretclaw.” The two toms perked up when their names were called. “You’ll be on the patrol with Tawnypelt to tell Bramblestar about Twigpaw. Puddleshine will be coming with you.”

 

Ferretclaw smiled at his nephew, pressing against him. Puddleshine was glad he got to see his uncle again. It had been a while since they’d taken a walk together, what with Puddleshine being so busy with the sick cats.

 

“Shouldn’t you stay in camp with the ill cats?” Crowfrost asked, blinking at the young medicine cat. “They’ll need you.”

 

“Snowbird and Dawnpelt know how to care for them,” Puddleshine assured the black-and-white tom. “They’ll be in safe paws.”

 

Crowfrost shared a glance with Tawnypelt, before nodding and turning toward the entrance. Tawnypelt led the patrol out of the camp, her Clanmates close behind. Crowfrost fell back behind Ferretclaw and Puddleshine, his ears pricked as if ready for a rogue to leap out of the bushes and attack him. Puddleshine opened his jaws, checking for any trace of tansy. He was running low and lately Violetpaw didn't have time for herb-gathering anymore. She was upset when she told him she wanted to focus on training for a while, but he assured her he understood.

 

He stopped when he saw tansy growing near a rock. Crowfrost bumped against him, nearly making him tumble over. “Keep up, Puddleshine!” Tawnypelt called, now a few fox-lengths ahead of him with Ferretclaw by her side.

 

Puddleshine ruffled, licking his chest fur in embarrassment. “I’m just checking for herbs,” he told her as he caught up to her. “I’m running low on tansy and feverfew.” He lowered his head, guilt pricking at his stomach. “Feverfew is the only way to keep the fever low, and after Scorchfur joined StarClan because of it . . .”

 

Ferretclaw gave him a sympathetic look. “We’ll collect your herbs on our way back,” he promised. “For now we need to get to ThunderClan.”

 

Puddleshine nodded and padded up next to his uncle, keeping up the pace. They passed the Twoleg path and ThunderClan scent washed over Puddleshine’s nose, making it twitch. Not just the border, but a small patrol. Puddleshine opened his jaws to see if he could recognize any of the cats, but he couldn’t pick out any scents as friends of his.

 

Tawnypelt sat at the border, standing tall next to Crowfrost and Ferretclaw. Puddleshine sat down next to Ferretclaw, trying to make himself seem as tall as the other ShadowClan cats. The sound of pawsteps approaching them came closer, then four cats broke through the undergrowth of the forest. Jayflight, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and her apprentice, Leafpaw.

 

Jayflight’s ears perked and he blinked at Tawnypelt. Puddleshine stared at him, looking at his strange, cloudy eyes. The pupils were dilated and a deep, yet pale, blue like the color around them. Puddleshine had heard a lot about the cat from Alderpaw, who spoke about him a lot. “He’s a big softy when he wants to be,” Alderpaw had explained at a Gathering, “But he’s a grumpy furball most of the time.”

 

“Tawnypelt.” The gray tabby dipped his head to the ShadowClan warrior. “What are you doing here?” Jayflight asked, his tone calm, though his tail was flicking.

 

Leafpaw was bristling beside her mentor, her claws unsheathed as if getting ready to fight. Lionblaze stepped up beside his brother, eyes narrowing.

 

“We only come to speak with Bramblestar,” Tawnypelt explained, glancing at Leafpaw, whose pelt was two times its normal size. She looked amused. “We come in peace.”

 

Cinderheart flicked her tail over Leafpaw’s ear, shaking her head to her. Leafpaw opened her jaws to say something, but snapped it shut when Jayflight gave her a glare. “Follow us,” Jayflight meowed, turning and disappearing into the undergrowth again.

 

Puddleshine was nervous to follow them into such a tight space. The pine forest was much more open than ThunderClan’s. His fur ruffled as he followed Tawnypelt in. They trekked through the trees. Puddleshine stared at his paws, glancing back at ShadowClan territory every now and then. It was too quiet. He’d much rather be on the lake shore, padding to the moonpool, where the water lapped against his paws and crickets chirped.

 

They reached ThunderClan camp. There was a guard right outside, Ambersky, Puddleshine recognized. She glanced warily at the ShadowClan cats, but let them and her Clanmates pass, dipping her head to Cinderheart, Lionblaze, and Jayflight. Ivypool as right at the entrance, pacing back and forth, looking panicked. Her head perked, hope shining in her eyes. The light was snuffed when she recognized the ShadowClan cats.

 

“What are  _ they  _ doing here?” Sorrelstripe hissed to Sparkstorm from across the camp, her eyes narrow. Her sister, Hollytuft, was sitting beside her, her black pelt bristling.

 

“Where is Bramblestar?” Tawnypelt asked, ignoring the warriors’ whispers.

 

Bramblestar, who was on a ledge in front of what Puddleshine could only guess was his den, leapt down a tumble of rocks. Squirrelflight, Hazeltail, and Leafpool followed him. They looked like they had been deep in a conversation.  _ They must be talking about Twigpaw. _ Bramblestar padded over to his sister, sitting down in front of her. “What do you need?”

 

“We’ve come to tell you that Twigpaw is safe,” Tawnypelt meowed.

 

Alderpaw, who had been watching from the medicine den, darted out, his eyes wide. “Where is she? What happened to her?”

 

Tawnypelt didn’t look at the apprentice, keeping eye contact with her brother. “We found her in our camp in the middle of the night, speaking with Violetpaw.” Her eyes narrowed. “Have you taught her that she’s welcome to come barging into our camp while we’re asleep?”

 

Bramblestar looked surprised that his sister was being so rude. He narrowed his eyes. “Of course not,” he mewed, keeping his voice cool. “I don’t know what she was doing there.”

 

Alderpaw hurried to his father’s side. Puddleshine tried to catch his eye, but he didn’t even glance at him. The calico shuffled his paws and lowered his head. “She probably went to speak to Violetpaw about their mother. She was upset when we found out her birth mother was dead. She probably just wanted to talk—”

 

Crowfrost spoke over the apprentice, ice eyes narrow. “Do none of your apprentices have manners, Bramblestar? Or is it usual for ThunderClan warriors to take advice from the youngest cats in the Clan? Perhaps you should check the nursery and see if a kit has anything to say.” His mew dripped with sarcasm.

 

An elder, Graystripe, snorted. “Don’t lecture us on our younger cats,” he growled. “At least they don’t abandon their Clan to fight for rogues.”

 

Crowfrost’s hackles lifted and he opened his jaws to say something, only to snap them shut when Tawnypelt glared at him. Tawnypelt ignored the ThunderClan elder and went on. “Twigpaw will be staying with us for a while.”

 

Puddleshine saw shock in Alderpaw’s eyes. He couldn’t imagine what was going through the ThunderClan apprentice’s head.

 

Bramblestar flicked his tail. “I don’t believe it. No ThunderClan cat would choose ShadowClan over ThunderClan.” His gaze instantly widened and he cringed, lowering his head.

 

Tawnypelt blinked at him slowly, showing no emotion. “Yes they would.” Puddleshine shuffled his paws uncomfortably, and Ferretclaw tensed beside him

 

Bramblestar shifted on his ruffled, clearly ruffled. “That was different. Our father was in ShadowClan.”

 

Tawnypelt’s pelt smoothed along her spine. “Twigpaw’s sister is in ShadowClan,” she reminded Bramblestar. “But that is not why she is staying with us.”

 

Crowfrost nodded. “We’re keeping her with us until you agree to help us.”

 

Alderpaw glanced at his father, fear flashing in his eyes.

 

Bramblestar bristled. “You’re holding an apprentice hostage?” Outrage filled his mew.

 

Puddleshine decided it was best to step in now. “She’s our guest,” he meowed, dipping his head to the leader. “She will be cared for.”

 

Bramblestar glanced at the medicine cat, a doubtful look in his eyes. “What  _ help _ do you want?”

 

Tawnypelt exchanged glances with Crowfrost and Ferretclaw, then turned to Puddleshine, nodding to him. Puddleshine stepped in front of his Clanmates, taking a deep breath. “Our Clanmates are sick. Cloverfoot and Oakfur are fighting for their lives. Kinkfur has come down with the blackcough. Russetstar is so ill that two of my helpers, Snowbird and Dawnpelt, have to be by her side as much as they can. Snakepaw, a young apprentice, is ill, and Stonewing, Sparrowtail, and my mother, Pinenose, are showing early symptoms.”

 

“An apprentice?” Squirrelflight stepped up beside her mate, her eyes round.

 

Tawnypelt blinked at her. “Sickness is spreading through the Clan and we can’t cure it.”

 

“Not without the sap.” Puddleshine stared at Bramblestar. “But you heard Mudstar. He won’t let us gather it.”

 

Bramblestar’s gaze flitted away from the ShadowClan medicine cat uneasily. “We also have sick cats,” he murmured slowly, glancing at the medicine den. “It seems to be spreading.” Then he took a deep breath. “How do you think we can help?”

 

“Mudstar is not angry with you,” Tawnypelt explained. “ThunderClan has always had a closer relationship with WindClan than we have. You might be able to persuade him to share the sap.” Her eyes rounded pleadingly. “You could tell him you need it for your own Clan.”

 

“I will not lie.” Bramblestar lifted his chin.

 

“You can keep some of the sap for yourself.” Tawnypelt stared at him. “Will you help us?”

 

Squirrelflight looked at her mate. “We can’t let elders and apprentices die, even if they are not from our Clan.”

 

Bramblestar lowered his voice as he answered her. “What makes you think Mudstar will let us have the sap?”

 

Sorrelstripe crossed the clearing, her smoky gray pelt bristling. “Why should we help ShadowClan? They’re holding one of our Clanmates hostage!”

 

Crowfrost narrowed his eyes ominously. “That’s  _ exactly _ why you should help.”

 

_ Don’t say it like that! _ Puddleshine rolled his eyes. If Bramblestar thought he would hurt the apprentice, he might start a battle to get Twigpaw back. Alderpaw looked just as upset. A growl rumbled in the ginger tom’s throat. Puddleshine had never seen him so angry.

 

“Hush, Alderpaw.” Bramblestar silenced his son. He met Tawnypelt’s gaze grimly. “We will discuss your offer and send word when we have decided.”

 

Tawnypelt shook her head. “I want to stay here with Puddleshine until you go to WindClan.”

 

The ThunderClan cats growled, their tails lashing. But Bramblestar nodded. “Very well,” he meowed.

 

“I’ll go to WindClan,” Leafpool offered. “They won’t feel threatened if only one medicine cat goes. And Alderpaw can stay here and care for the sick cats.”

 

Alderpaw looked as if he was going to argue with his mentor, but Bramblestar cut him off. “Good,” he meowed. “Get going as soon as you can.”

 

“I can leave now.” Leafpool turned to Alderpaw. “You know what to do?”

 

Alderpaw shuffled his paws. “Yes, but—”

 

“I’ll be back in no time,” Leafpool promised, brushing her tail down Alderpaw’s side. “Hazeltail, could you escort me to the border?” The warrior nodded and they exited the camp.

 

Tawnypelt flicked her tail, signaling for Ferretclaw and Crowfrost to leave. Crowfrost looked uneasy, but he nodded, turning and following Leafpool out, Ferretclaw close behind. Alderpaw watched his mentor go, his eyes wide with worry.

 

Bramblestar glanced at his sister. “Come with me,” he meowed. “We can talk in my den with Squirrelflight.”

 

Squirrelflight glanced at Tawnypelt, anger mingling with sadness in her green eyes. Puddleshine knew that the three were once close, after the journey to the ocean all those moons ago. Now, their relationship was strained, especially after Twigpaw and Violetpaw were separated between Clans. Puddleshine was left alone in the hollow, feeling uncomfortable.

 

Puddleshine cleared his throat and padded over to Alderpaw. “Do you need any help with the sick cats?” he asked.

 

Alderpaw smiled and nodded, leading him to the medicine den. Inside were three cats, Honeypaw, Mousewhisker, and Whitewing. “Honeypaw just started coughing up blood today,” Alderpaw explained, sniffing at the calico apprentice. “But Mousewhisker and Whitewing have been sick for a few days now.” He glanced at Puddleshine. “Bit creepy, isn’t it?”

 

Puddleshine nodded, shaking out his pelt. Whitewing and Mousewhisker looked as helpless as Cloverfoot and Kinkfur back at camp. “What herbs are you using to treat them?”

 

“Tansy for their cough, and I occasionally give them honey.”  He blinked at the calico, his eyes shining. “You can ask for some anytime; Honeypaw likes it a lot. I think Snakepaw would too.”

 

Puddleshine smiled at the apprentice and sniffed around his store in the back. It was different than the ShadowClan medicine den. The stores were pockets in the side of the wall, and there was a pool that was fed by a small waterfall, almost like the moonpool. “This must be nice to have,” Puddleshine mewed. “I have to go out of camp and find a pool farther up in ShadowClan territory to soak herbs.”

 

Alderpaw nodded. “It is nice. That sounds rough.” He put some tansy in front of Honeypaw, who groaned and turned away. “Come on, now it’ll help you feel better. I can always chew it up for you first, if you’d like.”

 

The apprentice shook her head and gave a feeble cough before lapping up the herbs. “Honey?” she mumbled, her voice raspy.

 

Alderpaw purred. “I’ll get you some honey later, I promise.” The calico apprentice curled into a tight ball.

 

Puddleshine stepped up next to Alderpaw. “It was the fever that killed Scorchfur,” he whispered. “I recommend using some feverfew to keep it down.”

 

Alderpaw nodded and padded into the back of the den, Puddleshine on his heels. Alderpaw sighed. “I don’t think Whitewing is going to make it,” he murmured, his eyes wide with worry. “She’s older than Mousewhisker and Honeypaw, almost ready to join the elders’ den. I’m worried about her.”

 

Puddleshine pressed against Alderpaw, hoping he could comfort him. “How is Twigpaw’s training going?” he asked, changing the subject.

 

Alderpaw brightened when Puddleshine mentioned the gray apprentice. “She’s doing wonderfully,” he purred, his eyes sparkling. “Ivypool is such a great mentor, I’m so glad Bramblestar chose her. She’s an excellent hunter so far, and they haven’t practiced battle moves that much, but Ivypool says she’s catching on fast.” Puddleshine smiled. Alderpaw was so passionate when he spoke about Twigpaw.  _ She must mean a lot to him. _ “What about Violetpaw?”

 

“She’s also got a good mentor in Dawnpelt,” the calico began, thinking of the tortoiseshell she-cat. “Dawnpelt is a good cat. Her and Violetpaw are a lot alike. Violetpaw is also a great help in the medicine den, and she knows enough about herbs to help me gather them.”

 

“I’m glad. Knowledge on herbs is important, even if you’re not a medicine cat.” Alderpaw grabbed the feverfew and padded back over to Whitewing, Mousewhisker, and Honeypaw, beginning to chew them up. “How high was Scorchfur’s fever?”

 

“It was high enough to cause a seizure,” Puddleshine mewed, shuddering when he remembered the gray tom going stiff, then jerking his legs, unable to move or stop. The next morning, he didn’t wake up. “Then . . . well, you know.”

 

Alderpaw nodded, spitting out the feverfew and beginning to smear it around Whitewing and Mousewhisker’s lips. They both licked their lips of the pulp. “Honeypaw probably won’t eat this unless I mix it with honey.” He turned to Puddleshine. “Would you come with me to get some?”

 

“Of course,” Puddleshine mewed, smiling. “I don’t know your territory well enough, you’re gonna have to get ready for me to get lost.”

 

Alderpaw purred, stepping out of the den. Puddleshine glanced at Alderpaw’s patients, worry gnawing at his belly.  _ If it weren’t for us, _ he thought, following Alderpaw out.  _ They would be healthy now. _

 

\--------

 

They returned with honey in their jaws. Alderpaw padded into camp, the honey wrapped in oak leaves so it wouldn’t drip on their way back. Puddleshine’s mouth watered as the sweet scent of honey washed over him. It smelled like Alderpaw.

 

“You’re back!” Bramblestar was sitting underneath the ledge with Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt, and Leafpool.

 

Alderpaw nodded, flicking his tail to the medicine den. Puddleshine followed the apprentice into his den, setting down the honey in the store while the other medicine cat gave some to Honeypaw. She lapped at the oak leaf gratefully, sighing and laying back down in her nest. They left the den again and joined Bramblestar, Tawnypelt, and Squirrelflight.

 

“How did it go?” Alderpaw asked.

 

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight shared an upset glance and Leafpool shook her head. “It’s no use,” the brown tabby murmured. “Kestrelflight said that after Ashfoot died, Hootwhisker, Leaftail, and Larkpaw fell sick. Mudstar thinks that since he has sick cats now, he gets to keep all the sap to himself.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Bramblestar began, sighing.

 

“I am too,” Tawnypelt meowed, getting to her paws. “Twigpaw will stay in ShadowClan until you get the sap.”

 

Alderpaw’s ears perked in surprise, then he lashed his tail. “That’s not fair!” he cried. “It’s not Twigpaw’s fault Mudstar won’t give us the sap!”

 

“It’s not fair that ShadowClan cats are sick and we can do nothing about it,” Tawnypelt told him, her eyes narrowing.

 

“ThunderClan cats are sick too!” Alderpaw growled, and unsheathed his claws, only for Bramblestar to shake his head to his son. Alderpaw sat down, keeping his mouth shut. He glared at his paws.

 

Tawnypelt nodded to Bramblestar. “Thank you for trying, Leafpool,” she meowed. “Puddleshine, it’s time to leave.”

 

Puddleshine gave Alderpaw a sympathetic glance, following the senior warrior out of the camp. As they padded through the thorn tunnel, Puddleshine heard Alderpaw meow to Leafpool: “What are we going to do?”


	25. Chapter Twenty-Three

Pale sunshine streamed through the gaps in the walls as Twigpaw paced in the ShadowClan apprentices’ den. The scent of pinesap made her queasy. She missed the musty smell of the ThunderClan camp, of Alderpaw’s honey-smelling fur.

 

Violetpaw watched her, looking anxious. “Won’t you come outside?”

 

“I don’t want to.” Anxiety prickled in Twigpaw’s belly. This wasn’t her Clan. She didn’t know any of these cats. And she felt foolish for having come here and getting caught. “I just want to stay inside.” She’d spent yesterday hiding in the apprentices’ den while Violetpaw went training with Dawnpelt. She had been relieved when Violetpaw had returned, although the ShadowClan warriors had kept her well-fed. Fresh-kill had been left at the entrance of the den, as well as moss soaked with water to quench her thirst. Whorlpaw and Flowerpaw, who shared the den, had only come there to sleep, but whispered about her. She’d been relieved when they’d left their nests this morning and headed into the clearing.

 

Violetpaw tipped her head impatiently. “You can’t stay here forever.”

 

Twigpaw stiffened. “I hope I won’t be here forever!”

 

Violetpaw ignored her. “Dawnpelt said I was excused from training today, so I could spend time with you. She’s worried about you. She says young cats need exercise. It’s newleaf, and the forest is filled with prey-scent.”

 

“All I can smell is pinesap,” Twigpaw growled. “Besides, Rowanclaw would never let me roam the forest. I could hear warriors outside the den all night last night. He’s keeping me under guard.”

 

Violetpaw blinked at her apologetically. “I know it’s not nice for you to be held here. But let’s make the best of it.”

 

Pawsteps pattered outside. “Grassheart says ThunderClan can climb trees,” Whorlpaw mewed.

 

“Mom told  _ me _ that if they misbehave, they throw them into the lake.” There was a tremor in Flowerpaw’s mew.

 

Whorlpaw snorted. “Don’t be frog-brained! You’re too old to believe nursery tales. We’re apprentices!”

 

“But she smells funny,” Flowerpaw mewed, making Twigpaw sniff.

 

“Hold your breath.” The entrance rustled and Whorlpaw barged in. “We’ve come to see you. Snakepaw wanted to come too, but Puddleshine didn’t want you to get sick.” He blinked at Twigpaw. “Is that okay?”

 

“I guess.” Twigpaw stared uncertainly at the brown-and-white tom.

 

A pair of eyes blinked in the gap behind them. “Is she there?” Flowerpaw squeaked.

 

“Of course she’s here!” Whorlpaw rolled his eyes. “Where else would she be?”

 

The torbie she-cat crept in. Her green eyes widened as she saw Twigpaw. “You look like a normal cat today!”

 

“What did you  _ think _ I’d look like?” She glared at Flowerpaw.

 

Flowerpaw looked thoughtful. “Last night, in the moonlight, you looked like a fox.”

 

Violetpaw’s whiskers twitched. “You head is full of fluff!”

 

“It’s not!” Flowerpaw retorted. “Spikefur and Ratscar say that all ThunderClan cats are just foxes in cat pelts.”

 

Twigpaw flicked her tail irritably. “Spikefur and Ratscar are a pair mouse-brained gossips.”

 

Flowerpaw spluttered with amusement. “Can I tell them you said that?”

 

“No!” Alarm sparked through Twigpaw’s pelt.

 

Whorlpaw was still staring at her. “Is it true that you’re special?”

 

Twigpaw exchanged glances with her sister. She hadn’t thought about being special for ages. She’d been too busy trying to be the best Clan cat she could be.

 

When Twigpaw didn’t answer, Violetpaw answered for her. “Only StarClan knows if we’re special or not, and they’re not telling.” She trotted to the den entrance and peeked out. “What are you two doing here, anyway? I thought you were going hunting today.”

 

“We’re bored,” Whorlpaw mewed.

 

“Mistcloud and Sparrowtail are spending time with their mother,” Flowerpaw explained, “and we’re not allowed to leave camp without them.”

 

“Kinkfur is sick,” Whorlpaw told Twigpaw.

 

Flowerpaw shifted her paws. “And momma and mom are spending all their time in the medicine den with Snakepaw. I hope she gets better soon.”

 

Twigpaw felt a sudden wave of sympathy for the two apprentices. Honeypaw was sick in camp, too, and it scared Twigpaw to think about her sister, small in her nest, her ribs starting to show. “Would you like us to do something with you?” she suggested. “We could test your hunting skills.”

 

Whorlpaw’s eyes brightened. “That’d be great!”

 

“Show me you're hunting crouch, then.” Whorlpaw blinked at her.

 

“There’s not enough space here. We’ll have to go outside.

 

“Outside?” Twigpaw stared at him, her heart lurching.

 

“Good idea!” Violetpaw nudged her sister toward the entrance. “Come on, Twigpaw. Let’s go outside.”

 

Reluctantly, Twigpaw let Violetpaw nose her out of the den. Flowerpaw and Whorlpaw pushed past them and raced into the clearing.

 

Twigpaw hesitated at the edge. Early morning light broke through the thick canopy, splashing puddles of sunshine over the camp.

 

Tawnypelt stood at the head of the clearing. ShadowClan warriors paced restlessly around her while Goldenheart listened intently a few tail-lengths away. “Sparrowtail and Pinenose have both caught blackcough,” Tawnypelt told them. “There’s not enough room in the medicine den, so Crowfrost is helping to move them all to the elders’ den.”

 

“So what is Ratscar going to do?”

 

“Until they’re well,” Tawnypelt answered, “Ratscar will make his nest in your den.”

 

“Oh great.” Spikefur rolled his eyes. “We’ll never be able to sleep! Ratscar snores like a badger.”

 

“You’ll have to try.” Tawnypelt sounded impatient. “You’ll each have to make two hunting trips today. Goldenheart, can you mentor Whorlpaw until Sparrowtail is well again?”

 

Goldenheart nodded. “I’ll take him hunting with me.”

 

“Good.” Tawnypelt turned to Mistcloud. “Can you concentrate your training on hunting too? I want the fresh-kill pile well-stocked.” She glanced at the shriveled mouse and limp thrush left over from yesterday’s hunt, then blinked at Dawnpelt. “Will you take Violetpaw hunting?”

 

“I promised she could spend the morning with her sister,” Dawnpelt told her mother.

 

Tawnypelt’s gaze flitted over to Twigpaw. She looked relieved. “Our visitor is finally out of her den.” Twigpaw blinked with surprise as Tawnypelt dipped her head in greeting. “Help yourself to prey if you’re hungry,” she called across the clearing.

 

“Th-thank you,” Twigpaw stammered.

 

Violetpaw brushed against her. “I told you. ShadowClan isn’t as bad as ThunderClan says.”

 

As she spoke, Stonewing and Rippletail barged past her, knocking the younger apprentices out of the way as they swaggered across the clearing.

 

“Hey!” Whorlpaw shouted after them indignantly. “Watch out!”

 

The warriors ignored him.

 

“You’re late for the morning meeting,” Tawnypelt snapped.

 

“So?” Rippletail flicked his tail. His pelt was ruffled and he looked tired. Twigpaw could see his paws were soaked. He smelled of the lake.  _ What was he doing down there? _

 

“I need every cat out hunting today,” Tawnypelt told him.

 

Stonewing puffed out his pelt. “But we spent yesterday hunting. Can’t we patrol borders instead?”

 

“Borders will have to wait,” Tawnypelt told him. “We have too many sick cats to worry about.”

 

Rippletail stopped in front of her and rubbed his nose with a paw. “Sick cats don’t eat. Why do we need to catch so much prey?”

 

Stonewing nodded in agreement. “We only need to catch half as much prey as usual. Let’s take advantage of that.”

 

Twigpaw was shocked. She leaned closer to her sister. “In ThunderClan, no cat talks back to an authority figure.”

 

Violetpaw shrugged, though she looked worried, “Rippletail and Stonewing are always getting into fights with Tawnypelt cause she’s ‘not the real deputy’. It always ends the same.”

 

Tawnypelt sighed, rolling her eyes. “I don’t want to have the same argument with you again.” She nodded to Goldenheart. “Hunt around the ditches. There are bound to be mouse nests around there.”

 

Twigpaw watched Rippletail unsheathe his claws, feeling uneasy. “Are ShadowClan cats really stupid enough to question their leaders?” She realized too late she said it a bit too loud. Rippletail sent her a sharp look.

 

“What was that, ThunderClanner?” he snapped, glaring at her.

 

“It was nothing—” Violetpaw was cut off.

 

“Are you really stupid enough to talk about ShadowClan cats that way in their own camp?” Rippletail shot back, his eyes narrow. He padded over to Twigpaw, growling. “You trying to start a fight?”

 

“Enough, Rippletail!” Tawnypelt snapped. “Twigpaw is not to be harmed while in ShadowClan camp.”

 

But Rippletail didn’t listen, raising his paw in the air to slam it down onto Twigpaw. Twigpaw stiffened, unable to move. Before he could attack her, Crowfrost bowled into him, dragging him away from the apprentice. “Enough!” the black-and-white tom snapped to Rippletail. Rippletail glared at him, then slunk away, his eyes blazing with fury.

 

Twigpaw stared at her sister, trembling. “Is that  _ normal _ ?”

 

“It’s normal for Rippletail,” Violetpaw sniffed. “And a few other rambunctious warriors. Why? Don’t ThunderClan cats start fights too?”

 

“No!” Twigpaw could hardly believe her ears. She glanced around the clearing at the unruffled warriors and Rippletail, who was licking his belly. Tawnypelt looked upset, but no other warrior seemed shocked by what happened.  _ I want to go home! _ She suddenly felt a surge of anxiety for Violetpaw.  _ She grew up here. Is  _ she _ like this too? No wonder she joined the rogues! _ As her thoughts swirled, the entrance of the elders’ den trembled and Puddleshine stumbled out. He had returned from ThunderClan, from their meeting with Bramblestar at dawn, not long ago, with Tawnypelt close behind, looking tired and anxious.

 

“How are the sick cats?” Tawnypelt padded toward him.

 

“I’m doing the best I can,” Puddleshine glanced back at the den. His short fur was ruffled. “I need more tansy and borage.”

 

“Whorlpaw and Flowerpaw can gather some for you,” Tawnypelt told him.

 

Flowerpaw huffed. “Do we have to? Herb gathering is boring.”

 

“Yes, you do,” Tawnypelt told her sternly. “Dawnpelt can go with you to make sure you don’t get distracted.”

 

Flowerpaw huffed and glared at her paws. Whorlpaw looked just as disappointed.

 

“I can help,” Twigpaw mewed, hurrying to Puddleshine’s side. Alderpaw used to talk about him sometimes, saying how kind he was. “I used to help Alderpaw. I know what borage and tansy look like. I can gather some now if you’d like.”

 

“No.” Tawnypelt’s gaze flashed toward her. “You’re not to leave camp.”

 

“Then let me do something else to help.” Twigpaw looked pleadingly at Puddleshine. His fur was dull and his ribs were showing through his pelt. He clearly hadn’t slept or eaten properly in days. “I’ll fetch you some food.” Twigpaw hurried toward the fresh-kill pile and grabbed the shriveled mouse. She carried it back to Puddleshine and dropped it at his paws. “Eat this. I’ll check on the sick cats.”

 

Puddleshine blinked at her gratefully, his eyes shining. “Thank you. All my helpers are out hunting today, so it’d be great if you could help. Oakfur needs water.”

 

“I can do that!” Twigpaw told him.

 

“Kinkfur, too.” He crouched stiffly and began gnawing at the mouse. “There’s moss at the back of the elders’ den, but it needs soaking.”

 

Twigpaw beckoned to Violetpaw with a jerk of her nose. “Come and help.”

 

Tawnypelt was staring at her in surprise. “That is very kind of you.”

 

Twigpaw blinked at her. “Since I have to stay here, I might as well be useful.” Flicking her tail, she padded into the elders’ den.

 

A sour stench hit her as she padded into the gloom.

 

Violetpaw followed her in. “Ewwww.”

 

“Ignore the smell.” Twigpaw had spent enough time in the ThunderClan medicine den to recognize the scent of sickness. But she’d never smelled it this strongly before, even with the sick cats in Thunderclan. An old tom lay as limp as prey, his fur matted, on the sinking moss. “Who’s this?” Twigpaw whispered to Violetpaw.

 

“Oakfur,” Violetpaw told her. “One of our elders.” She moved on to the next nest. “This is Kinkfur.” A ragged gray she-cat lolled restlessly in a filthy nest.

 

A few nests away, a black she-cat lifted her head weakly. “My throat hurts.”

 

Violetpaw blinked at her. “We’re going to fetch you water, mom. It’ll help.” In the dark, Twigpaw saw her sister’s eyes flash with worry. She padded between the other nests where the cats lay moaning, and stopped beside a small nest near the back of the den. A queen crouched beside it, gazing anxiously at a young apprentice squirming in the damp bracken.

 

“Hi, Grassheart,” Violetpaw murmured, giving a soothing blink to the queen. “How’s Snakepaw?”

 

Grassheart blinked back at her, her eyes glittering. “They’re all getting worse and worse. I’ve never seen Snakepaw this ill.” Snakepaw moaned her mother’s name, pouting as she curled up tighter. Grassheart ran a soothing paw down her flank. “Wasptail is out catching her prey right now.”

 

Twigpaw shivered. These cats were  _ really _ sick! Suddenly she understood the desperation that had driven Rowanclaw to keep her here in the first place. ShadowClan needed the sap badly. Twigpaw shivered at the thought of ThunderClan getting this bad. Anger surged beneath her pelt. If only Mudstar could see the suffering he was causing by his stubbornness!

 

She faced Violetpaw. “Where do you soak moss?”

 

“There are some clean puddles a few pawsteps away from this den,” Violetpaw told her.

 

“Good.” Padding to the back of the den, Twigpaw spotted the pile of moss Puddleshine had mentioned. She grabbed a thick wad between her jaws and headed out of the den.

 

Violetpaw followed her, carrying more. They passed Whorlpaw and Flowerpaw as they bounded out of camp behind Dawnpelt to get herbs. Violetpaw slipped ahead and led Twigpaw to the puddle. The water was clean, pooled in a hollow, filled up after all the rain. Twigpaw dropped her moss in. “Once we’ve made sure every cat has water, we can gather fresh bedding.” She guessed the helpers Puddleshine had mentioned were usually the ones who changed the bedding for Puddleshine. She didn’t blame the calico tom for not changing them himself; he looked exhausted enough as he was. She glanced around camp, relieved to see bracken crowding one corner.

 

Violetpaw blinked at her. “How do you know what to do?” She sounded impressed.

 

“I used to hang out in the medicine den with Alderpaw,” Twigpaw explained. “I guess I learned a lot.” She leaned down and plucked the dripping moss from the puddle, then hurried toward the den.

 

As Violetpaw carried moss to Pinenose’s nest, Twigpaw crouched beside Oakfur. The old tom’s eyes were closed. She nosed the wet moss closer to his cheek. “Can you lap just a little?” she coaxed.

 

Oakfur grunted, not opening his eyes. Lifting the moss between her teeth, Twigpaw held it to the tom’s lips, pressing it gently so that the water trickled into his mouth. Oakfur twitched and coughed, then swallowed.

 

Violetpaw looked at her from Pinenose’s nest. “She won’t drink.” Worry darkened her gaze.

 

“It hurts to swallow,” the black she-cat rasped.

 

“Let me try.” Twigpaw crossed the den and nudged Violetpaw aside. “Can you fetch water for Kinkfur and the others, please?”

 

Violetpaw nodded quickly and headed for the entrance, pausing only to snatch the moss from Oakfur’s nest.

 

“I know it hurts, but you need to drink.” Twigpaw held the dripping moss against the queen’s mouth. Pinenose’s eyes flickered open as the moisture dripped along her jaws. She parted her lips and swallowed, coughing. Then she drew back, her eyes opening fully. She stared at Twigpaw.

 

“Violetpaw?” she mewed hazily. “Is that you, little flower?”

 

“I’m her sister,” Twigpaw told her gently.

 

“You’re Lionpaw? My kitten?” Pinenose looked confused. Her gaze darted anxiously around the clearing. “Where are Puddleshine, Violetpaw, Slatepaw, and Birchpaw? I want you all near me.”

 

Twigpaw cringed. Birchpaw, Slatepaw, and Lionpaw were with the rogues. “Puddleshine is eating,” she told her instead.”

 

“What about Birchpaw and Slatepaw?”

 

“Are they your kits too?”

 

“Yes.” Pinenose pushed herself weakly to her paws. “Are they okay? They’re not sick, are they?”

 

“They’re fine,” Twigpaw soothed, easing Pinenose back onto her belly.

 

“What about you, Lionpaw?” Pinenose blinked at her. “Are  _ you _ sick? And Violetpaw?”

 

“No, we’re both fine.” Twigpaw wondered whether to tell Pinenose that she wasn’t Lionpaw. But Pinenose was staring at her so desperately that she hesitated. She couldn’t remember anyone looking at her like that before, with such deep sadness glistening in her eyes.

 

“I want Birchpaw,” Pinenose rasped. “I want him here. With you, Violetpaw, Slatepaw, and Puddleshine.”

 

“He’s out,” Twigpaw lied.

 

“But I need him.” Desperation filled Pinenose’s eyes.

 

“I’m here.” Twigpaw’s throat tightened. Did Lionpaw realize how much her mother loved her? If she did, would she be in ShadowClan now?

 

“Mom?” Puddleshine padded into the den.

 

Pinenose’s gaze softened as though just seeing another one of her kits eased her pain.

 

Twigpaw moved aside as Puddleshine crouched in her place. “It’s okay, mom, you’re okay,” he murmured, rubbing her back with his tail. He turned to Twigpaw. “She’s been a bit delirious since she got sick.”

 

Twigpaw nodded. “Violetpaw and I were giving all the cats water,” she told him. “Then we’ll fetch bracken for their nests. Pinenose said it hurts to swallow.”

 

Puddleshine blinked at her wearily. “They need more herbs.”

 

“Have you got any?” Twigpaw scanned the den.

 

Puddleshine nodded to a pile of shredded leaves. “There’s tansy, coltsfoot, and borage. I’ve been meaning to get some honey from Alderpaw, but . . .” Tiredness slurred his words and Twigpaw understood. “I need to chew the herbs into a pulp. Then I’ll give them some feverfew.”

 

“I can do that,” Twigpaw told him.

 

Puddleshine stared at her, as if surprised. “You’re not a medicine cat, are you?”

 

“I used to help Leafpool and Alderpaw.” Twigpaw padded to the herbs. “You need to rest. You’ll be no help to your Clanmates if you collapse from exhaustion.”

 

Puddleshine’s tail drooped. “I might close my eyes for a moment.” He rested his chin on his mother’s nest. Pinenose relaxed beside him, her wheezing breath ruffling his fur.

 

As Puddleshine’s eyes slowly closed and his breath deepened into sleep, Twigpaw crouched over the herb pile. She took a mouthful as she’d seen Alderpaw do and began chewing the leaves into a pulp. Alderpaw told her a lot about Puddleshine, but she never imagined him like this. He spoke about his smile and his sense of humor, but so far, he was just tired and on edge.  _ It makes sense. He’s so tired, he was on the brink of passing out. _

 

Violetpaw trotted into the den, dripping moss dangling from her jaws.

 

Twigpaw nodded toward the sleeping medicine cat, hoping Violetpaw wouldn’t wake him. Violetpaw blinked at Puddleshine, her gaze softening when she saw her foster brother. She placed the wet moss beside Oakfur and hurried to Twigpaw’s side. “What are you doing?” she whispered.

 

“I’m giving herbs to the sick cats while Puddleshine rests.” Twigpaw padded to Oakfur and spat pulp onto her paw. As she smeared it around the sick tom’s lips, she felt his rough tongue graze her pad. He was licking the herbs. “When you’ve gotten the others water, can you gather bracken so that we can make them clean nests? Then I’ll give them feverfew.”

 

“Of course.” Violetpaw headed out of the den.

 

Twigpaw watched her leave, relief washing over her pelt. Violetpaw did want to help her Clanmates. Growing up here hadn’t made her like Slatepaw, Birchpaw, and Lionpaw, and the other cats who left to go to the rogues. She was a kind cat. Like Puddleshine and Pinenose.

 

\--------

 

Stiff with tiredness, Twigpaw curled into the nest beside Violetpaw. Flowerpaw and Whorlpaw had fallen asleep ages ago, their bellies full. The hunting patrols had returned not long after sunhigh, bringing enough prey to feed all the cats, including the ill ones. Her sister sat up, washing.

 

“I’m too tired to wash,” Twigpaw whispered.

 

“I want to get the stench of herbs and sickness out of my fur,” Violetpaw answered between licks.

 

Twigpaw had already cleaned the pulp from her paws, although the taste lingered in her mouth despite the two shrews she’d gulped down at sunset. Worry still wormed in her belly. Oakfur was so sick. Snakepaw was too. And the others were fighting hard against the illness. What if one of then died during the night? She had heard about Scorchfur, who had died of fever. She shivered at the thought of another ShadowClan cat dying.

 

At least Puddleshine was well-rested now. He’d slept the day away while she and Violetpaw had tended to the sick cats. It was Pinenose who had finally roused him. She’d woken, her eyes a little brighter, and broke into a purr when she’d found him still sleeping beside her nest. Twigpaw got to see the smile Alderpaw liked so much when he woke.  _ I can see why he likes him. _

 

A thorn seemed to jab Twigpaw’s heart as she remembered the fondness in the she-cat’s gaze. “Do you think our birth mother loved us as much as Pinenose and Lilyheart loves us and their birth kits?”

 

Violetpaw stopped washing. “I’ve never thought about it.”

 

Twigpaw frowned. “Why not?” She wondered why Violetpaw seemed so detached.

 

Violetpaw lowered the paw she’d been licking. “I suppose I just assumed since she was gone, there was no point thinking about her.”

 

“But didn’t you miss her?”

 

“I had Pinenose.”

 

“But Pinenose didn’t ask for you,” Twigpaw pointed out. “Just like Lilyheart didn’t ask for me. Doesn’t that make you think she might not like you as much as she likes her own kits?” She searched Violetpaw’s gaze for a reaction, but Violetpaw seemed unmoved.

 

“Pinenose still loved me,” Violetpaw told her. “Sure, as a kit, Pinenose treated me as a burden for a little while. But I got used to it, and then she changed. Now we’re really close, like she’s close to Puddleshine.”  _ Got used to her treating you like a burden? _ Twigpaw couldn’t imagine getting used to that.

 

Twigpaw gazed wistfully into space. She had Lilyheart and Snowbush, who were like her true mom and dad to her. But, for some reason, on some days, she felt a stab to her gut that they weren’t blood kin. She knew she shouldn’t have worried about it. Lilyheart was an amazing mother and her kits loved Twigpaw like a sister, but she couldn’t help but daydream about her birth mother and father, Violetpaw, and herself being one happy family, with no doubts about love. “Just imagine if there was a cat who loved us as much as a mother loves her own, birth kits.” She shuddered.

 

“Oh, Twigpaw,” Sympathy flooded Violetpaw’s gaze. “You always want to be close to some cat.

 

“Don’t you?” Twigpaw frowned, puzzled.

 

“I guess I didn’t think it was possible. Birchpaw, Slatepaw, and Lionpaw obviously didn’t like me when I was a kit, and Puddleshine was always daydreaming, off in his own little world. I guess he had a lot to think about when he was a kit. Pinenose was so focused on going back to the warrior den, and I didn’t have a father in Spikefur like you have a father in Alderpaw and Snowbush. Now, Puddleshine is too focused on the sick cats, and Pinenose is too sick for me to get close to her, Birchpaw, Slatepaw, and Lionpaw are gone, Spikefur doesn’t like or trust me.” She lowered her head. Was this the first time she’d opened up about this to someone? Then she glanced up at Twigpaw, smiling. “It is still nice thinking I have blood kin close to me, though. Even if you’re in ThunderClan, I’m glad I’ve got a sister.”

 

Affection swelled in Twigpaw’s heart. “I think about you a lot, too.” She met Violetpaw’s gaze. “I guess being here has given us a chance to get to know each other again.” She searched Violetpaw’s gaze, hoping that her sister felt the same way.

 

Violetpaw’s eyes clouded. She purred and snuggled down beside Twigpaw. “Let’s never forget we have each other. We’re kin, and that’s stronger than being Clanmates or denmates. We’ll always be close. Nothing will ever change that.”

 

“Do you promise?” Anxiety prickled Twigpaw’s belly.

 

“I promise.”


	26. Chapter Twenty-Four

Two sunups later, Violetpaw opened her eyes and blinked through the darkness. Voices in the clearing had woke her. Her breath warmed her paws as she listened.

 

A growl made her stiffen.

 

She jerked her head as a snarl rang through the night air. “Twigpaw! Wake up!” She prodded Twigpaw sharply.

 

Twigpaw lifted her muzzle, her eyes hardly opening. “What?” Her mew was slurred with sleep.

 

“Listen!” Violetpaw strained her ears.

 

“You can’t come in here!” Spikefur’s growl sounded beyond the den walls.

 

“We have come to take our Clanmate home!” Squirrelflight’s mew cut across the growling of the ShadowClan warriors.

 

Twigpaw opened her eyes wide. “Squirrelflight!”

 

Whorlpaw and Flowerpaw were stirring in their nests.

 

“What’s all that noise?” Whorlpaw sounded half-asleep.

 

Violetpaw’s heart lurched. “Quick!” She nosed Twigpaw from the nest. “Let’s hide.”

 

Twigpaw dug her paws deep into the bracken, refusing to be pushed. “Hide? Why? She’s come to rescue me.”

 

Violetpaw hardly heard her. “We can tunnel under the brambles at the back of the den and slip past the dirtplace. If we run fast, we can hide so deep in the forest they’ll never be able to find us!”

 

Twigpaw stared at her. “Violetpaw. I  _ want _ to be found.”

 

Violetpaw froze. “What?” She didn’t understand. Twigpaw had said she wanted to be close to her. They’d talked about being sisters—how that was more important than anything.  _ You made me trust you! Now you’re abandoning me? _ “You promised we’d always be close.”

 

“We will be.” Twigpaw looked confused. “Like you said, we’re kin, closer than denmates or Clanmates. Whatever Clan we’re in, we’re still sisters. Still closer than anyone.”

 

Squirrelflight’s growl sounded outside. “We’re staying until you give her back.”

 

“Get out!” Dawnpelt’s hiss was hard.

 

“Give us Twigpaw!”

 

_ That’s Lilyheart! _ Violetpaw recognized the ThunderClan she-cat’s mew. Lilyheart wasn’t going to leave her foster daughter behind, was she? Panic swirled in her mind when she heard Sparkstorm, Lionblaze, and Hollytuft’s hisses. They brought their toughest warriors to bring back Twigpaw. “Come hide with me!” she pleaded.

 

Twigpaw stared at her, her eyes glittering with guilt. “I’m sorry, Violetpaw, but I can’t,” she mewed. “I have to go back to my Clan.”

 

Wasptail and Rippletail, who were guarding the den, stepped inside, bristling as the ThunderClan cats bunched near the entrance. “You’re not going anywhere!” Rippletail hissed, glaring at Twigpaw.

 

Twigpaw was staring, wide-eyed, as the warriors pressed her back into the wall of the den. Violetpaw got her first good look at the ThunderClan cats who were bunching around the den: Squirrelflight, Lilyheart, Snowbush, Lionblaze, Hollytuft, and Sparkstorm. Their eyes flashed in the moonlight, glancing briefly before their gazes flicked toward the other ShadowClan cats. Didn’t they remember her? She’d been part of their Clan once.

 

“Twigpaw!” Violetpaw’s heart twisted in her chest as she saw Twigpaw squeeze past the ShadowClan warriors and race toward the ThunderClan cats.

 

Rippletail lunged at her, but Twigpaw escaped his grasp, and zigzagged between Snowbird and Mistcloud. She ducked past Spikefur and Strikestone, who were facing the ThunderClan invaders, their backs arched.

 

Violetpaw stared in dismay as Twigpaw flung herself against Lilyheart and nestled beside her. “You can’t leave!” she wailed.

 

“Why not?”

 

_ Why not? _ Fury and confusion surged through Violetpaw. Why had Twigpaw begged to stay close if she was just going to leave? She padded forward, her pelt bristling as Spikefur lined up beside Snowbird, Mistcloud, Wasptail, and Rippletail. Flowerpaw and Whorlpaw, who had been staring wide-eyed from the den, charged to join them.

 

Rowanclaw strode from the shadows and faced the ThunderClan cats. “Do you really think we’re going to let you take her without a fight?”

 

Squirrelflight’s eyes flashed with scorn. “The fight wouldn’t last long.”

 

Violetpaw shuddered. She was right. With so many ShadowClan cats weak and sick, and so many of the Clan’s young cats with the rogues, ShadowClan warriors were outnumbered in their own camp.

 

“Let them go, Rowanclaw.” Crowfrost’s mew sounded tired as he padded heavily from his den. He pushed between his Clanmates and faced Squirrelflight. “There’s no point in keeping her here.”

 

Rowanclaw’s eyes rounded and he hung his head. “Very well.” He sheathed his claws, lashing his tail. His mew was hoarse. “Take her.”

 

Spikefur stared at the ShadowClan deputy and the black-and-white warrior. “What are you doing?”

 

“We’ve held ThunderClan’s apprentice long enough,” Rowanclaw growled. “Tawnypelt, Crowfrost, and I were already speaking about taking her home today anyway. It seemed like a good plan at the start, but now it feels wrong. The sickness is spreading too fast here. We need to return her before she gets ill, too. Why should Twigpaw suffer for us?”

 

“She wasn’t suffering!” Violetpaw cried out desperately.

 

Spikefur ignored the apprentice. He snarled at Crowfrost. “How else are we going to get the sap?”

 

Mistcloud stood beside her denmate, her eyes glittering with anger. “Our Clanmates are dying!”

 

“ThunderClan knows that,” Rowanclaw told the warrior. “WindClan knows that too. They have seen the illness kill another cat themselves.” Violetpaw shivered when she remembered Ashfoot’s death. “If they want more innocent cats to die, then it is for StarClan to judge them, not us. ShadowClan cats are  _ true _ warriors.” He turned his accusing gaze on Squirrelflight.

 

Squirrelflight’s eyes narrowed, though she looked guilty. “We tried,” she reminded him. “My sister went to see Mudstar and pleaded with him. His own Clanmates and medicine cats are frightened of him. He’s determined to watch you suffer.”

 

Tawnypelt stepped up beside Rowanclaw. “And you’re going to let him.”

 

Uncertainty clouded Squirrelflight’s gaze. She stared deeply into Tawnypelt’s eyes, searching for something. She glanced at Lionblaze. Her warriors shifted around her uneasily. “Let’s go,” she meowed at last.

 

Violetpaw stared helplessly at Twigpaw.  _ We treated you so well! You helped Puddleshine! _ Surely her sister must feel  _ some _ connection to ShadowClan now? “Why can’t you stay?” she mewed plaintively.

 

Twigpaw glanced at Lilyheart, then Sparkstorm. “ThunderClan is my  _ Clan. _ I have kin there, just like you’ve got kin here.”

 

_ But I’m your kin, too. _ Violetpaw’s heart dropped like a stone as the ThunderClan cats began to go back through the tunnel. Then, it soared when Twigpaw rushed back, outstretching her paws and bowling into Violetpaw in a tight hug, nearly knocking her sister off her paws. Violetpaw buried her face into her sister's pelt.

 

“I love you, Violetpaw,” Twigpaw murmured, her voice shaking. “I’m sorry I have to leave, but I want you to know that, no matter what Clan we’re in, I still love you  _ so much _ .”

 

Violetpaw choked up. She didn’t want Twigpaw to leave but . . . she had to. Just like Violetpaw had to leave Needletail and the rogues. “I love you too.”

 

And with one last squeeze and a quick lick of her cheek, Twigpaw pulled away and padded through the entrance tunnel. Violetpaw watched her go, her heart aching.

 

Mistcloud turned on Rowanclaw, her eyes blazing. “How could you?”

 

Spikefur lashed his tail. “You’ve let our only hope disappear.”

 

Rowanclaw stared at him, his gaze clouded. “I couldn’t risk a young cat’s life any longer. What if she got sick here, and she died?”

 

“It would have made ThunderClan understand our suffering,” Spikefur snapped. That made Violetpaw feel sick. Some cats growled in agreement, others hissed at him. Tawnypelt’s fur bristled and Snowbird glared at the yellow tom.

 

“We should have fought to keep her!” Mistcloud spoke up, her tail lashing.

 

“A battle wouldn’t have stopped them.” Rowanclaw sounded weary. “And even if we’d managed to keep Twigpaw, do you really think ThunderClan could make Mudstar change his mind?”

 

Spikefur curled his lip. “You're a coward,” he snarled. “Russetstar would never have let her go!”

 

“Russetstar may not live through the sickness,” Rowanclaw reminded him gravely.

 

“She has nine lives,” Spikefur retorted.

 

“And she only has one left!” Rowanclaw sounded overwhelmed, but he stood his ground.

 

Violetpaw gasped at Rowanclaw’s words. Was it true? Was their really on her last life?

 

Spikefur thrust his muzzle close to Rowanclaw. “Let’s hope she doesn’t die,” he hissed, “because you’re no leader.”

 

Goldenheart hurried to his father’s side. “That’s not true!”

 

Tawnypelt joined him. “We made the right decision. Twigpaw was spending too much time with the sick cats. She might have become ill too. What would StarClan think if she died because of us? And Mudstar is determined to make us suffer. You _ know _ that. Holding Twigpaw here wasn’t going to change anything.”

 

Spikefur growled. “Now we’ll never know.” He turned his tail on Rowanclaw and stalked across the clearing. Mistcloud followed, Flowerpaw, Whorlpaw, and Wasptail on her tail. Grassheart was staring from the elders’ den, her eyes round with uncertainty. Dawnpelt padded over to her family, her pelt rippling uneasily.

 

Tawnypelt blinked at her mate. “We made the right decision,” she repeated.

 

Dawnpelt nudged her father. “It’s just a few ruffled pelts, that’s all. They’ll be smooth again by the morning.”

 

_ A few ruffled pelts. _ Violetpaw watched her Clanmates melt into the shadows, her heart aching. Twigpaw was gone. Sorrow clouded Violetpaw’s eyes. Though her heart ached, she knew that Twigpaw loved her. And she loved Twigpaw with all her heart.

 

\--------

 

Violetpaw pressed dripping moss to Kinkfur’s mouth, just as Twigpaw had taught her. The den felt stuffy, warmed by the bright newleaf sun. Outside, sunshine sliced across the clearing.

 

After Twigpaw had left, Violetpaw hadn’t been able to go back to sleep. Instead she’d come to help Puddleshine. At least the stench of sickness and blood blocked out the lingering scent of Twigpaw.

 

Kinkfur wheezed, pushing the moss away as a spasm of coughing gripped her. The old she-cat jerked weakly in her nest, helpless against the fever-induced seizure. Fear sparked through Violetpaw’s pelt. “Puddleshine!” She jerked her muzzle toward the medicine cat. He was leaning over Cloverfoot, gently dabbing green pulp around her jaws, soothing her with gentle coos.

 

He turned sharply as Violetpaw called. His gaze flicked to Kinkfur, who was still twitching. The coughing gave way to a rattling wheeze. She seemed to be no more than fur and bones, shaken by a cruel wind. Blood sprayed the floor of the den. “Fetch thyme!” Puddleshine ordered.

 

Violetpaw stared at him, scared. “I don’t know what it looks like!”

 

“It has woody stems and small leaves—” Puddleshine stopped as Kinkfur fell limp.

 

Violetpaw stiffened with panic. “I’ll go and look.”

 

“There’s no need.” Puddleshine’s mew was desolate. He stared at the old she-cat, his eyes misting.

 

“She’s dead?” Violetpaw felt cold. Kinkfur was lying still, as though she was sleeping. “Perhaps the blackcough has gone away and she’s just resting.” Kinkfur couldn’t be dead.

 

Gently, Puddleshine touched Kinkfur’s flank with his paw. “She’s with StarClan now.”

 

“No!” Shock sparked through Violetpaw’s pelt as she suddenly saw the stillness of death and the blood seeping from her jaws, just like Ashfoot. She looked like fresh-kill. Overwhelmed, Violetpaw bolted from the entrance. She raced across the clearing, ignoring the surprised stares of her Clanmates.

 

“Where are you going?” Dawnpelt’s mew rang across the clearing.

 

Violetpaw didn’t answer. She raced through the entrance tunnel and burst from the camp. Gulping the pine-scented air outside, she tried to fight the waves of grief washing over her. Her Clanmates were  _ dying. _ Twigpaw was gone. There was no one in the Clan she could talk to, now that Puddleshine was too busy and Pinenose was sick. For a moment she wondered where Needletail was. Needletail would know what to say. She'd flick her tail over Violetpaw’s ear and tell her not to worry. She’d say that Kinkfur would be happier, lying in the warm sunshine of StarClan’s hunting grounds than coughing in a stuffy nest. She’d tell her that she didn’t need Twigpaw because she had  _ her _ .

 

 _I should have stayed with her._ Violetpaw had tried not to think of her friend since she’d rejoined ShadowClan. She’d tried not to worry about how Needletail might not be getting along with the rogues and had kept her thoughts focused on the present. She’d tried to put her Clanmates first. Now, with a stab of grief, Violetpaw realized that Needletail had _never_ abandoned her. When she’d left, she’d taken Violetpaw. I _abandoned_ her _._ Guilt prickled through Violetpaw’s pelt.

 

She headed away from camp.

 

“Where are you going?” Dawnpelt padded from camp and called after her.

 

Violetpaw looked over her shoulder. “Kinkfur died,” she meowed bluntly. “I need to get some fresh air.”

 

Dawnpelt stared at her, shock sparking in her gaze. “She’s dead?”

 

“Yes.” Violetpaw’s eyes stung with tears.

 

“Oh, Violetpaw,” Dawnpelt murmured. She pressed against Violetpaw, but her apprentice pulled away.

 

“I’m sorry I just . . . need some time alone.”

 

Dawnpelt nodded in understanding. “Be careful, okay?” Her mentor watched her pad away into the trees, disappearing as Violetpaw walked farther away.

 

Paws heavy, Violetpaw walked on. The forest floor was warm where the sun reached it and chilly where the shadows lingered. Pushing all thoughts from her mind, Violetpaw found herself wandering toward her old territory—the land held by the rogues.  _ Do I want to see Needletail? _ Violetpaw couldn’t decide. She wanted Needletail to comfort her, like she had when Violetpaw was a kit. But she knew that Needletail was unlikely to treat her kindly if she ever ran into her again.

 

As Violetpaw felt her chest sink in regret, she heard a familiar voice.

 

“Well, well.” Needletail slid out from behind a pine and blocked her path. “Look who we have here.”

 

Violetpaw’s heart leapt. “Needletail!” Her old friend’s fur looked glossy. Muscles rippled over her shoulders. Violetpaw broke into a purr.

 

Needletail scowled and looked over her shoulder. Rain followed her onto the path and stopped beside her. Her injured eye was gone. Pale fur cover the space where it had once been. Her remaining eye was staring at Violetpaw, revealing nothing. She wished the warm twinkle she used to have was still there.

 

Violetpaw felt an icy chill settle in her belly. Needletail didn’t look pleased to see her. “I’m sorry I left like I did,” she mewed hurriedly. “I just didn’t know what else to do.”

 

Needletail narrowed her eyes. “So you ran away in the night.”

 

“I wasn’t running away.” Violetpaw pushed back guilt. “I just didn’t feel like I belonged there anymore.”

 

Something sharpened Needletail’s glare. Hurt and . . .  _ sympathy? _ Violetpaw leaned closer. “I’m really sorry. I should have talked to you. But . . .” Her mew trailed away as she glanced at Rain. Were Needletail and Rain mates now? Perhaps she’d chosen the right time to leave. Maybe Needletail didn’t have room for friends in her life anymore.

 

She realized that Needletail was staring at her, malice shimmering in her green gaze. There was no hurt there now, only threat. Violetpaw backed away. “H-how are the others?” she asked nervously.

 

“What do you care?” Needletail hissed. “You’re a ShadowClan cat now. That  _ is _ where you went, isn’t it?” She sniffed Violetpaw’s pelt. “You  _ smell _ like a Clan cat.”

 

Violetpaw suddenly felt very small.

 

“Why did you go back?” Needletails question sounded more like an accusation.

 

Violetpaw glanced at Rain, her stomach churning as she looked at her lost eye.

 

Rain’s face hardened, her eye narrowing. “Afraid Darktail would do to you what he did to me, kit?”

 

“So you’re a coward?” Needletail stepped closer.

 

Violetpaw flinched. “I am not a coward!” Her voice broke. “I belong to ShadowClan,” she mewed, quieter this time.

 

“Traitor!” Needletail stepped closer.

 

You  _ betrayed  _ your _ Clan! _ Violetpaw wished she had the courage to say it. Needletail had been  _ born _ in ShadowClan. They were her kin.  _ They only took me in because of the prophecy.  _ Violetpaw couldn’t imagine leaving ShadowClan again. But Rain and Needletail were staring at her as if they didn’t know anymore about her than the fact that she was a Clan cat. “Every cat has to find their own path.”

 

Needletail snorted. “You even  _ sound _ like a Clan cat!”

 

“It’s where I belong.” Violetpaw was determined to appear brave, even if her heart was pounding.

 

Needletail backed away, her eyes glittering. “So you let me wake up alone, wondering where you’d gone! You  _ left  _ me!”

 

Violetpaw hesitated.  _ That  _ is _ sadness! _ Was the sleek silver she-cat truly hurt that Violetpaw had left her? “I couldn’t stay,” she mewed helplessly.

 

Needletail showed her teeth. “We could take you back with us now. I’m sure Darktail would be delighted to have his  _ special _ cat back. He always liked you more, didn’t he?”

 

“I don’t want to go back to the rogues!” Violetpaw tried to stop her paws from trembling.

 

Needletail opened her jaws, then snapped them shut. She snarled. “You don’t have a choice.”

 

Violetpaw stared at her pleadingly. “I’m sorry, Needletail. I’m so sorry. I just want to go home.” But she didn’t know where home was. She felt like a kit.

 

Needletail glanced at Rain. “What do you think?” she asked. “Should we take her back to camp with us?”

 

Rain stared at Violetpaw, her gaze betraying nothing.

 

Violetpaw’s breath stopped in her throat. She glanced around the forest, looking for some sort of escape. Perhaps if she bolted for the bramble bush beyond the ditch, she’d be able to lose them in the tangled brambles. Or she could just head back the way she’d come. She was light on her paws. She might be able to outrun them.

 

“Well?” Needletail pressed. “Should we take her?”

 

“No.”

 

Rain’s mew washed Violetpaw like a cool breeze. She let out a breath as she went on.

 

“We don’t want cats who don’t want us. Besides, she’s too soft.” She sniffed. “There’s still kit fluff behind her ears.”

 

Violetpaw’s shoulders loosened. Needletail glared at Violetpaw, then at Rain. “I’m sure we’ll see you again,” Needletail growled, a knowing glint in her eyes.

 

Fear jabbed Violetpaw’s belly. Unable to move, she watched them go. They stalked into the forest. Rain sent one last glance to the apprentice. Something Violetpaw couldn’t identify sparked in her unscathed eye. The black-and-white apprentice backed away, then bolted to camp.

 

\--------

 

Damp air settled over the clearing as the sun sank behind the trees. Violetpaw crouched at the edge of camp, a half-eaten mouse beside her. Her Clanmates moved quietly around the body lying in the middle. Kinkfur had been carried from the den and placed there, her paws tucked neatly beneath her. Tawnypelt and Dawnpelt had smoothed her fur. Mistcloud and Ratscar had gathered pinecones and early primrose and laid them around her body. Oakfur had tried to convince Puddleshine to let him sit at the vigil, but Puddleshine told him he needed to rest. Violetpaw’s heart ached for the brown tom.

 

Now they sat at twilight, ready to begin the vigil.

 

Violetpaw watched them, her thoughts jumbled. Twigpaw had left; Kinkfur had died; Needletail was no longer her friend.  _ Did I think she would be, after I left her like that? _ She couldn’t forget the flash of pain in Needletail’s gaze as she’d spoken about waking and finding Violetpaw gone.

 

Rowanclaw padded from his den. He moved stiffly, like an elder. His fur was unkempt. Violetpaw sat up, unease tugging at her belly. Was he just grieving? Or was something else wrong?  _ He  _ is _ old. Maybe that’s it. _ He stopped beside Kinkfur’s body and beckoned his Clanmates closer with a flick of his tail.

 

Violetpaw crossed the clearing and stopped beside Flowerpaw and Whorlpaw. The two apprentices pressed against Violetpaw and licked her shoulder. They didn’t need to say anything to comfort Violetpaw; just the warmth of their pelts helped. Puddleshine blinked at her from the other side of Kinkfur’s body. Spikefur sat alone, his gaze dark. Mistcloud and Ratscar were huddled together, their eyes glazed.

 

“Kinkfur was a loyal ShadowClan cat for many moons. I was close friends with her as an apprentice, though she was a few moons older than me.” Rowanclaw’s mew was hoarse. “And she remained loyal and kind to the end. She fought beside us against the Dark Forest cats. She was the front of every battle. She defended her Clanmates as though she were defending her own kits.”

 

As the ShadowClan deputy went on, Spikefur narrowed his eyes, watching him as though watching prey.

 

“StarClan will welcome her. She has many friends there, and her kit, Dewkit, will surely be happy to see her again, sharing her StarClan name with her mother. Long days of endless hunting lie ahead of her.” He dipped his head. “She will be remembered.”

 

Ratscar leaned down to grasp a primrose between his teeth. He lifted it and laid it on Kinkfur’s body. Kinkfur’s kit, Mistcloud, leaned close. She murmured something to her mother. Violetpaw knew Sparrowtail was in the elders’ den, wishing he could be beside his mother. Mistcloud touched her nose to Kinkfur’s pelt one last time. As Ratscar settled down beside his mate,

coughing filled the air.

Every cat whipped their heads around to Crowfrost, whose body jerking. His rasping coughs echoed in the evening air. Violetpaw stiffened. His eyes were glazed with fever, his pelt ragged. He was leading the Clan with Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt. Had he gone too far, not taking time to care for himself? Just like the other sick cats, blood sprayed from his jaws and stained his teeth. Dawnpelt raced toward her mate, only to be stopped by Puddleshine.

“Don’t go near him!” the calico medicine cat ordered her. “Fetch tansy.”

Ferretclaw leapt to his paws and raced into the medicine den.

Crowfrost was ill, Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw were the only cats to lead the Clan now, and even Rowanclaw was showing signs of illness.

Violetpaw felt weak with dread. Was sickness going to destroy the Clan?


	27. Chapter Twenty-Five

Pebbles brushed against Puddleshine’s paws as he walked across the lake shore. He wished Mothwing was there with him, comforting him, telling him it wasn’t his fault, saying that Kinkfur was happier now that she was in StarClan. It had been three days since Kinkfur died and Rowanclaw had caught blackcough. After her death, Oakfur weakened and died due to the fever, and Snakepaw, who was grieving the loss of Kinkfur, was becoming worse and worse. Puddleshine feared she’d be next. Ratscar was in shock after both his mates passed away. Meanwhile, Crowfrost and Stonewing must have caught blackcough from Rowanclaw as well, because they fell ill the day before. Luckily, Crowfrost wasn’t as weak as the others; unluckily, no matter how much Puddleshine told him not to, he continued to try to lead the Clan and not rest and eat as much as he needed.

 

Once he reached the river, he turned to follow it up to the Moonpool. Exhaustion washed over him. He stayed up all night for nearly two days, refusing Ferretclaw’s help. Pinenose was already sick, he couldn’t see more of his kin in pain. Plus, his nightmares plagued him when he slept. He shuddered. Cloverfoot seemed to be improving. She was coughing much less, though there was still blood. Puddleshine hoped she wouldn’t relapse and pass away due to fever.

 

Puddleshine prayed Littlecloud would visit him in his dream tonight.

 

“Puddleshine!”

 

He turned to see Mothwing and Willowshine, padding up to him from the WindClan border. His former mentor greeted him with a touch of their noses. Both her and Willowshine looked weary. “How are you?” Mothwing asked.

 

“I’m doing okay,” Puddleshine lied, shaking out his pelt. “I stayed up last night. Snakepaw and Stonewing needed my attention.” His eyes rounded as he thought of the small apprentice, much tinier than she was meant to be at this age. “Wasptail and Grassheart are so worried about her, and I’m scared that she . . .”

 

Mothwing shook her head. “Don’t worry,” she murmured, licking his cheek. “I wish I could help.”

 

“I’m alright.” Puddleshine tried to make himself seem more confident than he actually was. “I can handle this.”

 

They padded up the slope together. In the distance there were five silhouettes: Alderpaw, Kestrelflight, Brindlepaw, and a WindClan warrior Puddleshine couldn’t quite make out from where he was. As they got closer, Puddleshine realized it was Sedgewhisker.  _ Mudstar must have sent her with him. _

 

When the three medicine cats joined the other at the top of the Moonpool hollow, Sedgewhisker nodded to Kestrelflight and padded down to guard them from below. Puddleshine greeted them with a dip of his head while Willowshine pressed against Kestrelflight.

 

“Has Mudstar picked a new deputy?” Alderpaw asked, glancing at Sedgewhisker.

 

The brownish tom sighed. “Not yet,” he murmured. “He says that he can’t trust anyone. Brindlepaw and I are worried about him. If he caught the blackcough, I don’t think he’d last long.” He shared a glance with Brindlepaw, who shook her head.

 

Willowshine shifted on her haunches while Mothwing sighed. “Is Mudstar on his last life?” Willowshine asked, her eyes round.

 

“Yes.” Brindlepaw whisked her tail. She seemed distracted and anxious about something, looking over her shoulder to WindClan territory every now and then. Kestrelflight looked unnerved too, unsheathing and sheathing his claws.

 

“Where’s Leafpool?” Mothwing changed the subject, glancing around for the tabby medicine cat.

 

“She had to stay home to look after the sick cats. Honeypaw is doing worse and worse.” Alderpaw looked worried. “Mousewhisker is doing much better, while Whitewing seems to be getting more delirious. Ivypool and Dovewing have been visiting her a lot, along with her brothers and sister.” He looked at his paws, sighing. “She’s been talking about seeing Birchfall. I’m worried. I don’t think she’s going to make it.”

 

The medicine cats lowered their head, mourning the white she-cat. Puddleshine didn’t know her well, but he’d spoken to her once at a Gathering. She was a good warrior. “I’m worried about Russetstar, too,” he mewed, blinking at Alderpaw. “If only Mudstar wasn’t so adamant about keeping the sap to himself.”

 

“Yes,” Mothwing sighed. “Mistystar is sick, and Primrosefoot has passed away. Mistystar was well enough to pick a new deputy before moonhigh, Duskfur. She’s been keeping the Clan in order since Mistystar got sick, which is good. And Curlfeather’s fever is higher than ever.”

 

Willowshine nodded. “We’ve been looking for any sap from a tree that matches your description, but the closest we’ve gotten is birch sap, which helped Mistystar and Curlfeather’s coughs for a while.” She turned to Puddleshine. “We could give you some tomorrow, if you’d like.”

 

Puddleshine dipped his head to the older medicine cat. “That’d be great,” he meowed, trying to sound optimistic.  _ Only the tree sap on WindClan territory will truly cure them. _

 

Alderpaw huffed, his pelt prickling. “Why don’t the Clans just come together and  _ make _ Mudstar give us the sap?” he asked, his tail lashing. “This isn’t fair.”

 

Kestrelflight and Brindlepaw’s pelts rippled uneasily.

 

Puddleshine’s ear twitched. “If only it were that easy,” he mumbled. Seeing the cats back home suffering was enough to make him want to follow Alderpaw and tell Tawnypelt to raid Mudstar’s territory, but not with such weak cats in camp.

 

“It  _ is  _ that easy!” Alderpaw raised his voice, surprising Puddleshine. “We need to stand up to Mudstar.”

 

Brindlepaw shared a glance with Kestrelflight. “There has been speak of rebelling against him in WindClan already,” she meowed slowly.

 

“But we need support from all the other leaders. I don’t think they’d be willing to start a war over this,” Kestrelflight spoke up, stepping in front of his apprentice. “And with Mistystar and Russetstar sick, I’m sure their second-in-commands wouldn’t be willing to go through with it without their leaders’ consent.”

 

_ Tawnypelt would probably be willing to go through with it, _ Puddleshine thought. The tortoiseshell she-cat’s mate was sick, wouldn’t she want to fight for his well-being?

 

Kestrelflight glanced at Brindlepaw once more, who nodded. “I think my apprentice and Sedgewhisker have a more peaceful solution.”

 

The medicine cats swung their heads toward the brown apprentice. “What?”

 

“I want to share with StarClan first,” Brindlepaw meowed, beginning to pad down the spiral slope.

 

Puddleshine shared a glance with Alderpaw before following her down. Curiosity made his thoughts race. “What do you think they’re planning?” Alderpaw asked.

 

Puddleshine shrugged. “I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

 

They circled around the moonpool, taking a few laps from it before laying down. Alderpaw was lying beside Puddleshine as always, his head on his paws as he drifted into sleep. Exhaustion dragged Puddleshine into darkness and soon he opened his eyes to the familiar field.

 

In the bunch of trees across from the river, a pale white light shined. Mothflight was visiting him once more, looking up between the leaves, the sunlight dappling on her pelt. She caught his eyes, her own green ones sparkling like stars in the sunshine.

 

“Lovely night for a Moonpool Gathering, isn’t it?” she mewed, her voice smooth. She blinked at the medicine cat as he joined her. “It’s so warm here. The sky is so lovely.”

 

Puddleshine looked up, seeing puffy clouds sweeping across the sky, at a much faster pace than clouds did in the waking world. He lay down next to Mothflight, breathing in the scents of the StarClan meadow. “Is this place separate from StarClan?” he asked, glancing around. “I’ve only ever seen Littlecloud and you here. Aren’t there more StarClan cats around?”

 

Mothflight smiled at him. “Every medicine cat has their own little realm they dream in. If we were to walk in the right direction for long enough, we could pad right into Alderpaw’s dream, or Willowshine’s, Kestrelflight’s, or Brindlepaw’s. But it would take much too long.” She glanced around. “I like your realm, though. Your own realm is sort of like a happy place,a place for you to feel calm. I’ve seen a lot of realms, but none this calming and pretty.”

 

Puddleshine scanned the area, a smile on his whiskers. “I like my realm, too.” Though he did like this place, it did remind him of his nightmares. He lowered his head at the thought of them. All his friends and family telling him he was a murderer.  _ I couldn’t save them . . . _

 

“Everything will be alright.”

 

Puddleshine glanced up at Mothflight, who was smiling at him. It was as if she read his mind. “How do you know?”

 

Mothflight laughed and nudged him. “I’m one of the oldest StarClan cats here, kept alive only by the mentions of my name,” she meowed, winking at him. “I think I know quite a bit more than you, the medicine cats, or even Littlecloud.”

 

Puddleshine blinked at her. “Thank you,” he murmured. “I hope you’re right.”

 

Mothflight lay her tail on Puddleshine’s back and pressed her nose to his ear, before she began to fade along with the rest of the meadow around her.

 

For a while, the calico medicine cat sat in darkness and silence. Then he opened his eyes to the Moonpool. He stretched and yawned, feeling well rested. Did Mothflight cut their meeting short so he could sleep? He shook out his pelt. Though he felt heavy after sleeping, the exhaustion that sat in his bones the night before was gone.

 

Alderpaw was awake as well. He looked happy, much happier than usual. What did you dream about?” Puddleshine whispered, glancing at the other medicine cats to make sure they didn’t hear him breaking the rules.

 

The ginger tom didn’t seem to mind that he shouldn’t be telling Puddleshine, because he explained in a hushed tone, “My grandmother, Sandstorm, and Ravenpaw, a cat who guided me on my journey to SkyClan, visited me.” His smile was brighter than ever. “They told me they were proud of me.”

 

Puddleshine smiled and nuzzled Alderpaw; something behind his chest swelled and his heart raced. “I’m happy for you,” he meowed, pulling away from the older medicine cat.

 

Without warning, Brindlepaw leapt to her paws, her eyes wide. She turned to Kestrelflight and shoved him, shaking him awake. “Wake up!” she yelped. Sedgewhisker raced up to the edge of the hollow. Brindlepaw turned to her as Kestrelflight groaned and sat up, stumbling. “They said it was okay!” She bounded up the dimpled path, followed quickly by Kestrelflight. “Follow me!”

 

Startled, Puddleshine shared a glance with Alderpaw. “ _ What’s _ okay?” Alderpaw called.

 

Mothwing and Willowshine raced after them, stumbling every now and then as they tried to catch up.

 

Puddleshine and Alderpaw were at their heels. “What’s happening?” Puddleshine yelped.

 

Brindlepaw was already jumping down the steep rocks with Sedgewhisker in front of her. Puddleshine could smell fear scent radiating from the WindClan cats. He was shocked to see three more WindClan warriors, Gorsetail, Whitetail, and Hootwhisker at the border. They leapt over the stream and joined them. “Crowclaw and Breezepelt are making sure Mudstar doesn’t get suspicious,” Gorsetail explained, breaking into a run next to Sedgewhisker.

 

“Nightcloud and Heathertail are already there,” Whitetail meowed.

 

“It was Brindlepaw and Sedgewhisker’s idea,” Kestrelflight explained. “We made sure that Mudstar had no idea, but it was hard with no deputy to set up dawn patrol. Gorsetail, Whitetail, Hootwhisker, Nightcloud, and Heathertail offered to go as a fake patrol.”

 

Puddleshine’s lungs were aching. Compared to the WindClan cats, he was much too short, and their legs were long enough to take long strides while running.  _ Where are we even going? _

 

“I wasn’t sure,” Brindlepaw spoke up, falling behind the warriors to talk to the other medicine cats. “That’s why I had to ask StarClan. Barkface, Littlecloud, Cinderpelt, and Mudfur all came to me and told me we have their blessing.” She looked proud of herself.

 

Puddleshine’s head was spinning. He needed to take a break, but the WindClan cats weren’t slowing down anytime soon. What were the WindClan medicine cats talking about?

 

“Hurry!” Sedgewhisker called over her shoulder, an extra burst of speed putting her in front of the other WindClan warriors.

 

“Where are we going?” Puddleshine called. At this point, they were nearly in the center of WindClan territory, avoiding WindClan camp. _ Have we passed it already? _ The whole moor looked the same to him. Then he glimpsed a circle of boulders.

 

“Tallstar’s Meadow,” Brindlepaw mewed, nodding to Kestrelflight. “We’re almost there.”

 

“Mudstar will be upset if he finds us here,” Mothwing rasped. She was obviously getting tired, too.

 

“He won’t find out,” Whitetail told her.

 

“You need to keep up!” Sedgewhikser called to Alderpaw and Puddleshine, who were lagging behind. “Take longer strides. We’re almost there, don’t worry.”

 

“We’re almost  _ where _ ?” Alderpaw was getting impatient.

 

“We’re almost at the tallest tree on our territory,” Kestrelflight told him without looking back. “We thought about taking the tunnels, but we don’t know if there’s an entrance near the tree.”

 

Puddleshine blinked in surprise, hope soaring in his chest. “You’re  _ giving _ us the sap?”

 

“We sure are!” Hootwhisker told him, sending him a sly smile. “We’ll also be helping you take the sap home. As much as you need.”

 

“We’re here!” The WindClan cats stopped and Puddleshine had to skid to a halt so he didn’t slam into Hootwhisker. A black she-cat and a light brown she-cat were standing next to the tree, pacing.

 

“What took you so long?” Nightcloud asked, her eyes narrow. “We thought Mudstar caught you.” Heathertail nodded, bluish eyes wide.

 

Brindlepaw stepped in front of the tree, which had sap oozing from the bark. Puddleshine was surprised when he saw it. It wasn’t at all what he imagined. Taller and wider than any tree he’d ever seen. The sap was plentiful. “There’s enough for every Clan,” the brown apprentice purred. “Our warriors will be happy to help you hold some so you can bring it home.” The WindClan cats nodded.

 

“So you were asking StarClan if you could betray your leader?” Willowshine asked, staring at the tree with wide eyes.

 

“I may be betraying Mudstar,” Brindlepaw meowed, sharing a glance with Sedgewhisker, who smiled and nodded encouragingly, “but I am also helping Clans in need. Which is exactly what the medicine cat code says. Kestrelflight was hesitant, saying we needed to ask StarClan first, but that’s exactly what they said as well. It is  _ my duty _ as a medicine cat to protect all cats in need, regardless of Clan or lifestyle.” She puffed out her chest, her eyes shining. She was different, from the cat who cowered whenever the Gathering got too loud, or who stepped back when Mudstar yelled at her. She was brave.

 

The medicine cats circled the tree and began scraping off the sap, laying it on the wide leaves of the tree and tying it up so none of it spilled out. The WindClan warriors helped as well. Heathertail smiled at Puddleshine, helping him grab as much as he could into little leaf pouches.

 

“I’ll help you bring this back to ShadowClan,” Heathertail meowed. “Hootwhisker can come, too. You need more than the other Clans, don’t you?”

 

Puddleshine blinked at her gratefully. “Thank you,” he meowed, turning to Brindlepaw. “Thank you so much.” Tears stung his eyes as he pressed against the young apprentice. “You’ve saved my family, my friends, my  _ Clan. _ I will always be grateful to you and the WindClan warriors who helped me and the cats with blackcough.” He pulled away from her, looking into her deep blue eyes. “You will make an excellent medicine cat.”

 

Overwhelmed, Brindlepaw shuffled her paws and licked her chest fur. “Thank you,” she murmured, choking up a bit. She touched noses with the calico medicine cat. Dawn light began to spill onto the medicine cats and warriors, pink and purple colors dappling their pelts.

 

        --------

 

Puddleshine padded toward ShadowClan camp, two large leaves with sap in his jaws. Heathertail and Hootwhisker were on his tail, each carrying the same amount of sap. In the end, Alderpaw ended up climbing the tree and grabbing more sap from the top. Puddleshine was surprised by how easily Alderpaw could climb them and leap back down.

 

Puddleshine, Heathertail, and Hootwhisker walked through RiverClan territory to get home, with Mothwing, Willowshine, and Nightcloud to walk with. Puddleshine was glad to get to walk with Mothwing one last time. She gave him a nuzzle when she reached her camp, telling him she was proud of him.

 

Puddleshine glanced at the WindClan warriors, worried the Clan would see them as a threat. He signaled with his tail to follow him in slowly, brushing through the bramble tunnel that led into camp. The ShadowClan camp was bustling with warriors. Ferretclaw and Snowbird were at the elders’ den entrance, whispering to one another. They looked worried. Dawnpelt was at the fresh-kill pile, staring at a thrush with empty eyes. Violetpaw and Goldenheart were pressed against her, her brother licking her shoulder comfortingly.

 

Grassheart and Wasptail sat  beside the Great Rock, watching their kits training across the way. Wasptail looked weary. Both her brother, Stonewing, and her kit were sick. Puddleshine couldn’t imagine what she was going through. Flowerpaw’s mentor was talking to her, showing her a move that looked complicated from where Puddleshine was standing. Whorlpaw seemed to get the hang of it. Tawnypelt was acting as his mentor, with her own apprentice and Sparrowtail in the elders’ den.

 

The ShadowClan warriors all got up, bristling when the WindClan warriors stepped in. Tawnypelt left Whorlpaw, padding over to Puddleshine. “What is this?” she growled, glaring at the WindClan cats. “An invasion?”

 

“No!” Puddleshine stepped in front of the WindClan cats, though there was no chance that he’d be able to defend them from the strong ShadowClan cats. “I have great news! Brindlepaw helped us get the sap, along with some WindClan cats. Heathertail and Hootwhisker are helping me carry some home.”

 

Tawnypelt blinked in surprise. “Well, go to the elders’ den and start giving the sap to the sick cats. Are you going to help him?” she asked, glancing to the WindClan warriors.

 

“I wish we could, but Mudstar will be expecting us by now,” Hootwhisker answered, glancing at Heathertail. “We need to go home.”

 

Tawnypelt nodded to them. “Thank you,” she meowed. “ShadowClan will remember this.”

 

Puddleshine called over Ferretclaw and Snowbird, who took the sap from Heathertail and Hootwhisker. The medicine cat thanked them one last time before they left the camp and Puddleshine and his helpers padded toward the elders’ den. He sat next to his mother first while Ferretclaw and Snowbird treated Snakepaw and Cloverfoot.

 

Pinenose, who had been getting weaker by the day, looked up at him, her dull eyes twinkling when she recognized her son.

 

“I got the sap,” Puddleshine whispered to her, pushing the oak leaf toward her. Tears stung his eyes. Pinenose was so small, just fur and bones. “You’re gonna be okay, mama.”

 

Pinenose broke into a purr, putting one paw on Puddleshine’s cheek as he shook. “My kitten,” she rasped, pressing her nose to his. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

A bittersweet sadness washed over Puddleshine as he pressed against his mother. He put all his weight into her as she groomed him.  _ We’re going to be okay. _

* * *

 


	28. Chapter Twenty-Six

Violetpaw tore another small morsel from the sparrow and gave it to Sparrowtail. He was recovering well. In the half-moon since Puddleshine had returned to camp with the sap, the sickness that gripped ShadowClan had slowly eased. But the stench of death still lingered in the ShadowClan camp. Stonewing had died the night Puddleshine was at the Moonpool, and, more troubling, Crowfrost was dead. Dawnpelt was devastated, only to be hit by a pleasant surprise when Puddleshine revealed she was pregnant. It seemed StarClan knew she wanted kits, but was afraid that the sickness would take them from her.

 

As Sparrowtail leaned forward and lapped up the scrap of sparrow flesh, Violetpaw glanced at Dawnpelt. Her mentor’s gaze was empty as she licked her belly. It had been enough for Dawnpelt to lose Sleekwhisker and Juniperfang to the rogues. But the death of her mate nearly tipped her over the edge. The news of her kits seemed to keep her going, plus she told Violetpaw that having an apprentice gave her a sense of purpose. Eventually, however, Violetpaw knew she’d be given a new mentor while Dawnpelt looked after her kits.

 

Meanwhile, Mistcloud hardly hunted since Kinkfur’s death, and Ratscar was mourning after the death of his mates. Violetpaw had heard Mistcloud and Sparrowtail muttering about Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw, who had gotten much better after Puddleshine gave him the sap, blaming him for the loss of their mother, saying they should have kept Twigpaw longer so they could have gotten the sap sooner.

 

_ Mousebrains! _ Violetpaw ripped away another piece of sparrow flesh and laid it in front of Sparrowtail. Puddleshine had managed to gather the herb without a hostage and, occasionally, at the entrance of the camp was another bundle of sap, WindClan scent around it.

 

Cloverfoot snored gently in her nest, while Puddleshine leaned over Pinenose, listening to her breathing, his ear pressed against her ribs. Sparrowtail, Cloverfoot, and Pinenose were the last three cats recovering from the blackcough. In no time at all, they’d all be well, and the den would be cleared out to make way for Ratscar. Violetpaw felt bad for the elder, who would now be alone in the den.

 

With Russetstar well enough to resume her role as leader, and Rowanclaw continuing to do his deputy duties, Violetpaw hoped that ShadowClan would start to feel more organized. Russetstar was still weak, but she hadn’t lost her last life, which was extremely lucky. Violetpaw knew that Mistystar had lost a life while sick. Whorlpaw, Snakepaw, and Flowerpaw were continuing their training, with Goldenheart acting as Whorlpaw’s mentor until Sparrowtail recovered completely.

 

Snakepaw had recovered quickly from the sickness once Puddleshine had administered the sap. Violetpaw could glimpse the honey-colored tabico now, lying in a strip of sunshine beside the clearing while Whorlpaw and Flowerpaw practiced stalking in the long grass beside her.

 

“How is she?” Marshstripe’s urgent question made Violetpaw jump. She turned and saw the brown tom trudge into the den, a frown in his green eyes. He must have come to check on Cloverfoot.

 

Puddleshine turned to face the tom. “Cloverfoot’s breathing is much better,” he reported. “She’s recovering faster than I thought she would have, which is a good thing. I thought she’d be in the den much longer than this.”

 

Cloverfoot opened her eyes. “Hi, dad.” She greeted her father weakly.

 

Marshstripe sent Puddleshine a worried look. “She doesn’t look much better.”

 

“She’s just tired. A long sleep will—”

 

Marshstripe didn’t let the medicine cat finish his sentence, pacing around the den. “Is Spikefur right when he says that she wouldn’t have been sick so long if Russetstar had acted sooner? That she’d have had the sap if Rowanclaw hadn’t given our hostage away?”

 

Puddleshine blinked at the tom. “You’re panicking.” He stepped up beside the brown tom. “Take a deep breath, fill up your chest with me.” Marshstripe copied the medicine cat as he took a deep breath in, held it, then let it out. “Good.” Puddleshine shook his head, his blue eyes shining. “Nothing that my father said is true. Leafpool said that Mudstar refused to cooperate even when we had Twigpaw. I was there when she told Bramblestar about her interaction with him.”

 

“Calm down, dad,” Cloverfoot sighed, stretching. “Puddleshine is a true lifesaver. Without him, I wouldn’t be here.”

 

Marshstripe turned to his daughter, his eyes shining with worry. “And no cat would have died if we’d had stronger leaders . . .”

 

Violetpaw narrowed her eyes. Who in the camp could have been stronger than Russetstar, Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, and Crowfrost? The tom seemed to be adamant about being a worry-wart.  _ Maybe he was hoping Rowanclaw passed away as well, so a “stronger” cat could take his place. _ She scoffed to herself, giving another piece of sparrow to Sparrowtail.

 

Spikefur broke into her thoughts. The tom stuck his head through the den entrance. “How’s Pinenose?” He blinked at the black she-cat, whose tail was flicking.

 

“I’m fine,” Pinenose meowed, sniffing as the yellow tom squeezed into the den.

 

“Has Puddleshine been taking good care of you?” Spikefur asked, sniffing at his former mate.

 

“Of course,” Pinenose and Violetpaw meowed at the same time.

 

“I’m very proud of him,” Pinenose purred, pressing her nose against her son’s shoulder. “He practically saved the Clan single-pawed.”

 

Puddleshine shuffled his paws and licked his chest fur. “I couldn’t have done it without WindClan’s help,” he meowed, blinking at his mother.

 

“If WindClan had helped us sooner,” Spikefur growled, “no cat would have died.” He looked Puddleshine up and down, his eyes glittering with suspicion. “Speaking of that. What made Mudstar change his mind?”

 

“Maybe StarClan sent him a message,” Puddleshine answered vaguely. He hadn’t told any cat except Rowanclaw, Russetstar, and Tawnypelt how he’d gotten his paws on the sap, and, clearly, he wasn’t going to share the information any time soon.

 

Spikefur grunted and stalked from the den, not even giving Pinenose another glance. Violetpaw sniffed at him, her tail flicking as she watched him leave. It was obvious Pinenose didn’t like him much, and he barely spent time with her anyway.

 

Dawnpelt blinked at Violetpaw. “You must be hungry.” They’d been helping Puddleshine with the sick cats since dawn. “Let’s go and see if there’s anything left on the fresh-kill pile.”

 

Violetpaw left the sparrow beside Sparrowtail and nodded to Puddleshine. “Do you want me to bring you something to eat?” she asked her brother.

 

Puddleshine shook his head. “I’ll fetch something when I’m done here, thank you, though.” He glanced at Dawnpelt. “I know you’re not far along in your pregnancy yet, but I want you to get used to being careful.”

 

“I’ve had kits before,” Dawnpelt reminded him, purring. “I know what I’m doing. Besides, it’s just a walk to the fresh-kill pile.” Then she shared a glance with Violetpaw. She must have been thinking the same as her apprentice. “You’re lecturing me about taking care of me and my kits, but you’re hardly taking care of yourself.” Puddleshine looked surprised. “If you collapse, we won’t have another medicine cat to care for the Clan.”

 

Puddleshine sighed. “I won’t be long,” he promised.

 

Violetpaw followed Dawnpelt toward the fresh-kill pile. A vole and a lizard were left over from yesterday’s catch.

 

Dawnpelt glanced around the camp. “Haven’t the hunting patrols been out yet?” The morning sun was lifting above the treetops. Mistcloud and Rippletail sat beside the flat rocks, eyes half-closed. Spikefur and Wasptail were murmuring to each other at the far end of the clearing.

 

Tawnypelt was gazing expectantly toward Russetstar’s den. Wasn’t the ShadowClan leader up yet? And where was Rowanclaw?

 

Strikestone padded toward Dawnpelt. He greeted his mother with a purr. No cat outside the sick cats, Puddleshine, and Violetpaw knew about Dawnpelt’s kits, but Violetpaw was sure the black-and-white tom would be thrilled he was getting new kit siblings. “I hope Rowanclaw organizes the hunting patrols soon.” He glanced at the vole and lizard. “I’m hungry for  _ fresh _ prey.”

 

Dawnpelt tossed the stale vole toward Violetpaw and pulled the lizard closer. “Why hasn’t father organized the patrols?”

 

“Russetstar called him into her den,” Strikestone told her. “Maybe they’re deciding who’s fit to hunt.”

 

“Let’s hope they don’t spend too long talking. Hungry bellies makes grumpy cats.” She leaned down and tore off the head of the lizard and began chewing it.

 

Violetpaw shuddered. To this day, she didn’t like lizards, although her Clanmates happily gobbled them down as though they were a delicacy.

 

She sniffed the vole. It still smelled stale, but she suddenly realized how hungry she was and bit into it. As its musky flavor bathed her tongue, she saw Strikestone turn his head toward Russetstar’s den. Russetstar and Rowanclaw appeared at the entrance and padded out toward their Clanmates.

 

Tawnypelt turned to face them at once. She raced over to her mate, sniffing at him, but he smiled at her and whispered something to her. However, Rippletail, eyes glinting with disdain, turned to Mistcloud and muttered something in her ear. The gray she-cat curled her lip, her icy gaze on Russetstar and Rowanclaw.

 

The vole seemed to turn dry in Violetpaw’s mouth. What were the warriors saying? Nothing pleasant, by the look of it.

 

Rowanclaw padded to the head of the clearing, Russetstar at his side. “We’ve been discussing the hunting patrols,” he called, his eyes flitting around the Clan. Violetpaw flinched. He sounded tired and his voice still rasped. “Our Clanmates are still recovering and have good appetites, but some are not fit to hunt yet. This means that the rest of us must hunt harder than ever. I want the fresh-kill pile full by this evening.”

 

Mistcloud and Rippletail exchanged glances.

 

Rowanclaw went on. “Mistcloud, take your apprentice, Goldenheart, Whorlpaw, and Rippletail to the ditches and hunt there. Spikefur, take Grassheart, Wasptail, Ferretclaw, and Snowbird to the lake. Dawnpelt, take Violetpaw, Tawnypelt, Snakepaw, and Strikestone to the alder grove near the border. There will be good hunting there now that it’s newleaf, but watch out for the rogues.”

 

Dawnpelt straightened, swallowed the last of her lizard, and nodded to her father. Violetpaw was worried about her mentor. Should she be hunting? She shook her head. Dawnpelt would know if she should hunt or not.

 

Spikefur stared at Rowanclaw. “Where will you and Russetstar be hunting?”

 

Rowanclaw took a deep, rasping breath. “Russetstar and I need rest,” he told him. “We’re still recovering from illness.”

 

“You both look fine to me,” Spikefur looked the leader and her deputy up and down scornfully.

 

Russetstar’s eyes flashed. “I will hunt,” she meowed hoarsely, “if the Clan needs it.”

 

Rippletail nodded toward the den where the remaining sick cats lay. “The Clan needs it,” he growled.

 

Worry darkened Tawnypelt’s gaze. She padded up to Russetstar and Rowanclaw. “You shouldn’t risk your health,” she mewed to them.

 

Russetstar met the she-cat’s gaze, eyes blazing. “I must show my Clan I’m still strong.”

 

Spikefur snorted. “It’s a bit late for that.” Flicking his tail sharply, he headed out of camp, his patrol hurrying after him.

 

Violetpaw watched him go, her pelt rippling with unease. Even ShadowClan’s warriors were showing no respect for their leader now. She glanced toward Dawnpelt, hoping for reassurance, but her mentor was already following the other patrols out of camp.  _ I came back here because I wanted to live by the warrior code. _ But right now it felt as though Shadowclan had forgotten the one thing that made them warriors: they seemed to have forgotten loyalty.

 

She followed Dawnpelt.  _ Perhaps tonight’s Gathering will remind them what it is to be a true Clan _ .

 

        --------

 

Violetpaw draped the last piece of dried moss inside the freshly woven bracken nest and sat back on her haunches to admire her work. Outside, the full moon was rising, so bright that it lit the camp and shafts of moonlight speared the elders’ den.

 

Ratscar nodded approvingly at the new nest. “Thank you, Violetpaw.”

 

“Cloverfoot and Sparrowtail returned to the warriors’ den,” Violetpaw mewed, blinking at him. “Soon you’ll be the only warrior in the elders’ den.”

 

Ratscar looked across the den at Pinenose, his eyes shining with sadness. “It will be quiet without the others,” he murmured sadly. “I’ll miss them so much.”

 

Violetpaw lay her tail on his spine.

 

“ShadowClan!” Russetstar’s call sounded outside the den.

 

Blinking at Ratscar, Violetpaw hurried out.  _ I hope Russetstar chooses me to go to the Gathering. _ She wondered if she’d see Twigpaw. Maybe they’d get to talk more. She understood why Twigpaw left, she had been in Twigpaw’s pelt before, but still. She couldn't help but feel angry toward her sister

 

Tawnypelt and Goldenheart were already standing expectantly in front of Russetstar and Rowanclaw. At the edge of the clearing, Strikestone plucked at the grass eagerly, the remains of the fresh-kill he’d been eating beside him. Dawnpelt crossed the camp, heading toward Rowanclaw, her tail high.

 

Violetpaw hurried to join her mentor, her paws prickling with excitement as Russetstar began to call the names of cats who would travel to the island. “Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw, Goldenheart, Violetpaw.”  _ He chose me! _ Violetpaw purred as she reached Dawnpelt.

 

“Puddleshine!” The medicine cat was already crossing the clearing as Russetstar called his name. He was followed by Pinenose, who looked tired, but better than she had earlier that day.  _ She might leave the elders’ den by tomorrow. _

 

“Dawnpelt, Strikestone, Spikefur, Mistcloud, Flowerpaw, Whorlpaw, Snakepaw.”

 

Violetpaw glanced over her shoulder, scanning the clearing for the young apprentices. They hadn’t gone to a Gathering at all since her sister was sick. This was their first Gathering! Snakepaw was hurrying toward Russetstar, her eyes shining. Whorlpaw and Flowerpaw were at her heels, but they looked more hesitant.

Violetpaw’s purr faltered when she caught sight of Spikefur. He was hanging back at the edge of the clearing, his shoulders stiff. Mistcloud stood beside him. The warriors’ eyes were dark. Why weren’t they hurrying to join the others?

 

“Rippletail, Snowbird.” Russetstar went on, apparently unaware that some of the cats she had named weren’t moving from their place

 

Rippletail glowered at the ShadowClan leader. “We’re not coming!” His yowl cut across the moonlit camp like a claw slicing through the darkness.

 

Goldenheart and Tawnypelt jerked their muzzles toward the white tom. Dawnpelt turned to face him.

 

Violetpaw stared in disbelief as Spikefur, Marshstripe, Mistcloud, and Snowbird padded to join Rippletail. They glared malevolently at Russetstar. 

 

Marshstripe lashed his tail. “Why should we meet with the Clans who refused to help us?”

 

Spikefur hissed. “They were prepared to let us die!”

 

Russetstar pushed between Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw, stopping short of the rebellious warriors. “I am the leader of ShadowClan, and I say we’re going.” Her eyes blazed.

 

Spikefur huffed. “Where were you when Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, and Crowfrost handed our hostage over to ThunderClan without a fight?”

 

“Holding an apprentice hostage wasn’t going to change anything,” Russetstar growled coldly, her pelt prickling with anger. Tawnypelt had told the ShadowClan leader what had happened while she was ill. “Sickness is no excuse for a Clan to act like rogues.”

 

“And how do rogues act?” Mistcloud stepped forward. “Do they withhold herbs while innocent cats die? Or is that just  _ Clan _ cats?”

 

Marshstripe’s ears twitched. “Mudstar behaved badly and the other Clans let him. We are not like them. We don’t want to be like them.”

 

Rowanclaw stepped in front of Russetstar, his eyes round with sympathy. “If you want to air your grievances, come to the Gathering. Speak with the other Clans. Perhaps we can make them see that they’ve treated us badly.”

 

“Words didn’t work before,” Spikefur snarled. “Why would they work now?”

 

“Russetstar and I will speak to them for you.” Rowanclaw’s tone was conciliatory. “You can stay here and I will report back what they said.”

 

Spikefur narrowed his eyes to slits. “If you go to the Gathering, don’t bother coming back,” he hissed. “ShadowClan doesn’t need leaders as weak as you.”

 

Snowbird stepped forward, her eyes wide with worry. “I understand you’re upset,” she meowed, “this sickness and the other Clans have taken many things from us, but this isn’t how we should retaliate. We should make peace—”

 

“The sickness took father from us,” Yarrowleaf meowed, stepping up next to her brother. “They’re right, mom. I’ve heard them out and . . . They have a point.”

 

As Yarrowleaf spoke, her brother turned to the entrance.

 

Violetpaw’s heart lurched as she saw shadowy figures streaming into the clearing. She tasted rogue scent, and as the shapes moved into the moonlight, she recognized Darktail, Rain, Raven, Roach, and the rest of their campmates. Violetpaw felt sick. Needletail was with them, and Sleekwhisker and Juniperfang. Every cat from the rogue camp was here except Nettle. Had he left them? Had the sickness killed him?

 

Violetpaw pressed against Dawnpelt, ashamed of her trembling paws.  _ What are they doing here? Why have they come? _

 

Spikefur padded to greet the rogues, dipping his head to Darktail before turning back to Russetstar. “We need new leadership,” he growled. “ _ Strong _ leadership.”

 

Russetstar looked horrified, her paws trembling. The warriors who were still standing with her stood in front of her. Goldenheart and Tawnypelt were glaring at Darktail with icy stares. “Are you suggesting that we give our Clan over to the rogues?” Her mew was icy, but it was shaking.

 

Violetpaw saw the muscles rippling across Russetstar’s shoulders. Her ribs still showed through her pelt from the illness, but as her hackles rose, she remembered what a fierce warriors she was.

 

She faced Darktail. “You will take this Clan over my dead body.”

 

Delight sparkled in Darktail’s gaze. “That sounds fair.”

 

The rogue leader flung himself at Russetstar.

 

Violetpaw gasped.

 

Russetstar reared, but the force of Darktail’s attack pushed her back. Russetstar’s hind legs trembled as she dug her paws into the earth and braced herself against the snarling rogue. Eyes flashing, Darktail turned his head and bit into the ShadowClan leader’s neck.

 

Russetstar grunted, twisting beneath Darktail as she tried to shake him off. But the ShadowClan leader must have lost her balance. With a jerk, Darktail flipped her onto her side, jaws still gripping her neck.

 

_ Help her! _ Violetpaw stared at her Clanmates. They drew closer, their eyes wide with shock.  _ Why doesn’t someone help her? _ Her gaze flitted from the Clan cats to the rogues.  _ Needletail, where are you?  _ But as soon as she spotted her friend, she knew she would not stop the attack. Needletail was watching with excitement—just like the rest of the rogues.

 

Russetstar hissed, struggling free from Darktail’s grip. He turned on the rogue leader, but Darktail was quicker. He dived beneath Russetstar’s belly and heaved her off her paws. As Russetstar fell, Darktail lashed out, slicing the ShadowClan leader’s muzzle. Blood splashed across the clearing, shining darkly in the moonlight.

 

Tawnypelt snarled and leaped at the rogue leader.

 

_ At last! _ Violetpaw leaned forward, blood roaring in her ears.

 

Goldenheart hurled herself after Tawnypelt, followed by Russetstar’s son, Ferretclaw. The three warriors shoved Darktail away from Russetstar. Ferretclaw stood in front of Darktail, making sure he didn’t try to attack again. Violetpaw saw a spark of surprise in the black-and-white rogue’s eyes, and he hesitated, snarling. Ferretclaw raised his head, glaring at him. Pinenose stalked up beside him slowly, her tail lashing. Darktail didn’t move.

 

Goldenheart glanced at Tawnypelt and together they began stalking toward the glowering rogues, snarling. But then, suddenly, Goldenheart looked around and seemed to realize that he, Tawnypelt, Pinenose, and Ferretclaw were the only cats moving to defend their leader. “Wait,” he hissed to Tawnypelt, looking around the camp. She dropped onto all four paws, narrowing her eyes as she glared at the invading cats.

 

The rest of ShadowClan watched, unmoving.

 

Goldenheart and Tawnypelt looked at each other, uneasy acceptance flashing in their eyes, then slowly backed away. Ferretclaw and Pinenose joined them, though Ferretclaw was still glaring at Darktail.

 

What was wrong with the others? Violetpaw stared at them in disbelief. Did they truly all want a rogue leader instead of Russetstar?

 

She glanced at Russetstar as she staggered to her paws. Blood welled on her muzzle and darkened her fur. Ferretclaw and Pinenose padded up to their mother, checking on her before she shook them away. As she backed toward Dawnpelt, Violetpaw could see she was trembling. Her son and daughter pressed around her. Goldenheart and Tawnypelt joined them, bunching close together like cornered mice.

 

Violetpaw blinked at the huddled group of her Clanmates, feeling sick. “What do we do?” she breathed, one eye on the rogues.

 

Russetstar looked at her, pain showing in her eyes. “We go to the Gathering.” She padded forward, lifting her chin. Goldenheart and Tawnypelt followed. Violetpaw stared after them, Dawnpelt at her side. Pinenose and Ferretclaw shared uncertain glances.

 

Spikefur curled his lips. “If you go,” he reminded the ShadowClan leader, “don’t come back.”

 

“Puddleshine!” Russetstar beckoned to the medicine cat with a flick of her tail. “Come with us.”

 

Puddleshine hurried after her.

 

“Wait.” Spikefur blocked his son’s path. “What if one of the ill cats relapse? You can’t leave, your Clan needs you.”

 

Puddleshine halted, his pelt ruffling. He glanced toward Cloverfoot, Sparrowtail, and Pinenose, then at his other Clanmates and the rogues.

 

Pinenose stepped up beside her son, glaring at her former mate. “Puddleshine will  _ not _ stay here,” she growled, glaring at him. “And neither will I.”

 

Spikefur glared at Pinenose, then sniffed and shrugged. “Fine.”

 

“All the sap you need is in my den,” Puddleshine told Spikefur, his voice firm. Then he padded around his father and pressed against Ferretclaw, looking torn.

 

“Thank you,” Russetstar meowed to Pinenose.

 

Pinenose lifted her head, her eyes blazing. “You are no longer my leader,” she hissed. “Letting our Clan fall apart like this. I’m only leaving because I could never live with  _ them _ .”

 

While Russetstar stared at Pinenose in surprise, Sleekwhisker padded forward and fixed her gaze on Dawnpelt. “Didn’t you miss Juniperfang and me?”

 

Violetpaw felt Dawnpelt stiffen beside her, but her mentor could hardly meet her kits’ gazes. “You betrayed your Clan,” she hissed.

 

“But we’ve come to help them. And you.” Sleekwhisker’s eyes rounded, glittering in the moonlight, a soft, kit like innocence in them. Violetpaw’s pelt prickled as she looked at Sleekwhisker, unease rushing through her. “Now that Crowfrost is dead, we’re all you have.”

 

Dawnpelt looked at her paws. “I—” She stopped. “I still has Strikestone.” But when she glanced at her son, he backed away. “Are you staying?” She sounded like she could hardly believe it.

 

“Where else can I go?” Strikestone murmured. “Where can  _ you _ go? This is our home.”

 

Dawnpelt hesitated.

 

“You can’t stay!” Violetpaw stared at her desperately, but she could see resignation in her mentor’s gaze.  _ Do you really want your kits to grow up in such an awful place? _

 

“He’s right,” Dawnpelt whispered. “I can’t leave every single one of my kits. And this is the only home I’ve known. How can I leave?” She blinked apologetically at Russetstar, then her parents and her brother.

 

“And, you, Snowbird?” Enraged, Russetstar turned to the white she-cat. She lowered her head.

 

Snowbird turned to Yarrowleaf and Rippletail. Then to Beenose, who had joined the rogues moons ago. “Come with us,” Beenose meowed. “The rogues live much better lives than these Clan cats.”

 

Tail dragging behind her, Snowbird joined her kits. Ratscar watched his sister with wide eyes, but didn’t move to join the ShadowClan cats who decided to leave.

 

The ShadowClan leader turned away, dismay darkening her eyes. Lifting her tail, she barged her way between the rogues and ducked through the tunnel, followed by a hesitant Rowanclaw. Goldenheart, Tawnypelt, and Violetpaw’s kin followed him, their pelts spiking.

 

Violetpaw glanced at Needletail, who was watching Russetstar’s retreat with satisfaction.  _ It’s like I don’t even know her, _ Violetpaw thought. But then she swallowed hard.  _ Except I do. _ Hadn’t Needletail always questioned all the rules of her Clan? It was what had always scared Violetpaw about her—and thrilled her.

 

Violetpaw tore her eyes away from Needletail and headed after her Clanmates.

 

“Wait!” Needletail’s mew sounded in her ear as she passed. The silver she-cat’s scent washed over her. “Where are you going? I thought you’d stay. Please don’t leave me again!”

 

Violetpaw met Needletail’s gaze. Even as her paws tingled with eagerness to leave, the fact that Needletail wanted her to stay warmed a place deep inside her. “You don’t need me. You have plenty of friends here.” Her gaze flashed to Rain. “And you have her.”

 

“But they’re not my kin, not like you are.” Needletail stared at her anxiously.

 

_ My kin. _ She’d felt the same way about Needletail. Guilt surged through Violetpaw. Needletail looked after her more than Pinenose did when she was a kit, and she was always there for her when she lived with the rogues, and she had repaid her by abandoning her without a word. Could she leave her again? Was that fair?

 

“Please stay,” Needletail begged. “We can make ShadowClan the Clan it used to be, before you came. A great Clan. A brave Clan. You’ll be apart of it.” She looked around at the rogues. “These are cats who understand what it’s like not to belong. They will be as loyal to you as I have been. We’re like kin now. Can you say that about any other cat you’ve known?”

 

Grief clawed at Violetpaw’s heart as she remembered how ThunderClan let Russetstar take her from her sister, how Pinenose treated her as a burden as a kit, and how Twigpaw had walked away from her to return to her Clanmates.  _If I go, I'll live with Twigpaw, and Alderheart, and Lilyheart._ Her heart ached as she thought of her old foster mother. But they were the cats who let Russetstar take her away from ThunderClan. Needletail had never treated her badly. She was right. She was the closest thing Violetpaw had ever known to be  _ real _ kin. Her pelt ruffled as anger coursed through her.

 

She blinked at Needletail. “Okay,” she mewed. “I’ll stay.”

As Needletail purred and pressed her muzzle to Violetpaw’s cheek. Violetpaw breathed in her scent. It felt good. She glanced at Pinenose, who looked hurt. Puddleshine didn’t meet her gaze. She turned her back on the entrance through which the leaving ShadowClan cats were disappearing and gazed at her new Clan.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Twigpaw shifted her paws nervously. Countless scents washed over her, and the chatter of voices wasn’t helping to calm her anxiety. Would Violetpaw come to the Gathering? Guilt pricked her belly each time she remembered leaving the ShadowClan camp, Violetpaw staring desperately after her.

 

Beside her, Wavepaw looked around. The RiverClan apprentice’s eyes were wide as they, Nightpaw, Cypresspaw and Breezepaw took in the scene. “It’s or first Gathering.

 

Honeypaw, who had recovered from blackcough quickly, sniffed. “I’ve been to plenty.”

 

Wavepaw’s sister shifted closer as Smokepaw, Fernpaw, and Larkpaw padded toward them. “I didn’t realize there’d be so many cats here,” she breathed.

 

“Don’t worry, Cypresspaw.” Wavepaw nuzzled their sister’s ear. “There’s a truce, remember? We’re safe here.”

 

“Hello!” Smokepaw stopped and blinked at Wavepaw. “You’re new, right?”

 

Wavepaw nodded.

 

Honeypaw barged in front of him.

 

“ _ I  _ met them first,” Honeypaw boasted.

 

“So?” Smokepaw glared at her.

 

Twigpaw swiveled her ears toward the long grass, hoping to hear paws hurrying toward the clearing. WindClan, ThunderClan, and RiverClan were here. But where was ShadowClan? Were they going to be late again?

 

Bramblestar and Mistystar were talking at the foot of the Great Oak. Mudstar was already seated on the branch above them. His gaze was cast down, as though he was avoiding the eyes of the other Clans. Twigpaw wondered if he was feeling guilty for having withheld the sap from the other Clans.

 

Is that why they weren’t here? Had the sap not worked? Twigpaw knew they had it, Alderpaw came home with a bundle and she had heard him quietly explain to Leafpool how he got it, but didn’t hear the whole story. The worry that had been nagging in Twigpaw’s belly since she’d left the ShadowClan camp suddenly hardened. What if Violetpaw was sick? She tried to push the though away, but then she pictured her sister looking after her Clanmates in the medicine den. SHe could have easily caught the illness. Twigpaw remembered grimly how sick the cats had been. Had Oakfur died? Or Cloverfoot? Or the others?  _ What about Pinenose? _

 

The illness had taken Whitewing from them. The old warrior had been taken away form them because of the fever, the night after Alderpaw got the sap. Twigpaw’s heart twisted when she remembered Ivypool and Dovewing standing over her remaining parent, sobbing into her pelt. She couldn’t imagine what Violetpaw would be like if Pinenose passed away. She knew she was close to her foster mother.

 

Guilt surged through Twigpaw’s pelt as she remembered the hurt in her sister’s eyes when she’d left.  _ I had to go! You are my kin, but ThunderClan is my  _ home _! _ She’d hoped for a chance to explain to Violetpaw that they would always be sisters even if they lived in different Clans, but what if she never got the change?

 

She glanced at Alderpaw, who sat between Leafpool and Mothwing. Would he go check on ShadowClan if they didn’t show up at the Gathering? Perhaps he’d let her go with him.

 

Honeypaw’s mew broke into Twigpaw’s thoughts. “Wavepaw says that RiverClan learn to swim before they become ‘paws.”

 

“No way!” Smokepaw exclaimed. “Don’t they drown?”

 

Wavepaw snorted with amusement. “RiverClan cats are born to swim.”

 

Larkpaw’s eyes widened. “I hate getting my fur wet.”

 

Twigpaw gazed at them distractedly. She was only half listening. Her thoughts were still on her sister.

 

Honeypaw blinked at the RiverClan apprentices. “I’ve never even  _ stood _ in a river.”

 

Wavepaw shrugged. “You should try it,” they mewed. “Rivers are fun. And fish taste delicious.”

 

Cypresspaw looked shyly at Honeypaw. “We can teach you to swim if you like.”

 

Honeypaw shuddered. “No, thanks!”

 

Wavepaw’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Are you scared?” They nodded toward the trees. Beyond them, the lake glittered in the moonlight.

 

Honeypaw fluffed up her fur. “Of course not. But it’s too cold.”

 

“No it’s not!” Wavepaw headed through the crowd toward the trees. “Come on.”

 

Honeypaw followed.

 

“You can’t!” Alarm jerked Twigpaw from her thoughts. She hurried after them. “The Gathering’s going to start in a moment.”

 

Honeypaw stared at her “But ShadowClan isn’t even here yet.”

 

As she spoke, Mudstar’s mew rang across the clearing. “I’m tired of waiting. Let’s start the meeting.”

 

Mistystar and Bramblestar exchanged glances and scrambled up the oak, taking their places beside the WindClan leader.

 

Bramblestar’s gaze flicked toward the long grass, as though he was hoping that ShadowClan might appear. Then he blinked down at the Clans as the cats drew closer. “Newleaf has brought more prey and fine weather. ThunderClan has thrived.” He turned to Mistysar, dipping his head. Twigpaw wondered why he didn’t mention Whitewing’s death.

 

“Prey is running well in RiverClan. And, as you can see, we have four new apprentices, Wavepaw, Cypresspaw, Nightpaw, and Breezepaw.”

 

The young cats shifted self-consciously as the Clans turned to look at them.

 

“We also lost our deputy, Primrosefoot, to the sickness.” The blue-gray she-cat lowered her head. “She was my daughter and my friend, a great deputy for moons. My son, Reedwhisker has moved to the elders’ den.” She glanced at the deputies near the Great Oak. “But, we have a new, strong deputy, Duskfur.” Duskfur licked her chest as the Clan cats called her name.

 

As Mudstar leaned forward, ready to address the gathered cats, the long grass rustled.

 

Twigpaw jerked her gaze toward it, her heart skipping a beat.  _ ShadowClan? _ Would Violetpaw be with them? She watched as Russetstar padded into the clearing. Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, and Goldenheart followed them, hesitantly followed by Pinenose, Ferretclaw, and Puddleshine. She strained to see others behind them, but no cat followed the ShadowClan cats.

 

Pelts ruffled anxiously around Twigpaw as Russetstar stopped at the edge of the crowd and looked up at Bramblestar. “We come alone,” she meowed curtly.

 

Twigapw saw tufts of fur sticking from her pelt. Blood had dried on her muzzle. She’d been fighting! Her gaze flitted to the other warriors. They looked unharmed. What had happened to the ShadowClan leader?

 

Bramblestar shifted on the branch, beckoning Russetstar to his place beside the others. As the ShadowClan leader wove between the Clans, Bramblestar called to him. “You have recovered from the sickness.” Relief glowed in his moonlit gaze.

 

“No thanks to you.” Russetstar leaped onto the low branch and stood beside him. “My whole Clan has recovered.”

 

Mistystar looked surprised. “Then why haven’t you brought them?” Her gaze flicked to Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw, and Goldenheart, who had pushed their way to the front, then to Pinenose and her brother, who were sitting near the medicine cats. Puddleshine was pressed against Alderpaw, deep in a hushed conversation with him.

 

Russetstar lifted her chin. “They wouldn’t join us.” Her gaze flashed with fury around the Clans. “They believe you betrayed them by allowing Mudstar to withhold the sap we needed so desperately for so long.”

 

Mudstar growled. “You recovered, didn’t you? You never really needed it!”

 

Russetstar snarled at the WindClan leader. “We only recovered because your medicine cats and half of your warriors have more compassion than you! Puddleshine told me that it was your warrior, Sedgewhisker’s, and Brindlepaw’s idea to give us, and the other Clans, the sap!”

 

Shocked murmurs rippled through the crowd. Twigpaw stretched to see over the heads of the bigger cats. Kestrelflight seemed to shrink beneath his pelt. Sedgewhisker, who was near the front, stood in front of the medicine cats, her pelt prickling, while Brindlepaw puffed out her chest, as if proud of herself. Twigpaw’s pelt prickled with curiosity. Why had Alderpaw dropped his gaze? Why was Mothwing puffing out her chest? Had they known about this? Clearly Mudstar hadn’t.

 

The WindClan leader’s eyes sparkled with rage. He glared down at Sedgewhisker and Brindlepaw. “Is this true?”

 

The warrior looked up steadily. “I, and many WindClan warriors, could not let a Clan die.”

 

Brindlepaw padded forward. “I consulted StarClan,” she explained. “The past medicine cats told me it was my duty to—”

 

“Who else?” Mudstar roared, interrupting his medicine cat. “Who else betrayed me?”

 

“I will not name who help us,” Sedgewhisker snapped. “If you want to punish someone, punish me.”

 

Mudstar’s fur lifted along his spine. He dragged his astonished gaze from his medicine cat to Russetstar, but before he could speak, the ShadowClan leader flicked her tail. “You were right about the rogues, though, Mudstar.”

 

Mudstar stared at him.

 

“We should have driven them from the edge of our territory moons ago.” Russetstar’s shoulders drooped. Her anger over the sap seemed to drain from him. She looked so old, her pelt dull in the moonlight, her ribs showing where the sickness had ravaged her. “They have taken over my Clan.”

 

“What do you mean?” Bramblestar padded along the branch, thrusting his muzzle close as shocked mews rang from the cloud.

 

Russetstar met the ThunderClan leader’s gaze. “Before we left for the Gathering, the rogues entered our camp.”

 

Mistystar stiffened. “Was there a battle? Are many hurt?”

 

“There was no battle.” Shame glittered in Russetstar’s gaze. “My Clan chose them over me.”

 

“They  _ chose _ them?” Bramblestar sounded puzzled. “What do you mean?”

 

“They said that any ShadowClan cat that came here tonight would not be allowed to return to the Clan.”

 

Twigpaw stared at the ShadowClan cats in confusion. _ But where is Violetpaw? She couldn’t have decided to stay among the rogues—could she? _ Twigpaw felt cold as she watched Russetstar’s paws tremble beneath her. She no longer looked like a leader. She looked like a hungry, frightened leader.

 

Mudstar curled his lip. “I always said that ShadowClan was no better than rogues.”

 

Russetstar glared at him, energy sparking through her pelt suddenly. “That’s not true! They have just made a mistake!”

 

Goldenheart called out from below.. “The real ShadowClan cats stayed, and soon the loyal ShadowClan cats will come to their senses before long and drive the invaders out!”

 

Tawnypelt stood beside her son, her chin high. “The sickness scared them. They are like frightened kits looking for something to protect them!” Rowanclaw stayed silent, staring at his paws with hollow, scared eyes.

 

Mudstar’s tail flicked ominously. “And why didn’t they look to Russetstar? Isn’t she strong?”

 

Russetstar’s paws suddenly steadied on the branch. She lifted her head, her shoulders squaring. “I have been sick.  _ Rowanclaw _ has been sick. Thanks to you, ShadowClan has only had Tawnypelt for leadership. If you’d given us the herb earlier, this might never have happened.”

 

Murmurs of agreement sounded around Twigpaw. She turned her head, seeing RiverClan and ThunderClan cats nodding. The WindClan cats, cats who rebelled, Twigpaw guessed, were staring accusingly accusingly at their leader. Twigpaw knew that cats from every Clan were sick: Ashfoot died, RiverClan lost a deputy, Mistystar lost a life, Whitewing died, and ShadowClan lost many warriors.

 

“What done is done.” Bramblestar’s mew was calm. “For now, Russetstar and your warriors and medicine cat will be welcome in ThunderClan. They can stay until their Clanamtes realize their mistake.”

 

Pinenose sniffed beside her brother. “ _ If  _ they realize their mistake.”

 

Bramblestar blinked at her, sympathy shining in his eyes. “I know you feel betrayed. But it takes more than sickness and rogues to destroy the bonds of Clanship.”

 

Mudstar grunted. “Not in ShadowClan.”

 

Russetstar turned on the WindClan leader, teeth bared. Twigpaw’s heart lurched. Was she going to attack Mudstar? Her breath caught in her throat, but before the she-cat could attack, Rowanclaw jumped up in front of her, shaking his head. Russetstar grumbled and backed down. “Thank you for the offer,” Rowanclaw meowed to Bramblestar. “We will be honored to stay in ThunderClan.”

 

Honeypaw snorted beside Twigpaw. “Oh great,” she huffed sarcastically. “ShadowClan cats in our camp.” Leafpaw, who had joined the apprentices after ShadowClan arrived, shoved her sister, laughing.

 

Twigpaw hardly heard them. _ But where is Violetpaw? _ Why had she decided to stay with the rogues? What if they were holding her against her will? Was she in danger? Panic gripped Twigpaw’s heart with stone claws.

 

“Are you okay?” Honeypaw stared at her bristling pelt.

 

“Violetpaw,” Twigpaw whispered hoarsely. “She’s with the rogues.” Her paws itched to race to the ShadowClan camp. Honeypaw pressed against her, her joking manner fading as she comforted her sister. She had to speak with Violetpaw. Se had to know she was okay.

 

        --------

 

Paws pattered behind Twigpaw as Ivypool caught up to her the next day. They were approaching the border of ShadowClan, and Ivypool was hesitating. “You’re really worried, aren’t you?”

 

“Imagine if it was Dovewing!” Twigpaw snapped.

 

Ivypool didn’t reply, but she stayed in step with Twigpaw.

 

“All I want to do is check that she’s okay.” Twigpaw felt hot. She didn’t like being so disrespectful, but this was important.

 

“What if ShadowClan takes you prisoner again?” Ivypool pointed. “Tawnypelt and Crowfrost aren’t around this time to let you go.”

 

Twigpaw padded on, pressing back the fear churning in her belly. “It’s just a risk I’ll have to take.” I don’t mind going by myself.”

 

Ivypool’s ears twitched uneasily. “I’m not letting you cross the border alone.”

 

Twigpaw glanced at Ivypool. “Maybe you can wait there for me while I slip across.” She didn’t want her mentor to get in trouble.”

 

“I’m not letting you out of my sight.” Ivypool fell quiet for a few moments as they scrambled down a steep slope and leaped over a stream. On the far side, Twigpaw paused to catch her breath.

 

Ivypool stopped beside her. “Having ShadowClan cats in our camp is strange. I’m not sure I like it.”

 

“I guess.” Twigpaw headed toward the border once more.

 

Ivypool fell in beside her. “Two leaders  _ and _ two deputies in one camp is just way too many. Did you see Rowanclaw and Squirrelflight getting into it this morning about which to send out first, the border or the hunting patrols? I thought Squirrelflight was going to attack him. It was like a rabbit had just given her hunting advice. Russetstar is fine, but StarClan, Rowanclaw is annoying.” Ivypool rolled her eyes. “He follows Bramblestar like a shadow, asking for ‘tips.’”

 

“They seem alright,” Twigpaw said with a flick of her tail. Pinenose was friendly to her, talking about Violetpaw’s kithood, and Alderpaw and Puddleshine spent a lot of time together. Puddleshine had gotten better, less skinny and less tired, and he was smiling so much more around Alderpaw. Goldenheart was a good warrior, and Ferretclaw almost reminded Twigpaw of an elder, telling her stories about ShadowClan and what it was like being the son of  _ two _ leaders. She found his stories amazing. “Anyway, they’ll be gone soon.”

 

“I guess.” Ivypool didn’t sound convinced. “I’d like to see them all go home soon. Especially Goldenheart.”

 

Twigpaw looked at her mentor, surprised. “Why?”

 

Ivypool didn’t return her gaze. “I’m not sure it’s good for Dovewing to have him around the camp.” Twigpaw frowned, puzzled. She saw the gray warrior glancing at Goldenheart every now and then, but she spent more and more time with Briarlight now in the medicine den.

 

“Why not? He doesn’t seem so bad.” She remembered the awkwardness between the two warriors when they’d met in the forest.

 

“If only.” Ivypool lowered her voice. “You know what it feels like to worry about your littermate, don’t you? I mean, that’s why we’re here.”

 

Twigpaw looked at her in surprise. “Of course.”

 

Ivypool flicked her ear. “Well, this is a secret, so you mustn’t tell, but Goldenheart and Dovewing used to have feelings for each other.”

 

“ _ Feelings? _ ” Twigpaw took a moment to understand. “You mean they  _ liked _ each other?”

 

“I think it was a bit more than  _ like _ .” Ivypool sounded disapproving. “But they’re in different Clans, so it couldn’t go anywhere. It’s not good for things like that to be stirred up. But Dovewing seems pretty loyal to Briarlight now, so that’s good.”

 

Twigpaw kept walking, her mind spinning. Dovewing and Goldenheart were in different Clans . . . just like her and Violetpaw. Couldn’t Ivypool see that it was even worse to be separated from your kin? To not even be able to worry about her littermate properly, because she never knew what was going on?

 

The thought flitted away as ShadowClan scent touched her nose. They were near the border. She could see the sprawling bramble that straddled the scent line. Slowing, she led Ivypool to the edge and crept along it. She peered around the end of the bramble and scanned the forest ahead. Where the oaks turned to pine, shadows closed in.

 

She narrowed her eyes, wondering where she’d find the quickest trail to the ShadowClan camp. Last time she’d come, she’d had the cover of darkness. Would her gray pelt camouflage her in the light? Doubt tugged at her paws. Perhaps they should head home after all. Ivypool was right; fi they were caught this time, Tawnypelt and Crowfrost wouldn’t be there to protect them. Only rogues.

 

Ferns shivered ahead. Paws steps scuffed the earth.

 

“Quick, hide!” Ivypool scuttled under the bramble and dragged Twigpaw after her.

 

Thorns snagged Twigpaw’s pelt, and she screwed up her eyes as Ivypool pulled her deeper into the thicket.

 

She could hear two ShadowClan cats talking as they approached.

 

A she-cat was purring. “Darktail’s not used to having to organize so many patrols. DId you see him this morning trying to decide who to send hunting? He looked like a confused badger.”

 

Twigpaw stiffened. She recognized that mew.  _ Needletail. _ She wriggled to the edge of the brambles and peered out.

 

The silver she-cat was walking beside a one-eyed she-cat, looking pleased with herself. “He should appoint a deputy to help him.” She brushed close to the rogue she-cat. “Someone like you.”

 

The she-cat stopped and gazed at Needletail. “You remember what happened the last time I challenged Darktail for leadership.”

 

“You won’t be challenging him this time, Rain,” Needletail murmured silkily. “You’ll be offering to help him out.”

 

Rain’s whiskers twitched with amusement. “ _ You  _ should offer to be deputy,” she meowed. “You’d be good at it.”

 

As she leaned forward to nuzzle Needletail’s cheek, Twigpaw hauled herself from beneath the brambles. Needletail cared about Violetpaw She’d help wouldn’t she?

 

“Twigpaw!” Ivypool grabbed her tail.

 

Twigpaw tugged away from her mentor’s paw and burst out in front of Needletail. She shook the prickles from her pelt. “Needletail. You have to help me!”

 

Needletail’s eyes widened. “Twigpaw? What are you doing here?”

 

“I have to speak with Violetpaw.”

 

“Violetpaw’s in camp.”

 

But I have to know if she’s okay.” Twigpaw ignored the one-eyed she-cat, who was staring at her in surprise.

 

Ivypool slid from beneath the bramble and stood beside her. “We’re sorry to intrude,” she mewed apologetically. “But Twigpaw has been frantic about her sister. We just need to know she’s okay and then we’ll go.”

 

“Of course she’s okay!” Needletail bristled. “Do you think I’d let anything happen to her?”

 

“I have to talk to her.” Twigpaw dug her paws into the leaf-strewn earth. Now that she'd come this far, she was determined to see Violetpaw for herself. What if Needletail was lying?

 

Needletail frowned. “I can’t just go fetch her for you!”

 

Twigpaw stared at her pleadingly. “But you used to, remember? When were were kits. You and Alderpaw used to sneak us out so we could see each other. It’s no different from that.”

 

Something flashed behind Needletail’s eyes and an impatient growl sounded behind her throat.

 

Twigpaw leaned closer. “If you’re scared of Darktail, I understand. I’m happy to go to the camp myself.”

 

Rain’s gaze sharpened. “That would be brave.”

 

Twigpaw shrugged. “I want to see my sister, that’s all.”  _ Please, StarClan. Don’t let them smell my fear-scent! _

 

Rain glanced at Needletail. “You should fetch her,” she meowed, blinking at her. “This is the sort of cat who gets other cats into trouble.” She glanced at Ivypool, scowling. “Are you her  _ mentor _ ?” She seemed almost amused by the word.

 

Ivypool lifted her muzzle. “Yes.”

 

“You shouldn’t have let her come here.”

 

“That’s like telling me I should let the wind blow through the forest.” Ivypool looked amused. “Trust me, there’s no arguing with her.”

 

Needletail flicked her tail crossly. “Wait here.” She turned and raced away.

 

Rain stayed where she was, staring at Twigpaw and Ivypool. She tipped his head. “How was the Gathering?” Amusement edged her mew. “Did the other Clans miss us?”

 

Ivypool’s pelt ruffled. “Why would we miss the rogues at a Gathering?”

 

“Didn’t Russetstar tell you?” Rain asked innocently. “We’re ShadowClan now. We’re just like you.” She sounded sarcastic and mocking, but behind that she sounded angry, her eye narrow.

 

Ivypool flexed her claws. “No, you’re not! You may have taken over ShadowClan’s camp, but you’re still rogues!”

 

Rain’s whiskers twitched.

 

Twigpaw could see that she was enjoying irritating Ivypool. “Ignore her.” She sat down, her gaze fixed on the forest where Needletail had disappeared.

 

Ivypool shifted uneasily beside her.

 

Rain stared at them, her eye narrow, looking pensive.

 

High above them, clouds stretched long paws over the pale blue sky. A breeze stirred the budding leaves. An age seemed to pass as they waited, but at last Twigpaw heard pawsteps. She pricked her ears.

 

Familiar black-and-white fur flashed between the trunks. Violetpaw was running toward them, Needletail at her tail.

 

“Violetpaw!” Twigpaw rushed to meet her, startling Rain as she flashed past her. But she soon slithered to a halt, surprised at the anger in Violetpaw’s eyes.

 

“Why in StarClan did you come here?” Violetpaw was glaring at her. “You could have gotten Needletail into trouble. Darktail asked her what she was doing back at camp. She had to lie.”

 

Twigpaw blinked at her sister. Did Violetpaw care more about Needletail getting into trouble than about seeing her? “I could get into trouble, you know,” she snapped. “We’re not  _ supposed _ to be here. But I had to find out if you were safe.”

 

“Of course I’m safe.” Violetpaw glanced at Needletail. “I have friends here.”

 

Irritation sparked beneath Twigpaw’s pelt. She nudged her sister aside and lowered her voice. “Are you really okay?” she hissed in Violetpaw’s ear when they were out of range of Needletail. Perhaps Violetpaw was putting on a show for the rogues.

 

“Yes!” Violetpaw drew away.

 

Twigpaw kept her voice soft. “You can come back with me and Ivypool. You don’t have to stay with the rogues. You can join ThunderClan, with me.” She stared desperately into Violetpaw’s yellow eyes. This was their chance to be together again.

 

Violetpaw frowned. “Why should I? You didn’t want to join ShadowClan to be with me.”

 

“I didn’t  _ want _ to leave you! But I couldn’t turn my tail on my Clanmates.”

 

“ _ Neither can I. _ Go back to your Clan and I’ll go back to mine.”

 

Twigpaw stared at her. “We’re still sisters, right?”

 

Violetpaw blinked slowly. Then her eyes softened. "Of course we are.” She glanced at Needletail again. “But we’ve each found our own Clan. We’ve each found where we belong.”

 

Twigpaw stared at her. Was Violetpaw telling her they could never be together again?

 

A paw knocked Twigpaw aside. “Stop whispering!” Needletail pushed between them and glared at Twigpaw.

 

“It’s okay,” Violetpaw mewed. “We’re done.”

 

“Good.” Needletail whisked her tail, still staring at Twigpaw. “Now leave.”

 

Ivypool padded forward. “Is everything okay?”

 

Twigpaw nodded. “Everything’s fine—”

 

Needletail lashed out, slicing Twigpaw’s folded ear tip with a claw. “I said  _ leave _ !”

 

Twigpaw flinched as pain pain seared through her.

 

“How dare you?” Ivypool hurled herself at Needletail. Hissing, she dragged Needletail to the ground, pummeling her belly with her hind paws. Needletail wriggled free, glowering at Ivypool. The smell of blood tainted the air as fur fluttered around them.

 

“Stop!” Panic flashed through Twigpaw. Rain was padding closer. “There’s no need to fight.”

 

Needletail and Rain circled them, eyes slitted and growls rumbling in their throats.

 

Violetpaw shoved Twigpaw away, her frightened gaze on the one-eyed she-cat. “Run! Get away from here before you get hurt!”

 

Ivypool nodded to Twigpaw. “Let’s go.”

 

Twigpaw ran. Her paws sent leaf litter flying as she hared around the brambles and crossed the scent line. She felt Ivypool’s breath at her tail and heard Rain and Needletail chasing them. Pushing harder, she raced into ThunderClan territory. Ivypool pounded after her. Behind them, the sound of pawsteps faded. She glanced back. Needletail and Rain were standing at the border, backs arched. Violetpaw stood beside them, watching with rounds, sad eyes.

 

_ Goodbye, Violetpaw. _ Twigpaw slowed, her lungs burning. Was that the last she’d see of her sister? Now that ShadowClan had turned rogue, could they ever meet again? She stumbled as her paws grew numb beneath her. Grief choked her. She and Violetpaw ahd chosen different Clans. Maybe their bond of kinship wasn’t strong enough to survive their decision.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Eight

A brisk wind pinned Puddleshine’s whiskers to his cheeks, sending a shiver down his spine. Beside him, Pinenose’s fur ruffled and she pressed against her brother for warmth, who lay his tail on her flank. Puddleshine wished he had longer fur on nights like this. The whole Gathering, he’d been shivering; though he didn’t know if it was from the cold or from fear.

 

He thanked StarClan that Bramblestar was kind enough to let the few ShadowClan warriors stay in his camp after Darktail took their own. He didn’t know where they’d be now if it hadn’t been for his kindness.

 

Pinenose didn’t seem as happy, staring at her paws, her eyes narrow with anger. She’d been silent since they left the island. Puddleshine scanned her pelt, noticing that it was now full and healthy even after the moon of the blackcough plaguing her. She had fully recovered thanks to the sap and Brindlepaw.

 

As he walked, Puddleshine thought of Birchbark, Lioneye, and Slateclaw, all in ShadowClan camp now. He wondered what they were doing now, if they regretted not leaving with their family. He snorted, his pelt bristling. Of course they didn’t. He remembered the hostility that shone in their eyes as they glared at their former Clanmates.

 

Instead of that, Puddleshine tried to focus on the future. “What do you think it’ll be like in ThunderClan?” he asked Pinenose.

 

She shrugged and sniffed. “It’ll probably stink more than the border,” she hissed, her tail lashing. The ThunderClan cats ahead of them turned their head, their ears flattening in anger. Pinenose paid no mind to them.

 

Puddleshine chuckled. “Come on,” Ferretclaw meowed, nudging his sister. “It won’t be that bad. At least we’ll have a place to sleep tonight.”

 

Pinenose didn’t answer, her ears flattening. Puddleshine’s heart ached for his mother. She’d been so upset when Violetpaw stayed behind with Darktail and his rogues. He remembered what Needletail had said to his sister with a flash of anger. Did Violetpaw not know how much Pinenose and Puddleshine loved her? Did she truly believe she had no kin in ShadowClan?

 

“Did you think Violetpaw was going to come with us?” Puddleshine asked his mother, his voice low. Twigpaw wasn’t that far away from them, only about a tree-length ahead.

 

Pinenose’s ear twitched, and she lowered her head. “I don’t know what Violetpaw is doing anymore,” she muttered. Ferretclaw licked her ear and she leaned into her brother, squeezing her eyes shut.

 

They reached the ThunderClan border and crossed the river that split WindClan and ThunderClan. Puddleshine smiled when a ThunderClan apprentice, Honeypaw, nearly slipped into the river, and her sister, Leafpaw, laughed. Honeypaw glared at her littermate, then splashed her with water, making her squeal.

 

“That’s enough!” Snowbush called, flicking his tail to his daughter for them to stop. Even though he tried to look stern, there was a sparkle of amusement in his eyes, as if he remembered being that young and playing with his littermates. Honeypaw shook herself off and rushed up to her father, Leafpaw on her tail.

 

ThunderClan seemed to be much more family orientated than ShadowClan, Puddleshine realized. He saw how close family members were, even when they were walking home from a Gathering. His eyes landed on Twigpaw, who was walking next to Lilyheart, her eyes on her paws. He was glad she found a family in ThunderClan, like Violetpaw did in her own Clan.

 

Puddleshine recognized the ThunderClan camp before his other Clanmates. He’d walked past here with Alderpaw on their way home from the Moonpool many times. Even though it was an enemy Clan’s camp, Puddleshine felt nothing but warmth as he padded into it.

 

Pinenose, however, was bristling like a hedgehog when the smell hit her nose. She flared her nostrils, her eyes widening. “It’s worse than I thought,” she muttered to her son, who laughed.

 

“Puddleshine!” Alderpaw padded up to his fellow medicine cat, his eyes shining as he nuzzled his friend. Puddleshine felt as if the forest was on fire when Alderpaw’s nose touched his, tiny bubbles of joy bursting inside him. Alderpaw pulled away and blinked at Pinenose and Ferretclaw. “I’ll show you the warriors’ den. Goldenheart is already there. Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, and Russetstar are speaking with Bramblestar right now.”

 

Pinenose nodded and her and Ferretclaw followed the ThunderClan medicine cat to the warriors’ den. Ambersky was sitting outside. She blinked at the ShadowClan warriors and led them in. Pinenose glanced at Puddleshine before waving her tail to him and slipping in.

 

“Hey, Puddle!”

 

The calico jumped when a familiar voice called behind him. He turned to see Sparkstorm. He hadn’t seen her since they met in his den at ShadowClan camp, all those moons ago. “Well if it isn’t the Clan star,” he purred. He’d heard many stories of Sparkstorm’s excellent hunting skills, and how she excelled in battle training as an apprentice. A great example for ThunderClan.

 

“In the flesh.” Sparkstorm pressed her nose against Puddleshine’s. “How’ve you been?” she sat beside the medicine cat and curled her tail around her paws. “It’s been a while, man. I’ve missed you.”

 

“I’ve missed you too.” He shuffled his paws. “And I could be better.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Sparkstorm mewed, glancing toward the warriors’ den. “Honestly, when I heard ShadowClan would be joining us, I thought I’d have to throw myself off the Highledge.” She turned back to him, her eyes shining. “Then I heard you were here, too. And I have to say, I’m glad you are.”

 

Puddleshine’s fur fluffed up in embarrassment. “You are?”

 

“Yeah. I think it’d be good for Alderpaw to have a good friend here.” Puddleshine’s ears got hot. “He hasn’t been very well lately. The whole blackcough ordeal drove him close to madness, and Twigpaw has been so distant lately. I can tell Alderpaw misses her.”

 

Puddleshine looked in Alderpaw’s direction, suddenly realizing how tired he looked: his pelt was dull and scraggly, and his eyes weren’t as bright as they used to be. Dread for his friend washed over Puddleshine. If he had known, he would have spoken to him about it.

 

“I’m sure you being here will help him,” Sparkstorm finished, nudging Puddleshine. “Take care of him, alright?” She winked at the ShadowClan medicine cat.

 

Puddleshine nodded. “I will.”

 

As Sparkstorm padded away, Alderpaw rejoined Puddleshine, watching his sister go. “What were you two talking about?”

 

“Nothing in particular.” He got to his paws. “Am I going to be sleeping in the medicine den?” he asked, beginning to make his way to Alderpaw and Leafpool’s den.

 

“If you’d like to,” Alderpaw mewed, padding next to him. His amber eyes were bright, albeit not as bright as usual, and there was a hint of a smile on his whiskers as they pushed past the bramble screen that led to the medicine den.

 

Leafpool looked up from where she was washing her paws in the back of the den. She had marigold and cobwebs beside her, probably for Russetstar’s wounds. She turned and blinked when she saw Puddleshine. “Hello,” she meowed, twitching her whiskers . “I assume you’ll be sleeping with Alderpaw for the time being?”

 

Alderpaw shuffled his paws and padded over to his nest. “Just until we can make Puddleshine his own nest,” he meowed, pawing at the moss.

 

Leafpool picked up her herbs and nodded as she padded toward the entrance of the den. “Of course,” she meowed, her eyes sparkling. “I hope you enjoy your time in ThunderClan, Puddleshine.”

 

Puddleshine nodded to her, heat rising under his fur. When she left the den, he joined Alderpaw beside his nest. The ginger medicine cat lay down, pressing against the side of the nest so there was room for Puddleshine. They lay together and went silent; it was dark in the den, the only light coming from the cranny where the water poured into its pool in the back.

 

Puddleshine fell asleep faster than he did in his own nest in ShadowClan, the scent of Alderpaw’s pelt lulling him to sleep.

 

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in a dark, familiar forest. He was quick to realize this was the path that led to ShadowClan camp. He followed the path to his old camp, knowing it like the back of his paw. He brushed through the bramble tunnel that led inside and his heart stopped when he saw blood glistening on the earth.

 

He followed the trail of blood into the center of camp. His breath caught in his throat when his paw touched cold fur. He shuddered and looked down to see a heap of fur, ribs showing beneath the fluff.  _ Cloverfoot _ . He backed away from the warriors’ dead body, his heart racing.

 

He jumped, letting out a yelp when he bumped into another cat. He whipped his head around, unsheathing his claws when he recognized the black-and-white pelt of Darktail. His blue eyes shimmered in the dark, making Puddleshine’s stomach churn. He opened his jaws to speak, but nothing came out.

 

“Their blood is on your paws, Puddleshine,” Darktail spoke, his eyes narrow.

 

He glanced at Darktail’s paws, seeing them glimmering with blood in the dim light. The blood soaked the earth, a thin line leading from the rogue leader’s paws to Puddleshine’s, grasping them, wet and sticky. “No. No!” He backed away, tears stinging his eyes. “I’m not a murderer like you!” Heart in his throat, Puddleshine raced away from Darktail, the world becoming blurry around him. No matter how far he ran, the line followed him and the blood soaked his paws.

 

He halted abruptly when he noticed another dead body, then another, more and more, scattered across camp, blood covering their muzzles: Beenose, Berryheart, Dawnpelt,  _ Oh StarClan, Violetpaw and Pinenose, too. _ With a screech, Puddleshine jolted awake. He felt as if he was going to be sick.

 

Scanning the den wildly, he noticed Leafpool had joined them, only able to see her chest rising and falling as she slept in the dark. He caught his breath before hs stood, stumbling out of the nest and padding to the pool. He washed his paws, unable to stop thinking of the blood that grasped and sucked at him, as if drawing him closer to Darktail.

 

The moon was just starting to set, but the sun had yet to peek over the horizon. Puddleshine sighed and lay in the pool, staring into the cool water, trying to forget his dream.

 

“Puddleshine?”

 

The calico whipped his head around to Alderpaw, relaxing his tense shoulders when he recognized him. “Are you okay?” Alderpaw joined him beside the pool, laying his fluffy tail around Puddleshine’s haunches.

 

“I’m okay,” Puddleshine assured him, laying his head on Alderpaw’s shoulder. “Just had a nightmare.”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alderpaw licked Puddleshine’s cheek, nuzzling him with his nose.

 

Puddleshine shuddered as he told Alderpaw about the dead bodies of his Clanmates, and the blood that ran from Darktail to Puddleshine in one straight line. He leaned into Alderpaw, his paws shaking. “I abandoned my Clan in their time of need,” he murmured, closing his eyes and trying to focus in on Alderpaw’s scent. “What if they’re all dead, because I wasn’t there for them?”

 

“Puddleshine . . . ShadowClan isn’t what it used to be. All the cats who stayed behind had a choice to come with Russetstar, but they chose to rule under Darktail. You had no choice, leaving was the best thing you could have done.” Puddleshine shuffled his paws.

He understood what Alderpaw was saying, but he couldn’t help the guilt that wormed under his pelt as he thought of his Clanmates, his friends and family, at the mercy of the ruthless rogue leader. “I still feel awful,” he sighed.

 

Alderpaw got to his paws and licked Puddleshine’s cheek, smiling at him. “Come on,” he meowed, padding toward the entrance of the den. “We can stay up a bit later. Let’s go on a quick walk around the territory. It’ll be fun.”

 

Puddleshine smiled. “Won’t that be a bit dangerous with Darktail’s rogues.”

 

“We’ll head to the WindClan border.”

 

“Great idea, bring a ShadowClan cat to the mousebrained leader who caused our downfall.” Alderpaw snorted and shoved him. Puddleshine’s whole body got hot, and tiny bursts of happiness exploded in his chest, tingling behind his ribcage. Maybe this wouldn’t be that bad. If he wasn’t in ShadowClan . . . Puddleshine was with Alderpaw. Maybe this was StarClan’s way of showing them they were meant to be with each other.


	31. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Alderpaw peered closer at Twigpaw’s ear. The split at the tip had been opened again, and he could smell fresh blood oozing from it. The sun had set, but the light of the half-moon, seeping through the medicine den entrance, gave enough light to work by.

 

He reached for the herbs Leafpool stored beside the pool for cats who came in with fresh cuts and scratches. The marigold would clear up any infection. “Remind me how you got this wound?” Alderpaw asked casually. He had asked Twigpaw when she’d first come to him, the day after the Gathering, when the nick in her ear was fresh. She’d just shrugged and told him it was a training accident.

 

She shrugged again, now. “I can’t remember. But I caught it again on a bramble today.” Was she protecting her siblings? Had one of them been practicing their battle moves a little too roughly?

 

Worry wormed through his belly as he chewed the marigold leaves into a pulp. He couldn’t help feeling that there was more to it than that. Twigpaw had been quiet since the ShadowClan cats had cut ties with the other Clans. He spat pulp onto his paw. “Are you worried about Violetpaw?”

 

Twigpaw stared at the ground as he smeared it onto her ear. “I wish she weren’t with the rogues.”

 

“She has Needletail.”

 

Alderpaw’s words seemed to make Twigpaw’s shoulders droop more.

 

“Violetpaw is one tough apprentice. She’ll be able to take care of herself, don’t worry about it.” Alderpaw pressed on, determined to comfort her. But Twigpaw carried on staring at the ground.

 

“She grew up there,” he reminded her. “ShadowClan is probably like her family to her now.”

 

Twigpaw looked at him, her gaze blank. “Are you finished?”

 

For a moment he wondered what she meant. Was she telling him to stop talking about Violetpaw and ShadowClan?

 

“My  _ ear _ ?” Twigpaw mewed when he didn’t answer. “Are you finished treating my ear?”

 

“Y-yes.” Alderpaw wondered if she’d been listening to a word he had said.

 

“Thanks.” She turned to leave.

 

“Twigpaw,” he called after her. “You would tell me if something was really wrong, wouldn’t you?”

 

She blinked at him, sadness glittering in her eyes. “Yes.” Her mew was barely more than a whisper.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Twigpaw hesitated, then dipped her head. “I’m okay,” she promised. “Just a bit sad, that’s all.” She lifted her gaze, and he saw affection there.

 

Relief washed over him. The bond between them wasn’t broken. She just needed time to sort out whatever she was going through. “I’m always here if you need me,” he told her.

 

“Thank you, dad.” Turning, she left the den.

 

“Alderpaw!” Leafpool’s mew sounded from the clearing.

 

Alderpaw hurried out, his paws still sticky with marigold pulp.

 

Leafpool and Puddleshine were waiting beside the entrance. Alderpaw was surprised when he saw Jayflight beside them. He was expecting that only Puddleshine would be joining them that night. “We don’t want to be late for the meeting,” Jayflight meowed, feigning anger. “Especially not tonight.”

 

Excitement surged in Alderpaw’s chest. At the last medicine cat Gathering, after Alderpaw came home, Leafpool had revealed to him that he’d be getting his name soon.  _ Maybe Jayflight wants to come and witness it. _ He brushed against his cousin and gave him an affectionate nuzzle.

 

“Alright, beebrain.” Jayflight gently pushed Alderpaw away. “I get enough of that from Berrynose already.” Alderpaw laughed.

 

Bramblestar padded across the clearing. Puddleshine glanced at Alderpaw, clearly uncomfortable, blinking at him warmly, before stepping out of camp to wait for them outside. “It’s a big night for you.” His father licked his ear,

 

Alderpaw blinked up at him, suddenly nervous. “I hope I don’t mess up the ceremony. What if I forget the words?”

 

“What do you have to say?”

 

“ _ I do. _ ”

 

Bramblestar erupted in laughter, his eyes sparkling. “I think you’ll remember. I just wish I could be there to see you.” Pride warmed his gaze.

 

_ So do I. _ Alderpaw half wished that his naming ceremony could happen in front of his Clanmates instead of the Moonpool with the other medicine cats, and Jayflight. He wanted to hear them cheer his name, just as they’d cheered Sparkstorm’s. But this was a StarClan ceremony, not a ThunderClan ceremony. It was right the ceremony should be held in their sacred place. Would they share with him afterward? He wanted to know if his ancestors were proud of him.

 

His mother paced the clearing a few tail-lengths away.

 

“Blossomfall, Berrynose, Sparkstorm, and Tawnypelt.” She flicked her tail toward the warriors at the edge of the clearing. “I want you to come hunting with me.”

 

Alderpaw blinked happily at his sister. Her eyes were bright, and she blinked back at him affectionately as Squirrelflight went on. Since Sparkstorm got her name, she had more time to spend with Alderpaw, though she was hunting a lot, being one of the best hunters in ThunderClan. Alderpaw was so glad she was his sister.

 

“We could do with a few more pieces of prey on the fresh-kill pile now that we have extra mouths to feed.” Her gaze flicked toward Rowanclaw and Goldenheart, who were sharing a pigeon beneath the Highledge.

 

Goldenheart leaped to his paws. “I’ll hunt with you!” he offered eagerly.

 

Squirrelflight flicked her tail. “You stay here. Tawnypelt can help us.”

 

Tawnypelt looked toward Russetstar, who was sitting at the edge of camp, her eyes narrow. “Is it okay if I go?”

 

Squirrelflight’s hackles lifted. “You don’t need to ask her!” she snapped. “ _ I  _ organize the hunting parties in ThunderClan.”

 

As Blossomfall and Berrynose joined the patrol, the ThunderClan deputy glowered at them. “Do  _ you  _ need to ask Russetstar’s permission too?” She glanced pointedly at Tawnypelt. “Or are my orders enough?”

 

Blossomfall and Berrynose glanced at each other, confused. Tawnypelt looked away, as though she hadn’t heard the ThunderClan deputy’s barbed reproach. Pinenose, however, who was sitting by Ferretclaw near the warriors’ den, rolled her eyes and turned to her brother to whisper something in his ear.

 

Alderpaw shifted his paws, unsettled by the discord the ShadowClan cats had sent rippling through the Clan.  _ They won’t be here forever, _ he kept telling himself. He glanced at Goldenheart. The golden tom’s gaze was fixed on Dovewing again. Dovewing caught his eye, and stared at him for a moment, only to return to her conversation with Briarlight, grooming her mate’s pelt.

 

He always seemed to have one eye on the green-and-blue-eyed she-cat. Dovewing seemed to be aware of his glances and stares, but she hardly ever spoke to him. Often nowadays, Dovewing came into the medicine den, complaining about anxiety. Alderpaw wondered if it was connected to the ShadowClan warrior. Goldenheart continued to watch the gray she-cat, his eyes rounding with sadness when he saw Briarlight. He shook his head and turned away.

 

A shiver ran through Alderpaw.  _ Do Dovewing and Goldenheart share some kind of history? The sooner these ShadowClan cats are gone, the better. _

 

“Come on, Alderpaw.” Leafpool’s mew shook him from his thoughts. Jayflight had already joined Puddleshine outside.

 

“Good luck!” Sparkstorm called to him from beside their mother.

 

Squirrelflight gazed at him proudly. “We’ll wait up for you, I promise!”

 

“Thanks!” Alderpaw ducked through the tunnel after Leafpool and Jayflight, his heart quickened as he followed them toward the Moonpool.

 

\--------

 

Puddleshine stayed silent as they padded toward the Moonpool. Mothwing was talking with him, but Kestrelflight and Brindlepaw awkwardly looked at him then at each other.  _ Are they regretting giving ShadowClan the sap? _ He shook the thought away. Puddleshine almost hadn’t come that night, nervous that StarClan would be upset that he left his Clan. It wasn’t until he found out about Alderpaw’s ceremony that he wanted to come.

 

Alderpaw was glad Puddleshine was there. Maybe he could speak to StarClan to see what they could do about the rogues.

 

“Keep up!” Jayflight was already at the top of the Moonpool hollow, looking down at Alderpaw. Puddleshine and the other medicine cats were there as well. Alderpaw quickened his pace.

 

They padded down the spiral slope after Alderpaw caught up. He was surprised when Leafpool lay down beside the Moonpool, tucking her delicate paws under her chest and looking up at Alderpaw with sparkling eyes, while Jayflight stood, head high and chest puffed out.

 

Alderpaw blinked. “Are you naming me?” he asked, staring at his cousin in surprise.

 

“I trained you more than Leafpool did,” Jayflight sniffed. “She was always out collecting herbs, or helping ShadowClan, or meeting Moth—”

 

“Alright,” Leafpool cut her son off, sending him an unimpressed, yet amused, look. “Move on.”

 

“Right.” Jayflight blinked at Alderpaw, motioning for him to move forward. “Let’s begin.”

 

Excitement surged beneath his pelt as he faced his cousin. He was going to receive his medicine cat name at last!

 

“I, Jayflight, warrior of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. I know that I am not a medicine cat, but I wish to name this apprentice; I have a very special bond with him.” He waited a moment, as if checking to see if StarClan was okay with it, before moving on. “He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help, he will serve his Clan for many moons.” Jayflight stared at Alderpaw. His blue gaze was so intense that Alderpaw felt as if the blind cat was looking straight into his thoughts. His paws felt hot against the chilly stone.

 

“Alderpaw has always had a natural connection with StarClan,” Jayflight went on. “When he told me about his first prophetic dream, I was scared he would be forced to become a medicine cat, to be something he didn’t want to be. But he chose this life. He chose to be close to you as you chose to be close to him. You chose well. He is loyal, determined, and smart. He has compassion and strength, a rare combination. He has a rabbit’s anxiety, yet a lion’s heart.”

 

Alderpaw’s pelt prickled with happiness. Hearing Jayflight compliment him like that, after being so worried for the past couple moons with blackcough in camp and Whitewing passing on to StarClan, he felt like Jayflight truly believed in him. Self-consciously, he shifted his paws and straightened his spine.

 

Jayflight went on. “Do you, Alderpaw, promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, regardless of Clan or lifestyle, even at the cost of your life?”

 

Alderpaw blinked at him, his mouth dry. “I do.”

 

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Alderpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Alderheart. StarClan honors your devotion and kindness, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan.” Jayflight stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Alderheart’s head. “Well done,” he breathed.

 

Alderheart felt his cousin’s warm breath swirl around his ears as he drew back. “Thank you.” Pride warmed his pelt.

 

“Alderheart! Alderheart!” The other medicine cats called his name, their voices ringing around the stone sides of the hollow, spiraling up to the stars. Puddleshine caught his eye, ocean eyes sparkling. Alderheart breathed into a swirl of love in his chest.  _ Thank you for staying, _ he wanted to say to the ShadowClan medicine cat.

 

Jayflight stepped away from the Moonpool. “I won’t be sharing with StarClan tonight, but I will sleep in the hollow with you,” he meowed, dipping his head to the medicine cats.

 

Leafpool caught Alderheart’s eye as she padded toward her former apprentice. Pride glowed in her gaze. “Congratulations,” she purred.

 

“Thank you.” Alderheart ducked down beside her and Puddleshine, his heart bursting with joy, and dipped his muzzle toward the pool.

 

At once, sunshine bathed him. Its warmth reached through his fur. He blinked at the brightness. He wasn’t in his usual hollow, with the waterfall and tree near him. Instead, in front of him was rolling meadows. He padded forward, the soft grass brushing his paws. “Sandstorm?” He scanned the field hopefully for his grandmother. “Ravenpaw?”

 

His ears perked when he noticed the cream pelt of Sandstorm. She was sitting beside a black cat. Both of them had stars covering their pelts, and bathing their paws and ears.  _ There! _ Heart racing with excitement and joy, he rushed over to them. Ravenpaw was the first to notice him, his eyes shining. Alderheart skidded to a halt when he reached them, panting. “Did you see it?” he asked.

 

“Of course we did,” Sandstorm mewed, her eyes sparkling. “I wouldn’t miss my grandson’s ceremony for anything.”

 

Pride rose inside of Alderheart. “We’re so proud of you,” Ravenpaw purred, nuzzling Alderheart’s cheek.

 

Alderheart’s happiness was snuffed when he saw the worried looks in his StarClan mentors’ gazes. “What’s wrong?” Anxiety made his heart pound. “Is this about Darktail and ShadowClan?”

 

“Not exactly . . .” Ravenpaw trailed off and turned to Sandstorm.

 

Sandstorm got to her paws, a grave look on her face. “Alderheart, the Skies haven’t been cleared yet. And now Darktail has more territory. You  _ must _ embrace what you find in the shadows and clear the skies.”

 

“Are Twigpaw and Violetpaw not the answer?” Worry for Twigpaw gripped at him. How would she feel if she found out she wasn’t in the prophecy after all?

 

Sandstorm lifted her paw and there Alderheart saw a leaf with five points. A maple leaf, by the looks of it. He stared at it, then looked back up at Sandstorm. “You are the maple tree. And one of your leaves is missing.”

 

“What?” Alderheart blinked rapidly, trying to understand his grandmother. “What does that mean?”

 

“Clear the skies, Alderheart.”

 

The world blurred around him, and a crash of thunder rang in the air.

 

Alderheart jerked his nose from the Moonpool. As the cold chill of the hollow closed around him once more, he blinked. The others were still sharing with StarClan and Jayflight was sleeping across from him. Only Mothwing watched him, from where she lay beside the pool.

 

Alderheart hardly saw her. His thoughts were spinning too fast. The leaves had five points.  _ Five points! Five Clans! _ Suddenly he knew what the prophecy meant, more surely than he’d ever known before.

 

_ We need to find SkyClan! _


End file.
